Amor a quatro
by kika cullen
Summary: Bella só queria fugir, mas acabou por encontrar o amor... só não esperava que o amor da sua vida fossem três deliciosos irmãos que não a deixariam ir embora... resumo completo na fic...
1. Resumo

**Resumo**

**Bella Swan está fugindo de seus erros do passado... E foi diretamente, para os braços dos irmãos Cullen.**

**Edward, Emmett e Jasper não estão procurando por mulheres, eles estão procurando por uma mulher. Uma mulher para compartilhar suas vidas e suas camas. Eles não querem uma mulher para deitar sobre o feno, eles querem uma mulher que os complete, e, já estão perdendo a esperança de encontrá-la.**

**Isso até Edward encontrar Bella, caída na neve, próximo da cabana onde moram. Ele sabe que ela é diferente no minuto em que a segura em seus braços. Mas antes que consiga realizar seus desejos, precisa enfrentar as reações de seus irmãos. Logo fica evidente que é ela a mulher que estavam procurando, existem alguns problemas a resolver, mas está convencidos, ela lhes pertence e tudo farão para mantê-la a salvo do homem que quer matá-la.**

* * *

><p><strong>flores do meu coração... li esse livro e tive que adaptar... é muito bom... um dos mais quentes que eu já li...então eu poderia postar ele na classificação M... mas sempre posto aqui mesmo então vai ficar por aqui... mas cada um sabe o que ler... e nossa é HOT HOT HOT... dependendo da quantidade de reviews que receber vou postar 1 dia sim outro não... então não esqueçam das reviews... bjuxx^^<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Edward Cullen apertou mais firme o casaco contra si e puxou seu Stetson mais para baixo, quando saiu na neve. Ele desceu pela sinuosa calçada até o correio, o rosto entorpecido pelo vento.

O inverno mal começara e ele já estava inquieto. O chalé estava silencioso, alojando apenas a ele e seus dois irmãos até a próxima estação de caça quando os clientes encheriam o local. Por dez anos ele viveu para a temporada, quando podia guiar caçadores para as montanhas.

Mas agora se sentia irritado. Insatisfeito, abriu a caixa postal e pegou a pilha de envelopes. Caminhou de volta para casa, separando as cartas para jogar fora, quando um flash colorido chamou sua atenção. Piscou, tentando focalizar. Lá amontoado num fosso, meio coberto pela neve, tinha uma pessoa.

Soltando as cartas se apressou naquela direção e ajoelhou-se na neve. Com medo do que iria encontrar, pegou no ombro pequeno e sacudiu a pessoa. Para sua surpresa era uma mulher. Uma linda mulher.

Ele procurou sua pulsação contendo a respiração, até que sentiu um leve tremor no pescoço. Tirou a neve do rosto e afastou os cabelos loiros da fronte. Como ela teria chegado ali?

Pegou o corpo leve nos braços, levantou-se e caminhou a passos largos pelo caminho. Olhou o lindo rosto pálido sentindo uma pontada na virilha. Uma picada afiada percorria sua espinha e se viu invadido por emoções desconhecidas. Raiva, possessividade, preocupação, simples e pura luxúria.

Seu membro estava inchado na calça jeans que ficava cada vez mais apertada. Foi assaltado pela impressão que era ela, a sua mulher. Nunca tinha reagido tão fortemente a uma mulher, e certamente não a uma de quem nada sabia, mas também sabia que não importava, seus irmãos poderiam não concordar com a presença dela.

De qualquer modo, não poderia deixá-la congelar até a morte. Não pensaria em seus irmãos até ter certeza de que ela não morreria.

Quando entrou em casa, Emmett levantou os olhos do sofá, onde estivera lendo. Soltou o livro quando viu a mulher nos braços de Edward.

- Que diabos esta acontecendo? – exigiu, levantando-se.

- Eu a achei lá fora, no fosso – Edward murmurou examinado seu irmão para ver sua reação. Emmett encurtou a distância entre eles e baixou os olhos para a mulher.

- Está viva?

- O que está acontecendo? – Jasper perguntou, quando entrou na sala de estar. Sua expressão era impenetrável, um olhar que era sua segunda natureza desde que deu baixa do exército. Pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, Edward sentiu uma onda de esperança. Ele daria qualquer coisa para poder tirar Jasper do inferno particular em que ele vivia. Se ela fosse à mulher...

Edward voltou sua atenção para a mulher em seus braços.

- Preciso aquecê-la. Vá preparar um banho quente enquanto eu tiro essas roupas molhadas – pediu a Jasper.

Emmett levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você vai despi-la aqui?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Duvido que a modéstia seja importante quando você está morrendo congelado. - Os olhos de Emmett escureceram e ele se aproximou mais da mulher. Levou a mão até sua face.

- Ela é bonita – ele disse rouco.

Quando olhou novamente para Edward, seus olhos brilhavam com múltiplas emoções: desejo, ternura e possessividade. Edward sentiu uma onda de triunfo. Emmett também sentia.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Jasper perguntou quando voltou para sala.

- O banho está pronto? – perguntou Edward.

Jasper concordou com a cabeça e Edward passou rapidamente por ele.

- Emmett explicará – disse vivamente.

Edward caminhou até seu quarto e suavemente a deitou na cama. Ela não tinha sequer um casaco. Fechando a cara ele começou a tirar o suéter molhado. Ela estava gelada.

Quando puxou o suéter por cima da cabeça prendeu a respiração. O pequeno sutiã que vestia não cobria muito de seus seios. A segunda coisa que notou foi uma contusão grande que arruinava a pele de porcelana. Cobria uma área do tamanho de sua mão. E ele tinha mãos grandes.

Ela teria se envolvido em algum tipo de acidente? E o que estava fazendo caída no fosso? Ele continuou seu trabalho, puxando a calça jeans úmida por suas pernas. Quando rolou o tecido para baixo, percebeu os pêlos escuros claramente esboçados em sua roupa íntima. Então, ela não era naturalmente loira.

Sofrendo só um instante de culpa, ele rolou o fragmento de seda por suas pernas abaixo e tirou o sutiã, deixando-a completamente despida e a olhou. Não achava possível ficar mais duro.

Todos os nervos do seu corpo estavam em alerta. Bastaria um toque e ele explodiria, praguejou veementemente e lutou para controlar seus furiosos hormônios. Ela estava inconsciente e ferida, e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em mergulhar seu membro tão fundo dentro dela que a converteria em sua para sempre.

Apertando as mãos, ele examinou seus membros em busca de qualquer sinal de fratura. A pele estava fria, mas não apresentava nenhum sinal de ulceração. O banho não deveria fazer nenhum mal.

Com grande cuidado levantou o corpo nu e saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro que compartilhava com os irmãos. Era do tamanho de um quarto, com dois chuveiros e uma jacuzi. Do outro lado, na parede forrada tinham quatro pias. Uma indicação que um dia haveria uma mulher para compartilhar suas vidas. A banheira estava cheia e se debruçou sobre a banheira para colocá-la na água morna. Ela deu um gemido, mas não abriu os olhos. Ele a segurou para que não escorregasse na banheira.

Voltou-se quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Jasper estava lá, com os olhos escurecidos.

- Emmett diz que é ela.

Edward concordou com a cabeça, não sabendo mais o que dizer. Ele sabia que Jasper precisava aceitar aquilo em sua própria mente.

Jasper deu um olhar para a mulher, mas não se aproximou.

- Eu esperarei até que você acabe. Não quero que ela acorde e encontre dois homens no banheiro. Poderia se assustar.

- Eu não vou demorar – disse Edward, tentando interpretar as sombras nos olhos de Jasper. – Faça-me o favor de por as roupas dela na secadora.

Jasper encolheu os ombros e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si. Edward voltou á atenção para sua carga na hora certa para ver seus olhos trêmulos abrindo. Olhos marrons e suaves olhavam fixamente para ele, com choque e confusão. Depois medo.

A primeira coisa de que Bella teve ciência foi de um calor delicioso. Depois de ter estado no frio por tanto tempo, teve certeza de que tinha morrido e ido para o céu. Ou talvez para o inferno, a julgar pela temperatura.

Então abriu os olhos e depressa decidiu que era o céu porque o diabo não podia ser tão bondoso quanto o homem que estava curvado acima dela.

Depois de olhar fixamente para ele por um momento, percebeu que estava nua. Em uma banheira. Com um estranho magnífico olhando para ela, completamente imperturbável ante sua nudez. Talvez ao invés de babar ela devesse ter medo.

- Eu não vou machucar você – disse o homem em um tom calmante, enquanto se afastava um pouco da banheira. – Eu a achei na neve.

Ela cruzou os braços em cima do peito e separou as pernas, tentando esconder o corpo tanto quanto possível.

- Onde eu estou? – perguntou, odiando o tom trêmulo de sua voz.

- No Chalé de Caça Três Irmãos – ele respondeu. – Você está machucada em algum lugar?

Ela apertou o tórax e agitou a cabeça.

- Onde estão minhas roupas?

- Na secadora. Eu darei a você uma camisa para usar até que elas sequem. - Apesar do calor da água, sentiu um arrepio no corpo e seus mamilos se apertaram contra os braços. O homem era positivamente tentador. Seus cabelos escuros eram curtos e ele tinha ombros largos. Era muito bem constituído.

Ele levantou, ela continuou, deu uma boa olhada nas longas pernas apertadas pela calça jeans. Quase gemeu alto quando viu as botas de vaqueiro sob a calça jeans. Ela sempre fora louca por homens de botas de vaqueiro.

Ofegou quando ele abaixou e a tirou da água. Antes que pudesse protestar a embrulhou numa toalha enorme e saiu do banheiro rapidamente. Ela abafou a reclamação quando ele a depositou sobre a enorme cama. Juntou as pontas da toalha e segurou-a firmemente sobre o corpo.

Ele voltou-lhe as costas e desapareceu no armário. Segundos mais tarde, retornou com uma camisa de flanela e um abrigo.

- São muito grandes para você, mas servirão até que suas roupas estejam secas - as estendeu para ela, enquanto os olhos acariciavam seu rosto. Ela devia estar com medo. Estava na casa de um homem estranho. Nua como no dia em que nasceu. E ainda assim, não se sentia ameaçada por ele.

Quase riu do absurdo. A maioria dos homens a amedrontava. E com uma boa razão. Então, porque não estava gritando a plenos pulmões?

Por que continuava ali, olhando-o fixamente, como se quisesse que ele também se despisse até das botas de vaqueiro? Ela devia sair pela porta correndo como uma louca. Ao invés disso, pegou a camisa que ele ofereceu, estremecendo loucamente quando suas mãos se tocaram. O fogo iluminou seus olhos e queimou a carne, quando o olhar percorreu seu corpo.

- Eu a deixarei para que possa vestir-se – disse ele. – Quando terminar vá até a sala para se aquecer no fogo.

- O-obrigada – ela gaguejou.

Assim que ele deixou o quarto, levantou-se, retirou a toalha e vestiu a camisa, que ia até seus joelhos, as mangas sobraram nos braços. Dobrou-as, até as mãos ficarem livres.

Ela se sentou na beira da cama para vestir o abrigo. Quando levantou, caiu até os tornozelos. Puxando-a de volta, tentou regular o elástico para segurar as calças monstruosas. Ela novamente caiu, deixando-a irritada.

Bem, ele me viu com bem menos. Pelo menos a camisa a cobria quase inteira. Esperava que sua roupa secasse logo.

Deu uma olhada no espelho em cima da cômoda e estremeceu com o que viu. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e a tintura era terrível. Certamente não tinha alcançado o efeito desejado: o de alterar sua aparência.

Endireitou a camisa, puxando o mais que conseguiu por cima das pernas e saiu indecisa do quarto. Atravessou o corredor olhando para os lados. No final parou e olhou embaraçada.

Três homens, não um só, a olhavam fixamente. Três magníficos homens. E ali estava ela com nada mais que uma camisa. Começou a retroceder, mas o homem que lhe deu banho a pegou pelo cotovelo.

- Não tenha medo. A propósito, eu sou Edward – ele a fez entrar na sala, apesar de sua relutância. – Esses dois são meus irmãos, Jasper e Emmett.

Ela os olhou nervosa e hesitante, usando o corpo de Edward para protegê-la dos olhares.

- Você não disse nada sobre irmãos.

- Eu lhe disse o nome do rancho – ele respondeu, divertido.

Ele encontrou sua mão e a apertou.

- Não se preocupe bebê. Ninguém vai machucar você.

Ela estremeceu. Não de medo, mas pelo apelo sexual daquela voz. Como um completo estranho podia deixá-la tão segura? Lambeu os lábios.

- Eu sou Bella – sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro.

Um dos irmãos levantou do sofá e a alcançou atrás do Edward e puxou-a para frente.

- Venha para perto do fogo para se aquecer – sua voz rouca parecia chocolate derretido.

Oh, Senhor! Eu devo estar sonhando.

- Qual dos irmãos é você? – perguntou, hesitando por um momento.

- Eu sou o Emmett – sorriu amplamente para ela. Arrastou ligeiramente a mão nela e ela permitiu enquanto sentia o corpo pegar fogo.

Emmett era tão grande quanto Edward. A única diferença entre eles eram os olhos. Ambos tinham cabelos escuros e curtos, quase negros. Mas Edward tinha olhos verdes e Emmett castanhos claros. Os olhos de Jasper eram azuis, escuros e frios, ele era ligeiramente mais forte que os irmãos e seus cabelos marrom acobreado, compridos, batiam no ombro. Tinha um olhar selvagem, assombrado, era o tipo de homem que uma mulher instintivamente queria domar. Ele devia ser o mais novo, mas Bella não tinha certeza.

Eles eram todos bonitos, com idades próximas, entretanto Edward devia ser o mais velho. Emmett a fez sentar-se em uma poltrona perto do fogo, ela sentou-se sobre as pernas. Depois estirou as mãos para o fogo, deixando o calor espalhar-se pelo corpo. Ela estava nervosa como um gato em um canil de cachorro. Todos a olhavam fixamente. Podia senti-los. Todos a tinham visto nua. Era por isso que a olhavam com tal intensidade?

Edward alimentou o fogo.

- O que aconteceu com você, Bella? Por que estava caída no fosso? Você sequer estava vestida para esse tempo.

Ela engoliu insegura de como responder. Procurou rapidamente uma desculpa plausível.

- Meu carro quebrou mais abaixo, na montanha. Saí para procurar ajuda. Devo ter caído. Realmente não me lembro.

A maior parte era verdade. Realmente tudo era, mas ela não queria dar mais detalhes.

- Você esta bem? – Jasper falou, pela primeira vez. Seus olhos a examinavam, tentando arrancar seus segredos. Ele era mais quieto que os outros e mais sério, mais desconfiado.

- Eu estou bem, realmente – olhou para Edward. – Minhas roupas vão secar logo? Eu deveria ir embora.

Jasper surgiu a sua frente, Emmett ficou tenso, a expressão de Edward escureceu.

- Eu não penso que você deva ir a qualquer lugar com esse tempo - disse Edward, com firmeza. Emmett concordou com a cabeça.

- Não existe razão para ir, você pode ficar aqui até que esteja se sentindo melhor. Jasper e eu iremos procurar seu carro e o rebocaremos até aqui, para quando você precisar.

A incerteza a fez hesitar. Logicamente, ela devia seguir para o mais longe que pudesse, mas ali se sentia segura, e estava cansada de fugir.

Olhou para as mãos e tentou controlar o tremor. Estava muito cansada e não conseguia lembrar a última vez que tinha comido.

Edward ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e pegou seu queixo com a mão grande.

- Você não tem que ir para lugar nenhum, bebê. Pode ficar aqui mesmo. Nós cuidaremos de você.

Se ela pensasse que não pudesse ficar mais agitada, teria estado errada. Entretanto, ele fizera a oferta soar gentil, e ficou em dúvida, ele queria que ela ficasse.

- Eu... Eu não sei – fechou os olhos e sentiu uma vertigem, lutou para abri-los novamente, mas a sala rodou ao redor dela. Então escureceu.

* * *

><p><strong>e então o que acharam...<strong>


	3. Capitulo 2

**oi flores... sei que disse que ia postar 1 dia sim outro não... mas ta ai mais um capitulo... gente como funciona nas outras fics... quando terminar a fic coloco o nome do livro e autora... que bom que estão gostando... e não se esqueçam das reviews...bjuxx^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Amaldiçoando baixinho, Edward segurou a cabeça de Bella quando ela caiu para frente. Depressa a tirou da cadeira e a segurou em seus braços. Ela estava claramente exausta e provavelmente faminta, pelo que indicava sua magreza.

- Eu a colocarei no meu quarto – disse enquanto se dirigia para o corredor.

- Jasper e eu iremos procurar pelo carro – disse Emmett.

Edward a colocou na cama e cobriu com as cobertas. Ela gemeu suavemente, uma expressão de dor cruzou o rosto, mas não abriu os olhos.

Ele sentiu uma pontada em sua têmpora e apertou os dentes. Ela estava fugindo de algo. Ou de alguém. Estava tão assustada quanto um potro recém-nascido e em seus olhos havia tantos segredos que era difícil distinguir a cor, em alguns momentos.

A contusão nas costelas o aborrecia. Podia ser da queda, mas duvidava. Não parecia recente. Pegou uma mecha de cabelo, notando a desigualdade da cor. Apostaria dinheiro como ela era morena. Da mesma cor dos cachos entre as pernas.

Com uma ternura que não exibia há muito tempo, arrumou as cobertas em torno do pescoço dela e caminhou silenciosamente para a porta. Ele precisava de um banho gelado para acalmar seu membro duro, mas optou por sair no frio para aguardar Emmett e Jasper retornarem.

Uma meia hora mais tarde eles chegaram, dirigindo o jipe. Edward caminhou ao encontro dos irmãos.

- Acharam?

- Nada – Emmett respondeu.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. Então o anjo mentiu. Ela não estava pensando claramente, ou honestamente acreditou que eles não descobririam?

- Como ela esta? – perguntou Jasper.

- Dormindo – respondeu Edward. – Ela precisa comer.

Emmett pareceu preocupado. Um sentimento que Edward compreendia. Que eles tivessem encontrado sua mulher era nada menos que surpreendente. Mas parecia que ela trazia consigo problemas.

Jasper pareceu desconfortável.

- Eu nunca pensei que nós a acharíamos. E agora que nós a temos, tudo o que posso pensar é: E se ela não quiser ficar? Eu senti também. Esme sempre disse que nós saberíamos, mas eu pensei que era mentira, até agora.

- Eu sei – disse Emmett baixinho. – Eu senti também.

- Ela está com problemas – disse Edward. – Tem uma contusão do tamanho da minha mão nas costelas, e eu não gosto nem de imaginar como aconteceu. E não é loira natural. Fez um trabalho pobre para parecer assim. Sinal de que estava com pressa.

- Você acha que alguém está atrás dela? – Emmett questionou com o rosto sombrio. Jasper cerrou os punhos.

- Quem poderia querer machucar uma coisa tão pequena?

- Eu não sei, mas uma coisa é certa. Nós não podemos deixá-la partir, não importa o que tenhamos que fazer – disse Edward severamente.

- Quem vai abordá-la primeiro? – Jasper perguntou.

Edward ficou pensativo.

- Eu irei – disse finalmente. – É assim que tem que ser. É minha responsabilidade. Vocês dois ajudarão fazendo ela se sentir o mais confortável possível. Nós vamos ter que ir devagar ou tenho medo que ela possa enlouquecer.

- Vá com calma com ela, Edward – Emmett advertiu.

Edward olhou para ele.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Emmett não voltou atrás.

- Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero dizer. Você domina. É sua natureza. Você vai ter que se restringir com ela. Não acredito que ela vai confiar se sentir ameaçada.

Palavras irritadas vieram a Edward, mas ele sabia que Emmett estava certo. Era autoritário na sua vida pessoal e profissional, queria sempre as coisas do seu modo. Em sua mente Bella era sua, ela aceitando isso ou não.

- Eu manterei isso em mente – disse secamente. – Agora, se estamos prontos aqui, vou vê-la. Por que você e Jasper não tratam da ceia?

Edward deslizou para dentro do quarto para ver Bella dormindo silenciosamente. Depois de tirar as botas, levantou as cobertas e acomodou-se ao seu lado. Para sua surpresa ela soltou um suspiro de satisfação e aconchegou-se contra ele.

Os seios se esfregaram eroticamente contra seu tórax, e sentiu o membro inchado contra as coxas. Quando ela se moveu contra ele, sua camisa subiu até acima dos quadris, expondo sua vulva deliciosa. Incapaz de se conter, ele levou a mão para acariciar os quadris e levantar a camisa até a cintura.

Seus cachos escuros o tentaram e deslizou os dedos para as suaves dobras de sua vagina. Ela gemeu quando ele a penetrou com um dedo e começou um leve movimento circular. Ela estava quente e molhada e ele estava pronto a estourar só por tocá-la.

Usando os dedos separou os lábios da vagina e deslizou o polegar pelo clitóris. Seu dedo médio moveu-se mais abaixo, acariciando a entrada e com o polegar continuou a massagem.

Ela respirou apressadamente e moveu-se contra sua mão. Ele mergulhou um dedo, fechando os olhos e fingindo que era seu pau. Ela era apertada. Condenadamente apertada.

Reclinou a cabeça e moveu seus lábios pela gola da camisa, até encontrar um mamilo tenso. Quando moveu ela gemeu. Trabalhou seu dedo polegar mais rápido enquanto chupava seu seio. Ela apertou sua mão, fechando as pernas em torno dela, à medida que alcançava o alívio.

Capturou com a boca seu grito de prazer. Lentamente, retirou a mão. Ele podia sentir o odor almiscarado na mão e quis saboreá-lo. Estava doido para enterrar seu membro entre suas pernas e amá-la como ela nunca fora amada.

Os olhos estavam trêmulos, sonolentos, os lábios inchados de seus beijos.

- Diga-me que não estou sonhando – ela sussurrou.

- Você não está sonhando.

Com os olhos arregalados ela soltou um grito de surpresa. Afastou-se dele agarrando as cobertas sobre o corpo.

- Que diabos esta acontecendo? – ela exigiu a voz ainda rouca de paixão. Ele assistiu a confusão em seus olhos e sua luta contra o prazer que sentiu, e seu instinto natural para ele.

- Eu fiz você gozar – disse simplesmente.

- Eu... você... - ela fechou a boca.

Ele pôs a mão atrás do seu pescoço e a puxou para si.

- No caso de você estar se perguntando – lhe deu um beijo longo e duro – eu planejo fazer isso novamente. Logo.

Ela o empurrou para longe.

- Mas...

- Você me quer – ele disse com certeza. – E eu quero você mais do já quis qualquer outra mulher. E vou cuidar de você.

Bella olhou fixamente para ele em choque, seu coração estava acelerado.

Não só ela experimentara o maior orgasmo de sua vida – certo o único orgasmo de sua vida, e se isso era normal, ela não tinha idéia de como as mulheres sobreviviam a isso - mas aquela declaração foi direto ao seu coração. Ela não podia acreditar nele. Fora seu coração que a colocara na situação que se encontrava, para começar. Seu desejo de ser amada e estimada. O simples pensamento do quanto ela fora estúpida lhe deu vontade de vomitar. Sua expressão estava suave.

- Quem machucou você, bebê? Quem colocou esse medo nos seus olhos?

Ela engoliu nervosa. Esse sujeito, sem dúvida, era muito perceptivo. Pelos céus, como ela podia estar deitada, quase nua, com um sujeito que conhecia a menos de um dia? Fechou os olhos. Isso não estava acontecendo. Era tudo um sonho.

Um sonho maravilhoso pensou, mas mesmo assim um sonho. A qualquer momento ela acordaria no horror que era sua vida.

- Deixe-me pegar suas roupas para você – disse Edward, lançando as pernas para fora da cama. – Você precisa comer algo.

Instantes depois ele retornou com a calça jeans e o suéter. Balançava sua roupa intima num dedo e ela apressou-se em arrancá-las de sua mão.

- Eu estarei na cozinha. Apareça quando estiver pronta.

Quando ele partiu, saiu da cama e depressa vestiu a roupa intima. Sua vagina ainda estava pulsando com o orgasmo explosivo. Ela passou os dedos devagar sobre o ponto e deslizou a mão na seda da calcinha.

Hesitou quando o dedo fez contato com o inchado clitóris. Deus, o homem era letal. Relutante afastou a mão e vestiu a calça jeans.

Quando terminou de se vestir dirigiu-se para a porta e ficou indecisa com a maçaneta na mão. Como ela poderia enfrentá-lo depois do que tinha acontecido? Suas faces ficaram vermelhas de vergonha. Ele devia estar pensando que ela era uma completa vagabunda.

Prendendo a respiração ela abriu a porta e seguiu pelo corredor em direção à cozinha. O cheiro que vinha do fogão a fez ficar com água na boca. Fazia muito tempo que fizera pela última vez uma boa refeição.

Os três irmãos a olharam quando passou pela porta. Ela ficou de olhos baixos, com medo que Edward tivesse contado aos irmãos o que acontecera. Jasper chegou perto e passou a mão em seu ombro.

- Você está bem?

Ela concordou, horrorizada com sua reação a ele. Seguramente ela ainda estava sob o efeito do orgasmo que tivera momentos antes.

Ela estava enlouquecendo. Se transformando em uma vagabunda. Atraída por três homens.

- Eu estou bem – disse, afastando-se de seu toque.

Emmett pôs um prato a sua frente.

- Eu te sirvo em um segundo. Está faminta?

Seu estômago roncou em resposta.

- Faminta – admitiu.

- Quanto tempo faz que você, comeu? – perguntou Edward, a expressão pensativa.

- Não lembro – respondeu vagamente.

Ele trocou olhares com os irmãos e ela torceu para não levantar suspeitas ainda. Ela precisava desaparecer depressa, antes que alguém descobrisse onde estava. Ou quem ela era.

Minutos mais tarde, Emmett encheu de toucinho, ovos e presunto seu prato. Suas mãos tremeram ligeiramente quando cortou a comida com o garfo. Edward estava ao seu lado com os braços cruzados sobre o tórax. Ele assentiu quando ela colocou a comida na boca tão rápido quanto pôde.

- Diminua a velocidade, bebê. Você vai passar mal.

Esvaziou o garfo e o colou sobre o prato. Emmett colocou um copo de suco de laranja próximo a ela, sorriu ligeiramente em agradecimento e bebeu a metade em um gole. Uma batida forte na porta e Edward fechou a expressão.

- Que inferno poder ser isso?

Virou-se para Emmett e Jasper, ambos caminhando para a porta.

- Levante – ordenou. – Nós não sabemos quem está lá fora.

Todos voltaram para o lugar onde Bella estava sentada, só que ela tinha sumido. Edward blasfemou. Ela correra assustada no momento em que ouviu a batida.

- Eu vou encontrá-la – disse Emmett. Seu tom sugerindo que ele cuidaria de Bella para Edward e Jasper resolverem a ameaça de fora.

Para sua surpresa, a porta se abriu e Rosalie Hale colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Tem alguém ai? – ela gritou. Parou quando seu olhar alcançou Edward e Jasper. Edward relaxou.

Rosalie era a xerife do município, e ela costumava aparecer de quando em quando para ver como as coisas estavam nas terras altas. Alta, desengonçada e rechonchuda. Tudo que Bella não era. Uma vez, Edward pensou que Rosalie pudesse ser "ela", mas seus irmãos não compartilharam sua atração. Ela tirou seu stetson e caminhou para dentro da cabana. Lançou á Edward um sorriso insolente.

- Você não está contente por me ver?

Jasper pigarreou e sentou atrás no banco.

- O que a trás aqui? – Edward perguntou, cruzando os braços e adotando uma pose intimidante. Normalmente ele não se importaria em brincar com Rosalie, até paquerá-la um pouquinho. Mas isso fora no passado. Agora ele queria que ela fosse embora o mais rápido possível.

Rosalie deslizou pelo banco e sentou ao lado de Jasper, levantou as pernas longas e as apoiou num tamborete.

- Onde está o terceiro pateta? – perguntou, procurando Emmett.

- Por perto – disse Edward.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não fez outros comentários.

- Eu vim aqui em cima para saber se, não viram uma mulher jovem com cerca de vinte anos, morena, baixa. Nós estamos lidando com um possível rapto, mas ela pode ter escapado. Nós achamos o carro abandonado no pé da montanha e verificamos a área. Vocês não viram nada?

Edward negou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar para Jasper.

- Você e o Emmett não viram nada, quando estavam lá fora?

- Nada.

Voltou sua atenção para Rosalie.

- Você acha que ela ainda esta nesta área?

Rosalie deu de ombros.

- Duvido. Podia ser, entretanto, se ela estivesse sozinha, mas não acredito que chegaria até aqui. Moça da cidade, pelo que eu soube. O boletim de Denver diz que tem PhD, e pediu para nosso departamento vigiar. Pareciam acreditar que ela seria encontrada, deste jeito.

- Você precisa de perseguidores? – Edward perguntou, sabendo que se não oferecesse, pareceria estranho. Ele e os irmãos localizavam pessoas desaparecidas antes do departamento do xerife. No último verão, em pouco tempo, eles encontraram uma menina que tinha se perdido quando saiu da área de acampamento de seus pais.

Rosalie agitou a cabeça.

- Não. Como eu disse, só quis verificar a possibilidade de alguém ter visto algo. Nós nem sabemos a quem o carro pertence. Teddy está tentando descobrir enquanto conversamos. Pode ser que ela não tenha vindo deste modo.

Edward sentiu vontade de fazer mais perguntas. O que Bella teria feito para acreditarem que fugiu e quem supostamente a teria seqüestrado? Mas ele sabia que despertaria as suspeitas de Rosalie, porque os irmãos Cullen sempre se mantinham afastados dos problemas dos outros. Não se interessavam pelas dificuldades de ninguém.

- Bem, avise-nos se pudermos ajudar – disse brevemente.

Rosalie riu, corando.

- Houve um tempo em que você era mais receptivo – disse suavemente, olhando seus braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Ele voltou-se, ansioso que ela se fosse para que pudesse questionar Bella.

- Acredito que o verei por aí – disse Rosalie, com uma expressão decepcionada no rosto. Colocou o chapéu e caminhou para a porta. – Me avisem se vocês virem qualquer coisa está bem?

- Avisaremos – disse Edward.

Quando a porta se fechou, Edward soltou a respiração.

- Ela estava procurando por Bella – disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele virou e foi rápido para o quarto, com Jasper seguindo atrás.

Sentiu uma mão invisível apertar seu coração quando viu Bella amontoada na cama, abraçada aos joelhos. Emmett, sentado ao seu lado, roçava a mão calmamente por suas costas, mas ela sequer percebia sua presença. Edward amaldiçoou baixinho e ajoelhou-se no chão em frente à cama. Alcançou sua mão e a afastou das pernas.

- Bebê, me escute. Você está segura aqui. Era apenas nosso xerife.

Bella arregalou os olhos com medo.

- Nenhuma polícia – murmurou apavorada.

- Nenhuma polícia – concordou.

- Prometa-me – pediu num tom patético.

- Você pode confiar em nós – disse Emmett baixinho. – Não permitiremos que ninguém a machuque.

Ela relaxou um pouquinho, aconchegando-se mais as carícias que Emmett fazia. Edward ainda segurava sua mão, e passou os dedos por cima da palma, tentando deixá-la tranqüila.

- Me escute, bebê. Nós precisamos fazer algumas perguntas.

Ela soltou um gemido apavorado.

- Não. Nenhuma pergunta. Por favor, deixe-me ir. Eu preciso partir.

A mão de Emmett em suas costas parou, e ao lado de Edward, Jasper se empertigou. Edward soube que ele teria que lidar sozinho com isso. Não podia dar a ela a chance de escapar. Não poderiam mantê-la em segurança se fugisse. Trocou um olhar com os irmãos. Eles estavam todos unidos naquele caso. Não a deixariam partir. E tão certo quanto o inferno, não deixariam alguém a machucar.

Ele sentou então na cama ao lado dela.

- Bebê, você pode confiar em nós, não vamos machucá-la. E não vamos deixar qualquer outro machucar você. Mas nós precisamos saber o que está acontecendo. O que fizeram para você.

O pânico flamejou em seus olhos. O medo tomou conta de todo seu rosto.

- V-v-você não entende – gaguejou. – Ninguém pode me ajudar. Ninguém pode parar e-e-ele – o disse como se falasse do próprio diabo.

- Quem bebê? Sobre quem você está falando? – sussurrou Edward.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sua agitação aumentando á cada segundo. Do outro lado Emmett balançou a cabeça, em uma advertência para Edward que estava empurrado muito fundo. Ela parecia a ponto de partir-se.

- Por que você não descansa um pouco? – disse Edward, entretanto ele queria saber muito mais, queria ter as respostas para todas suas perguntas.

Emmett suavemente a puxou para ele e a ergueu de cama para arrumar o acolchoado. Permaneceu ao lado, enquanto Edward e Jasper puxavam as cobertas. Então a deitou e cobriu.

- Nós estamos ali fora se você precisar – abaixou-se e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Seus olhos estavam fechados antes que eles saíssem do quarto.

Os irmãos foram juntos para a cozinha, os três com expressões assustadoras.

- O que Rosalie queria? – perguntou Emmett.

Edward contou rápido a Emmett tudo que Rosalie dissera.

- Então alguém a seqüestrou? – perguntou Emmett, incrédulo. – Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Se fosse, ela estaria disposta a contar a história e iria á polícia.

- Eu concordo. Não faz nenhum sentido – disse Edward. – É por isso que, por enquanto, não vamos contar a ninguém sobre Bella, pelo menos até sabermos toda a história dela. Ela está morta de medo de alguém. Um homem. Um filho de uma cadela a machucou.

- Ela está atraída por nós – falou Emmett. – Pelos três. Está confusa com a atração que sente.

Edward concordou com a cabeça, a satisfação percorrendo todo seu corpo. Depois de uma longa espera, eles finalmente encontraram a mulher com quem passariam o resto de suas vidas.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ela sonhou com eles. Eles vieram para afastá-la de um pesadelo. Um bálsamo doce para seus sentidos danificados. Eles substituíram as imagens do diabo e do inferno. Suas mãos a acalmavam sem machucar. Edward, Emmett e Jasper o toque gentil, ainda que exigente, os lábios adorando seu corpo.

Bella despertou molhada de suor, necessidade e uma boa dose de vergonha. Talvez ela não fosse melhor que uma prostituta.

Talvez James estivesse certo. Ela estremeceu como se o frio tivesse alcançado a pele úmida. Olhou para a janela e viu que estava escuro.

Quanto tempo dormira? Procurou o relógio ao lado da cama. Quatro e trinta. Da manhã? Devia ser.

As chances eram que os irmãos não estivessem acordados. Era a oportunidade perfeita para sair escondido. Ela os colocaria em risco se ficasse. James a acharia e mataria quem a ajudasse. E a idéia de seus três salvadores serem feridos a machucava de um modo que não sabia explicar.

Deslizou as pernas para fora das cobertas, cuidando para não fazer barulho quando os pés chegaram ao chão. Sapatos. Um par simples de tênis, meias. Não tinha um casaco para vestir por cima do suéter fino, assim ela pegou a camisa de flanela que vestira no dia anterior. Teria que dar.

Com extremo cuidado, abriu a porta do quarto e perscrutou o corredor. As portas dos outros estavam ligeiramente entreabertas, preocupando-a. Teria que mover-se furtivamente e passar por elas.

Andou na ponta dos pés até o fim do corredor e suspirou de alívio quando chegou á sala de estar. Isso até que ela viu Edward dormindo no sofá. Ele deve ter dormido ali porque ela ocupara o quarto.

Um fogo baixo queimava na lareira, e ela quis aproximar-se, reter um pouco daquele calor antes de perder-se no frio.

Respirando profundamente, deu pequenos passos em direção à porta. Se pudesse alcançar... Olhou para Edward. Ele não se mexeu. Estendeu a mão e prendeu a respiração quando girou a maçaneta.

Abriu uma pequena fresta e escapuliu antes que o frio pudesse entrar. Fechou a porta suavemente atrás de si e suspirou. Conseguira.

O frio glacial rapidamente umedeceu sua roupa, demonstrando que era inadequada. O jipe continuava estacionado no passeio e por um momento ela o contemplou, mas não o roubaria dos homens que a haviam salvado.

Caminharia até encontrar algum transporte.

- Está indo a algum lugar, boneca?

Ela virou na direção daquela voz e viu Emmett e Jasper, de pé mais a frente, os braços carregados com lenha.

Tentou abrir a boca para dizer algo, para responder. Mas nada adiantaria. Então fez a única coisa em que podia pensar. Ela correu.

Atrás dela, ouviu uma chuva de maldições, acelerou correndo o mais rápido que podia sobre a neve. Não fazia a menor idéia para onde estava indo. Somente sabia que tinha que fugir.

Não tinha ido muito longe quando sentiu que braços fortes a arrancavam do chão. Encontrou um tórax duro e olhou fixamente para Emmett.

- Não me olhe assim – disse. – Eu não irei machucá-la. Matarei qualquer um que queira machucá-la.

Ela o olhou completamente confusa com o tom possessivo de sua voz.

- Deixe-me ir – implorou. – Não posso ficar.

- E para onde você iria? – questionou Jasper ao lado. – Você não sobreviveria uma hora aqui fora.

Ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas não podia ficar. Não entendia a atração que sentia pelos irmãos, não compreendia o que sentia nos braços deles ou quando a olhavam. Por um ela podia entender, mas todos os três? Que tipo de monstruosidade a tinha acometido?

- Dê-me seu casaco – Emmett pediu a Jasper. – Ela está congelando.

Um momento mais tarde, sentiu-se envolvida pelo calor do corpo de Jasper. O casaco tinha o cheiro dele, sua essência, era como se ele a estivesse segurando e não Emmett.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui – sussurrou, muito perto das lágrimas.

Emmett a olhou fixamente por um momento. Então, para sua completa surpresa, baixou os lábios e deu-lhe um beijo longo, intenso.

Aproveitou a boca aberta pelo choque e introduziu a língua, fazendo-a dançar com a sua. Ela esqueceu toda a resistência e derreteu como manteiga quente sobre seu peito.

Jesus! Maria! José! Ele era tão letal quanto Edward. E ela não devia reagir deste modo com ele. Não depois do que sentira com Edward.

Lágrimas quentes inundaram seus olhos e ela soltou um gemido de angustia.

- Você a está assustando, Emmett – rosnou Jasper.

- Eu sou uma prostituta – ela sussurrou. – Sou como ele disse.

Emmett ficou rígido, os braços como faixas de aço ao redor de seu corpo.

- Quem chamou você de prostituta? – perguntou, com a voz muito baixa, mortal. Ela lutou com ele até que foi forçado a soltá-la, mas a manteve perto dele segurando-a firme pela mão.

- Importa? Ele obviamente estava certo – respondeu com a voz torturada. – Tudo que vocês têm que fazer é me olhar e eu me sinto em chamas que tipo de mulher eu sou? - Exigiu.

- Nossa mulher – respondeu Jasper. – Esse é o tipo de mulher que você é.

Sua boca abriu-se em choque, pelo anúncio. Ela olhou em volta, para longe dos homens, a procura de uma rota de fuga.

- Vamos, boneca – disse Emmett suavemente. – Vamos levá-la para casa. Está congelando. Edward não vai gostar de saber que você estava fugindo.

Ela ficou tensa e Jasper soltou uma maldição.

- Pare de assustá-la, Emmett.

- Nós nunca a machucaríamos, Bella. Vai descobrir muito depressa que faríamos qualquer coisa para salvá-la, para impedir que seja machucada – disse Emmett, curvando-se para tomá-la nos braços.

Ela deitou em seus braços, enquanto ele caminhava a passos largos para a casa. Sua mente lutando para entender a estranha conversa que tivera com os irmãos. Jasper abriu a porta e Emmett entrou ainda com Bella nos braços.

Edward estava a alguns passos com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a expressão impenetrável.

Apesar das garantias de Emmett, ela começou a tremer. Escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Emmett, tentando fugir do escrutínio de Edward. Sua força a apavorava. Mason não chegava perto desse homem e, ainda assim a havia machucado. Edward poderia fazer muito mais.

Emmett a apertou nos braços.

- Não fique assustada, boneca – sussurrou em seu ouvido. Caminhou para perto do fogo e a soltou. Ela depressa se escondeu atrás dele, como uma barreira entre ela e Edward.

Para sua surpresa, Edward riu.

- Então é assim que vai ser? Vai se esconder atrás de Emmett todas as vezes que aprontar? - Ela esticou a cabeça por trás de Emmett. Edward estava sorridente e Jasper a olhava com silenciosa intensidade. Por um momento viu nos olhos de Jasper algo que reconheceu como tormento.

- E-eu não entendo – começou a lamentar. – Não entendo nada.

Edward a olhou atrás de Emmett, segurando fortemente sua camisa. Ela parecia perdida, abandonada e com muito medo. Ficou contente por ela estar confiando em Emmett, ainda que ela não entendesse o que fazia. Claramente estava atribuindo a Emmett o papel de protetor.

Emmett o advertiu com os olhos para não pressionar. Inferno, ele podia passar sem tantas advertências de Emmett. Bella parecia uma corsa assustada. Pronta para fugir a menor provocação.

Ele suspirou e sentou no sofá.

- Venha até aqui, bebê.

Ela tentou segurar a mão de Emmett enquanto mordia os lábios, nervosa.

O que a fazia ter tanto medo? Quem a machucou a ponto dela não poder confiar nele e nos irmãos? Emmett colocou o braço sobre seus ombros e a conduziu para frente. Pegou seu queixo e a fez olhar para ele.

- Ninguém machucará você, boneca. Eu juro. Ninguém a machucará novamente.

Ela relaxou um pouco com sua promessa, então voltou os olhos para Edward.

- Você está bravo? – perguntou suavemente.

Ele estendeu uma mão e sentiu um prazer enorme quando ela a aceitou. Ele a puxou para seus braços e alisou seu cabelo enquanto a olhava.

- Eu não estou bravo com você, bebê. Não com você. Nunca com você. Estou bravo com o filho de uma cadela que a machucou que colocou esse medo que vejo em seus olhos.

Ele a puxou mais para seus braços e então lhe deu um beijo, suave, terno, apenas um leve roçar nos lábios. Por um momento ela relaxou em seus braços, se ajustando perfeitamente, como se lhe pertencesse. Depois ficou tensa, afastou-se dele com os olhos atormentados.

Com um grito abafado passou por ele e correu para o quarto.

Edward tentou segui-la, surpreendido por sua reação, mas a mão de Emmett em seu braço o parou.

- Você vai ter que explicar para ela – disse. – Agora.

- Sobre que diabos você está falando?

Emmett suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ela pensa que é uma prostituta.

- O quê?

- Vamos, Edward. Você sabe que ela está confusa. Se sente atraída por nós três. Algum bastardo disse que ela era uma prostituta e agora ela acredita nele. Ela não se entende, e nem nos entende. Você precisa lhe explicar.

- Você está certo – disse Edward, com um profundo suspiro. – Eu conversarei com ela.

Edward caminhou pelo corredor até o quarto, seus irmãos o seguindo a uma pequena distância. Suavemente bateu, não querendo assustá-la.

- Bella, bebê, sou eu, Edward.

- Vá embora – respondeu sufocada pelos soluços.

Ele abriu a porta hesitando quando a viu amontoada sobre a cama, os olhos vermelhos de chorar. Tinha jogado o casado de Jasper no chão. Aproximou e sentou na cama. Depois a puxou para seus braços. Ela quase não lutou o que o encantou.

- Diga-me, por que você está chorando – perguntou suavemente.

- O que você diria se eu lhe contasse que poucos minutos antes de beijá-lo na sala eu estava lá fora beijando Emmett? – respondeu com lábios trêmulos.

Ele sorriu e cariciou seu cabelo.

- Isso me faz muito feliz, realmente.

Os olhos surpreendidos voaram para seu rosto.

- Feliz? Eu estou agindo como uma vagabunda, e isso, o faz feliz?

Ele lhe deu um olhar duro.

- Eu não permitirei que você fale de si mesma desse jeito. Se disser qualquer coisa parecida novamente, deitarei você nos meus joelhos e baterei no seu bonito traseiro.

Ela ficou de boca aberta.

- Existem algumas coisas que você precisa saber – disse. – Começando com o fato de que você pertence a nós. A todos nós.

Ele esperava ver medo ante sua declaração. Ao invés, viu surpresa. Emmett e Jasper, que estavam de pé na porta, aproximaram-se da cama. Emmett sentou atrás de Bella na cama e acariciou seu ombro com a mão, ternamente.

Bella olhou-os, um depois outro e outro... Edward permitiu que a informação penetrasse em sua mente. Ela molhou os lábios, nervosa. Depois perguntou.

- Isso significa que vocês não vão me deixar ir embora?

Ele riu.

- Se você está perguntando se é uma prisioneira, a resposta é não. E se você está perguntando se nós vamos abrir a porta e permitir que você saia das nossas vidas, a resposta também é não.

Ele se moveu para mais perto e segurou seu queixo. A respiração dela ficou acelerada. Do outro lado Jasper pegou sua mão. Os três irmãos a estavam tocando, acalmando.

- Você nos pertence, Bella – sussurrou Edward. – Eu posso sentir seu querer, sua necessidade. É tão forte quanto a nossa necessidade por você. Você está assustada. Mas você nos quer.

- Então vocês querem uma escrava de sexo – perguntou com a voz estrangulada. Seus olhos estreitaram. Ela estava com medo. Não só dele e seus irmãos, mas dela mesma, e do homem desconhecido que tanto a machucou, mental e fisicamente.

- Se você pensa que isso é apenas sexo, está enganada – disse Edward, com a voz muito baixa. – Nós sempre planejamos como seria. Você seria nossa esposa. Nossa companheira.

- O-o que? – ela gritou. – M-mas... Vocês não podem casar todos com a mesma mulher!

- Não? – Emmett perguntou a ela.

- Não é legal.

- Você está pensando com a mente – Edward repreendeu. – Não existe nenhuma lei que diga que você não pode viver com três homens. Em nossos corações você está destinada aos três. Esposa de todos nós. Amada por todos nós.

Ela negou com a cabeça, confusa.

- É uma tradição na nossa família – disse Jasper, baixinho. – Se você está se perguntando se é genético, não, não é. Nós podemos escolher e estamos escolhendo você. Nossos pais escolheram nossa mãe e nossos avôs escolheram nossa avó. Mas não estamos destinados por uma compulsão invisível. É algo que decidimos quando estamos velhos o suficiente para fazê-lo. Nós sempre soubemos que existia uma mulher para nós três. E então nós a esperamos.

Edward assistiu a reação de Bella, a explicação sincera de Jasper. Um brilho de lágrimas transbordava de seus olhos e suas mãos tremiam.

- Eu não posso – sussurrou.

- Mas você nos quer – persistiu Emmett.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada.

- Então por que você não pode? – pressionou Edward, querendo conhecer seus demônios.

- Porque eu já sou casada – desabafou.

* * *

><p><strong>mais um capitulo flores... e ai o que estão achando da fic... gente só posto o nome da autora e do livro no ultimo capitulo da fic... espero que tenham gostado... não se esqueçam das reviews... bjuxx^^<strong>


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Edward sentiu dedos gelados apertando seu coração. Já casou? Ele viu o mesmo medo no rosto dos irmãos. Olhou para sua mão a procura de aliança, mas não havia qualquer anel.

As mãos de Emmett estavam paralisadas nos ombros. Jasper soltou a mão, ele mesmo afastara a mão do rosto dela. Podia essa mulher ser proibida para eles? Não, ele não aceitaria isso. Não podia.

- Quem é ele? – Edward rosnou ciumento.

Sua mão trêmula voou para a garganta, num gesto defensivo. O pânico voltou ao seu rosto, fora de controle.

- É ele, o homem de quem você está fugindo – disse Jasper, o rosto frio.

- Ele é o homem que põe medo em seus olhos – adicionou Edward, levantando o queixo dela, novamente.

Ela fechou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça.

O alívio envolveu Edward, as mãos de Emmett voltaram a mover-se. Com isso eles podiam lidar. Ela simplesmente se divorciaria do bastardo.

- Você não voltará para ele – Edward disse, simplesmente. – Você nunca irá atrás dele.

- Vocês não entendem – sussurrou. – Ele nunca me deixará ir.

As lágrimas faiscavam nos olhos de canela.

- Ele não tem escolha – Emmett determinou.

- Ele machucará você, como me...

Sua voz sumiu, mas Edward entendeu o que ela havia dito. "Ele machucará você, como me machucou." Nunca sentira tanta raiva como naquele momento. Temeu perder o controle.

Ela continuava com a mão na garganta.

- Ele é um homem muito poderoso. Matará você. Todos vocês. Assassinato não significa nada para ele. Eu não posso deixar que ele faça isso.

- E você pensa que voltar para ele é a resposta? – questionou Jasper, incrédulo. Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Eu nunca voltarei para ele. Não por vontade própria. Mas também não posso ficar aqui, se eu estiver em outro lugar, ele não poderá machucar nenhum de vocês.

Um sorriso surgiu na boca de Edward. A pequena mulher estava tentando protegê-los. Sentiu uma onda de orgulho. Sua companheira estava provando ser merecedora do lugar que ocuparia.

- Eu sei que você nos conhece á pouco tempo, bebê, mas você deve aprender a confiar em seus maridos – disse Edward.

Ela arregalou os olhos, de repente.

- Mas vocês não são meus maridos! Não estão me escutando? Eu já sou casada!

- Um mero detalhe técnico – disse calmamente. – Que nós pretendemos consertar o mais rápido possível.

Ela fez um gesto de frustração.

- Vocês não ouviram nada do que eu disse?

Ele sorriu.

- Nós ouvimos tudo, mas sua preocupação é infundada. Nós podemos cuidar de nós mesmos, mais que isso, nós podemos cuidar de você.

Sua mão caiu, num gesto impotente mostrando que ela não sabia mais o que fazer ou o que dizer. Eles a estavam pressionando demais, não podiam continuar senão a perderiam.

- Venha para a cozinha. Vamos servir o café da manhã para você – Edward disse, mudando para um tópico neutro. Seguro.

Viu o alívio em seus olhos quando ela concordou.

- Estarei lá em um minuto – respondeu com a voz rouca.

Edward levantou e pediu aos irmãos para acompanhá-lo. Segundos mais tarde, Bella estava sozinha, no enorme quarto, os sentidos acelerados pelo que havia experimentado. Eles a queriam. Todos os três. E ela os queria também. Desesperadamente, queria ver onde isso os levaria. Mas existiam muitos problemas que a impediam.

Primeiro James a encontraria se ela continuasse ali. Ela sabia disso da mesma maneira que sabia que ele eliminaria qualquer um que se interpusesse em seu caminho. Segundo, seu desejo de ser amada, protegida, era o que a tinha levado aos problemas presentes, e agora estava caindo no feitiço de três magníficos vaqueiros. Precisava deixar de contar que os outros lhe trariam a felicidade.

Sua esposa. Sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de compreender o que tinham proposto. Mesmo moderna como a sociedade atual era, ela não imaginava ser desculpada uma mulher que vivesse com três homens.

Entretanto, por que ela devia se preocupar com os que as outras pessoas pensassem? Eles não tinham pensado nela quando fugiu no meio da noite da casa de Mason. Na sua noite de casamento.

Fechou os olhos e esfregou a testa. Precisava de uma aspirina e uma bebida quente. Nada fazia sentido, e não conseguia entender, por mais que tentasse a miríade de emoções que a acometiam.

- Bella – Jasper a chamou da porta.

Ela olhou para ver o irmão mais novo encostado no batente a estudando silenciosamente.

- O café da manhã está pronto.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, não confiando que conseguisse falar. Com a impressão que se lançaria em seus braços.

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, ele caminhou relaxadamente em sua direção, estendo-lhe a mão.

Lentamente ela a alcançou e aceitou sua mão, ficou alarmada com o calor que espalhou de seu braço para todo o corpo com toda força.

Ele a puxou para perto. Seu olhar deslizou por ela aquecendo os locais por onde passava.

- Você não me beijou – ele murmurou.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Não esperava que dissesse algo assim.

- Você beijou Emmett e Edward, mas não a mim. Se fosse um homem ciumento, poderia desaprovar isso.

Sua boca abriu-se. O que ele queira dizer com aquilo?

- O que você acha de nós corrigirmos isso? – perguntou sensual.

Abaixou-se, a boca permanecendo a uma polegada da dela. Doce Jesus, ela poderia resistir? A mão deslizou por sua face, por trás do pescoço. Os dedos mergulharam em seu cabelo e a puxaram para a boca.

Ela suspirou contra aqueles lábios e derreteu de encontro ao seu peito. O beijo foi lento, quente e completo. Não exigente como o de Edward e nem gentil como o de Emmett. Quente. Era a única palavra que ela podia pensar para descrevê-lo.

Seus mamilos endureceram de encontro ao peito e sentiu o desejo alcançar suas partes intimas. Uma dor entre as pernas e sentiu a súbita umidade. Apertou as pernas bem juntas, tentando aliviar o fogo, mas ele só cresceu. As mãos grandes viajaram por suas costas e apertaram seu traseiro puxando-a contra a virilha. Seu membro duro, grande, inchado dentro da calça jeans, empurrava contra sua pélvis.

- Você consegue sentir o quanto eu a quero? – sussurrou.

Não esperou pela resposta. Ao invés disso, tomou seus lábios novamente, voraz espalhou uma chuva de beijos de sua orelha até o pescoço.

Ela tombou a cabeça e gemeu quando os dentes beliscaram a delicada curva do ombro. Uma mão continuava sobre seu traseiro, a outra viajou por sua barriga e então sob o suéter até alcançar o seio.

A respiração ficou presa na garganta quando ele começou a acariciar o mamilo, correntes de prazer radiavam do seio em todas as direções. Sua vagina pulsou em resposta, seu clitóris, doeu excitado.

Ela se moveu em seus braços. Estava perto de algo maravilhoso. Ele empurrou sua camisa para cima e baixou a cabeça. Ela apertou os dentes em antecipação, a respiração quente acalmou o mamilo, o acariciou com os lábios, mas ele não o tomou com a boca.

- Por favor – ela ofegou.

- Por favor, o quê? Diga-me o que você quer Bella.

- Sua boca. Eu quero sua boca. Ali.

- Aqui? – ele beijou a suava curva de seu seio. – Ou aqui? – beijou logo acima do mamilo. A demora a estava arreliando, pegou sua cabeça e a dirigiu para o mamilo. Ele riu. - Oh, você quer dizer aqui – ele chupou o mamilo com toda a boca e ela sentiu o corpo explodir de prazer.

- Oh, meu Deus!

O segurou firme, exigindo que sua boca não abandonasse o seio. Correntes de fogo corriam abaixo em sua barriga e pélvis.

Sua vagina estava alagada. Como ela podia estar tão perto de gozar se ele estava apenas chupando seus mamilos?

- Eu odeio interromper, mas o café da manhã está esfriando – disse Edward da porta. As bochechas de Bella tingiram-se instantaneamente de vermelho e ela afastou-se para longe de Jasper. Puxou o suéter, tentando restabelecer sua modéstia. Mas Jasper não a deixou cair fora tão facilmente, a puxou para seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo profundo.

- Não lhe dê atenção. Ele está com ciúme porque também quer estar com você.

- Verdade – Edward admitiu encolhendo os ombros. – Logo acontecerá. Será nossa.

- Quer tomar o café da manhã? – Jasper perguntou, apontando para a porta.

- Vá você primeiro – pediu nervosa. A idéia de passar por Edward era suficiente para transformar seus joelhos em geléia, adorou a proteção que o corpo de Jasper lhe dava, formando uma barreira entre ela e Edward.

Os olhos de Jasper reluziam, com necessidades insatisfeitas, quando a tomou pela mão. Puxou-a junto com ele para sair do quarto. Estava quase fora do quarto quando Edward a segurou pelo braço.

Para seu desânimo, Jasper soltou sua mão e caminhou despreocupado para a cozinha. Ela se viu puxada contra o peito forte, duro como pedra de Edward, que a olhava fixamente com seus olhos verdes.

- Você não tem nenhuma razão para ter medo de mim – disse sério. – Não existe razão para você se esconder atrás do Jasper ou do Emmett, cada vez que falo com você. Fico muito contente que você se sinta segura com meus irmãos, mas eles não têm nenhuma necessidade de protegê-la de mim.

Ela mordeu os lábios, nervosa.

- É só que você é assim...

- Então... o quê? – insistiu.

- Tão grande – soltou.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- E Emmett e Jasper não são?

Ela suspirou.

- Não... sim... Eu quero dizer sim, eles são grandes, mas eu não acho que eles iriam me machucar.

Ele apertou os lábios.

- E você acha que eu iria.

- Não intencionalmente – disse num lamento. – James não é nada comparado com você... e ainda... – parou bruscamente, não querendo contar o que James fizera. – Se ele pôde fazer tanto. O que você não faria?

- Esse é o nome do bastardo? – Edward exigiu.

Ela apertou os lábios, recusando-se a dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão por seu cabelo.

- Venha aqui, bebê – puxou-a para cama e a sentou em seu colo. – Eu não sei tudo o que esse bastardo do James fez com você, entretanto pretendo descobrir, mas é óbvio que ele destruiu toda a confiança que você tinha dentro de si. Eu posso aceitar isso. O que não posso aceitar é o medo que vejo em seus olhos, cada vez que a olho.

Seu coração bateu dolorosamente. Edward a olhava sério. Terno, mas sério. Ela se sentiu tola por sentir medo cada vez que ele a olhava, mas ela sabia, sem dúvidas que jamais seria a mesmo depois de reunir-se com este homem. E talvez fosse o que mais temia.

- Eu tenho sido muito honrado com você – continuou. – Eu a quero. Mais que qualquer outra mulher. Sempre. E não descansarei até que você esteja na minha cama. Na nossa cama. Com todos nós. Grávida da nossa criança. Pertencendo a nós de coração e alma para sempre. Eu não posso renunciar a isso. Eu não a deixarei ir sem briga, fique certa disso, mas certo como o inferno eu jamais a machucarei e moverei céus e terras para que ninguém mais o faça. Ninguém.

Ela sentiu suas palavras preenchendo-a no mais fundo de sua alma. Como evitar? Ninguém jamais havia falado com ela com mais honestidade ou com tanta emoção.

- Dê-nos uma chance, Bella. É tudo o que eu peço.

Não dando atenção a voz que ordenava que corresse para longe, longe, longe, ela concordou com a cabeça. Um sorriso lento, triunfante estendeu-se por todo seu rosto.

- Agora vamos tomar aquele café da manhã.

**barra**

Bella sentou-se no banco, entre Jasper e Edward, enquanto Emmett servia os pratos com presunto e ovos. Os analisava freqüentemente, medindo suas reações a ela, mas eles pareciam tranqüilos.

Era como se eles vivessem tal situação todos os dias. Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto pegava mais um pedaço de ovo com o garfo. Como poderia essa relação dar certo? O ciúme seria inevitável. E as coisas seriam mais difíceis para ela que para qualquer outra mulher. Elas tinham apenas um "cônjuge" para satisfazer. Ela teria três.

Três homens para conceder, tolerar, todos diferentes. A mera idéia das complexidades envolvidas na situação fez sua cabeça doer mais forte.

Emmett era certamente o mais fácil dos três irmãos. Sentia-se relaxada ao seu lado. Era uma reação natural. Ainda que ela não soubesse, Edward era o mais velho, era claro que se estivesse escrito em sua testa. E, embora ele fizesse um grande esforço para fazê-la sentir-se à vontade, ela sabia que ele podia ser perigoso, quando contrariado.

Ele tinha poder e autoridade, com um manto ao seu redor ela fitou Jasper. Ele era um enigma. O único de quem ela não tinha uma idéia formada. Ele era quieto e sério, mas mais do que isso, via dor em seus olhos. Como ela, ele vira o lado escuro da vida. Apostava seu último dólar nisso.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Emmett.

Ela o olhou.

- Estou bem, é só uma enxaqueca.

Ele caminhou até uma das gavetas, pegou um vidro, tirou várias pílulas e as entregou a ela. Só mais um exemplo deles cuidando dela. Estremeceu inteira, sentindo o inferno se afastar.

- O que a está preocupando, bebê? – perguntou Edward.

Ela seria tão fácil de ler? Eles podiam ler sua mente e sua alma? Seus dedos se tencionaram em volta do garfo, e, por um momento ela pensou em negar que houvesse qualquer coisa em sua mente, mas a honestidade de Edward obrigou-a a ser igualmente honesta.

- A dinâmica dessa relação que vocês propõem é... é bastante confusa, não consigo entender – admitiu.

Percebeu o sorriso triunfante trocado entre os irmãos. Certamente, para eles isso era um sinal de que estavam avançando. E talvez eles estivessem certos, e ela era tão louca quanto eles por pensar nisso.

- Sobre que aspecto particular você quer conversar? – iniciou Edward.

Ela suspirou e soltou o garfo.

- Tudo é muito estranho para mim. Nem sei por onde começar. Continuo esperado ser informada que é uma piada, que estão brincando comigo.

Jasper pôs uma mão no seu joelho.

- Não é uma piada. Agora, nos diga o que você está pensando.

Ela assentiu com uma inspiração profunda, disse-se para ser completamente honesta e dizer a eles o que estava achando.

- É o seguinte: vocês têm apenas uma pessoa para os três, apenas uma pessoa para se relacionar. Eu tenho três. Três homens dominadores, super protetores, grandes. E não vejo como possa ser remotamente possível que eu consiga dar conta de todos vocês, todo o tempo.

Sorrisos convencidos e seguros adornavam os rostos dos homens.

- Não acredito que algum de nós espere a perfeição – disse Emmett. – Entretanto – adicionou, com uma olhada de cima a baixo nela – não duvido que haverá problemas.

- Nós discutimos o assunto muitas vezes – disse Edward em tom sério. -Sabemos que nem sempre será fácil. Nem sempre foi fácil para nossa mãe e pais, mas se todos nós trabalharmos juntos, não existe nenhuma razão para que não possamos viver em harmonia.

- Eu não entendo o conceito – Bella disse. – Não consigo fazer com que meu cérebro absorva.

Jasper chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele.

- Então pense deste modo. Três homens completamente dedicados a sua felicidade. Três homens adorando seu corpo com os seus. Três homens a adorando com completo abandono. Três homens a protegendo e apreciando para sempre.

Ela o olhou fixamente nos olhos.

- Bem, quando você põe deste modo... – ela admitiu.

- Maldição Jasper, porque você não falou isso mais cedo? – disse Emmett divertido.

- Nossa primeira tarefa é ir até a cidade e comprar algumas roupas para você, e qualquer outra coisa que precise – declarou Edward, mudando de assunto.

- Mas eu não preciso de nada – ela protestou. Bem isso não era completamente verdade, mas ela não queria que eles lhe comprassem coisas.

- Jasper você se importa de repetir aquela parte dos três homens dedicados á felicidade dela, adorando-a, etc. – Emmett pediu. – Porque eu estou certo que nossa mulher gostaria de ser vestida dos pés a cabeça.

Bella corou.

- Emmett, você e o Jasper querem ir até a cidade? Eu preciso verificar os cavalos e colocar feno. É suposto que neve novamente esta noite – virou-se para Bella. – Existe uma loja na cidade. Não é muito, mas você poderá conseguir botas, calça jeans e algumas camisas. E um casaco. Você precisa de um casaco decente. Semana que vem nós iremos, a cidade fazer as compras maiores para você.

- Obrigada – disse suavemente.

Ela não podia falar mais, havia um bolo enorme em sua garganta. Sentia-se perigosamente próxima às lágrimas e lutou para contê-las. Edward se debruçou e deu-lhe um beijo suave.

Ele era surpreendentemente gentil. Pela primeira vez ela levantou a mão para tocá-lo, correndo os dedos pela sua face, sentindo as pontas leves de sua mandíbula. Quando ele afastou-se, seus olhos queimavam de paixão e se sentiu arrojada e afetada com esse conhecimento.

- Bem se nós vamos até a cidade precisamos sair agora. Não queremos voltar tarde, se vai nevar – anunciou Jasper, levantando-se do banco.

- E será seguro para mim, entrar na cidade? – ela perguntou. O pensamento de que alguém poderia vê-la e contar para James, encheu seu coração de medo, pouco importando a promessa dos irmãos de protegê-la.

- Nós faremos com que você não seja vista – Emmett disse. – A loja do Quil fica no limite da cidade. Estacionaremos bem perto da entrada, deixaremos você escondida em um canto da loja e escolheremos o que você provará. Ficaremos atentos a qualquer movimento diferente.

- Certo – disse ela, soltando a respiração. – Vamos fazer isso, então.

A distância até a cidade era longa e eles desceram a montanha em silêncio, Bella sentou na frente, enquanto Emmett dirigia e Jasper sentou no banco de trás do jipe. Durante toda a viagem Emmett manteve as mãos entrelaçadas ás dela. Ela sentiu conformo com o gesto simples e prontamente atou seus dedos.

No meio da manhã, eles chegaram, a cidade de Forks. Edward estava certo, não havia muito além de um pequeno supermercado, um moinho de alimentos, alguns cafés e a loja, mas existia uma rua principal diferente e os negócios eram limpos e bem tratados.

Emmett estacionou na loja e ele e Jasper inspecionou o local antes abrirem as portas. Jasper abriu sua porta e fez um sinal para que saísse. Uma vez ela estando fora, Emmett e Jasper a rodearam e caminharam para a loja.

Eles a levaram até a área dos provadores e disseram para aguardar sentada.

- Agora nos diga o tamanho que você precisa e nós traremos algumas roupas para você escolher – Jasper dirigiu.

Ela riu.

- Não tem mais ninguém, aqui. Acho que posso eu mesma olhar.

Emmett analisou ao redor mais uma vez.

- Certo. Eu irei vigiar a porta. Jasper você vigia Bella, enquanto ela faz as compras.

Bella dirigiu-se para as prateleiras no centro da loja e começou a separar algumas camisas de flanela de manga longa de seu tamanho. Não estava certa de quanto podia gastar, então pegou apenas algumas e dirigiu-se para as calças jeans.

Quando ela estava procurando calças de seu tamanho, Jasper acrescentou várias camisas aos seus braços. Sem falar, ele empurrou as camisas para ela, sua expressão não admitia argumentos.

- Você não quer levá-las até o provador para mim? São todas do meu tamanho, não é? – perguntou.

- Estou certo que servirão. Quer que eu escolha um par de botas para você, enquanto estiver lá?

Ela sorriu.

- Quero sim, obrigada.

Ela aproximou-se da janela que dava para a rua depois de ter escolhido algumas calças jeans azul escuras, pretas e caqui. Quando ia voltar-se para seguir Jasper, seus olhos se depararam com um familiar veículo preto, entrando na rua. Congelada no lugar, ela assistiu com horror, James sair do carro e olhar toda a rua.

Sentiu um nó no estômago, apertando até que soube que iria vomitar. Olhou ao redor em pânico, procurando um lugar para se esconder. Um lugar onde ele não pudesse vê-la.

Emmett fechou a expressão ao ver o BMW ir para um estacionamento do outro lado da rua. Era um veículo incomum para aquela parte do mundo. Um lugar onde um veículo que não tivessem tração as quatro rodas, não teria uso.

Ele olhou para o lugar onde Jasper estava olhando as botas e então para as prateleiras onde Bella estivera. Só que ela não estava mais lá. Esquadrinhou a loja, tentando descobrir para onde ela tinha ido, mas não estava em nenhum lugar visível.

- Jasper – rosnou.

Jasper virou-se, seus olhos procurando Bella também. Sua fisionomia endureceu quando não viu nem sinal dela.

Eles correram por entre as prateleiras de roupas. Jasper na parte de trás, Emmett próximo, a janela. Ele a achou amontoada atrás de uma prateleira de roupas, só os pés aparecendo. Quando separou os cabides, ela hesitou como se estivesse com medo.

- O que está errado, boneca? Quem está assustando você assim?

- Ele está aqui. Ali fora. Ele veio me pegar. Sabe que estou aqui – disse com um gemido baixo. Ela balançava de um lado para o outro, inundada de terror, com os olhos miseráveis. Abraçava os joelhos firmemente contra o peito, como uma medida de proteção. Emmett quis sair na rua e matar o bastardo naquele mesmo lugar.

- Eu o matarei. - Por um momento, Emmett pensou que havia verbalizado seus pensamentos em voz alta, mas então percebeu Jasper atrás dele.

- Não! – ela protestou. – Por favor, levem-me para casa. Ele não pode me ver. Por favor!

- Nós não o deixaremos machucá-la, boneca – Emmett a acalmou. Virou-se para Jasper. – Traga o jipe para os fundos. Eu a levarei por ali.

Voltou sua atenção para Bella e suavemente a pegou no colo. Embalando-a em seu peito, andou a passos largos em direção aos fundos da loja, cuidando para manter-se escondido.

Parou por uns breves momentos quando percebeu o olhar fixo e curioso do lojista.

- Quil, eu preciso de um favor – murmurou Emmett. – Tem um filho de uma cadela ali fora, que está procurando por está mulher. Se ele perguntar, você não a viu.

Quil endureceu o olhar e apontou para a espingarda que mantinha atrás do balcão.

- Não se preocupe Emmett.

Emmett balançou a cabeça, então se apressou para fora. Jasper estava lá, segurando a porta aberta.

- Você dirige – ordenou, enquanto entrava, ainda segurando Bella.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, eles passavam pela rua principal. Bella escondeu o rosto no colo de Emmett. Ele olhou fixamente para o BMW quando passaram, decorando a placa. Não era difícil. Califórnia. James. Arrogante bastardo, para começar.

Afastou o cabelo da face de Bella, sua ira aumentando, quando a sentiu tremendo embaixo do seu toque. Quando estavam distantes a puxou para seu lado. Ela se agarrou nele, o rosto enterrado em seu peito. Ela o fazia se sentir melhor do que imaginara que uma mulher o pudesse fazer sentir. Era a mulher que iria completá-los. Todos eles. E certo como o inferno, não iria deixar que um bastardo abusivo a levasse para longe.

- Como ela está? – Jasper perguntou do banco da frente, enquanto acelerava em direção da montanha, tão rápido quanto ousava.

- Boa pergunta. Como você está, boneca? – perguntou, afastando o cabelo do seu rosto.

- Eu estou bem – disse com voz trêmula. – Ele não me viu, não é?

- Não, boneca. Ele não viu. Eu juro que você está segura.

Continuou a acariciá-la, movendo a mão pelas suas costas.

- Estamos quase chegando, em casa.

Ele a aninhou contra o peito, depositando beijos em sua cabeça. Gradualmente ela parou de tremer, o segurou mais apertado, um fato do qual ele nada tinha a reclamar. Quisesse admitir isso ou não, ela confiava nele. Ela confiava nos três. Era um começo.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Edward ficou curioso quando viu Emmett e Jasper chegarem com uma Bella, visivelmente transtornada. Ele abaixou-se sobre ela e a pegou nos braços, apertando-a fortemente contra seu peito. Seus olhos relampejaram acima dela, exigindo saber o que acontecera, com seus irmãos.

- Ele... o bastardo estava na cidade – rosnou Emmett.

- Ele machucou você, bebê? – Edward perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça contra seu tórax.

- Ele não a viu – disse Jasper. – Pelo menos nós achamos que não. Ele estava estacionado na rua. Bella o viu pela janela da loja.

- Droga! - As coisas estavam complicadas. Trocou um olhar com os irmãos. Todos concordaram, silenciosamente. Algo teria que ser feito, sobre o bastardo. Eles não podiam permitir que Bella continuasse aterrorizada.

Edward afastou Bella um pouquinho e emoldurou seu rosto com as mãos.

- Escute-me, bebê. Nós não o deixaremos machucá-la. Eu juro.

Ela o olhou fixamente por um longo momento, então lentamente concordou com a cabeça.

Ele soltou um grunhido de satisfação.

- Vá encher a banheira, Jasper.

Jasper foi ao banheiro, deixando Emmett e Edward no quarto com Bella. Edward correu a mão por sua face, pela curva esbelta do pescoço, até o decote da blusa.

- Vamos cuidar de você – murmurou. – Primeiro um banho... – deixou a voz diminuir, sugerindo que havia mais por vir.

Ela estremeceu em seus braços. Mas não os olhava preocupada, com a idéia do que estava por vir.

- Edward, existe algo... Existe algo que você deveria saber.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, ante a declaração nervosa... Examinou Emmett que encolheu os ombros. Ela o afastou e ele permitiu o espaço. Ela se levantou e afastou vários passos de Emmett e Edward.

- Eu sei que é uma declaração estúpida – ela começou. Torceu as mãos sobre a testa, sua agitação aumentando.

- Bella – chamou Emmett. – O que quer que seja, é só nos dizer. Não pode ser tão ruim. Não importa o que você pense.

Ela respirando fundo olhou para eles.

- Eu achei que você devia saber... o que eu quero dizer é que eu não sei como são essas coisas direito, entre nós, eu quero dizer. Sobre sexo.

Ela parou bruscamente, as faces rosadas.

Edward esperou pacientemente, para ela explicar qual era o problema. O fato de ela estar pensando em sexo estava prometendo, mas ela não estava certa de como as coisas seriam entre eles. Ele sorriu. Ela era encantadoramente inocente.

- É só que eu nunca fiz isso antes – disse rapidamente. – Eu sou virgem.

Não tão inocente, certamente! Sua cabeça ficou embaralhada de surpresa e viu a mesma emoção no rosto de Emmett.

- Diga isso novamente – pediu Emmett.

Seu rubor aumentou.

- Mas você é casada! – Edward argumentou.

- Eu o deixei na nossa noite de casamento – murmurou.

Um sorriso lento estendeu o rosto de Emmett, a mesma sensação de satisfação tomou Edward. Ela seria somente deles. Ela só pertenceria a eles. Eles seriam seus primeiros. E últimos.

- Talvez você deva explicar isso, bebê – pediu suavemente. Eles precisavam saber tudo que podiam sobre ela. Quanto mais soubesse maiores as chances de mantê-la. E deixá-la ir não era uma opção.

- A água está pronta – Jasper chamou da porta.

- Nós deixamos você explicar na banheira – disse Edward. Ele aproximou-se e Bella tentou se afastar quando levou a mão debaixo de sua camisa.

- Confie em mim, bebê. Eu não machucarei você. Nós precisamos tirar a sua roupa.

Ela lambeu os lábios, então capturou seu lábio inferior com os dentes e o mordeu furiosamente. Ela era, em uma palavra, adorável.

Bella estremeceu com os três homens na sua frente. Ela os queria. Mas não estava certa de que queria ficar nua na frente deles. A mera idéia a fazia querer fugir. A mão de Edward deslizou por debaixo de sua camisa, acariciando o lado inferior de seu seio. O material fino do sutiã, não amortizou o toque. Sentiu uma chama abrasadora de calor em todo o corpo.

Luz de pena! Seus dedos acariciavam a pele, até atrás, o gancho do sutiã, com um estalido o abriu.

Outra mão deslizou debaixo de sua camisa, empurrando-a para cima. Ela surpreendeu-se quando viu que Emmett juntou-se a Edward.

Emmett empurrou a camisa até seu pescoço, então Edward suavemente a tirou por sua cabeça. Ela imediatamente cobriu os seios com os braços.

- Não o faça – pediu Jasper, rouco. – Você é linda.

Ela virou até vê-lo olhando-a fixamente através só quarto, seus olhos a queimavam. Lentamente deixou as mãos caírem até que ficou na frente deles só de calça jeans.

- Jesus – Emmett suspirou.

Edward abriu seu cinto e então deslizou o zíper.

- Se você não se apressar, a água vai ficar fria – Jasper avisou.

- Nós não podemos permitir isso – disse Edward, numa voz que enviou espasmos do ventre para a vagina. Os músculos tensos, com uma necessidade quente, escura.

Ele começou a baixar a calça por seu corpo até que ela ficou só de calcinha. Ansiosa para acabar com a agonia enfiou os dedos no cós e depressa a tirou.

- Você é perfeita – disse Edward.

Ergueu-a nos braços e a levou para o banheiro. Colocou-a na banheira enorme, cheia de espuma e ela gemeu de prazer quando a água morna envolveu seu corpo.

- Nós lhe daremos um tempo para relaxar – disse Edward quando se levantou. Deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça. – Eu voltarei para lavar seus cabelos e secá-la em alguns minutos.

Observou enquanto eles saíam em fila do banheiro, depois afundou mais na espuma e fechou os olhos. Eles iriam fazer sexo com ela agora que contara que era virgem? Estava nervosa com a idéia. Não só por nunca ter feito antes, mas por ter três homens querendo fazer amor com ela. E não tinha a menor idéia de como eles planejavam fazer isso. Mas maldita se a idéia não a deixava excitada.

- As coisas mudaram um pouco – Edward disse quando entrou com os dois irmãos no quarto.

- Sobre o que você está falando? – perguntou Jasper.

- Bella é virgem – disse Emmett.

Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Ele meramente lançou á Edward um olhar interrogativo.

- O quê? – questionou Edward, sabendo que havia muita coisa na mente do irmão caçula. Jasper suspirou e colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans.

- Como saberemos que ela não mudará de idéia? Como saberemos por que ela fugiu do marido?

Emmett começou a protestar, mas Edward o silenciou com um olhar. Podia ver a incerteza nos olhos de Jasper, sempre, Jasper era o mais desconfiado. Uma pontada de dor apertou seu coração. Algum dia chegaria saber o que Jasper suportou no Iraque?

A tristeza pesou em sua mente. Deus sabia o quanto ele e Emmett tentaram fazer Jasper se abrir, mas desde seu retorno há um ano, ele não deu uma palavra sobre o tempo que passou no cativeiro.

- Jasper, ela precisa de nós. Eu não estou dizendo que será fácil. Inferno, ela é casada. Está morta de medo e confusa com o que sente por nós. Tudo que podemos fazer é protegê-la e mostrar quanto podemos ser bons para ela.

Ele virou para Emmett.

- Ela confia em você. Já estabeleceu uma relação com você. Acho que você deveria ser o primeiro.

- Ela não é um pedaço de carne para nós decidirmos por ela – disse Jasper, com desgosto.

Emmett riu, suavemente.

- Ele está certo. Você não precisa controlar tudo, Edward. Não há necessidade de orquestrar todo o ato do sexo. Eu penso que nós podemos lidar com isso.

Edward não respondeu. Não era isso que ele queria dizer, mas talvez eles estivessem certos. Ele estava se pressionando demais. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo e massageou o pescoço.

- Estarei lá fora no celeiro – disse. – Você pode ajudar Bella.

A verdade é que ele precisava de ar fresco. Precisava pensar.

A água esfriou e Bella não ia mais esperar pelos homens. Inferno, ela podia se enxugar facilmente. Ainda assim, se sentou na banheira, igual uma pateta obediente. Ela se levantou, a água escorrendo pelo corpo, pegou uma toalha na prateleira ao lado da banheira e começou a secar-se.

- Deixe-me.

A toalha escorregou de seus dedos quando Emmett a tomou e começou a passar nas suas costas.

- Eu posso fazer isso - disse mais alto do que pretendia.

Ela agarrou a toalha, não gostando do fato de estar nua na frente dele.

Ele a sondou com o olhar por um segundo antes de soltar a toalha.

- Eu estarei na sala de estar quando você quiser juntar-se a mim – disse e caminhou para fora do banheiro.

Ela levou um tempo tentando desfazer o nó em sua mente. Estaria se iludindo seriamente se achasse que seria fácil iniciar uma nova vida com os três irmãos. Não sabia nada sobre eles, não tinha a menor idéia do que faria ali e, havia o pequeno assunto de seu casamento com um monstro vil e sádico.

Oh, ele não mostrou a ela sua verdadeira face até a noite do casamento. Ela tinha ficado admirada, quando ele a escolheu para sua esposa.

Depressa aprendeu que atrás do exterior encantador, existia um controlador, um homem abusivo.

As coisas seriam diferentes se não o tivesse testemunhado matar um homem a sangue frio no dia do casamento? Provavelmente, não, afinal ele não teve nenhuma dificuldade em levantar a mão para ela. Nenhum remorso, nenhuma emoção tinha cruzado seu rosto, quando ela ficou deitada, chorando.

Ela estremeceu e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar as lembranças. Nunca mais iria se colocar em tal posição. Se permanecesse aqui, seria porque queria, não porque Edward tivesse dito.

Se ela permanecesse aqui? Ela estava pensando...? Realmente?

- Você está louca – murmurou para seu reflexo no espelho. - Você os quer tanto quanto eles querem você. Talvez mais.

Seus mamilos endureceram quando os imaginou fazendo amor com ela. Sentiu um insuportável aperto na virilha, estendendo-se ao longo da pélvis, fazendo seu clitóris pulsar em reação.

Podia ser virgem, mas não era idiota, ela era tão cordeiro quanto um padre, seria na mansão da revista Playboy.

Virando os olhos, afastou-se do espelho, vestiu-se rapidamente e escapou do banheiro. Caminhou pelo corredor e pela primeira vez, desde sua chegada, fez um inventário do que havia ao seu redor.

A cabana parecia masculina. Todos os quartos estavam escassamente decorados. A sala de estar era dominada pela lareira de pedra e pelo piso de madeira rústica. Ela era pensou - igual uma cabana de cem anos atrás. Emmett estava sentado em uma escrivaninha afastada da lareira. Estava concentrado na tela do computador e ocasionalmente digitava. Eles tinham internet aqui, no meio do nada?

Procurou pelo outros, mas a casa estava silenciosa. Respirou fundo, cruzou a sala até chegar atrás de Emmett.

- Emmett? – chamou irritada pela forma como a voz soou insegura.

Ele virou a cadeira e a olhou inquisitivamente.

- Eu posso fazer algumas perguntas a você?

- Claro. - Ele levantou, pegou-a pela mão e a fez sentar no sofá.

- Vamos ficar mais confortáveis.

Ela sentou ao lado dele, cuidando para manter uma distância segura. Um toque e era provável que se jogasse em seus braços e implorasse para que ele lhe fizesse amor. Ela o olhou fixamente por um longo tempo, depois reuniu coragem e perguntou:

- Isso é real?

Com o olhar suave ele ficou sentado ao lado, como se soubesse que precisava de espaço.

- Isso deve ser difícil para você.

Ela movimentou a cabeça. Engoliu o que ia dizer e hesitou. Conter suas emoções não era natural para ela, era um problema.

Algo lhe dizia que podia ser sincera com Emmett.

- É difícil, mas não do modo como você pensa.

Ela prontamente corou e afastou o olhar.

Ele não a forçou a falar mais, apenas esperou.

- Eu não entendo – ela começou novamente, tentado expor seus pensamentos. – Como vocês todos podem me querer? Eu quero dizer eu posso entender desejarem-me, quererem fazer sexo, mas o Edward disse... Ele fez soar como se vocês quisessem que eu ficasse.

Emmett confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas como? Você não me conhece. Como isso pode ser mais que luxúria? - Ele sorriu e alcançou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos. Levantou a mão virou a palma para cima, baixou a cabeça e depositou um beijo na pele.

Ela estremeceu um raio partindo diretamente para seu braço.

- Luxúria? Oh, sim – disse baixando a mão. – Mas é muito mais do que isso.

Sua mão caiu no sofá, e ela queria apertá-la contra sua boca. A urgência entre suas coxas exigia alívio.

- Se você estiver me perguntando se nós estamos apaixonados por você – continuou – bem, eu não posso falar pelos meus irmãos, mas não acho que seja tão simples. Como você disse, nós realmente não sabemos nada de você. Mas nós reconhecemos você. Isso faz sentido?

Ela agitou a cabeça.

- Ponha desse modo. Eu reconheço você como à mulher por quem me apaixonarei. Talvez eu já esteja meio apaixonado. Não saberei até que tenhamos mais tempo para explorar um ao outro – deu-lhe um sorriso mau. – E eu planejo explorar muito.

Por alguma razão sua honestidade simples a confortou mais que uma declaração de amor e de devoção eternas. Ela conseguira essas de Mason, e elas não lhe fizeram nenhum bem.

- O que você quer? – ele perguntou suavemente.

- Eu queria nunca ter me casado – permitindo-se despejar o lamento.

Com lágrimas nas pálpebras afastou o olhar.

- Ah, boneca.

Ele se inclinou e a puxou para seus braços, puxou-a pelo queixo até que ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Você não precisa ficar casada com o bastardo.

A tristeza encheu seu coração.

- Não acredito que ele vai me deixar ir. Eu sei... Eu sei demais - disse.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que você sabe boneca?

Ela fechou os olhos. Precisava soltar o pesado fardo que estivera carregando nas duas últimas semanas.

- Eu o vi matar uma pessoa – sussurrou. – No dia do nosso casamento.

Emmett a abraçou mais forte.

- Inferno. - Ela o afastou, apertando os dentes para segurar as lágrimas.

- Você vê. É por isso que eu não posso ficar aqui. Ele me achará. Ele matará você. Isto não é nada para ele.

Ele soltou um suspiro e examinou atrás dela.

- Você ouviu tudo? – perguntou.

Ela virou-se e viu Jasper, encostado na parede.

Ele confirmou, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

- Você mandou o e-mail a J? – perguntou.

- Sim – Emmett confirmou.

Ela voltou à cabeça para Emmett, confusa.

- Quem é ? – ela perguntou.

- Ele é advogado – explicou Jasper.

Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para os irmãos, buscando em suas expressões uma pista de suas intenções.

- Ele é um bom amigo nosso. Advoga em Seatlle, mandei um e-mail contando sua situação. Perguntei qual a melhor maneira de agir para acabar com seu casamento.

Ela levantou-se agitada, afastando as mãos de Emmett de seus ombros.

- Você não pode dizer a ele onde estou!

- Ninguém vai dizer a ele onde você está boneca.

- Você não quer se libertar dele? – perguntou Jasper.

Ela o olhou e viu que a estava estudando, sondando como se medisse sua reação, os olhos estreitados. Ele pensava que ela queria continuar casada com Mason?

- Depois do que ouviu como pode duvidar? – perguntou, olhando-o da mesma maneira atenta.

Eles colocaram-se em posição de ataque, nenhum baixava os olhos, fulminando-se. Ele relaxou sua posição e pediu.

- Venha aqui.

Ela cruzou a sala para ficar a sua frente.

Ele a puxou para seus braços e a beijou.

Ela gemeu baixinho. Deus ele era muito bom. Passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, e naquele momento, não deu a mínima para o que ele pensava dela. Só queria arrancar suas roupas.

Ele chupou seus lábios e mordeu a parte inferior eroticamente. Ele não era gentil, seu toque era exigente. Deslizou as mãos sob sua blusa até tocar os seios com as palmas. Ela vacilou quando os polegares tocaram seus mamilos. Arqueou-se mais para ele, querendo mais.

Sua respiração saia em jatos da boca. Ele deixou uma trilha de beijos em seu pescoço e então afundou os dentes na curva do seu ombro.

Ela clamou suas pernas não a sustentavam.

Algo a pegou. Algo não. Alguém. Ela se encontrou balançando entre dois tórax duros.

Um na frente. Um atrás.

Os beijos gentis de Jasper na mordida chamuscavam sua pele.

Ela se debruçou para trás, querendo mais do toque de Emmett.

Jasper empurrou sua camisa para cima, libertando os seios. Ele se curvou e meteu um mamilo na boca. Deus, ele era quente. Nenhum preâmbulo com ele. Nenhum disfarce. Ele foi para isso. Duro e rápido.

- Você quer isso? – Jasper perguntou.

Se ela queria isso? Se ele não continuasse ela iria matar alguém!

- Se você não quiser, agora é a hora para dizer – disse Emmett roçando seu traseiro contra a ereção dura como pedra.

- Não, não pare. Por favor.

- Nunca disse que podia recusar uma senhora – Emmett disse sua voz espessa de desejo. Jasper puxou sua camisa a tirando totalmente e lançando-a no chão. Depois enganchou o dedo no cós da calça jeans e puxou-a contra ele, fazendo-a sentir seu membro duro. Devorava sua boca enquanto a mão apalpava o zíper. Em poucos, segundos estava empurrando a calça abaixo dos quadris, impaciente.

- Você tem muita roupa – ela protestou.

Os olhos de Jasper relampejaram.

- No quarto. Agora!

Ela deslizou, passando por ele e seguiu pelo corredor com as pernas trêmulas em direção ao quarto de Edward.

Estava vestida só com a calcinha, mas por alguma razão, não estava preparada, ainda, para despir essa última barreira.

Ela olhou como Emmett e Jasper a seguiam pela porta. Jasper arrancou a camisa da calça jeans, enquanto Emmett lentamente desabotoava a sua.

Seus olhos dirigiram-se para a virilha de Jasper quando ele desabotoou a calça jeans. Ele puxou um pouco a calça, e tirou o pênis da roupa intima.

Ele era magnífico.

- Venha aqui – disse rouco com o membro na mão.

Ela sabia o que ele queria, não precisava de instruções adicionais. Foi até ele e ajoelhou-se a sua frente.

Ele a pegou pela cabeça e guiou o membro para sua boca. Largou um gemido alto quando deslizou em sua garganta.

Ele tinha um cheiro almiscarado, selvagem, e um sabor exótico.

- Deus! – ele estremeceu.

Ela não esperou que ele estabelecesse a velocidade. Estava ávida por explorar sozinha. Fez barulhos chupando-o mais fundo na boca.

Ele era grande e duro. Ela não podia levá-lo todo, mas maldito se não iria tentar! Os quadris de Jasper balançaram e ele começou a empurrar com mais urgência.

- Você é muito gostosa! Sua boca é deliciosa – disse.

Sentiu a mão de Emmett no seu cabelo, puxando-a para longe de Jasper, só para o pênis de Emmett substituir o de Jasper.

Ela abriu a boca obediente, para aceitar a circunferência maior e ele deslizou rapidamente, de um lado para o outro.

- Oh, fode... assim... - Emmett disse num sussurro torturado.

Ela sentiu vazar fluído na sua garganta. Penetrante. Ligeiramente salgado. Tragou, esperando mais. Mas ele puxou para longe dela.

Jasper a ergueu e a levou para a cama. Com as costas de seus joelhos afastados do colchão ele a puxou de volta até as pernas oscilarem da cama. Ele se debruçou sobre ela e apertou os lábios contra sua barriga, até a faixa da roupa intima. Então começou a puxar a calcinha para baixo, seus lábios acompanhando a trilha, na mesma direção.

Quando ficou livre da calcinha ele a lançou por cima do ombro e separou seus joelhos. Ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e passou os dedos sobre as dobras da sua vagina. Ela empurrou na sua direção. Deus, ela estava molhada. Seu clitóris zumbindo, esperando para ele tocá-lo.

Ele separou o dedo mais longo então começou a mexer na sua entrada, depois com dois dedos. Então curvou e sacudiu a língua sobre seu clitóris.

Ela quase pulou fora da cama. Emmett suavemente empurrou suas costas. O colchão afundou quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a fazer movimentos circulares, em seus seios com os dedos.

Jasper rodou a língua no seu clitóris, depois baixou até sua entrada.

Emmett começou a chupar seu mamilo. Então o outro. Ela fechou os olhos e abriu a boca em um grito mudo.

Jasper deslizou um dedo dentro dela. Então dois. Ele os deslizava para dentro e para fora, enquanto chupava seu clitóris.

Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso, empurrou então o mundo explodiu ao seu redor. Ela perdeu a batalha para permanecer silenciosa e clamou seu orgasmo em todo o corpo. Sentiu uma erupção de umidade entre as pernas, mas Jasper continuou atormentando-a com a boca.

Emmett chupava um mamilo e atormentava outro com a mão. Incrivelmente ela sentiu a necessidade voltando. Não novamente. Ela não podia. De repente, Jasper afastou-se e ela sentiu as pernas moles. Emmett moveu seus lábios para capturar sua boca em um beijo ofegante.

- Relaxe, boneca – sussurrou.

Então ela soube o que estava vindo. Almejava isso. Queria isso mais que qualquer coisa. O pênis de Jasper cutucou sua entrada, então, com um empurrão firme, ele deslizou para dentro dela.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ante a quantidade de sensações que a dominaram. Dor, prazer incrível, desejo, querer, necessidade.

Ele permaneceu quieto por um momento, esperando seu corpo se ajustar, a invasão. Ele era grande. Ela era apertada. Ele poderia se ajustar?

- Eu não posso esperar mais – disse Jasper por fim, os dentes comprimidos. Ele saiu e entrou novamente, mais forte que antes. Ela agarrou a cabeça do Emmett, afastando-o da sua boca. Ele a segurou firme quando Jasper começou a empurrar entre suas pernas.

Ela nunca sentira nada parecido antes. Jasper se debruçou para frente e empurrou seus quadris poderosamente.

- Oh – ela exclamou quando ele se acomodou completamente dentro dela. Podia sentir suas bolas aconchegadas no seu traseiro.

- Eu estou machucando você? – Jasper começou a sair.

- Deus, não! Não pare! – pleiteou.

Suas palavras pareceram empurrá-lo para cima dela. Ele começou a empurrar as mãos firmando seus quadris.

Em sua névoa, ela registrou outra presença. Edward. A cama estava completa novamente.

- Parece que eu estava perdendo toda a diversão – sua voz profunda, acima dela, quase a fez gozar.

Edward pôs a mão em seu pescoço e puxou sua cabeça para que pudesse deslizar o membro em sua boca.

Ela fechou os olhos e o chupou fundo, no mesmo ritmo das punhaladas de Jasper. Edward agarrou sua cabeça com firmeza, a punhalada dura, não permitindo a ela o controle. Ele parou para ela puxar a respiração então meteu até a sua garganta. A boca de Emmett estava no seu mamilo novamente, e seus dentes arrastando os pontos sensíveis. Então ele chupou-o em sua boca e ela perdeu toda a noção de tempo e lugar.

Ela não podia pensar. Ela só podia reagir. Sentia Jasper a montando com urgência, agitando a cama toda com suas punhaladas. Então ele apertou suas pernas e ela sentiu os jatos quentes de seu orgasmo.

Ela choramingou em protesto, não estava pronta ainda. Ele começou, então teria que acabar. Não queria que Jasper parasse.

Edward deslizou para fora de sua boca e parou um momento. Então, enrolou seu cabelo na mão e empurrou todo o pênis na sua boca, deslizou pela sua garganta abaixo. Suas bolas descansaram no seu queixo, se manteve quieto, enchendo sua boca completamente.

Jasper retirou-se e ela sentiu a perda. Edward retirou-se e começou a bombear dentro e fora da boca. Ele estava perto do orgasmo. Ela podia sentir. Ele apertou, inchou, se tornou mais duro na sua boca.

Preencheu novamente a boca e ela tragou depressa quando ele empurrou mais rápido.

A cama baixou e suas pernas cambaleantes caíram quando Jasper a deixou. Antes que ela pudesse articular qualquer som de protesto, suas pernas foram afastadas novamente.

Emmett deslizou nela. Ela gemeu ao redor do membro de Edward. Emmett era diferente, mas tão bom quanto Jasper.

Ele começou um lento movimento dentro e fora, gentil, fundo.

Ela estremeceu ligeiramente quando Edward a agarrou mais firme pelo pescoço.

- Oh, Deus bebê, eu vou gozar, prepare-se.

Os sons molhados dela chupando encheram o quarto e ele segurou o pênis na mão e forçou ainda mais fundo.

Encheu sua boca com o liquido quente, jatos contra sua garganta, se derramando pelo seu queixo. Ela tragou tão rápido quanto podia, mas vinha muito. Ele empurrou mais um pouco, segurando-a enquanto terminava na sua garganta.

Lentamente soltou sua cabeça até que ela deitou no colchão novamente. Abriu os olhos para vê-lo olhando-a, desejo e aprovação em seus olhos. Ele baixou a mão para acariciar seus seios, friccionando os dedos nos mamilos tensos.

Jasper tomou o lugar desocupado por Edward, virou a cabeça na sua direção. Estava duro novamente. Deslizou seu membro na sua boca e gemeu. Ele estava surpreendentemente gentil, muito mais do que quando a possuíra.

Emmett estocava entre suas pernas, o suave movimento de carne contra carne fazia um barulho que enchia o ar. Ele apertou um dedo em seu clitóris na medida em que metia mais fundo e ela começou a torcer-se em busca do orgasmo, fora de qualquer controle.

O pênis de Jasper na boca, as mãos de Edward nos seios, Emmett fundo dentro dela. Era demais. Ela agüentou o quanto podia.

Jasper encheu sua boca, Emmett afundou profundamente e despejou-se dentro dela. Ela gozou de modo selvagem, espasmos oscilavam seu corpo.

Emmett deslizou para fora dela e debruçou-se sobre sua barriga, a respiração ofegante. Jasper tirou o membro de sua boca e a abraçou.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, tentando desesperadamente, acalmar os sentidos furiosos. Tremia da cabeça aos pés com a força do orgasmo. Resumindo, se sentia uma geléia.

Sentiu as pernas sendo erguidas e separadas. Um membro duro deslizou nela e ela gemeu.

- Eu não posso mais – sussurrou. Não podia ter outro orgasmo como aquele. Eles a matariam.

Edward riu um som rouco e erótico aos seus ouvidos. Era a risada de um predador. Um que conhecia seu direito sobre a presa que estava tomando.

- Oh, sim, bebê. Você pode. Só deite e sinta.

Estava muito dolorida, e ainda assim, quando ele pôs suas pernas nos ombros e empurrou, sentiu seu corpo reviver.

- Isso, bebê. Assim.

Jasper e Emmett passavam as mãos suavemente por seu corpo, por sobre a barriga, o estômago, então os seios. Ambos baixaram as cabeças e tomaram seus mamilos, chupando com vontade.

Seu corpo estremecia com Edward empurrando forte nela. Ele estava tão duro, tão grande! Ele se retirou e ela abriu os olhos.

- Vire-se – comandou.

Emmett e Jasper a ajudaram a se virar, as mãos mornas, confortantes.

- Fique em cima dos joelhos – pediu Edward.

Ela estremeceu em reação, ele a iria tomar por trás? Esta era sem dúvida sua fantasia mais erótica. A coisa que ela mais queria tentar. Era uma posição garantida para fazê-la enlouquecer.

Ele agarrou seus quadris com as mãos fortes os polegares abriram as nádegas elevando seu traseiro e sua vagina.

Ele correu o dedo pelo vale do seu traseiro, parando na entrada de trás.

Ela vacilou e apertou reflexivamente. Seguramente ele não iria...

Ele riu novamente, como se lendo seus pensamentos.

- Não ainda, bebê. Mais logo. Muito logo.

Estremeceu inteira ante a idéia dele fudendo seu traseiro. Seria tão bom quanto ela imaginava? Ou seria essa uma das coisas melhores na fantasia que na realidade? Ela não sabia. Mas queria descobrir.

Ele se posicionou atrás dela e a penetrou, quase a arrancando de cima dos joelhos. Ela gritou com a onda de prazer, que correu por todo o corpo. Ele estava tão fundo. Mais fundo do que ela imaginou que poderia ir. Ele avançou, fixando um ritmo louco, dirigindo-a para o orgasmo. A batida de suas coxas contra o traseiro ricocheteava pelo quarto, o som incrivelmente erótico aos seus ouvidos.

Emmett ajoelhou-se na cama e posicionou-se diante dela, o membro duro a poucos centímetros de sua boca. Ela a abriu obediente e ele empurrou para dentro. Os lábios de Jasper deslizaram por suas costas provocando arrepios, as mãos beliscando seus mamilos.

- Você gosta disso? – ele murmurou.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, incapaz de falar com o pênis de Emmett empurrando impaciente na boca.

- Imagine como será quando você estiver tomando nós três juntos – continuou com a voz quente de luxúria. – Você quer? Edward no seu traseiro, eu na sua vagina e Emmett na sua boca.

Ela estremeceu em reação as palavras provocantes.

Edward empurrou mais forte, em resposta, fazendo-a clamar.

- Eu penso que quero fuder você novamente – Jasper sussurrou. – Você iria gostar disso?

Ela deixou o pênis de Emmett escorregar da boca o suficiente para gritar sim, antes de Emmett empurrá-lo novamente em seus lábios. Edward saiu, mas ele não tinha gozado ainda. Jasper tomou seu lugar e deslizou o membro duro dentro dela.

- Oh, sim. Você é muito gostosa. Dentro de você é maravilhoso – gemeu Jasper. Ele fudia dentro e fora, os dedos cavados em seus quadris, enquanto Emmett continuava assaltando sua boca.

Ela nunca se sentiu tão poderosa, tão desejável, e tão sem controle sobre o próprio destino. Percebeu isso quando estava quase gozando.

Jasper parou muito cedo, mas Edward tomou seu lugar. Então eles começaram, dirigiam-na próxima do cume e paravam, antes que ela conseguisse. Três, quatro, cinco punhaladas e trocavam de lugar. Ela chupava o pênis de Emmett com toda a intensidade de seu desejo furioso. Ela queria gozar. Ela precisava gozar.

- Eu estou gozando, boneca – gritou Emmett.

Ele atirou em sua garganta, empurrando vigorosamente. Ela engoliu como podia atenta ao pênis empurrando na vagina.

Finalmente sentiu Edward apertar-se contra seu traseiro. Ela levantou o quanto podia, empurrando contra ele. Ele apertou seus ombros com as mãos.

Ele atirou tanto líquido que sentiu escorrer pelas coxas, mas ela não conseguiu gozar. Ele retirou-se e Jasper depressa agarrou seus quadris e mergulhou. O fogo a queimava. Ele bolinava sua pélvis, seu estômago, apertava suas pernas, até que ela temeu desmoronar.

Ele fudeu mais duro, sabendo como ela precisava.

Ela fechou os olhos, quando suas coxas duras batiam em seu traseiro. Ele alcançou seu clitóris e apertou. Pontos negros apareceram na sua frente. O mundo borrou ao seu redor. Sentiu-se explodindo quando atingiu o orgasmo.

Atrás dela Jasper clamou. Empurrou para frente e estremeceu-se contra ela. Ela desmoronou incapaz de agüentar seu peso com as mãos. Jasper veio junto, o corpo cobrindo o seu, o membro quieto, profundamente enterrado nela.

Ela não conseguia respirar. Arquejou o corpo flácido. Então, simplesmente, desmaiou.

* * *

><p><strong>e então flores... oque acharam... mandem reviews... nem se for só pra dizer que gostaram... bjuxx^^<strong>


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 6**

Bella abriu os olhos e piscou para se ajustar a escuridão. O corpo estava aquecido e ela soltou um bocejo.

Estava com a cabeça no peito de Edward, suas mãos ao redor dela. Um homem nu apertando-se atrás e ela olhou por cima do ombro, tentando ver se era Emmett ou Jasper. Pelo que podia ver era Emmett. Fechou a expressão. Onde estava Jasper?

- Você acordou – murmurou Edward.

Ela maneou a cabeça, vermelha, contente por ele não poder vê-la direito na escuridão. Seus braços a apertaram e ele puxou-lhe a cabeça para debaixo do seu queixo.

- Você está bem?

Ela concordou contra seu peito. Estava muito bem. Nunca se sentira tão bem na vida. Aconchegou-se melhor em seus braços, amando a sensação de segurança que tinha em seus braços. Levantou o rosto trazendo os lábios para perto de sua orelha.

- Onde está o Jasper?

Edward ficou ligeiramente tenso, mas continuou passando a mão em uma suave carícia nas suas costas.

- Ele foi para o quarto – disse.

- Por quê?

Edward olhou fixamente para o teto.

- Ele não dorme bem. Tem pesadelos. Não quer que nós o ouçamos.

Bella ficou preocupada. Ela viu o tormento nos olhos de Jasper, mas o que podia ser tão ruim, para assombrá-lo até no sono?

- Jasper voltou do Iraque á pouco mais de um ano. Ele era das Forças Especiais, foram capturados atrás das linhas dos inimigos. Ficou prisioneiro por várias semanas antes que conseguissem resgatá-lo. Não foi o mesmo desde então.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou com horror, com medo de saber o que ele tinha suportado.

Edward suspirou.

- Eu queria saber. Ele não fala sobre isso.

- Vocês dois não vão ficar quietos, para que eu possa dormir? – Emmett reclamou a voz amortizada pelo travesseiro.

Ela riu e deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

Parecia tão natural estar na cama com esses dois homens, confortável, fácil, sem constrangimento.

Emmett voltou-se e deslizou o braço por cima do seu corpo.

- Estou contente por ver que nós não a matamos.

Ela sorriu.

- Quase conseguiram.

- Venha se aconchegar nos meus braços. Você está com Edward á noite inteira – lamentou Emmett.

Ela deu uma risada, mas o abraçou e deitou a cabeça em seu tórax.

- Agora feche os olhos e volte a dormir – ele pediu.

Ela fechou os olhos, maravilhada com a felicidade que sentia.

* * *

><p>Quando Bella despertou novamente, a luz do sol entrava pela janela, quase ofuscando seus olhos. Ela estava só na cama, fato que achou desapontador. Um rápido olhar ao relógio na cabeceira lhe disse por que estava só. Eram quase nove horas.<p>

Espreguiçou-se, testando o corpo. Sentia-se dolorida, mas incrivelmente bem. Colocou as pernas para fora da cama, gemendo quando os músculos protestaram.

Pegou uma toalha para se cobrir e então riu do absurdo. Ao invés, caminhou nua até o banheiro. A idéia de um longo banho quente soava como céu. Abriu a água e logo o vapor encheu o banheiro. Quando já tinha bastante água na banheira ela entrou, suspirou quando a água quente a envolveu.

Deitou-se na banheira e fechou os olhos, permitindo que água enchesse ao seu redor. As imagens da noite anterior encheram sua mente. Seu corpo formigou, suas coxas estremeceram, os mamilos apertaram em resposta.

Fora a maior experiência de sua vida. Se não permanecesse com os irmãos, o que poderia esperar ainda do sexo? Não acreditava que encontraria alguém que a satisfizesse como eles o fizeram.

E havia o fato de que ela não tinha nenhum desejo de partir. Estava cansada de fugir, cansada de viver com medo, mas podia creditar que estava segura ali? E se ela trouxesse James para seu esconderijo?

A conversa com Emmett no dia anterior rodeou sua mente. A verdade era que ela podia apaixonar-se por eles também. Talvez ela ainda não estivesse. Mas estava no caminho.

Suspirou. Ela devia sentir prazer com isso. Mas sentia apenas medo.

Agitou a cabeça não querendo analisar a sujeira da realidade. Pegou o sabonete ensaboou o corpo e depressa enxaguou. Quando estava pronta, saiu da água e embrulhou-se na toalha.

Saiu á procura de roupas, sem saber onde Emmett e Jasper as tinham colocado quando voltaram das compras no dia anterior. Seu estômago revirou. Só tinha sido no dia anterior que ela vira James na cidade?

O suor encheu sua testa, quando compreendeu que ele estava muito perto. Afundou na cama, a respiração ofegante, em um ataque de pânico.

- Bella? O que está errado?

Ela viu Emmett na porta, com um olhar preocupado.

Ele aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se na sua frente, suavemente pegou suas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos.

- O que aconteceu, boneca?

- James está aqui – soluçou. - Ele me achará.

Pegou seu queixo e a forçou a encará-lo.

- Se vista e nos encontre na sala de estar. Nós contaremos o que pretendemos fazer.

Ela o olhou fixamente, ousando esperar que pudessem mantê-la segura e evitar que fosse a causa de suas mortes.

Ele levantou e beijou-a na cabeça.

- Suas roupas estão na primeira gaveta.

Saiu deixando-a só para vestir-se.

Ela revolveu a gaveta e retirou uma camisa e uma calça jeans. Para sua surpresa encontrou um pacote com calcinhas de algodão e dois sutiãs em seu tamanho. Jasper devia tê-los escolhido antes das botas.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se a sala. Parou na porta e apreciou a visão dos três homens. Jasper esparramado no sofá com uma cerveja na mão. Emmett no computador digitando. Edward próximo ao fogo, parecendo impaciente.

Edward levantou os olhos e a viu, seus olhos a queimaram como chamas.

Sentiu sua confiança a abandonando. Teve o desejo louco de fugir para o quarto onde estaria segura. Em troca, deu um passo a frente, cruzando os braços protetoramente sobre o peito.

A expressão de Edward não mudou. Jasper levantou os olhos do sofá e apontou para a cerveja. Emmett levantou cruzou a sala e a pegou pela mão.

- Aproxime-se. Nós temos muito para discutir – disse enquanto a puxava para dentro da sala. Ela sentou-se no sofá em frente do Jasper. Sentia-se num ponto sem volta. Eles queriam que ela ficasse e ela precisava decidir se ouvia a voz do coração ou fazia tudo para mantê-los a salvo.

O peso da decisão pesava sobre ela como um saco de areia.

- É hora de conversar – disse Edward. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso e descansou o salto da bota nos tijolos atrás de si.

Ela analisou Emmett e Jasper, medindo suas reações. Emmett olhava-a atento. Jasper não mostrava nenhuma emoção no rosto.

- Nós conversamos com , um amigo nosso que advoga em Seatlle, ele pode conseguir os documentos necessários para seu divórcio - continuou Edward. Seu coração acelerado batia dolorosamente no peito. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não encontrou a voz.

Para sua surpresa Jasper estendeu a mão para ela, que a segurou sentindo o gesto confortá-la.

Ela se concentrou nele, tentando descobrir seus pensamentos. Ainda pensava que ela não queria livrar-se do marido? Depois de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior? Ele a olhava fixamente, a expressão inabalável. Encarou-o desafiadoramente, esperando para ver se ousaria verbalizar suas dúvidas. Um sorriso relutante moveu seus lábios.

- Bem, Bella – disse. – O que vai ser? Um marido abusivo ou uma chance com três homens que farão tudo para cuidar de você?

- Não é tão simples – disse furiosa.

Jasper colocou um dedo em seu queixo e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

- Sim. É.

Ela levantou abraçando-se na cintura.

- Eu-eu me importo muito com você. Com todos vocês – apontado os três. – Vocês não vêem? Eu não poderia agüentar se algo acontecesse a algum de vocês, por minha causa.

- Bebê, escute-me – pediu Edward, virando-a para ele. – Se você não acreditar em mais nada, acredite apenas nisso. Nós não deixaremos aquele bastardo se aproximar de você.

- Não é comigo que estou preocupada.

Ela queria gritar de frustração. Por que eles não entendiam?

- Nós dissemos que cuidaríamos de você – Jasper declarou calmamente. – Se algo acontecesse a nós, não poderíamos cuidar de você. Então quando prometemos te proteger, pode estar certa que o maldito bastardo também não vai nos tocar.

- Você tem o dom das palavras – disse Emmett.

Jasper fez uma pausa.

- A pergunta é: você acredita em nós? – questionou Jasper levantando a sobrancelha. Ele voltou tudo para ela. Se persistisse com os protestos estaria demonstrando falta de confiança. Droga! Edward a abraçou pela cintura e a puxou para seu peito.

- Responda uma pergunta. Se não existisse nenhum James. Se não fosse casada. Você ficaria?

Concordou com a cabeça, antes mesmo de pensar na resposta.

- Então está decidido – disse os olhos brilhando de satisfação. – Nós diremos ao J para prosseguir com o divórcio e apresentaremos um plano para impedir que o bastardo se aproxime de você.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a calou com um dedo.

- Confie em nós, bebê.

Ela suspirou. O problema era que ela confiava. Era loucura. Os conhecera á poucos dias, ainda sim confiava neles, mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa em toda a sua vida.

- Certo – concordou.

Edward curvou a cabeça e a beijou. Sua mão enfiada em seus cabelos, acariciando seu pescoço, a língua funda na sua boca.

Quando se afastou ela estava ofegante.

- Bem, eu devo dizer que isso é uma surpresa – declarou uma voz feminina. Bella virou e viu uma mulher alta com chapéu de vaqueiro e o distintivo. Edward xingou.

-Rosalie! Por acaso você não sabe bater?

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... então o que acharam da primeira vez da Bella... e a Rose chegando assim... comentem se estão gostando ou não... bjuxx^^ té a proxima...<strong>


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 7**

Jasper pegou Bella pelo pulso e a puxou para trás dele. O rosto escurecido pela raiva e Edward avançou esforçando-se para salvar uma situação potencialmente perigosa. Ele sabia que Jasper não gostava de Rosalie, se ela fosse ameaçar Bella, temia o que o irmão pudesse fazer.

- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? E o que você quer? – exigiu Edward.

Rosalie levantou a sobrancelha, surpresa com sua veemência.

- A pergunta é: o que ela está fazendo aqui? – Rosalie perguntou com um aceno de cabeça em direção a Bella. – A menos que eu esteja muito enganada, ela tem uma misteriosa semelhança com a mulher do relatório de pessoa desaparecida que está na minha escrivaninha.

Droga! Droga! Droga! Por que Rosalie tinha que aparecer justamente agora?

- Seu marido declarou que ela foi seqüestrada – Rosalie continuou. – O que a senhora tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Eu não fui seqüestrada – disse Bella.

Jasper a manteve às suas costas e olhou duro para Rosalie.

- Como você pode ver, ela está perfeitamente bem – disse Jasper, friamente. – Estou certo de que seus serviços são necessários em outro lugar. Não aqui.

Rosalie hesitou.

- Você nunca gostou de mim – agitou a cabeça. – Mas não é este o ponto. O ponto é que eu tenho um marido preocupado, procurando por sua esposa perdida. Agora se ela está aqui por sua própria escolha, não é problema meu, mas preciso que ela venha até a delegacia para dar uma declaração. Longe de qualquer influência imprópria – completou, olhando intencionalmente para os três irmãos.

- Só sobre o meu cadáver – rosnou Edward.

Rosalie suspirou e levou a mão ao quadril, próximo da arma de fogo.

- Vocês não vão tornar isso fácil, vejo.

- Eu irei – disse Bella, movendo-se para frente de Jasper.

Edward sentiu um aperto no coração e o medo invadiu seus olhos.

- Não bebê. Você não irá.

Ela olhou para seus olhos preocupados.

- Não causarei problemas para vocês. Irei.

- Foda-se isso – disse Jasper. – Rosalie pode tomar sua declaração aqui.

- Olha não sei o que diabos, está acontecendo aqui, mas eu preciso da versão da Sra. Hunter. Isso sem a presença de três trogloditas cacarejando sobre o meu ombro. Ela precisará vir comigo. Não me force a usar a força, Edward. Você sabe que eu não quero fazer isso.

- Que caralho é o seu problema, Rosalie? – Emmett inseriu, surpreendendo Edward, com a raiva na sua voz.

- Eu estou fazendo meu trabalho – declarou. – Você mentiu para mim quando eu perguntei se a havia visto. Eu tenho um homem muito importante, importunando todos na cidade, procurando pela esposa perdida. Sua nova esposa, eu poderia acrescentar. Agora eu a encontro aqui. Ela me parece muito assustada, então você terá que me dar licença, porque preciso ouvir de sua própria boca o que está acontecendo.

- Não é de nós que ela tem medo – assinalou Jasper.

- Ótimo. Então, ela pode vir comigo e explicar.

Bella prendeu a respiração, tentando não deixar-se tomar pelo pânico. Ela não podia deixar que os irmãos enfrentassem dificuldades por a estarem protegendo. E estava na hora de agir por si mesma. Edward disse que seu amigo podia fazer o divórcio. Ela teria que ir com Rosalie e explicar o que ousasse. Caso contrário todo o inferno se libertaria.

Moveu-se em direção a mulher, determinada a não se deixar intimidar. Jasper pegou seu braço e tentou trazê-la de volta.

Voltou-se para ele, tentado afastar o medo dos olhos.

- Eu tenho que fazer isso – disse.

- Nós iremos com você – afirmou Jasper.

Ela agitou a cabeça.

- Não, vocês não podem. Isso é algo que eu tenho que fazer sozinha.

A incerteza brilhou nos olhos de Jasper, e por um momento ela julgou ver medo. Então, sua expressão endureceu em uma impenetrável máscara.

- Eu voltarei – disse suavemente.

- Eu não gosto disso – protestou Emmett.

- O marido não pode aproximar-se dela – Edward rosnou. – Você me ouviu, Rosalie? Você conseguirá sua maldita declaração, mas mantém o bastardo afastado dela. Eu estou encarregando você de sua segurança.

Bella surpreendeu-se com a dureza de sua voz. Rosalie concordou com a cabeça, depois apontou a porta.

- Você primeiro madame.

Bella voltou o olhar para os três irmãos, com uma súbita onda de incerteza. Ela não queria deixar o abrigo seguro que havia encontrado ali.

Antes que pudesse seguir Rosalie, Edward a arrastou contra ele. Seus lábios a encontraram em um beijo esfomeado, como lhe infundindo forças.

Rosalie saiu sem falar nada e Bella a seguiu. Ficou com frio. Esquecera o casaco. Ela caminhou até o jipe Cherokee, as botas pisando na neve. Rosalie apontou o banco do carona e deu a volta para sentar-se no volante.

Bella deslizou para o interior aquecido, olhou para fora da janela, sentindo o nó na garganta aumentar conforme se distanciavam da cabana.

* * *

><p>- Nós não podemos deixá-la ir! – disse Emmett.<p>

Jasper permanecia onde Bella o deixara, os olhos fixos na porta.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, perguntando-se que diabos eles tinham feito.

- Eu não confio naquele bastardo. Eu voto em nós descermos á montanha e ficarmos vigiando as coisas. Se Bella precisar, nós iremos. Será muito melhor do que ficarmos aqui sentados.

Emmett movimentou a cabeça de acordo. Edward olhou para Jasper que ainda não se movera.

- Você vem conosco?

- Ela partiu – disse com voz cansada. – Como podemos saber se ela vai querer voltar?

Ao ouvir a declaração de Jasper, Edward percebeu que ele estava verbalizando seus medos.

- Ela partiu para nos proteger – Emmett disse. – E, é nossa obrigação protegê-la.

- Vamos. Estamos desperdiçando tempo – chamou Edward. Ele não tinha desejo algum de intermediar uma briga entre os irmãos mais novos.

* * *

><p>Bella e Rosalie viajaram até a cidade em silêncio, Rosalie parou em frente de um edifício de madeira, pequeno, que alojava o departamento do xerife. Bella ficou tensa. Seu coração disparou.<p>

A BMW de James estava estacionada a alguns metros.

- Você não disse que ele estaria aqui – protestou, voltando os olhos furiosos para Rosalie.

Rosalie encolheu os ombros.

- Ele é seu marido. Em que outro lugar estaria? Está doente de preocupação com você.

- Você não sabe nada sobre o meu marido – cuspiu Bella.

Rosalie lançou-lhe um olhar rápido.

- Olhe, ele diz que você foi seqüestrada. Se você não foi, ótimo. Só entre, assine a declaração e pode seguir seu caminho.

Bella segurou a porta, as mãos tremendo, andou até a entrada e esperou Rosalie entrar na frente. Quando entrou enxugou as mãos na calça jeans. Ela acharia coragem. Ela iria. Ela podia fazer isso. James não podia machucá-la na frente de uma testemunha, e ela não iria com ele, não importa o que acontecesse. Era sua chance de se libertar dele.

- Bem. Você está aí.

Bella estremeceu quando a voz de James ecoou através da sala, depressa se afastou de seus braços que tentavam abraçá-la. Foi para longe, pondo a maior distância possível entre eles. James virou para Rosalie.

- Obrigado por trazer minha esposa de volta pra mim. Se você não se importar, nós vamos embora. Quero ter certeza que ela não foi ferida de nenhuma forma.

Bella ofegou.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum com você.

James a encarou de costas para Rosalie, os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

- Eu percebo que você passou por uma provação, meu amor. Eu procurei por você em todos os lugares.

Bella afastou-se contando com Rosalie para ajudá-la.

Rosalie interferiu:

- Sr. Hunter, sua esposa alega que não foi seqüestrada. Está aqui por sua própria vontade, e, aparentemente, não tem nenhum desejo de partir.

James voltou-se, mas Bella percebeu que ele lançava seu mais encantador sorriso.

- Eu aprecio sua preocupação com minha esposa, mas este é um assunto particular, melhor ser resolvido entre nós. Talvez pudéssemos ficar sozinhos por alguns minutos.

- Não – Bella soluçou.

- Temo que isso seja impossível, Sr. Hunter, a menos que sua esposa queira.

Olhou para Bella em busca de confirmação. Bella negou veementemente.

- Você disse que tudo que eu tinha que fazer era assinar uma declaração. Eu não irei com ele.

James a alcançou e pegou seu braço, apertando para machucar. Seus dedos cravaram-se em seu braço e ela ofegou de dor.

- Eu tenho um vôo para Seatlle preparado. Estaremos a caminho assim que você assine isso.

Ela olhou fixamente para Rosalie e pediu:

- Você pode nos deixar a sós por um momento? Dois minutos. Se eu não estiver fora desta sala em dois minutos venha me ajudar.

Rosalie curvou a sobrancelha surpresa, mas concordou:

- Eu estarei do lado de fora. – Lançou a James um olhar duro. – Não tente nada estúpido, Sr. Hunter.

Assim que Rosalie saiu pela porta, Bella libertou o braço e afastou-se de James.

- Fique longe de mim! – silvou. – Eu nunca vou voltar para você!

- Talvez você não lembre o que acontece quando me desafia – ele disse, com uma advertência na voz.

Ela levantou o queixo, disposta a não demonstrar o medo terrível que estava sentindo. Ao invés ela jogou:

- Eu sei o que você fez no dia do nosso casamento – disse. – Eu vi você matar aquele homem.

James comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina.

- Não me ameace Bella. Eu faria você se arrepender do dia em que nasceu.

- Você não me ameace! – ela determinou. – Eu vou entrar com o pedido de divórcio e você vai dá-lo, ou juro por Deus, eu irei até a mídia, a polícia, ao FBI a quem tiver que ir vou contar a todo mundo o bastardo que você é.

Os olhos de James flamejaram de surpresa.

- Você esta me chantageando sua cadela.

Ela apertou os dentes.

- Eu vou sair daqui, e eu nunca vou voltar para você. Se você se aproximar de mim novamente, se você ousar repetir meu nome farei com que você apodreça na prisão.

A surpresa aumentou nos olhos de James. Ele a menosprezou. Ela podia ler isso na sua expressão. Mas ela faria com que ele nunca mais fizesse isso.

A porta se abriu e Rosalie entrou.

- Tudo certo aqui? – perguntou olhando para Bella.

- Eu estou partindo – disse James, a voz cheia de raiva. - Aparentemente cometi um engano.

Ele passou por Rosalie e fechou a porta atrás de si. Um zumbido começou nos ouvidos de Bella e ela sentiu-se muito próxima de um desmaio.

- Aqui – disse Rosalie, empurrando uma cadeira. – Talvez você deva se sentar.

Bella afundou na cadeira, as mãos fechadas no colo. Ela tinha feito. Ela enfrentou James, levantando-se contra ele. Agora tudo que ela queria era voltar para Edward, Emmett e Jasper.

- Eu posso usar seu telefone? – perguntou.

Rosalie gesticulou em direção a escrivaninha.

- Esteja á vontade.

Bella levantou-se e aproximou-se da escrivaninha, então percebeu que não sabia o número do telefone da cabana. Estava corada quando olhou para Rosalie.

- Você sabe o número do telefone do Edward?

Rosalie declarou o número com uma familiaridade que a aborreceu.

Ela discou os números e esperou enquanto tocava. Depois de dez toques, ela suavemente baixou o interruptor, seu coração apertado de preocupação.

- Você pode tentar o telefone celular? – disse Rosalie secamente.

O calor subiu ao rosto de Bella novamente, mas levantou o interruptor e olhou esperançosa para Rosalie. Depois de discar os números que Rosalie novamente forneceu ela esperou.

Os irmãos estavam chegando á cidade quando o celular de Edward tocou. Edward atendeu e rosnou um "oi".

- Edward? - Ouviu a voz suave de Bella na linha.

- Bebê, você está bem? – perguntou.

- Você... você pode vir me buscar?

- Onde você está?

- Estou no escritório da xerife – respondeu.

- Nós chegaremos aí em cinco minutos – ele prometeu. – Você está bem?

- Eu estou bem – disse com a voz mais forte que antes.

- Espere só um minuto, bebê. Nós estamos chegando.

* * *

><p>Ele desligou e lançou o telefone para o lado. Ele tinha dúzias de perguntas para fazer, mas sua prioridade era chegar onde ela estava o mais rápido possível.<p>

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Emmett.

- Ela quer que nós a busquemos no escritório da xerife - respondeu.

Ele lançou um olhar para Jasper pelo espelho retrovisor, e viu o brilho de alívio no rosto do irmão.

Eles chegaram á cidade e desceram a rua em direção ao escritório do xerife. Edward quase bateu no jipe quando viu o BMW passar.

- Filho de uma cadela - xingou Emmett. - Esse era seu marido.

Edward pisou no freio, abrindo a porta antes do jipe parar completamente. O bastardo a teria levado? Rosalie o deixara sair com ela?

Os irmãos saíram correndo para o escritório do xerife.

Edward chegou primeiro a porta e a abriu procurando Bella no interior. A tensão o abandonou quando a viu sentada atrás da escrivaninha. Ela levantou os olhos, e com um gritinho lançou-se em seus braços.

Rodeou seus ombros com os braços e ele a levantou, num abraço apertado.

- Agradeço a Deus por você estar bem – ele disse num sussurro.

Ela o agarrou com mais força, o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

- Eu fiz isso – sussurrou. – Eu disse que queria o divórcio.

Edward acariciou seu cabelo e beijou sua têmpora, com a satisfação percorrendo suas veias. Relutantemente, ele a soltou e Emmett a tomou nos braços esperando um abraço como o que Edward teve. Emmett beijou seu pescoço, com profundo alívio por encontrá-la em segurança.

Do outro lado da sala, Rosalie ficou de boca aberta. Então com os olhos arregalados ela entendeu. Edward percebeu o momento exato em que ela compreendeu.

- Não era eu – disse devagar. – Nunca. Eram... Eram eles.

Edward não fingiu não entender. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e aproximou-se de Rosalie.

- Eu cometi um engano – admitiu honestamente. – Você é uma boa mulher, Rosalie.

- Aparentemente, não boa o suficiente – disse amargamente.

Edward suspirou. Ele não queria uma cena entre eles, especialmente na frente de Bella. Uma vez ele se sentira atraído por Rosalie, até pensou que os irmãos pudessem sentir o mesmo, mas eles não sentiram. Emmett reagiu com indiferença e Jasper a repugnou imediatamente. Ele soube que nunca daria certo entre eles, mas ele não parou de dar-lhe atenção. Ela tinha sido uma boa companhia. Mas não estava destinada a ocupar um lugar em seu coração. Este lugar estava reservado para Bella. Viu a dor nos olhos de Rosalie e desejou não ter sido o causador.

- Nós devemos ir – Jasper falou pela primeira vez. – Vai nevar.

- Eu preciso que ela assine aquela declaração – disse Rosalie. – Então, todos poderão ir.

Ela procurou em sua mesa por alguns momentos e depois achou um papel e uma caneta. Bella pegou-os e olhou para o papel em branco.

- O que devo escrever? – perguntou suavemente.

- Qualquer coisa que queira – respondeu Rosalie. – Não quero continuar casada. Ou eu fodo com as mentes de quatro homens – encolheu os ombros. - Só faz isso rápido. Tenho trabalho a fazer.

- Já é suficiente, Rosalie – disse Edward com a voz mais ríspida do que pretendera. Bella rabiscou três linhas, assinou e colocou sobre a mesa, então voltou e caminhou em direção a porta onde Emmett e Jasper a esperavam. Ela estava pronta para ir.

- Deixe-me pegar seu casaco – pediu Jasper. – Você esqueceu de trazê-lo.

Ele saiu do escritório e voltou trinta segundos depois com o casaco, a ajudou a vestir e passou o braço protetoramente ao redor dela.

- Eu a estou levando para o jipe.

Edward concordou e assistiu quando Emmett os seguiu. Ele voltou-se para Rosalie, os lábios apertados.

- Entendo que você esteja chateada, mas isso não é razão para ser uma cadela com Bella. - Rosalie corou com a reprimenda.

- Por que você não me avisou que eles tinham que me aceitar também? – ela perguntou.

- Porque eles não quiseram.

- Então eu nunca tive chance.

Edward agitou a cabeça.

- Não.

Seus dedos fecharam-se.

- Então não há nada mais a dizer, não é? Tenha uma boa vida ao lado de sua pequena boneca.

Edward estreitou as pálpebras ante o insulto, mas recusou-se a argumentar. Bella esperava por ele para voltar para casa. E isso era tudo que importava. Ele virou-se e foi embora.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... então o que acharam desse capitulo... a bella enfrentando o james foi tudo né... comentem please...outra coisa... esse mês estou de ferias e não vou poder postar sempre pq vou estar viajando ... mas sempre que der vou postar... bjuxx^^ até<strong>


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 8**

Bella deslizou no banco com Jasper, enquanto Emmett sentou na frente. Apesar do calor do casaco, ela tremia. Principalmente em reação aos acontecimentos da última hora. Ao seu lado Jasper tirou o casaco do ombro, ficando apenas com uma camisa que moldava perfeitamente seus músculos.

Ela não queria nada mais que esconder-se naquele peito, mas hesitou. Ainda não estava certa de como era sua relação com Jasper. Ele parecia desconfiar dela. Então ela desviou sua atenção para fora da janela e aguardou a chegada de Edward. Ela teria que ser idiota para não perceber as faíscas entre Edward e Rosalie, e isso a aborreceu.

Aborreceu muito. Seriam eles amantes? Existia mais que interesse inativo queimando naqueles olhos. Então se lembrou do comentário de Jasper e Emmett de que Edward queria Rosalie, mas eles não.

Fez uma careta e fechou os olhos. Estava cansada e mentalmente exausta, e não gostou nada dos ciúmes que a queimavam.

Apenas registrou a porta abrindo e concluiu que Edward tinha entrado. Ele a olhou, mas ela não encontrou seu olhar, não estava certa de querer ver o que havia neles. Estava se sentindo muito insegura para tentar compreender o que existia entre Edward e Rosalie.

Eles saíram do estacionamento e começaram a viagem. Para longe de James. Ela começou a tremer muito quando a realidade do que ela fez a golpeou. Ela enfrentara o bastardo e ganhara. Agora talvez aquele medo terrível desaparecesse.

Uma mão morna a alcançou e massageou seu pescoço. Ela levantou os olhos e viu Jasper que a observava fixamente. Procurou em seu rosto algum sinal do que estava pensando, mas não encontrou nenhuma pista.

- Venha aqui – ele disse.

Ela voou para seus braços e enterrou o rosto em seu tórax. Os braços a apertaram forte e as mãos passaram a acariciar suas costas.

- Eu estou orgulhoso de você – ele sussurrou.

Lágrimas de alívio desceram pelo seu rosto. Muitas semanas de medo constantes a havia corroído. Agora estava livre.

Ela se enterrou mais fundo nos braços de Jasper, abraçando-o tão forte quanto conseguia. A próxima coisa que ela percebeu foi que o carro parou e o ar frio bateu em seu rosto quando a porta foi aberta. Ela tinha adormecido? Tudo que sabia era que não tinha nenhuma vontade de sair dos braços de Jasper. Relutante levantou a cabeça. Eles estavam na cabana.

Ela levantou quando Edward abriu a porta e saiu do jipe. Puxou o casaco mais apertado ao seu redor e apressou-se em direção a porta, ansiosa para aquecer-se. Entraram todos estampando a neve na porta.

- Eu estou com fome – ela anunciou, percebendo que não havia comido nada.

- Vá se aquecer na frente do fogo, que eu vou fazer o almoço – disse Emmett, empurrando-a em direção a sala de estar.

Edward e Jasper a seguiram. Edward foi adicionar mais lenha nas chamas agonizantes.

- Então, o que aconteceu, lá? – Jasper perguntou.

Edward parou a tarefa e virou-se para Bella, obviamente querendo ouvir também.

- James estava lá quando nós chegamos ao escritório da xerife – Bella começou. Edward xingou.

- Rosalie devia saber que ele estava lá, desde o começo.

- Ele tentou sair imediatamente, mas eu me recusei a acompanhá-lo. Eu pensei que ele não podia me forçar, por que Rosalie não deixaria. Então eu pedi a Rosalie para nos deixar a sós por alguns minutos.

- Você fez o quê? – perguntou Jasper, sua expressão escurecendo.

- Era a única maneira – disse. – Eu falei que sabia o que ele tinha feito no dia do nosso casamento, que o tinha visto matar um homem. Então falei que se não concordasse com o divorcio eu faria o mundo inteiro saber o que ele fez.

- Droga! – disse Jasper.

- Fudeu, é certo – concordou Edward, massageando a parte de trás do pescoço. Ela os olhou, surpresa.

- Mas eu pensei que vocês queriam que eu conseguisse o divórcio.

- Bebê, nós queremos – ele a puxou para seus braços. – Mas segura. Você acaba de nos dizer que o bastardo agora sabe que tem uma arma contra ele por toda a vida.

- Era o único jeito de conseguir que ele concordasse com o divórcio - disse defensivamente.

Edward acariciou seus ombros, com ternura.

- Não se preocupe com isso, bebê. Você conseguirá seu divórcio, mas mais importante: você não precisará enfrentar aquele bastardo novamente.

Emmett os chamou da entrada.

- Eu preparei alguns sanduíches vamos comer.

Bella virou-se e caminhou para a cozinha. Teria ela errado em ameaçar, James? A preocupação voltou a sua mente.

Ela se sentou e Emmett empurrou um prato a sua frente. Os irmãos tomaram seus lugares e começaram a comer.

- O que vamos fazer, agora? – perguntou incapaz de deter a pergunta por mais tempo.

- O que você quer dizer? – Edward perguntou.

Ela hesitou, sentindo-se insegura com a situação inteira.

- Com relação a mim... á nós.

- Nós vamos para Seatlle para ver e pedir para que ele providencie seu divórcio o mais rápido possível. Então iniciaremos nossas vidas. Juntos.

Ela olhou para o prato e com o sanduíche. Umas mil perguntas lotavam sua mente e não sabia por qual começar.

- Quer ir andar a cavalo depois do almoço? – Jasper a interrompeu.

Ela olhou-o aliviada, ar fresco soava muito convidativo. Ela concordou depois entendeu.

- Você quer dizer montar no cavalo? Eu nunca montei em um cavalo.

Jasper encolheu os ombros.

- Tenho certeza que você vai aprender depressa.

- Não vão muito longe – Edward advertiu. – Estamos esperando uma tempestade.

- Eu não preciso de babá – respondeu Jasper, zangado.

Bella empurrou o prato para o lado, não mais com fome. Talvez sair de casa por algum tempo ajudasse. Ela queria relaxar, sem preocupar-se em olhar por sobre o seu ombro para ver quem estava, por uma vez.

Jasper levantou-se.

- Está pronta?

Ela concordou e levantou-se.

- Deixe-me pegar algo mais quente.

- Eu estarei no celeiro. Encontre-me lá fora quando estiver pronta.

- Eles são parecidos, você sabe.

Edward virou a cabeça para Emmett, depois de assistir Bella deixar a cozinha.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Jasper e Bella – respondeu. – Eles conhecem a dor. Você pode ver em seus olhos.

Edward apertou os lábios. Ele não gostava de pensar que qualquer um deles conhecesse a dor, mas ele sabia que Emmett estava certo. Bella e seu irmão caçula lutavam com seus demônios. Ele esperava que eles ganhassem.

* * *

><p>Bella andava pela neve, permitindo que o vento frio a acalmasse. Caminhou pelo pequeno declive que levava para o celeiro. A sua paisagem a sua frente, mostrava montanhas congeladas. Cumes cobertos de neve no horizonte. Ao seu redor o mundo era branco.<p>

Sua respiração criava nuvens de fumaça, quando deu os últimos passos até a porta do celeiro. Entrou apreciando o calor que a saudou.

Havia oito cocheiras, de um lado do celeiro. Numa área maior, grandes pilhas de feno. Jasper saiu de uma das cocheiras trazendo um cavalo pelas rédeas. Olhou em sua direção.

- Eu o aprontei para você, venha pegar as rédeas enquanto eu apronto o meu para nós sairmos.

Bella adiantou-se tomou as rédeas de couro de Jasper.

Jasper apontou para um lugar atrás dela.

- Leve o cavalo até ali e espere.

Bella moveu-se para o local, o cavalo a seguiu obediente. Enquanto esperava Jasper ficou alisando o pescoço da égua. Ela era uma beleza. Olhos gentis. A cabeça acompanhando os carinhos de Bella.

Alguns segundos depois Jasper voltou trazendo seu cavalo.

- Está pronta?

Bella movimentou a cabeça. Como Jasper caminhou na sua frente ela lançou um olhar apreciativo para aquele corpo. Maldição, esse homem preenchia um par de calças jeans como nenhum outro. Ele parecia extremamente masculino com seu casaco forrado, chapéu de vaqueiro e botas. E seu traseiro. O que ela podia dizer sobre um homem que tinha um traseiro que implorava ser tocado, afagado, apertado?

Ela apertou as pernas bem juntas e caminhou. Ela era um feixe de hormônios. Mas quem poderia culpá-la depois da noite que ela passou? Suas bochechas avermelhavam a ponto de desconforto quando ela lembrava tudo que eles fizeram. Ela não podia esperar para eles fazerem novamente.

- Você precisa de ajuda para montar? – perguntou Jasper, sua voz perto da orelha. Ela pulou e o procurou. Maldição! Nem percebeu que eles tinham saído do celeiro. Difícil notar o frio quando o corpo inteiro está queimando em chamas. Ela suspirou e voltou à atenção para o cavalo. Ela era pequena e era bastante alto em cima da cela

Voltou o olhar para Jasper. Ele aproximou-se e em movimentos rápidos, pegou pela cintura e a içou como um saco de batatas.

- Nublado conhece bem o caminho. Ele seguirá meu cavalo, então não se preocupe. Apenas divirta-se – disse Jasper. Ela sorriu para ele. Sua mão demorou na sua perna, então ele deu um aperto, antes de montar seu cavalo.

Eles escolheram um caminho com neve ao redor, passando pela frente da cabana. Bella procurou vê-la. Estava completamente escondida, como se os irmãos a houvessem esculpido da própria montanha. Neve cobria seu telhado e havia fumaça saindo da chaminé de pedra. Parecia uma cena de cartão postal. E era agora sua casa. Seu coração apertou e ela teve o desejo absurdo de rir como uma criança numa loja de doces.

Casa.

A vida era uma cadeia estranha de ironias. Ela não aprendeu isso depressa. Somente com a morte de todos os seus sonhos, conseguiu o que sempre quis. Mas conseguiu mesmo?

Uma sombra de dúvida arruinou sua alegria. Ela pensou que Mason era o homem de seus sonhos. Rico, aparentemente apaixonado por ela, protetor. Seu sonho de menina estava realizado. Ou pesadelo.

Estaria cometendo o mesmo erro novamente?

Ela certamente não analisara a situação direito quando casara com Mason, e ela aterrissou em uma chaleira de água quente. Se não tivesse existido um Mason, se ela não precisasse tão desesperadamente de um lugar para se esconder, teria conhecido os irmãos e a proposta que lhe fizeram?

Ela tentou voltar a sentir como era antes de conhecer Mason, mas era impossível retornar ao que tinha sido.

Sua cabeça doeu. Estava muito difícil analisar a situação. Ela sabia o que acontecia e o que sentia pelos irmãos, mas e se estivesse errada?

E se a atração que sentia era apenas para se preservar, gratidão pelo abrigo seguro que eles ofereciam? Droga!

Não era justo com eles. Eles queriam uma mulher que pudesse amar os três e não uma que não podia pensar por si mesma. E que ainda era fraca, e confusa, e não que tomava uma decisão errada depois da outra.

- Se você franzir o rosto vai ficar com a expressão horrível pelo resto da vida – disse Jasper.

Ela olhou para cima, e corou culpada. Ela não tinha prestado nenhuma atenção nele, em seu cavalo ou para onde iam. E Jasper percebeu.

- Desculpe – disse baixinho. – Eu só estava pensando.

Jasper encolheu os ombros.

- Foi por isso que te convidei para sair um pouco. Parecia que você precisava.

Ele voltou-se novamente na cela, olhando para frente, o silêncio voltando entre eles. Ela suspirou. Ele não era insistente. Ela gostava disso. Entretanto, nenhum dos irmãos pressionava demais. Edward podia ser exigente. Qualquer idiota podia perceber isso, mas não ultrapassava seus limites.

- É bonito aqui – comentou, enfocando sua atenção em Jasper.

- Nenhum lugar na terra é mais bonito.

Ele amava aquele lugar. Ela podia ver pelos seus olhos, que aquele tormento sempre permanente desaparecera e fora substituído pela satisfação.

- Como vocês vieram parar aqui? – perguntou.

Ele encolheu os ombros novamente.

- Nós crescemos em um rancho. Era natural que nós quiséssemos um. E nós gostamos de caçar. Então, decidimos combinar esses fatores e aqui estamos.

Ela pensou por um momento. A cabana em que eles viviam era grande. Entretanto eles não tinham sala de jantar, na mesa da cozinha cabiam facilmente duas dúzias de pessoas. E existiam vários quartos que ela não conhecia ainda. Uma preocupação começou a se formar em sua mente.

- Quando vocês estão caçando na estação, ficam muitos caçadores na cabana? – perguntou. Ele a estudou por um momento, como se lendo seus pensamentos.

- Você está preocupada sobre o que eles pensarão? – o tom ligeiramente desafiante.

- Eu não sei – disse honestamente. – Quero dizer, eu não sei como serei apresentada. Como você me apresentará para as outras pessoas?

- Como nossa mulher.

Sentiu seu estômago revirar. Por um lado, parecia engraçada, a idéia de três homens, sensuais como o inferno, a reivindicando como sua mulher, mas por outro lado podia ser constrangedor como o inferno.

- Você se acostumará – ele disse.

Ela sentiu-se corar quando outro pensamento a atingiu. Um que ela não havia considerado, levando em conta a relação tão diferente que vivia ela não sabia. Ficou quieta, pensando em como fazer a pergunta.

- É só você dizer. Qualquer coisa da sua mente. Eu não mordo... se você não quiser...

Ela o olhou certa de que ficava mais vermelha, a cada segundo.

- Eu só estava me perguntando... Isto é, eu não estou bem certa de que... – tomou fôlego. – Não existirão outros, certo?

Seus olhos escureceram e ele franziu a cara.

- Eu matarei qualquer homem que tocar em você.

Soltou a respiração aliviada.

Jasper continuou:

- Só porque nós temos uma situação diferente, uma em que os três somos casados com a mesma mulher, não significa que vamos compartilhar você com todo homem que cruzar nosso caminho. Você é nossa. Pertence a nós de coração e alma, e se outro homem olhar para você, nós arrancaremos seu membro e o enfiaremos pela garganta.

Ela não podia imaginar isso. Riu. Então falou baixinho:

- Espero que vocês não estejam cometendo um engano.

Ele afastou para cima seu Stetson para poder vê-la melhor.

- Só nós cometendo um engano, Bella?

Ela hesitou, mas foi franca:

- Eu não quero que vocês estejam cometendo um engano - sussurrou. - Eu não quero que isso seja um engano.

- Talvez você esteja apressando as coisas – disse – não existe nenhuma pressa. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Ela aceitou o conforto de suas palavras. Talvez ela estivesse sendo apressada. Como se imediatamente devesse entender a situação em que se encontrava – não que ela escolheu estar.

As relações levavam tempo, ainda que ela tivesse o hábito de se lançar nelas. Soou como se eles estivessem dispostos a conceder-lhe seu tempo, e ela ficou agradecida.

Ficou surpreendida quando viu a cabana novamente. Não tinha prestado atenção no passeio, perdida nos pensamentos.

Eles foram por trás do celeiro. Jasper deslizou do cavalo e levantou a mão para ajudá-la a descer. Aterrissou perto dele o calor do seu corpo a alcançando e envolvendo. Ele cheirava muito sensual. Cheiro de homem. De madeira, cavalo e uma sugestão de selvageria.

Colocou a mão em seu tórax, incapaz de resistir á tentação. Seu calor lhe secou a garganta. Jasper rosnou baixinho.

- Vamos guardar os cavalos antes que eu foda você aqui mesmo na neve - disse.

O desejo tomou cada polegada do seu corpo. Seus mamilos endureceram, e sentiu raias de prazer queimando entre as pernas, ante as palavras explicitas.

Com as mãos tremendo ela o seguiu para dentro de celeiro. Assistiu como ele cuidava dos cavalos. Imaginou que as mãos estavam no seu corpo ao invés do cavalo. O suor cobriu as sobrancelhas. Ela o queria.

Aqui.

Agora.

E se ela conseguisse coragem...

Bella perdeu a coragem enquanto se encaminhava para Jasper. Como se a sentindo parar, ele voltou-se depois de fechar a porta e a estudou por um momento.

- Você quer algo?

Que pergunta! Ela tragou, e tragou novamente.

- Quero você – disse rapidamente com toda a simplicidade.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso sensual e arrogante.

- Então venha me conseguir – disse, estendendo os braços em um gesto de rendição. Ela estremeceu de nervosismo, mas caminhou em direção a ele. Olhava fixamente para a protuberância em sua calça jeans, protuberância que cresceu com seu anúncio. Ela sabia exatamente o que queria fazer com ela. Queria saboreá-la novamente. Da mesma forma que fizera anteriormente.

Alcançou o botão da calça jeans, e ouviu a respiração dele ficar ofegante quando abriu o zíper até ver uma faixa da roupa intima.

- Tire – ela sussurrou. – Quero ver você puxá-lo.

De alguma maneira a imagem dele puxando o pênis para fora a excitava de maneira selvagem. Ela queria aquela imagem.

- Fique de joelhos! – ele ordenou.

Ela concordou apressadamente e ele alcançou a calça e retirou a ereção. Ela aproximou-se querendo tocá-lo. O rodeou com as mãos e aproximou os lábios, estava duro como uma pedra.

Colocou a língua para fora e delicadamente passou em torno da cabeça. Ele vacilou, gemeu e moveu para frente, buscando sua boca.

Segurou a base do pênis com as mãos e o aproximou dos lábios. O deixou deslizar por seus lábios por alguns instantes antes de chupá-lo suavemente.

- Ah, Jesus amado. Isso assim... me tome todo!

Agarrou seus cabelos enquanto empurrava na boca.

Ela encantou-se com o contraste da pele suave e lisa, com a dureza do ferro. Ele tinha um gosto exótico, todo másculo, como seu cheiro. Deslizou o membro até o fundo da garganta. Ela queria mais. Queria fazê-lo gozar. Queria fazê-lo sentir-se tão descontrolado quanto ela se sentia em seus braços.

Suaves ruídos de chupada encheram o celeiro. O som soava erótico e aumentou sua excitação. Ela o acariciou todo e deslizou a língua por todo seu comprimento.

- Você é uma sedutora - sussurrou rouco.

Ela sorriu. Sentindo-se sedutora. Adorava isso. Colocou o que conseguia do pênis na boca e continuou acariciando-o com a língua, depois acariciou a veia espessa até as bolas. Tomou uma na boca, amando sentir seu corpo cada vez mais tenso. Depois deu atenção á outra, chupando e acariciando com a língua.

- Você tem que parar – ele gemeu. – Senão vou gozar.

Ela pôs-se de pé e deu um sorriso mau:

- Esse é ponto.

Ele a puxou para seus braços e esmagou a boca com um beijo quente, suas línguas duelavam em meio à respiração ofegante.

- Tire essas malditas calças – ele exigiu.

Rapidamente ela descalçou as botas e arrancou a calça. Ele rasgou a calcinha, o material leve rompendo-se com facilidade contra seu corpo. Antes que pudesse perceber o que ele estava fazendo, foi içada para cima por seus braços com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Mergulhou duro, empurrou profundamente em sua umidade. Ela clamou, o som ecoou pelo celeiro. Sua vagina convulsionou ao redor dele, o ordenhando, num convite adicional.

Ele a segurou com um braço e com o outro arrancou o casaco. Assim que a viu livre, rodeou sua cintura com os dois braços e começou a empurrar. Sentiu o zíper da calça batendo no traseiro.

Passou os braços em torno de seu pescoço e se abandonou às sensações.

- Você fode muito gostoso – declarou ele.

Enterrado profundamente dentro dela, se moveu até encostá-la na parede do celeiro. Então começou a fude-la com força.

Beijava e chupava seu ombro, pescoço e quando atingiu a pele delicada próxima da orelha, deu uma mordida.

Puxou-o pelo cabelo. Ela não era gentil. Mas ele também não era. Arrancou a cabeça do seu pescoço e fundiu os lábios. Estava com fome. Faminta dele. E parecia que não podia conseguir o suficiente.

Ele empurrava mais duro, e mais duro, suas costas batiam na parede, mas ela não se importava. Ela o queria mais fundo.

As mãos dele desceram pela cintura e dirigiram-se ao seu traseiro, envolvendo as duas bandas e apertando, depois as afastando. Sentiu que ele tentava penetrar seu ânus com um dedo e ficou tensa.

- Relaxe – sussurrou contra seu ouvido.

Ante que pudesse reagir sentiu que ele empurrava um dedo para seu interior. Resistiu o impulso de dor quase a fazendo atingir o orgasmo.

Então, outro dedo juntou-se ao primeiro. Seu pênis bombava a vagina, seus dedos penetravam seu ânus. Era mais do que podia agüentar. Ele a puxou de volta enquanto continuava penetrando-a com seus dedos e pênis.

Sentiu-se explodir:

- Oh, Deus! Não pare! – gemeu.

Ele a segurava firme nos braços fortes enquanto a penetrava com golpes longos e duros. Agradecia a Deus, porque ela estava completamente mole, sentiu o corpo partir-se em milhões de pedaços quando o orgasmo a consumiu. Flashs coloridos explodiam ante seus olhos antes de fechá-los, incapaz de agüentaras sensações.

- Oh, Deus bebê, estou gozando - ele gritou em seu ouvido.

Ela afundou no seu peito, braços o enlaçando suavemente, enquanto ele inundava sua vagina. Os quadris estavam doloridos pelo zíper que apertava a carne suave do traseiro.

Descansou o rosto no pescoço, a respiração ofegante. Os braços dele a mantinham firme, o membro quieto, enterrado bem fundo. Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo, até que ele a puxou do pescoço e deu um beijo suave.

- Você consegue ficar em pé? – Perguntou, enquanto se afastava ligeiramente e o pênis saia livre.

Concordou com a cabeça, entretanto não estava completamente segura de que poderia. Ele a fez deslizar cuidadosamente pelo seu corpo e a manteve segura até ter certeza de que conseguiria sustentar seu peso.

Colocou o membro para dentro das calças e fechou o zíper. Então a abraçou, segurando-a contra seu tórax, descansou o queixo sobre sua cabeça e permaneceram em silêncio.

Com seu corpo acalmado, sentiu o vento frio que penetrava pelas paredes do celeiro. Estremeceu e ele a afastou, pegou rapidamente a calça jeans e a alcançou. Ela a colocou e voltaram a abraçar-se. Ele curvou a cabeça e a beijou. Um beijo completo, vagaroso. Mais lento que o habitual, quente como o caminho do inferno.

Suspirou contra aqueles lábios e recostou-se em seu peito. Sentia-se fraca como um gatinho completamente saciado.

- Vamos voltar para casa – disse Jasper, com a voz profunda, contra seu rosto.

Pegou suas botas e o casaco e seguiu Jasper para fora do celeiro. Entraram na cozinha, batendo a neve dos sapatos. Ela tirou o casado e as botas e dirigiu-se a sala de estar. Estava procurando os outros. Queria saber onde eles estavam. Sentia-se segura junto deles.

Edward estava no computador e Emmett deitado no sofá assistindo televisão. Aproximou-se e deitou-se no sofá com Emmett, sua confiança aumentada pelo que tinha acontecido no celeiro. Além disse ela queria ser abraçada depois do sexo com o Jasper.

Emmett a enlaçou e aconchegou-a em seu tórax. Levantou as sobrancelhas quando viu sua aparência amarrotada.

- Você e Jasper tiveram um bom passeio?

Corou, concordou com a cabeça, e descansou em seu ombro.

Ele riu acariciando sua face e seus cabelos. Bocejou e se aconchegou mais pertinho do corpo de Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... e entao o que acharam da bella e o jasper sozinhos... não esqueçam das reviews... proximo capitulo sera a bella com o emmet... não percam...bjuxx^^...vou viajar entao vou ver se da pra postar amanha a tarde ...senao so na segunda...<strong>


	10. Capitulo 10

**oi flores passando rapidinho para postar mais um capitulo para vcs... espero que gostem...bjuxx^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Quando Bella despertou estava sozinha no sofá. Piscando por causa do sono dirigiu-se ao quarto, mas ele estava vazio. Bocejando sentou-se na cama para consultar as horas. Pelo menos não tinha dormido o dia inteiro.

Foi até a cozinha. Um olhar pela janela e descobriu que Edward estava cortando madeira. Jasper e Emmett deviam estar cuidando dos cavalos ou realizando outras tarefas.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos, e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. O que ela poderia fazer ali? Que tipo de contribuição poderia dar? Sabia pelas conversas dos rapazes que eles eram guias durante a estação de caça, mas não estava certa do que faziam durante o resto do ano.

Suspirou. Resolveu enumerar suas qualidades e parou quando atingiu cinco. Não era uma crítica desmiolada, mas precisava admitir que nunca, fez muita coisa sozinha. Pobre menina rica. Estremeceu com a descrição precisa, então agitou a cabeça em negação, não, ela não era mais aquela criatura dependente.

Seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente quando ainda era uma adolescente. Um primo distante cuidou de sua herança até que completasse vinte e um anos, quando precisou assumir tudo sozinha. Foi o maior motivo para procurar abrigo na autoridade de James.

Torceu os lábios em um sorriso. Ela tinha sido idiota. Agradecia a Deus ter descoberto a verdade e tomado atitudes para se proteger antes que fosse tarde demais. Se tivesse ficado com James, provavelmente já estaria morta. Ou pior. Completamente dominada por ele.

Aqui se sentia livre. Livre para estar. Livre de seu estúpido passado. Era a chance de recomeçar e fazer as coisas direito. Fazer as escolhas certas.

- Não se preocupe tanto, Bella – disse-se.

Olhando novamente para o relógio levantou-se. Tinha tempo para um banho antes do jantar. Quando os homens voltassem perguntaria o que poderia fazer para ajudar na cabana.

Encaminhou-se para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Afastou-se, tirou as calças e somente de camisa encaminhou-se para a pia, enquanto aguardava a água aquecer.

Olhou-se no espelho e estremeceu por causa da cor horrível de seus cabelos. Quando fossem para Seatlle iria a um cabeleireiro para consertar aquela tintura. Percebendo que o vapor começava a subir no chuveiro, começou a desabotoar a camisa quando a porta foi aberta e viu Emmett entrar.

Parou por um momento em sua frente, depois posicionou atrás dela, abraçou seus ombros e passou a beijar seu pescoço.

Ela gemeu, sentindo um arrepiou transpassar pela espinha.

- Quer companhia? – ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu dando a volta para abraçá-lo.

- Você está se oferecendo para esfregar minhas costas?

- Estou me oferecendo para fazer muito mais – foi á resposta maldosa.

- Então eu o encontrarei lá.

Rapidamente despiu a camisa e passou por ele, entrando no chuveiro.

Apenas teve tempo para entrar debaixo da água quente do chuveiro antes de a porta abrir e um desnudo e desperto Emmett entrar.

Seus olhos a devoraram. A água enfeitava de contas seus cabelos e deslizava gotejante pelos músculos de seu tórax até o abdômen. De lá desapareciam nos cabelos que cercavam a inchada ereção.

Ele pegou suas mãos e as prendeu no alto da parede enquanto a empurrava contra a parede do chuveiro. A água dançava em cima de ambos quando se abaixou para beijá-la.

Seu corpo duro cobriu o dela, roçando, numa promessa do que estava por vir. Ela tentou libertar uma das mãos. Queria tocá-lo. Mas ele as manteve presas no alto. O seu pau a cutucou na barriga, enquanto sua boca deixava uma trilha de fogo erótico no pescoço.

Então ele a soltou:

- Vire-se – comandou.

Ela girou o corpo até sentir as costas aconchegadas contra o tórax. Ele esticou a mão para alcançar o sabão e ensaboá-la.

Começou pelo estomago, amassando e suavemente ensaboando. Então percorreu o caminho até os peitos, envolveu-os com as mãos, rolando os mamilos entre os dedos.

Ela gemeu e se aproximou mais do corpo dele.

Com a mão direita ele foi acariciando até a pélvis, esfregando ligeiramente, então a deslizou para entre as pernas. Com a mão esquerda continuava brincando em seus seios, enquanto penetrava ainda mais entre as pernas e afastava suas dobras.

Ela se contorceu contra o corpo que mantinha a tensão invadindo-a, estirando até o impossível. Então sentiu um dedo invadindo os lábios da vagina e as pernas estremeceram ameaçando dobrarem-se.

Sem aviso prévio, as mãos a deixaram e sentiu-se sendo empurrada de barriga contra a parede do chuveiro, enquanto que a água continuava a escorrer ao redor deles. A parede estava fresca, e a água estava quente, e seu corpo tremia de antecipação quando o sentiu separando suas pernas.

Novamente teve as mãos levantadas e seguras enquanto sentia-o com as pernas separar suas coxas. Sentiu o membro acariciar seu traseiro, e precisou obrigar as pernas a sustentarem-na. Sentiu-o usar o joelho para sustentar-lhe o traseiro, deixando-a com a abertura posicionada.

Então penetrou profundamente, fazendo-a balançar na parede de azulejos. "Oh, Deus! Ele ia tão fundo! Era tão bom!" Fechou os olhos e apertou o rosto contra a parede.

- Mantenha as mãos no alto – ordenou, soltando-as.

Ela obedeceu mantendo-as acima da cabeça, firmemente apertada contra a parede. Ele posicionou as mãos em seus quadris a erguendo com firmeza e arremetendo novamente.

Era muito quente. Era difícil respirar. Ela nunca sentira tanto prazer.

O traseiro estava descansando contra o abdômen duro e o pênis penetrava-a tão profundamente quanto era possível. Ainda assim ela queria mais. Ele lentamente retirou-se e empurrou adiante, retrocedendo antes de aliviar e foi adiante mais uma vez.

Ela mordia os lábios para evitar gritar em deliciosa agonia. Sentia-se pronta para gozar, mas ele ainda não permitia deliberadamente movimentando-se vagarosamente. Podia levá-la a um clímax vertiginoso neste momento, mas ele atrasava, optando por um passo lento, vagaroso.

Manteve uma mão segurando seu quadril, deslizando a outra para o meio de suas pernas, achou seu clitóris e começou a trabalhar nele com movimentos circulares enquanto a empalava por trás.

- Emmett! – clamou.

- Calma amada. Eu estou com você – sussurrou. – Ainda não. Ainda não.

Ela lamentou quando ele parou, fechou os olhos com força e praguejou.

Sentiu a mão deixar a vagina e subir para seus seios. Ele circulou um mamilo com os dedos, acariciando-o muito suavemente na ponta enrugada. Ela sentiu um choque pelo corpo todo. Ele moveu-se para o outro seio tomando-o todo na mão, brincando com ele, sem se ater no mamilo, deixando-a ainda mais ansiosa.

- Por favor, Emmett – ofegou. – Deixe-me gozar!

Ele riu suavemente:

- Você quer que eu faça bem duro, amada?

- Oh, Deus, Sim! Me foda, por favor!

Ele acariciou os mamilos até que ficaram eretos, duros, pedindo mais. Então envolveu seus quadris com as mãos balançando contra ela, mergulhando fundo e duro.

- Sim, sim! – ela gemeu. Estava chegando ao orgasmo.

Fechou os olhos e deu a volta na cabeça. Suas mãos deslizaram pela parede enquanto ele a penetrava mais duro. A água ficou fria mais ela não se importou. As batidas do quadril contra seu traseiro ficaram mais fortes e ruidosas por causa da umidade dos corpos.

A excitação era quase dolorosa pela intensidade. O fogo espalhava-se por sua virilha em direção ao estomago e seios. Todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam dolorosamente apertados e estirados.

- Deixe vir, querida, venha comigo – Emmett rosnou em sua orelha.

Ele empurrou mais duro na agonia de seu próprio gozo. Ela sentiu o jato quente do sêmen estourando do pênis, e deixou-se cair no precipício do prazer.

Seu braço a envolvia, segurando abaixo de seu peito, impedindo que caísse, estava profundamente acomodado dentro dela, o corpo agitado com a força do orgasmo. Sentiu a cabeça cair para frente, sem controle, molhando-se no chuveiro, sua respiração entrava pesada pelos brônquios.

Eles a matariam. Sentiu-o deslizando para fora de seu interior, seu sêmen deslizando pelas pernas. Então a ergueu, voltou-a para si, abraçando-a contra o peito.

- Eu amo você.

As palavras murmuradas contra seu cabelo fizeram-na endurecer de surpresa. Ouvira corretamente? Afastou-lhe a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos. Eles queimavam de desejo, mas cintilavam com algo mais. Amor.

Sentiu a emoção bloquear sua garganta. Lágrimas queimaram suas pálpebras e ameaçaram derramar. Não sabia o que dizer, e como responder. Mas sabia que ele quis dizer.

- Vamos lavar você, boneca – disse suavemente. A lavou, ternamente, cobrindo todo seu corpo.

Então ensaboou e enxaguou seus cabelos. Quando acabou, desligou o chuveiro, estendeu o braço e pegou uma toalha enorme e fofa, com a qual a envolveu, abraçando-a contra seu corpo por um longo momento. Ela sentia-se ridiculamente emocionada, e ainda hesitante.

Sentia-se compelida a retribuir seus sentimentos, dizer a ele que o amava também, mas as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta. Não estava pronta ainda, não estava muito certa da profundidade de seus sentimentos, e não queria cometer enganos.

Bella sentia-se deliciosamente dolorida e sonolenta quando deixou o banheiro com Emmett. Ele a amava. Não parecia possível, mas ele dissera que aconteceria. Juntaram-se aos outros na cozinha, onde Edward estava cozinhando. Jasper estava sentado bebendo cerveja.

Ela encaminhou-se para Edward e o abraçou, descansando a face nas suas costas. Ele endureceu – de surpresa? – por um breve momento antes de voltar-se para abraçá-la.

Sorria e beijou-lhe a cabeça.

- Você parece feliz – disse.

Sentiu as faces coradas, e um sorriso ridículo marcava seu rosto.

- Eu sou. - Com os dedos em seu queixo ele levantou-lhe o rosto para, beijá-la. Os lábios moveram-se possessivamente sobre sua boca. A língua deslizou saboreando-a, reivindicando sua doçura.

Lentamente a soltou.

- Sente-se, o jantar estará pronto em alguns minutos.

Ela flutuou para o lugar onde Emmett e Jasper estavam sentados e ocupou a cadeira entre os dois.

Como Edward andava pela cozinha colocando os pratos, ela decidiu abordar o assunto de suas tarefas.

- Eu estava pensando... – começou.

Todos voltaram á atenção para ela.

- Isto é... eu estava imaginado o que poderia fazer para ajudar. Quero dizer... se não vou ser uma convidada... se vou ficar...

Respirou fundo amaldiçoando sua insegurança.

- Bella – disse Emmett, o tom ligeiramente repreensivo. – Nós a queremos aqui. Nós queremos que você fique. Está é sua casa. Acho que você deveria dar-se um tempo enquanto se acostuma com tudo. Não há necessidade de apressar-se, ou sentir-se insegura com sua condição aqui.

Ela sorriu balançando a cabeça.

- De qualquer modo, gostaria de saber o que fazer para ajudar.

- Sempre existe alguma coisa para ser feita – disse Edward encolhendo os ombros. – No momento, dividimos tarefas e responsabilidades. Ficaremos contentes em ter ajuda.

- Eu não sei cozinhar – revelou, envergonhada com a admissão. Sentia-se desesperadamente inadequada. Sua educação não a preparou para muitas coisas.

- Ninguém disse que você tinha que cozinhar – respondeu calmamente Jasper.

- Eu poderia aprender – adicionou rapidamente.

Edward virou o bife de frango que estava fritando e olhou-a fixamente.

- Bella, nós não queremos uma escrava doméstica. Você está aqui como nossa esposa. Nossa companheira. A mãe dos nossos filhos. Nós administramos nosso negócio. Nós podemos muito bem cozinhar. Se você quiser ajudar de outro modo, tenho certeza que encontraremos algo que você possa gostar de fazer.

Sentiu suas faces vermelhas de embaraço.

- Estou fazendo uma bagunça com as coisas, não?

Edward estendeu a lâmina da carne para Emmett e sentou-se.

- Pode continuar para mim? – perguntou ao irmão, depois disse suavemente. – Nós queremos que você tenha prazer aqui. Relaxe. Você não precisa fazer nada neste momento. Vamos nos concentrar primeiro em livrá-la de seu casamento com aquele bastardo para que ele não tenha nenhum poder sobre você. O resto se ajeitará com o tempo.

- Quando nós iremos para Seatlle? – perguntou, agradecida com a mudança de assunto.

- Depois de amanhã. Organizei para Quil alimentar os cavalos enquanto estivermos fora. Nós ficaremos em um hotel e encontraremos no dia seguinte.

Ela concordou com a cabeça sentindo o nó na garganta.

- Será que daria tempo para eu ir a um salão de beleza enquanto estivermos lá? – Mostrou os fios do cabelo. – Gostaria de voltar a minha cor.

- Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa que você queira – disse Edward.

- Também preciso passar num banco. Preciso abrir uma conta, assim posso pedir que me mandem algum dinheiro. Desconfio que James vá esvaziar minhas contas.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro – Jasper falou. – Nós somos mais do que capazes de sustentá-la.

- Não é dinheiro de James – disse ela. – Não estou tirando dinheiro dele. Estou protegendo o meu dinheiro.

- Ele me pareceu bem rico – comentou Jasper.

Ela suspirou.

- Ele é. Mas se puder achar um modo de se apoderar dos meus títulos, ele irá pegar tudo para me prejudicar.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Títulos?

- Dos meus pais – explicou, mexeu-se desconfortável. – Eles eram ricos. Morreram quando eu era adolescente, recebi minha herança quando fiz vinte e um anos.

- Entendo, e que idade você tem, agora? – perguntou.

- Vinte e quatro.

- E quando você encontrou James?

- Logo depois que meus pais morreram. Ele... bem, ele cuidou de mim.

Jasper resmungou algo inteligível. Emmett e Edward trocaram olhares.

- O que foi? Por que vocês estão olhando assim? – exigiu.

- Sobre quanto dinheiro nós estamos falando? Quanto você tem em títulos e aplicações? – perguntou Edward.

Ela encolheu os ombros:

- Eu realmente desconheço.

- Um valor aproximado? – pressionou.

- Cinqüenta? Sessenta milhões? – respondeu.

- Jesus! – Emmett exclamou.

- O que realmente você sabe sobre a situação financeira de James? - perguntou Edward baixinho.

Ela abriu a boca, mas a resposta não saiu. Sentiu um zumbido na cabeça, sentiu-se incrivelmente estúpida. Suas faces queimaram e a garganta ficou dolorosamente constringida.

Sem uma palavra, levantou-se e abandonou a cozinha.

- Bella! - Ouviu Emmett chamá-la, mas não parou. Queria agüentar sua humilhação atual sozinha, obrigada.

Parou na porta o tempo suficiente para pegar o casaco, abriu a porta e dirigiu-se para a varanda dianteira. O ar frio a recebeu, vestiu o casaco rapidamente. Caminhou até a grade e debruçou-se, olhando fixamente para a lua nascente sobre a neve. Fechou os olhos respirando profundamente. Precisava do frio para esfriar o rosto quente.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Ela nem sequer considerara que James tivera algum motivo para aproximar-se.

Ele apareceu quando seus pais morreram e agiu como seu protetor e confidente. Quando fez vinte e um anos ele a pressionou para casar-se com ele. Agora ela sabia por que. Mas ela não quisera casar imediatamente.

Ela escorou os cotovelos na grade de varanda e enterrou o rosto nas mãos ele só queria seu dinheiro.

Não a machucou saber que ele não a amou, ou que ele casou-se com ela por outras razões. Ela soube que ele não era capaz de amar quando a machucou, quando matou outra pessoa a sangue frio.

Mas saber que tudo que ele queria era o dinheiro, era repugnante.

Claro que ele queria seu dinheiro. Tudo ficava claro agora.

A preocupação em bombardia-lá com inúmeras perguntas sobre como ela estava administrando seu dinheiro.

Tudo disfarce para ter certeza se ela soube cuidar do patrimônio.

Agradecia a Deus por não ter ficado com ele tempo suficiente para passar tudo para o nome dele, como certamente planejara.

- Jesus! O quanto estúpida posso ser? – sussurrou. Ela estava preparada para passar tudo para ele, que provavelmente, teria achado um jeito fácil de livrar-se dela em seis meses.

Ouviu a porta abrir-se atrás de si, apertou os olhos, fechando-os.

- Bella. - Edward caminhou até seu lado. Abriu um olho para ver suas mãos na grade ao lado dela.

- Eu sou uma completa idiota – murmurou.

Ele suspirou e suavemente a puxou para seus braços.

- Você não é uma idiota, bebê. Eu diria que você é uma mulher surpreendente.

Ela agitou sua cabeça em negação.

- Eu sou patética. Patética!

Puxou-o pelas lapelas do casaco e enterrou o rosto em seu tórax. Então ela riu. Soou severo até para ela. Os braços fortes de Edward a seguravam firmemente contra ele.

Uma lágrima escorreu abaixo de sua face e depressa foi absorvida pela camisa do Edward.

- Eu queria pertencer a alguém - ela sussurrou. - Eu queria alguém para se importar comigo e não com o meu dinheiro ou com o que eram dos meus pais. Eu era muito só.

Edward esfregou uma mão de cima abaixo pelas costas dela.

- Você pertence a alguém, bebê. E nós não damos nenhuma importância ao seu dinheiro.

Por alguma razão, sua declaração abriu a comporta de lágrimas que ela tinha estado segurando à distância.

Ela não tinha percebido como verdadeiramente só ela tem sido ou o quão desesperadamente ela quis para alguém amá-la. Desesperadamente.

Aquela constatação a tomou completamente. E agora ela se envolvera com os irmãos. Talvez eles não fossem do mesmo calibre que James, mas, ela não sentia por eles o mesmo que sentia por James. Era muito mais. E isto a assustava. Eles a queriam para sempre. Ela os queria para sempre. Mas... existia sempre um mas. Se somente ela não tivesse tomado tantas decisões ruins.

Então ela poderia ser capaz de confiar na decisão de ficar com Edward, Emmett e Jasper. Edward continuou a segura-la, acariciando seu cabelo. O som de um telefone celular tocando chacoalhou seus sentidos. Edward suavemente amaldiçoou, e ela sentiu-o apalpar o bolso. Ela se afastou para dar a ele acesso mais fácil, e ele puxou o telefone para atender.

- Edward - ele atendeu.

Depois de uma longa pausa se virou. Bella permaneceu ligeiramente virada. Ela queria estar de volta no calor de seus braços.

- Certo, eu estarei aí daqui a pouquinho - ele disse e voltou-se.

Desligou o telefone e o guardou na sua jaqueta.

- Tenho que ir para a cidade. Rosalie precisa da minha ajuda.

Um afiado golpe transpassou o tórax de Bella. Ela ficou surpreendida com sua ferocidade.

- Volte para dentro onde está quente - ele disse, a pegou pelo braço e encaminhou para a porta.

Na sala de estar, Jasper e Emmett levantaram os olhos.

- Eu preciso ir para a cidade. Rosalie está com um problema, o seu assistente não atende o telefone.

- Você quer que nós vamos com você? - Emmett perguntou.

Jasper bufou em desgosto.

- Não, pelo menos eu acho que não. Alguém se perdeu. Se precisar de perseguidores, chamarei vocês. Prefiro que fiquem aqui e cuidem de Bella.

Bella apertou os dentes. Ela não precisava ser cuidada, droga e certa como inferno não queria Edward saindo atrás de uma mulher que muito claramente o queria. Com ciúme? Oh, inferno sim, ela era ciumenta. E ele a deixou de lado. Ela não pensou que não podia se sentir mais miserável que antes, mas ela estava errada.

- Não tem outra pessoa que ela podia chamar? - Bella perguntou.

Edward a olhou estranhamente por um momento.

- Nós sempre ajudamos a procurar quando têm pessoas desaparecidas.

Bella mordeu os lábios para se impedir de dizer mais alguma coisa. Não existia nada mais sem atrativo que uma cena.

- Eu avisarei se voltar ser muito tarde.

Edward abaixou-se, deu-lhe um beijo rápido então encaminhou para a porta. Pôs seu Stetson e saiu.

Bella observou ele sair, odiando o modo como se sentia. Olhou para Jasper e Emmett e estremeceu. Era óbvio que eles podiam ver o que estava sentindo. Ela parecia ter atraído só humilhação ultimamente.

Seus ombros caíram, e ela caminhou pelo corredor em direção aos quartos. Parou no meio do caminho um riso histérico borbulhando dela. Em que quarto abrigaria-se?

Optou pelo banheiro. Ligou a torneira da pia e espirrou seu rosto com água fria. Quando levantou a cabeça, viu Jasper no reflexo do espelho. Ele permaneceu na entrada, debruçando contra a porta.

- Quer jogar Monopólio comigo e Emmett?

Ela deu um sorriso trêmulo e confirmou com a cabeça. Pelo menos ele não estava tentando dissecar suas emoções.

Esperou um segundo e então voltou para a sala de estar. Emmett tinha instalando a tábua de Monopólio na mesa de café, e Jasper trazia três canecas da cozinha.

- Quer chocolate quente? - Jasper perguntou.

- Parece gostoso - ela respondeu.

Ela tomou posição no sofá, enquanto Emmett e Jasper sentavam no chão ao redor da mesa de café. Pegou a xícara em suas palmas e experimentou o chocolate quente. Qualquer coisa para não pensar sobre onde o Edward estava e com quem.

- Eu odeio ver você tão chateada - Emmett disse em uma voz baixa.

Ela desviou o olhar, surpreendida com seus próprios pensamentos. Eram pensamentos ciumentos.

Suspirou, baixou os olhos e esfregou a têmpora.

- Eu estou sendo ridícula.

Jasper murmurou algo debaixo de sua respiração. Ela voltou-se para ele, sentindo um aliado.

- Por que você não gosta dela? – Bella questionou Jasper.

- Ela é uma cadela manipuladora.

Bella riu.

- Obrigada. Eu precisava disso, acredito. Ela não parece comigo, com certeza. - Jasper grunhiu.

- Ela está zangada porque deu em cima do Edward, e ele não caiu.

- Nunca? - ela suavemente perguntou. – Pareceu-me que você e Emmett eram que ficavam entre eles e que Edward buscava uma relação mais funda com ela.

Emmett e Jasper se olharam duramente.

- Ele está dormindo com ela?

Ela quis fazer a pergunta soar casual, mas ao invés pareceu amedrontada. Emmett jurou.

- Olhe boneca, eu não sei se ele já dormiu com ela. Eu sei que ele não esta dormindo agora. Não depois de você.

De alguma maneira a idéia que Edward não estava dormindo com Rosalie não a fez sentir-se melhor.

- Nós não somos santos, Bella. Nós tivemos nossa parte de mulheres, mas nós não somos infiéis. Edward não andaria com outra mulher. Não depois de comprometer-se para você.

Jasper movimentou a cabeça concordando.

- Então por que ele foi para ela? – Bella desabafou.

- Ele não pode conceber a idéia de não ajudar uma mulher em necessidade - Jasper disse. - Ele tem uma fraqueza por donzelas em perigo.

Bella sentiu o sangue drenar de seu rosto. Isso era o que ela era? Deus, ela certamente se ajustava no molde. Lágrimas nadavam em sua vista, e ela piscou duro para detê-las. Ela não queria fazer papel de boba. Mais que ela fizera. Emmett lançou um dos dados em Jasper, batendo com ele na cabeça.

- Você não é muito brilhante, é?

Bella levantou. Ela não ia aborrecê-los mais ainda com suas inseguranças. Estava muito chateada para agir como se não estivesse nada errado.

- Eu gostaria de ir para a cama - ela disse. - Existe um quarto que eu possa usar? – esperou que entendessem o significado. Ela queria um quarto para ela mesma.

- Use o do Edward - Emmett disse. - Ele pode dormir no sofá quando chegar.

- Obrigada - ela murmurou e dirigiu-se ao corredor.

Assim que estava longe da vista, ela correu em direção ao quarto de Edward. Quando estava do lado de dentro, ela fechou a porta e debruçou-se contra ela.

As lágrimas que tentou tão duramente conter derramavam-se por suas bochechas. Toda a emoção, retida nos últimos anos rugiram para a superfície. A decepção e a sensação de traição, sua humilhação e acima de tudo a horrível falta de julgamento que demonstrara. Tudo era suficiente para derrubá-la.

Não se incomodou em despir-se, afastou as coberturas e rastejou para debaixo delas, puxou-as firmemente ao seu redor e se enrolou em uma bola.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Edward entrou na cabana e pendurou o Stetson e o casaco no gancho da porta. Ele olhou ao redor e só viu as brasas agonizantes do fogo. Todo mundo já devia ter ido para a cama. Sua virilha estava apertada. Ele acharia Bella na cama com seus irmãos? Soube que Emmett e Jasper tiveram ambos com ela separadamente, e a verdade é que ele esperava ansiosamente fazer o mesmo.

Caminhou em silêncio pelo corredor parou quando viu sua porta fechada. Nenhum deles dormia com a porta fechada. Ele tentou a maçaneta e a encontrou trancada. Que diabo? Trancado fora de seu próprio quarto?

Voltou-se e caminhou até o quarto de Emmett para ver se ele estava lá. A porta estava entreaberta. Abriu-a e perscrutou do lado de dentro. Emmett estava adormecido entre lençóis amarrotados. Sozinho.

Aproximou-se e sacudiu o ombro de Emmett. Ele acordou imediatamente.

- Que diabo de hora é isto? - Emmett exigiu em uma voz embriagada.

- Três da manhã.

Emmett se sentou e esfregou os olhos.

- Onde diabos vocês estava até essa hora?

- Ajudando Rosalie a achar o menino perdido. Onde está Bella?

- No seu quarto - Emmett respondeu.

- Por que a porta está trancada?

Emmett levantou e acendeu a luminária ao lado da cama. Ele alfinetou Edward com um olhar fixo repugnado.

- Ela está magoada, Edward.

O coração de Edward balançou. Ele não gostava de pensar em Bella magoada. Ela tinha estado chateada antes dele partir, mas esperava que Emmett e Jasper a tivessem acalmado de qualquer se preocupação que ela tivesse.

- Por que você e Jasper não resolveram o problema? - Edward exigiu.

- Você está a machucando, Edward. Não nós.

- Eu? O que diabos eu fiz?

Edward sentiu sua raiva crescendo. Ele não gostava de jogos de mente estúpidos, e Emmett estava rapidamente o enervando.

Emmett suspirou e deslizou as pernas para o lado da cama.

- Olhe Edward, ela está tendo um tempo ruim, e você correndo para Rosalie quando ela chama não está ajudando. Ela é insegura e quem pode culpá-la depois do que o marido lhe fez?

- Ela está chateada porque eu fui ajudar Rosalie?

- Talvez se você explicasse a natureza de sua relação com Rosalie, Bella não se sentiria como se sente, mas ela sabe que algo há entre você dois, e sabe que Rosalie gosta de você. Afinal Rosalie agiu como uma cadela ciumenta até agora. Igual a uma mulher desprezada. Bella não é estúpida, Edward. Não a engana. Algo continua entre você e Rosalie.

Os músculos do rosto do Edward se endureceram e ele apertou os lábios.

- O que aconteceu ou não aconteceu entre nós não problema seu.

- Aí é onde você está errado - Emmett disse uniformemente. - Injustiça morta. É problema meu sim. Eu amo Bella. E eu acho que você também a ama, Edward. Eu acho que Jasper provavelmente também, embora ele possa levar um inferno de tempo para admitir isto para ele mesmo. Qualquer coisa que você faz e machuca Bella é meu problema. Ela é tanto minha quanto sua e do Jasper. Se esta sua relação vai nos atrapalhar, você vai ter que puxar sua cabeça fora de seu pau.

Edward estourou a respiração em um suspiro longo.

- Cristo. Nada aconteceu entre mim e Rosalie hoje à noite, Emmett. Eu não faria isso com Bella.

- Eu sei - Emmett disse baixinho. - Mas ela não sabe. Não, ainda. Nós não ganhamos sua confiança. Ela não vai oferecê-la assim.

- E enquanto isso, eu sou bloqueado fora de meu próprio quarto.

Emmett riu.

- Eu acho que você pode dormir no sofá. Pergunto-me se nós teremos uma rotação fixa quando cada vez que um de nós a irritar.

- Boa noite. Desculpe, eu acordei você - Edward disse e saiu.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou olhando fixamente a porta trancada do seu quarto. Não era nada que uma chave de fenda não consertaria. Talvez estivesse na hora de ele e Bella terem um pouco de tempo sozinhos.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele deslizou silenciosamente em seu quarto. Bella tinha deixado a luminária acesa e o brilho suave despejava acima da cama. Ele deixou a chave de fenda na cômoda e começou a tirar a roupa.

Caminhou para a cama e olhou para o corpo enrolado de Bella. Só seu rosto espiava fora das coberturas. Um rosto que estava vermelho e manchado. Seu coração apertou com evidência das lágrimas.

Ele suavemente puxou as coberturas e subiu ao lado dela. Puxou-a com firmeza para seus braços, sentindo o modo como suas curvas suaves se adaptavam ao seu corpo duro. Ela se mexeu e abriu os olhos turvos. Eles chamejaram em surpresa quando o viu.

- Como você entrou aqui?

- Com bastante facilidade, realmente. Por que você fechou a porta?

Ela olhou. Ele arrastou um dedo por uma mecha de seu cabelo o descansado em seu pescoço.

- Eu precisava de algum tempo sozinha - ela suavemente disse.

- Isto é compreensível, mas você não tem que fechar a porta para conseguir isso.

Ela o olhou novamente, seus olhos problemáticos, incerteza espreitando em suas profundidades.

Ele suspirou. Emmett estava certo. Ele devia ter explicado seu envolvimento com Rosalie antes. Então talvez estivesse sentindo seu pênis na vagina de Bella em vez de deitar com um furioso e duro membro e ficar enredado em uma conversa sensível.

Ele dominou a impaciência e pegou a face de Bella entre as mãos.

- Olhe para mim, bebê. Não existe nada entre mim e Rosalie. Eu sinto muito que você tenha tido uma impressão errada.

Bella trocou e puxou as cobertas envolvendo-se. O gesto de proteção que deveria fazê-la parecer mais forte, só a fez parecer mais vulnerável.

- Eu não entendo.

Sua voz terminou suave e trêmula, o tipo que faria um homem imediatamente duro. Se ele já não estivesse. Ela era toda suave e feminina, como uma mulher devia ser.

- O que você não entende bebê?

Ela olhou novamente.

- Por que você não a escolheu?

Surpreendeu Edward. Isso não era o que ele esperava que ela dissesse.

- Ela é tudo que eu não sou - Bella continuou. - Ela é forte, alta, bonita. Eu aposto que ela não precisa de ninguém.

Edward se debruçou de volta contra os travesseiros, levando Bella com ele. Ele embalava-a contra seu tórax, e ela deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Ele passava a mão de cima abaixo seu braço.

- Eu não mentirei para você. Houve um tempo em que estive atraído por Rosalie. Eu até a trouxe em casa, apresentei ela para Jasper e Emmett. Mas soube imediatamente que não era a pessoa que procurávamos. Eu não senti uma conexão com ela. Não como eu fiz com você, e era óbvio os outros não fizeram qualquer conexão. Jasper sinceramente a menosprezou à primeira vista. Eu ainda não compreendi por que. Emmett, bem, ele era indiferente. Eu parei de vê-la dessa maneira depois disso.

Bella se apertou contra ele. Ele podia sentir outra pergunta vindo. Uma que aparentemente era difícil para ela se seu idioma de corpo era algum indicador.

- Jasper disse que… ele disse que você tem uma fraqueza por mulheres com problemas.

A lâmpada incandescente imediatamente continuou. Edward se sentou, arrastando Bella com ele. Pegou seu queixo e a forçou a olhá-lo diretamente no olho.

- Bebê, eu sempre protegerei você, mas não é por isso que você está aqui. Jasper é um idiota. Ele tem um chocalho na cabeça, eu juro. Se você quiser uma explicação do porque você e não ela, bem eu não sei. Eu posso só dizer você o que eu sinto aqui.

Ele levou sua outra mão em punho ao coração.

- É você, bebê. E talvez com o tempo você acredite nisto.

Seus olhos reluziam de forma suspeita com lágrimas.

- Eu quero que seja eu.

- Mas? - existia claramente um "mas" na sua declaração. A dúvida a nublou, e ele ficou intranqüilo.

- Eu estou com medo de tomar a decisão errada. Novamente.

- Parece errado?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente.

- Bella?

- Não, não parece errado. É isso que me assusta.

Edward soltou um suspiro pequeno de alívio. Ele podia lutar com a incerteza. Ele não podia lutar contra uma decisão. Palavras de Emmett ecoaram do em sua mente. Estaria ele certo? Edward já a amava?

Era difícil de separar sua satisfação por ter achado a mulher que completaria sua família e a idéia de amor. Ele só sabia uma coisa. Ele não a deixaria. Se isso significava que ele a amava, então talvez Emmett estivesse certo. E ele daria seu melhor para fazer com que ela os amasse também.

Deslizou sua mão para baixo e para cima pelo quadril feminino.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você - murmurou. - Pensei sobre isso a noite toda - ela o olhou fixamente, a parte inferior do lábio presa entre os dentes. Ele viu a vacilação em sua expressão, mas também viu desejo. Ela estava com medo dele? Abaixou a cabeça para a dela, encontrando seus lábios. Ela o saboreou com ternura. Assim como ela era. Ele queria sentir aqueles lábios ao redor do membro, sua boca molhada o chupando fundo. Ele estava pronto para explodir só com o pensamento disto.

- Tire suas roupas – pediu rouco. - Eu quero assistir.

Ela apoiou-se no cotovelo, depois lentamente saiu da cama. Permaneceu olhando-o fixamente por um momento, o lábio entre os dentes.

Então seus dedos começaram a apalpar as calças.

Ele se sustentou nos cotovelos e assistiu a pele lisa sua de pernas surgindo. Seus dedos coçavam para tocá-la. Observou-a começar a desabotoar a camisa, suas mãos que trabalhando para libertar os seios. Quando ficou sem a camisa, ele prendeu a respiração. Maldição! Ela era bonita. Tinha seios perfeitos. Eles subiam e desciam, balançaram quando deixou a camisa cair no chão.

Apontou o dedo. - Venha aqui.

Bella rastejou de volta para a cama, os olhos brilhando de desejo. Seus lábios muito próximos e então o beijou, ele correu, as mãos, pelos seus ombros em direção aos seios, envolveu-os, amando senti-los encherem sua mão, seu pau estava duro como pedra, e estava mais doloroso a cada minuto. Não existia nenhuma parte de seu corpo que não gritava por ela.

Mas, continuou saboreando-a, amando os sons de sua respiração, como ela escapava através de seus lábios. Mas ele queria aqueles lábios ao redor seu pau, não podia pensar em outra coisa.

Passou a mão pela parte de trás de seu pescoço, lentamente, mas firmemente a direcionou para baixo em direção à conjuntura de suas coxas. Com sua outra mão, circulou seu membro com os dedos e o guiou para a desejada boca.

Ele gemeu quando a língua molhada deslizou por todo o comprimento de seu pau.

- Oh, bebê, você é maravilhosa.

O cabelo caia em cima de suas coxas. Ele moveu a mão de seu pau e segurou em seu cabelo, mantendo-a no lugar enquanto empurrava seus quadris adiante. Lenta e fácil, ela o levou mais fundo, sua língua rodando em torno da cabeça. Ele bateu contra a parte de trás de sua garganta e retirou-se para ela poder respirar. Ela era magnífica.

Enquanto o chupava produzia pequenos ruídos e o levava mais fundo. Passava a língua eroticamente sobre as veias de seu pau. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e os dentes tão apertados quanto sua mandíbula permitia.

Acariciou-lhe as costas, depois os globos do seu traseiro, deslizou um dedo em sua umidade, e ela suspirou em reação, ele sorriu da forma como ela o levou mais fundo. Eles estavam deixando um ao outro louco.

Deslizou seus dedos, mais fundo, buscando seu inchado clitóris. Começou a girá-lo em seu dedo, separando as dobras, preparando a carne para seu toque. Ele se retirou da sua vagina e indo para seu bumbum. Ela apertou em reflexo quando ele correu um dedo em torno da enrugada abertura de seu traseiro. Deus, ela era apertada.

Ele levantou a mão e agarrou seu cabelo, puxando-a para longe de seu pau. Apenas o pensamento de mergulhar em seu traseiro quase o fez gozar.

- Deite-se - comandou, indo para cima do seu corpo.

Ela retirou-se, a boca inchada, os olhos vítreos com um desejo arrojado. Suas pernas ficaram abertas e ele rastejou entre elas, pegando seu traseiro nas mãos, abrindo-o. Em uma punhalada dura, estava dentro dela. Ela clamou, ele clamou. Com as mãos firmes em seus ombros, puxava-o para mais perto. Ele sorriu e curvou-se até capturar-lhe a boca.

- Você confia em mim? - sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

- Confio.

Lentamente se retirou.

- Vire.

Quando ela concordou, ele levantou-se e caminhou através do quarto para o banheiro. Ele revolveu a gaveta até achar um tubo de lubrificante então caminhou de volta para o quarto.

Alisou por um momento suas nádegas.

- Estou de volta - ele murmurou.

Ele a posicionou na extremidade da cama de quatro, sua bunda para ele. Apertou o tubo de lubrificante sobre os dedos então suavemente deslizou a mão entre suas dobras do seu ânus. Ela gemeu suavemente quando ele colocou um dedo na abertura apertada.

Os olhos de Bella abriram de repente quando o dedo penetrou. Uma multidão de sensações a invadiram. Um pouco medo, muito desejo, um pouco dor, e um lote inteiro de prazer.

Ela levou a uma mão pelo estômago até a pélvis. Os dedos acharam seu clitóris, e ela começou a movimentá-lo em um movimento circular. O prazer espalhava-se pelo abdômen.

Os dedos dele a deixaram e então ela sentiu a cabeça do pênis contra seu esfíncter. Lentamente, sempre muito lentamente, ele empurrou adiante, permitindo a ela se ajustar á sensação.

Os dedos trabalharam mais duro em seu clitóris quando ela buscou compensar as sensações. Soltou um gemido do fundo da garganta. Então com uma suave arremetida, o sentiu ganhar a entrada.

Ouviu-o dizer algo ininteligível e então afundou todo nela. Ela nunca sentira tal abundância de prazer. Recordou as palavras do Jasper. "Edward em seu traseiro, eu em sua vagina." Deus, o que sentiria quando tivesse a ambos profundamente dentro dela?

Edward começou a empurrar dentro e fora. Ela não conseguia descrever, nem para si mesma, o como descrever o prazer opressivo que a invadiu. Era em parte dor, em parte êxtase, e essa combinação levava-a a mais dolorosamente, a mais maravilhosa agonia que ela já suportara.

Sentia os quadris apertados contra suas nádegas, e ela soube que estava tão fundo quanto ele possivelmente podia ir, e ainda, ela queria mais. Empurrou contra ele, balançando os quadris no rimo de suas punhaladas.

Seu orgasmo floresceu e cresceu até que a consumiu. Ela precisava disto. Iria alçar vôo. Atrás dela, Edward clamou, e então sentiu a inundação de sua lança. E então caiu. Enterrou o rosto nas coberturas para abafar seu grito.

As mãos do Edward agarravam seus quadris com firmeza, segurando-a quando terminou. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, convulsionava. Ela desabou sobre a cama quando ele se retirou. Fechou os olhos, a respiração entrando e rajadas. Então sentiu um pano morno enxugando sua carne tenra.

- Você está bem? - Edward perguntou suavemente.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, incapaz de formular uma resposta coerente.

A cama imergiu e então Edward a puxou para seus braços. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e segurou seu firmemente contra seu tórax. O coração batia de modo selvagem contra seu rosto.

- Você é uma mulher surpreendente - sussurrou. - Ninguém jamais me fez sentir assim. - Nada que ele podia ter dito teria evaporado seus medos tão depressa quanto aquela declaração simples. De repente, Rosalie saiu de sua mente e suas preocupações. Ela passou os braços pela cintura da Edward e fechou os olhos. Pela primeira vez, realmente acreditou que poderia segurar os corações de três homens, e que eles poderiam segurar o seu.

* * *

><p>Sensações pecadoras e deliciosas despertaram Bella. Ela abriu os olhos deu com o tórax largo do Edward. Estava caída negligentemente sobre seu peito, e sorriu ao pensar o quão possessiva devia parecer. Uma mulher fazendo sua reivindicação.<p>

- Ah, ela acordou.

Voltou á cabeça para ver Emmett ao seu lado. Suas mãos a acariciavam. Que forma maravilhosa de acordar. Um olhar para os pés da cama revelou Jasper. Estava nu, incrivelmente sensual. Ela voltou-se até ver Edward que a olhava fixamente, a luxúria brilhando em seus olhos. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso predador. Um sorriso que dizia que ele esteve com sua mulher onde ele a queria.

- Nós estávamos esperando você despertar.

- Eu aposto que estavam.

Edward curvou a cabeça para beijá-la, depois sentiu os lábios de Emmett contra suas costas. Edward saiu debaixo dela e levantou-se da cama. Ele estendeu uma mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Jasper tirou o calçado e aproximou-se, rastejou sobre a cama e deitou em cima das cobertas, deixando as pernas oscilarem do lado de fora, os pés plantados no chão.

- Venha aqui - Jasper dirigiu, estendendo as mãos para ela.

Ela não precisou de nenhum convite adicional. Sabia o que estava vindo. Estremeceu-se da cabeça até dedão do pé quando aproximou de Jasper. Ela olhou abaixo em seus olhos, olhos que a enfeitiçavam. Levou as mãos para seu tórax duro e ergueu sua parte inferior só suficiente que ela poder embalar seu alongado pau entre as pernas. Um brilho de suor enfeitava a fronte de Jasper.

- Abaixe-se – ele rosnou.

Ela sorriu, encantando-se com seu poder. Lentamente, afundou nele, levando-o profundamente dentro dela. Fechou seus olhos e deixou-se sentir toda polegada deliciosa dele.

Ele agarrou seus quadris com suas mãos grandes e a segurou com firmeza. Ela começou um passeio lento, sensual. A cama imergiu novamente quando Emmett veio para ela de joelhos. Ela rolou a língua por cima da cabeça de sua ereção então colocou na boca. A respiração de Emmett terminou em um silvar quando ele deslizou adicional para dentro de seus lábios.

Atrás dela, sentiu Edward andar entre as pernas do Jasper, e seu coração acelerou. Jasper moveu suas mãos de seus quadris e envolveu suas nádegas. Ele a massageou quando a cabeça larga do membro de Edward cutucou sua abertura. Sentiu-o passar lubrificante em torno da abertura enrugada e apertada onde esteve anteriormente. Ela sentiu o músculo apertar em resistência então estirar-se debaixo de seu empurrão persistente. Ela clamou ao redor do pênis de Emmett quando Edward seguiu adiante com punhaladas determinadas. Todos eles estavam nela, todos enterrados profundamente dentro dela.

Ela não podia movimentar-se, não podia sentir o progresso do bombardeio de êxtase. Jasper a ajudou, movendo seus quadris quando ele e Edward estabeleceram a velocidade, empurrando em uníssono.

Emmett estocava nas profundidades molhadas de sua boca, e ela embrulhou a língua ao redor seu pau, querendo ele mais fundo, querendo todos eles. Estava perdendo o controle rapidamente. Permitindo que Jasper controlasse o ritmo.

Edward endureceu atrás. Apertou contra ela tão firme quanto podia e então o sentiu explodir dentro dela. Mas Jasper continuou empurrando em sua vagina. Quando Edward suavemente deslizou para fora, ela gemeu em protesto, estava perto do orgasmo mais explosivo de sua vida, e não queria perder a sensação de abundância que estava rapidamente a dirigindo acima da extremidade. Emmett puxou de sua boca e depressa moveu para trás dela. Quase antes de poder ajustar-se a perda de Edward, Emmett deslizou nela em um golpe longo. Gritou com sensação.

Nenhum preâmbulo, nenhuma gentil persuasão. Num minuto ele estava cutucando em sua entrada de costas e no próximo estava completamente acomodado dentro dela.

-Assim... isso mesmo bebê, sinta - Edward murmurou próximo a ela. Suas mãos moviam-se em seus peitos, amando-a, persuadindo-a. Jasper e Emmett penetravam-na, e ela lançou a cabeça, a boca aberta em um grito longo de triunfo.

Sim era assim. Isto era o que ela tinha esperado por sua vida inteira. Uma sensação de pertencer. Verdadeiro pertencer. Ela era deles, mas por Deus eles também eram dela.

- Venha conosco - Jasper sussurrou, com sua boca fechada ao redor do mamilo.

- Oh Deus, sim!

Ela gozou de modo selvagem entre eles. Emmett dirigia poderosamente nela por trás, as mãos prendendo seus quadris, segurando-a contra ele.

Sua vagina apertou o membro de Jasper, seu estômago convulsionava em uma necessidade quente, vermelha. Ondas de prazer explosivo chovido-na debaixo acima. Agarrou os ombros de Jasper e gritou seu orgasmo. O corpo de Jasper estremecia embaixo dela, e Emmett resistiu contra seu traseiro quando eles despejaram-se nela.

Ela caiu para frente, e Jasper a pegou contra ele, envolvendo seus braços firmemente ao redor dela. Ela descansou contra seu tórax, respirando profundamente, tentando pegar ar. Enrolou os braços ao redor de Jasper e enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço. Atrás dela, Emmett se retirou. Ele curvou e beijou atrás de sua cabeça.

- Eu já volto boneca, não se mova.

Como se ela pudesse. Logo sentiu um pano morno sobre sua pele.

Jasper a rolou embaixo dele e suavemente retirou-se de sua vagina. Escorou-se em seus antebraços para não a esmagar com seu peso então se curvou e a beijou.

- Você é nossa - disse simplesmente.

As palavras deslizaram acima dela com gosto de mel morno. Confortavam-na de um modo que mais podia. Ela era deles.

- Fique comigo – sussurrou, bocejando de sono.

Jasper a juntou em seus braços e então puxou as coberturas acima de ambos.

- Durma. Eu estarei aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... adorei cada uma das reviews que recebi...gostaram para a Bella sozinha com o ed... e depois com os tres...deixem reviews falando oque acharam... amuh vcs... té segunda...<strong>


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Edward espiou no quarto para ver Bella dormindo profundamente. Ele sorriu. Ela parecia um gatinho, com os braços enrolados ao redor do travesseiro. Estava espantado com a constatação de que transcorrido tão pouco tempo ele já não podia imaginar vida sem ela.

Ele sempre soube pela própria educação o que tal situação podia proporcionar bem como todas as festas envolvidas, mas vendo isto, experimentando isto de primeira mão estava mais validado.

E pensando nisso, ele precisava telefonar para seus pais. Eles ficariam interessados em saber sobre Bella, e ele nem, Emmett ou Jasper conversaram com eles há mais de um mês. Silenciosamente se retirou do quarto e encaminho-se para a sala de estar. Emmett levantou os olhos do computador.

- Ela continua dormindo?

Edward movimentou a cabeça.

- Eu penso que nós a deixamos, exausta.

Emmett sorriu e Edward percebeu o olhar cheio de significados do irmão.

- Você viu Jasper? Eu pensei em telefonarmos para a mãe e contarmos sobre Bella. A preocupação chamejou nos olhos do Emmett.

Ele saiu para o celeiro.

- Acho que ele está com muita dor hoje, entretanto ele não admitiria. Foi rude quando eu perguntei. - Edward falou.

Jasper tinha estado tão melhor ultimamente. Muito da escuridão em seus olhos tido enfraquecido, e ele sabia que Bella tinha feito, mas Jasper melhorou fisicamente também desde seu retorno do Iraque. Ele era uma concha vazia de um homem quando Edward e Emmett o buscaram no Hospital do Exército um ano atrás, mas sua perna ainda aborrecia em algumas ocasiões.

Edward voltou-se e caminhou a passos largos da sala de estar em direção à porta de parte de trás. Não se incomodando em pegar o casaco, cruzou a distância pequena da cabana até o celeiro. Entrou viu Jasper sentado em um fardo de feno. Como imaginara podia ver o rosto de Jasper retraído de dor. O suor molhava suas sobrancelhas e ele estava pálido. Jasper estava curvado massageando a área acima do joelho. Quando Edward estava a alguns, passos, longe, ele olhou para cima e o viu. Soltou as mãos e levantou-se. Gemeu quando a perna segurou o corpo. Edward aproximou-se a apoiou o irmão contra si para impedi-lo de cair.

- Eu estou bem – Jasper se afastou.

- Não, você não está bem, admita isto. Pare de tentar esconder do resto de nós, pelo amor de Deus.

- Só me deixe Edward. Eu posso lidar com isto sozinho.

- Você poderia - Edward concordou. - Mas não seja estúpido. Emmett e eu estamos aqui para ajudar. E agora Bella.

- Eu não quero que ela saiba - Jasper disse ferozmente.

Edward piscou surpreso.

- Aqui, sente-se - disse, empurrando Jasper sobre o feno. – Diabos qual é o seu problema agora?

Jasper esfregou sua perna.

- Existe qualquer coisa que eu posso fazer? Você quer uma pílula?

Jasper agitou a cabeça. Eu não quero qualquer porcaria de pílulas.

- É só uma manhã ruim. Eu não sei por que dói. Só sei que dói.

- Talvez nós devêssemos procurar novamente o médico e deixar examiná-lo novamente.

- Não existe nada que ele possa fazer.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Que droga Jasper, não faça que seja muito mais difícil. Eu desejo que você converse comigo. Eu ainda não tenho menor idéia que, diabo aconteceu lá.

Dor chicoteou no rosto de Jasper antes que seus olhos ficassem frios, como pedra.

- Não existe nada para conversar. Eu me recuperarei.

Edward soube que o assunto estava oficialmente encerrado. Jasper podia ser uma pedra quando queria. Gostaria de chutar o traseiro do irmão mais novo, mas isso não o ajudaria. Jasper não iria mudar. Não até que ele estivesse pronto.

- Eu quero ligar para a mamãe e o papai. Pensei que você poderia querer conversar com eles. - Jasper acenou sua mão.

- Você vai, na frente. Eu estarei lá em um minuto. -Edward começou a discutir, mas Jasper o parou. - Só vá. Por favor.

Era o, por favor, que fez isto. Jasper raramente disse, por favor, com a dor afiada em sua voz. Edward reconheceu que ele não queria ser fraco na frente de seus irmãos. A raiva o sufocou. A raiva de qualquer que seja o inferno que destruiu tanto seu irmão. Edward virou-se e saiu do celeiro.

Bella afundou-se mais debaixo das coberturas, não querendo a deixar o ninho morno. Ela estava cansada, deliciosamente exausta, e precisava de muita motivação para se levantar e se mover. Fechou os olhos e reviveu o êxtase que experimentou quando os três homens lhe fizeram amor. Só que eles eram uma força para ser considerada, mas juntos eles eram imbatíveis.

Sentiu falta deles. Aquele sentimento a fez sair da cama e sair à procura deles. Pegou uma de camisas descartadas do Edward a colocou, ia até os joelhos. Caminhou pelo corredor, torcendo para achar um deles na sala de estar, assim ela podia se aconchegar na sala.

Achou Emmett no sofá. Ele sorriu e bateu levemente no lugar ao seu lado. Ela imediatamente se enrolou ao redor ele, amando o calor que emanado de seu corpo.

- Quer um cobertor? - ele perguntou quando a abraçou.

Ela agitou a cabeça.

- Você está bem? Passou as mãos pelos braços para ajudar a aquecer. - Onde está todo mundo?

- Jasper está no celeiro e Edward no telefone na cozinha.

- Com quem ele está conversando?

- Com nossos pais.

Ela endureceu. Até agora não tinha pensado em seus pais. Eles existiram. Ela se lembrou de Edward mencionando eles uma vez quando ele explicou que sua mãe, como ela, participava de uma relação com três homens.

- Algo errado? - Emmett perguntou.

- Seus pais… eles sabem sobre mim?

Ele sorriu a olhou.

- Agora, eles sabem.

Ela não pôde controlar o olhar de desânimo, e percebeu que Emmett viu. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você parece preocupada.

- Eles sabem tudo?

Emmett continuou a olhar fixamente para ela.

- Sabem Edward com certeza explicou a eles a situação.

Bella gemeu.

- Não é a imagem eu queria mostrar para seus pais.

- Oh, cale-se. Eles amarão você. Estarão felizes por que encontramos você. - Edward entrou com o telefone na orelha.

- Certo papai. Eu passarei você para o Emmett, conversamos mais tarde.

Ele deu o telefone para Emmett, e Bella saiu. Sentia-se desajeitada pelo assunto conversado. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha para escapar da conversa. Quando pegou um copo de suco do refrigerador, Jasper entrou. Ela sorriu.

- Bom dia.

A dor reluzia em seus olhos, e ele mancou quando caminhou.

- Jasper, você está bem? – exclamou, soltando seu suco e caminhando apressada para ele. Assim que o tocou, ele endureceu.

- Eu estou bem.

Ela afastou-se, magoada com seu comportamento. Ele fechou seus olhos e levantou a mão para, aplacá-la.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu estou bem, realmente.

Ela pegou o suco e manteve distância. Não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada. Jasper olhou-a fixamente por um momento longo, depois saiu mancando do quarto. Fora rejeitada, mas havia mais que isto, ela se perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

Olhou o suco e suspirou. Vivendo com três personalidades diferentes podia ficar exaustivo. Se ela fosse mais segura com a relação talvez ela não ficasse pisando em ovos o tempo todo, mas ela estava ainda aprendendo sobre os três. Emmett era tão aberto, e Jasper era completamente oposto. Reservado, afastado do resto do mundo. E Edward, bem, ela estava ainda tentando entender ele, também.

- Não tome isto pessoalmente - Edward disse.

Ela olhou até o ver de pé na entrada por onde Jasper saiu.

- O que está errado com ele?

Edward abriu o refrigerador e tirou uma cerveja. Abriu e tomou um gole longo.

- É sua perna. Ele machucou-a com um estilhaço de um morteiro no Iraque. Fez muito dano. Ele está melhorando, mas ainda sente muita dor de vez em quando.

- E ele não conversa sobre isso com qualquer um? - ela perguntou.

Edward agitou sua cabeça.

- Eu desejaria saber sobre o inferno em que ele esteve.

Bella fitou o copo e correu um dedo em torno da beira.

- Seus pais. Eles são como nós? Edward movimentou a cabeça. - Então eles não pensarão nada ruim sobre mim.

Ela tentou para não fazer disto uma pergunta, mas de alguma maneira terminou inquirindo de qualquer maneira. Edward sorriu.

- Relaxe, bebê. Eles amarão você.

Emmett entrou relaxado na cozinha. Edward levantou os olhos da cerveja.

- Você falou com mamãe e papai?

- Sim, Jasper está conversando com mãe agora. Eu espero que ele esteja conseguindo parecer bem. Ela se preocupa muito com ele.

Edward examinou Bella novamente.

- Você provavelmente devia descansar bastante hoje, e se agasalhar bem. Nós viajaremos cedo amanhã.

Ela sorriu.

- Não tenho muito agasalho.

- Nós resolveremos isso em Seatlle - Emmett disse. – Levaremos você para comprar tudo que precisa.

Ela perguntou travessa.

- Até roupa íntima?

- Especialmente roupa íntima - Emmett confirmou.

- Se fizesse do meu jeito, você não vestiria roupa íntima - Edward murmurou perto de sua orelha.

Jasper entrou na cozinha, suas feições desenhadas. Deslizou o telefone através da mesa e mancou para fora. Bella seguiu seu progresso, o coração doendo. Como ultrapassar as barreiras que ele erguia?

* * *

><p>Ela não estava certa do que a acordou, mas seus olhos estavam abertos e procurou na escuridão o que perturbou seu sono. Aguçou os ouvidos para a fonte do barulho que ouvia. Um baixo gemido filtrado pelo corredor, depois um grito inarticulado. Sentou-se olhando freneticamente ao redor. Edward e Emmett estavam adormecidos na cama próximos a ela, mas Jasper se fora.<p>

Tão cuidadosamente quanto podia para não despertá-los, saiu da cama. A casa estava fria, e ela encolheu-se na camisa de flanela do Edward buscando calor. Ela seguiu pelo corredor em direção ao barulho, chegando á porta do Jasper. Empurrou para abrir e olhou para o lado de dentro. Jasper estava na cama em um enredo de cobertas. O acolchoado estava descartado no chão. Ele gemeu novamente e agitou a cabeça que agita de um lado para o outro.

- Não - ele disse em uma voz espessa. - Deus, não. Pare pelo amor de Deus, ela não pode mais.

Bella aproximou-se chocada ao ver o rosto de Jasper tomado pelas lágrimas. Sentiu o coração apertar-se dolorosamente. Sentou-se próxima a Jasper e colocou a mão em sua fronte.

- Jasper, está tudo bem. Sou eu, Bella. Acorde.

Ele soltou um grito torturado, o som batendo diretamente no seu coração. Ela abraçou-o forte, puxando-o contra ela. Segurou-o, balançando de um lado para outro, correndo suas mãos por seu cabelo. Em resposta, ele a abraçou, apertando-a contra ele.

- Eu estou aqui, Jasper - ela sussurrou. - Você não tem mais que ter medo.

- Bella?

Sua voz era amortizada por seu tórax. Ele soou confuso. Incerto. Ela arrastou os dedos por seu cabelo, acalmando-o.

- Eu estou aqui.

Ele ficou tenso em seus braços, depois se afastou um pouco.

- Eu não queria acordar você.

Mas ela não o deixaria afastar-se.

- Converse comigo, Jasper – pediu suavemente. - O que aconteceu para você?

Ele deitou novamente, fechando os olhos. Ela o seguiu até o travesseiro, enrolando os braços ao redor de seu estômago. Ela esperou, não o apressou. Sentia a furiosa batalha interna. Ele esfregou o rosto e respirou fundo.

- Nós fomos pegos de calças curtas atrás das linhas do inimigo. Nossa missão afundou em poucos minutos. A maior parte de meu grupo conseguiu sair, mas, eu levei na perna um estilhaço de um morteiro. Fiquei para trás. Eles me deixaram lá.

Ela prendeu a respiração. Não sabia quase nada sobre o exército, mas nunca imaginara que eles deixassem para trás um camarada caído. Sentiu a respiração acelerada e soube que ele lutava para manter as emoções sob controle.

- Eu quis que eles fossem. Eu não queria ser um peso para eles. Mas eles me pegaram. Eu fui capturado e levado para um buraco.

As palavras terminaram num sussurro, como se ele tivesse levado muito tempo formulando os pensamentos. Era provavelmente a primeira vez que conversava sobre a experiência.

- Por duas semanas, eu vi e suportei coisas que nunca imaginei que eram possíveis. - Sua voz terminou em um coaxar, quebrando ao fim.

- Existia um soldado. Ela era britânica. Eles não a deixavam sozinha, apreciavam atormentá-la. Depois de seis dias, ela morreu e eles a jogaram lá para apodrecer. - Lágrimas desciam por sua face. Ela o segurou perto, beijando seu tórax, tentando manter suas próprias lágrimas à distância.

- Depois que ela morreu, eles voltaram á atenção para mim e outro soldado americano preso lá. Minha perna estava infeccionada. Eu estava com febre e meio louco, mas nunca esquecerei a dor.

Ele parou bruscamente novamente, seu tórax agitado com emoções incontroláveis. Ela puxou sua cabeça para si, suas lágrimas juntando-se as dele. Abraçou-o tentando desesperadamente aliviar sua dor.

Ele passou os braços ao redor ela e enterrou o rosto em seu peito.

- Eu preciso de você.

Ela o deixou tirar sua camisa pela cabeça, e logo estavam nus, e carne apertando firmemente carne. Ela ardentemente o beijou, permitindo que sua paixão e seu amor fluíssem para ele.

Hoje à noite ela era o agressor, fazendo amor com o homem de seus sonhos. Suas línguas acasalavam e duelavam. Ela choveu uma trilha de beijos por sua mandíbula para o pescoço e então por seu tórax para sua barriga tensa. As mãos dele acariciavam seu cabelo, puxando-a para mais perto, a segurando firmemente.

As mãos macias dela alisavam os recessos duros de seu corpo, tocando, sentindo, mostrando a ele seu amor. Ela o escarranchou, colocando sua dureza no berço de sua pélvis. Curvou-se para frente, afundando as mãos em seu cabelo. O puxou para ela, para sua boca, beijando-o ferozmente. Então pegou seu membro e o guiou para sua umidade quente.

As pontas dos dedos acariciando o peito à medida que se remexia, lançou a cabeça para trás e começou a montar. Ele pegou seus seios em suas palmas ásperas, apertando seus mamilos, acariciando a carne suave em suas mãos.

Eles montaram rápido, duro, cada agarrando o prazer que os aguardava. Ela podia senti-lo se apertar embaixo dela, bem no fundo, e soube que estava perto de êxtase. Ela sentiu o beliscão de seu abdômen, a maravilhosa pressão construindo-se, espalhando-se e finalmente extinguindo-se em uma explosão de cor e êxtase.

Debruçou-se para frente, arquejando contra o tórax quando atingiu o orgasmo. Então sentiu a inundação de sêmen em seu útero. Ele a embrulhou seus braços, segurando-a apertado, murmurando coisas em sua orelha que não podia entender.

Ele mexeu-se o suficiente para fazê-la ficar embalada em seus braços. Depois acariciou seu cabelo e beijou sua fronte.

- Eu amo você - ele sussurrou.

Ela colocou a cabeça debaixo do seu queixo, deixando as palavras a penetrarem. Ela sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Não disse nada. Continuou segurando-o até que sentiu que a respiração acalmava e ele pegava no sono.

Edward entrou na sala de estar, procurando os outros. Pela primeira vez num tempo mais longo que ele podia lembrar, dormiu depois de amanhecer. Ele brincou dizendo que era cansativo para Bella, mas a verdade era que ela o exaurira. Espreguiçou-se e dobrou os músculos cansados. Um homem só podia sonhar com aquele tipo de fadiga. Entrou na cozinha, esperando encontrar todo mundo lá.

Porém, Emmett estava sozinho.

- Bom dia - Emmett cumprimentou enquanto se servia de café.

- Onde estão Jasper e Bella?

- No celeiro - Edward se recostou na mesa.

- No celeiro? Eles vão montar? Nós precisamos pegar a estrada.

Os lábios de Emmett encurvaram-se num sorriso divertido.

- Ele está ensinando autodefesa para ela.

- Hum? Emmett encolheu os ombros.

- Eles estão lá há uma hora.

Edward grunhiu.

- Jasper deve estar sentindo melhor.

Emmett explicou.

- Bella levantou ontem à noite depois que Jasper foi para seu quarto. Quando levantei esta manhã, eles estavam dormindo tão apertados que não dava para saber onde terminava um e começava outro. Jasper está mais em paz do que eu me lembre de tê-lo visto.

Edward sentiu seu coração se iluminar com aquele anúncio. Talvez Bella conseguisse derrubar os demônios da alma de Jasper. O Senhor sabia que ele vivia com eles tempo suficiente.

Ele sentou-se, cruzando os braços. Ela era um milagre. Para todos eles.

- Ela é incrível - Emmett disse.

Edward levantou os olhos e soube que Emmett lera seus pensamentos, sobre Bella. Ele movimentou a cabeça.

- Sim, ela é. Eu não posso acreditar que a achamos.

Ele não podia descrever sua sensação de temor. Ele sabia que seus irmãos abrigavam dúvidas sobre se achariam, a mulher que os completaria, mas ele sempre soube que iriam. Sentia isto. Mas, não sabia quando ou como.

- Eu espero que o J possa cuidar do divórcio tão depressa quanto ele espera - Emmett falou mais alto. - Nós precisamos ser cuidadosos, Edward. Eu não vejo o marido disposto a ir embora muito facilmente se souber que ela pode destruí-lo. - Edward movimentou a cabeça, um nó de preocupação crescendo em seu estômago.

- Eu tive o mesmo pensamento.

A porta da cozinha abriu e Bella entrou sorrindo com Jasper logo atrás ela. Edward percebeu a serenidade em seu rosto. Nenhum tormento, nenhuma escuridão brilhando nos olhos. Jasper parecia feliz. Bella o olhou, deu um largo sorriso para Emmett e lançou-se nos braços de Edward. Ele ficou surpreso, e acariciou suas costas até que ela riu.

Ele beijou o topo de seu cabelo e embrulhou seus braços firmemente ao redor dela. Olhou para seus irmãos percebendo nos seus olhos quão afetados eles estavam com a presença de Bella.

- Você está pronta para pegar a estrada? - Edward perguntou afastando Bella de seu peito. Ela franziu o nariz e respondeu.

- Só se eu sentar na frente.

Ele riu, beijou seu queixo, e empurrou-a para dentro.

- Vá pegar sua bolsa, nós te esperamos lá fora.

A viagem para Seatlle foi rápida. Bella apreciou a paisagem, em paz, parecia segura e despreocupada. Ela esperava conseguir o divórcio da forma simples como os irmãos fizeram aparecer. Mas, inconscientemente, perguntava-se se Mason realmente deixaria assim facilmente.

Como eles fizeram reservas em um hotel do centro da cidade, Bella ficou espantada. Olhou Edward de lado com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não teria esperado que vocês quisessem ficar aqui. No centro da cidade. - Ele sorriu.

- Nós não somos completamente caipiras. Não nos entenda mal. Ficamos muito mais confortáveis fora da cidade, mas pensamos que você gostaria daqui, e o escritório do não fica longe.

- E tem muitas lojas perto - Emmett disse inclinado para frente. - Então você poderá fazer todas as compras que precisa e nós a acompanhamos.

- Quanto tempo nós vamos ficar? - Bella perguntou.

- Alguns dias - Edward respondeu enquanto abria a porta. – Acho que todos nós apreciávamos de um descanso.

Bella, Emmett e Jasper esperaram enquanto Edward fazia o registro de entrada. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele retornou e os buscou no jipe estacionado. Vamos entrar, nos refrescar para podermos comer alguma coisa.

- Um bife talvez? - Bella perguntou esperançosamente. Sua boca salivava com o pensamento de um bom e suculento bife. Jasper riu.

- Nenhuma dúvida sobre você estar se divertindo.

Eles saíram e Bella sentiu o ar frio. Jasper enrolou um braço ao redor ela e a puxou para perto enquanto se apressavam para a entrada. Entraram no elevador e Edward apertou o botão do último andar. Saíram e foram até o fim do corredor. Edward abriu a porta e Bella entrou no quarto.

Ela suspirou apreciando o apartamento grande. À direita, um banheiro completo com Jacuzzi e chuveiro, à esquerda, entradas para dois quartos. Adiante era uma confortável sala com um sofá e duas cadeiras, uma grande tela de televisão e um pequeno bar.

- Quer que eu prepare um banho para você? - Emmett perguntou a ela.

Ela negou e foi para um dos quartos.

- Só uma chuveirada rápida. Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Ela se apressou no banheiro grande e ligou o chuveiro. Então ela pegou em sua mala um par de calças jeans, uma camisa e roupa íntima. Ela sorriu ante a calcinha sumária e o sutiã branco. Quando fosse ás lojas, lingerie era uma das primeiras coisas que ela precisava comprar.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, ela saiu do banheiro e os encontrou assistindo TV.

- Prontos? - perguntou.

Eles levantaram e dirigiram-se à porta. No andar de baixo, saíram para o jipe e entraram.

- Eles têm um bom restaurante aqui perto - Edward disse. - Tem uma ótima atmosfera.

- Boa pedida - ela disse entusiasmada.

Na verdade, ela não se importava aonde eles iam. O pensamento de um suculento bife a deixava com água na boca. Se não fosse cuidadosa, teria que secar a baba escorrendo de seu queixo. Eles entraram em um estacionamento lotado. Era uma construção antiga, adaptada de uma cabana com madeira de cedro e uma varanda dianteira e cadeiras de balanço nodosas.

Bella caminhou para a entrada, os braços em torno das cinturas de Jasper e Emmett. Essa era sua primeira excursão com os três, e se sentia tímida, mas ao mesmo tempo, deliciosamente feliz. Que mulher não ficaria verde de inveja? Ela estava com três homens maravilhosos e atraentes.

Edward deu seu nome para a mulher da reserva e em poucos segundos, foram conduzidos a uma mesa na outra extremidade do restaurante. Jasper puxou uma cadeira para ela, e Bella se sentou próxima a Edward. A garçonete veio e eles pediram a bebida e ficaram examinando o menu.

Edward voltou-se e acariciou a mão de Bella suavemente. Ela amou seu toque. Amava que ele a tocasse freqüentemente. Todos eles a tocavam. Isto a confortava de modo que palavras jamais poderiam.

Ela se endireitou na cadeira e observou o ambiente. No meio da sala um conjunto tocava lindas canções, pares sorridentes deslizavam pelo chão.

- Quer dançar? - Edward perguntou com um lento e sensual movimento.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha surpresa.

- Você dança? - Ele lhe deu um olhar ferido.

- Minha mãe me ensinou, dizia que era necessário para agradar uma dama. - Bella riu e levantou-se. - Certamente, quero dançar. Eu não sei quase nada, mas se sua mãe ensinou você pode me ensinar.

Edward a conduziu para a pista as mãos possessivas ao redor de seus quadris. Os dedos descendo para a curva de seu traseiro. Ele a puxou para perto dele, até que ela se ajustou perfeitamente em sua virilha.

- Nós não vamos dançar os dois passos? - ela murmurou.

- Quem se importa? - ele rosnou em sua orelha. - Eu só quero segurar você assim. - Ela sentiu o membro inchado contra sua barriga, e um tiro de excitação correu por seu sistema. Seus joelhos ficaram fracos. Tremeu contra ele e abraçou sua cintura. Ele aninhou o rosto em seu cabelo e soprou suavemente na sua orelha.

- Você é do mal - ela sussurrou. - Não pense que eu não conseguirei retribuir.

- É minha esperança. - Ela riu.

Sentindo-se corajosa, deslizou uma mão entre seus corpos, passando os dedos no cós de sua calça jeans e até o membro duro.

- Jesus, mulher.

Ele apertou mais o corpo para mais perto, e ela riu novamente.

- Com medo que alguém veja?

Sua resposta fora, os lábios ardentemente nos dela. Ela sentiu faltar o ar quando Edward mordeu sua boca. Quando ele a afastou, seus olhos reluziam com desejo, lava derretida pronta para explodir.

- Isso responde sua pergunta?

Um puxão em sua cintura impediu resposta. Ela virou e viu Jasper, uma expressão convencida no rosto.

- Minha vez, irmão.

- Mais tarde, bebê - Edward prometeu, com fogo nos olhos.

Jasper a puxou para seus braços, um sorriso malvado no rosto.

- Você dois estavam tentando dar um show de dança em público?

Ela piscou com ingenuidade.

- Oh, eu vi você acariciar suas calças, bebê.

- Com ciúme?

Ele gemeu.

- Inferno sim. Só que não quero suas mãos lá. Eu quero seus doces lábios rodeando meu pau.

Sentiu o corpo sacudir ante as palavras explícitas. Seus mamilos endureceram ficando doloridos. Ele deu um sorriso lento, satisfeito.

- Nós acendemos você, bebê?

- É isso que você planejou? - ela exigiu. – Me deixar tão maluca quanto possível no meio de um restaurante?

- Estou conseguindo?

- Inferno, sim - ela admitiu.

Ele riu e beliscou sua orelha com seus dentes.

- Bom. - Com outro puxão em sua cintura e ela gemeu em protesto.

- Isto não é justo e vocês sabem disto - ela reclamou.

- Você está molhada? - Emmett sussurrou enquanto a puxava para seus braços. – Imagine, nós três nós lambendo, chupando, fudendo…?

Ela gemeu baixo em sua garganta.

- Oh meu Deus, você tem que parar - ela disse fraca. - Nós não podemos saltar o jantar?

Ele riu baixo e cascudo.

- Oh não, boneca. Nós temos a noite toda.

Ela fechou seus olhos e baixou a cabeça contra seu tórax.

- Eu vou fazer vocês todos pagarem por isso. Vou fazer vocês se arrependerem.

Ele voltou á cabeça e riu.

- De alguma maneira eu penso que apreciarei qualquer castigo que você apresente. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou por sobre o ombro.

- A comida chegou.

Ela olhou para onde Edward estava gesticulando para eles, e se dirigiu a sua cadeira. Sentou-se e lançou-lhes um olhar duro, mas eles a ignoraram com sorrisos inocentes.

- Oh, este cheiro está divino - disse quando sentiu o delicioso aroma que flutuava acima da mesa.

- Experimente o meu - Jasper ofereceu, oferecendo uma garfada para ela.

Ela examinou seu oferecimento.

- O que é isto?

- Toucinho embrulhado com camarão em molho de manteiga.

- Mmmmm.

Ela abriu a boca e ele suavemente colocou o bocado em seus lábios.

- Uma boca tão doce - murmurou.

Ele estendeu um dedo e enxugou um pedaço pequeno de manteiga de seu lábio então deslizou o dedo em sua boca. Ela chupou-o rodando a língua em torno da ponta.

- Bruxa.

Ela se retirou. Cortou seu bife e saboreou seu prato. Carne. Entre bocados de sua própria comida, os homens lhe deram amostras de seus pratos, e cada um dado com uma dose de sensualidade que lhe deixou fraca e dolorida. Ela não se imaginou em tal névoa de consciência sexual.

Cada olhar, cada toque chiou e queimou, acordou um felino poderoso dentro dela. Sabia que eles estavam chamando a atenção das outras mesas, e não se importava Deixe que eles olhem. Como podia ela se sentir culpada por algo que lhe parecia tão direito? Nunca em sua vida sentiu tanta certeza de estar onde deveria, onde era seu lugar.

- Sobre o que você está pensando boneca?

Ela sorriu para Emmett, permitindo que percebesse sua satisfação.

- Eu estava pensando em quão perfeita esta noite está sendo.

- E pensar que está só começando - Jasper murmurou.

Edward deslizou a mão em sua coxa. O dedo polegar desenhou círculos acima de seu joelho, e seus outros dedos deslizaram por entre suas pernas.

- Eu estou contente que você está gostando bebê.

Ela se recostou na cadeira, a taça de vinho na mão, deu um gole vagaroso.

- Alguém quer sobremesa? - perguntou.

Três pares de olhos queimaram sua pele. Ela estremeceu em reação.

- Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero para sobremesa - Emmett declarou.

Suas bochechas ruborizaram, suas pernas amoleceram e sentiu um aperto insuportável em sua vagina.

- Mal posso esperar saborear você - Emmett sussurrou. - Tão doce. Suave.

- Talvez nós devêssemos ir - ela murmurou.

- Algo errado? - Edward perguntou.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar duro, então se debruçou, passando o seio contra seu braço, imergiu sua mão para baixo e deslizou-a por sua coxa, entre as pernas até sentir a protuberância na mão. Apertou suavemente, amassando e afagando.

- Nada - disse docemente.

Ele levantou e a arrastou junto.

- Nunca digam que disse não a uma senhora. Vamos.

O caminho para o hotel foi feito em silêncio, a tensão estava impregnada no veículo. Bella mantinha as pernas apertadas, seu clitóris pulsava e zumbia. Se ela apenas se tocasse voaria como um foguete. Quando chegaram ao hotel, ela caminhou para o elevador com as pernas trêmulas. Uma vez do lado de dentro, Jasper a puxou contra ele, as mãos apalpando a calça jeans.

- Tire - ele ordenou.

- Nós estamos em um elevador - ela sussurrou.

Ele deu seu sorriso mau enquanto o elevador atingia o terceiro andar.

- Não me faça tirar ele para você.

Ela tragou e então depressa tirou os sapatos e a calça jeans. Oh Deus, não deixe ninguém estar subindo! Jasper desabotoou sua calça jeans, abaixou-a, depois içou Bella em seus braços. Quando o elevador atingiu o sexto andar, ele estava com seu pênis bem fundo nela. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e enterrou o rosto na curva de seu ombro. As mãos dele agarravam seu traseiro, apertando, erguendo-a para mergulhar mais fundo. Ela não iria durar. Ela estava muito desperta com a noite de provocações. O elevador parou e a porta abriu, Jasper caminhou, os passos curtos por causa da calça jeans meio abaixada em seus quadris.

Ela nunca experimentaria tal pressa. Jasper enterrou profundamente dentro dela, caminhando pelo um corredor público de um hotel, alguém podia sair e vê-los há qualquer momento. Edward caminhava na frente, e atrás deles, Emmett levava os sapatos e a calça jeans de Bella.

Ela gemeu, mordendo os lábios segurar os gritos de prazer. Jasper penetrava mais duro e balançou seus quadris para fazê-lo ir mais fundo. Edward abriu a porta e Jasper entrou, levando Bella, e a recostou na parede próxima ao banheiro, relembrando o interlúdio no celeiro. Bella não podia esperar mais. Seu estômago apertado, sua pélvis constringida, todos os músculos de sua vagina explodindo de prazer. Ela clamou a boca de Jasper na sua. Ele a balançou contra a parede, dirigindo mais duro.

Ela estava tomada pelo prazer, o corpo tão apertado quanto uma corda de arco. E ainda se segurava na parede. A boca de Jasper deslizou pelo seu pescoço, beliscando e chupando e com seus quadris balançando entre suas coxas.

- Solte - ele sussurrou. - Eu seguro você. Eu sempre segurarei você.

Suas palavras, tão sinceras, eram a sua abolição completa. Ela partiu-se em uns cem pedaços diferentes, cada um em uma direção diferente. O quarto ficou borrado e escapou do enfoque, e ela se jogou contra Jasper.

Ele a segurou mais apertada em seus braços, o corpo indo rígido ao qual ela mantinha-se agarrada. Lentamente, com extremo cuidado, ele a baixou até que as pernas soltaram sua cintura e seus pés tocaram o chão.

Jasper afastou-se, Edward a pegou pela cintura e a guiou em direção ao banheiro.

- Primeiro um banho quente. Depois nós temos planos para você.

- Você quer dizer que tem mais? - perguntou fraca. Honestamente, se existia muito mais, ela iria viver uma vida muito curta. Quanto prazer uma mulher podia suportar? Ele beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

- Oh sim, bebê. A noite está somente começando.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... e entao estao gostando... o que acharam desse capitulo... espero bastante reviews para o proximo capitulo... bjuxx^^ <strong>


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Bella fechou os olhos enquanto Edward suavemente lavava seu corpo debaixo da água quente do chuveiro. Ele a beijou e chupou entre uma esfregada e outra até que ela ficou quase louca de prazer.

Quando as mãos deslizavam entre suas pernas, afastando as dobras suaves circundantes de seu clitóris, seu abdômen inteiro estremeceu e endureceu. Ele passou os dedos pelas camadas, prazerosas do clitóris, enquanto suavemente ensaboava os cachos.

- Por favor - ela implorou.

- Por favor, o que? - ele perguntou removendo a mão.

- Oh Deus, não pare!

Ele riu e desligou a água. Saiu do chuveiro, e ela assistiu a forma como água deslizava pelo corpo musculoso. Depressa ele se envolveu com uma toalha e voltou-se para ela. Ele embrulhou uma toalha grande ao redor de seu corpo e a tirou do chuveiro.

Secou sua pele e seu cabelo, depois deixou a toalha de lado, deixando-a nua na sua frente. Embrulhou as grandes mãos ao redor sua cintura e a içou sobre a pia. Ela olhou-o com surpresa enquanto ele suavemente separava suas pernas, tocando sua vagina com as mãos e os olhos.

- Faz algum tempo que eu estou querendo fazer isso - ele disse quando alcançou uma bolsa com artigos de toalete.

Ela assistiu fascinada ele tirar uma navalha e um pequeno pote de creme de barbear.

- Apenas o pensamento de ver sua vagina toda rosada e nua, lisa e suave… está me deixa duro - disse em uma voz cascuda.

Ela tremeu pequenos arrepios pontilhando sua pele. Ele deslizou um dedo no seu centro molhado então moveu para cima, separando as dobras. Então curvou a cabeça e chupou seu clitóris. Ela quase caiu da pia, o corpo convulsionando fora de controle com a sensação que se alastrava por sua barriga. Ele ergueu-se e gemeu.

- Você tem muito que fazer - ela reclamou.

Ele riu, depois molhou o pincel na pia. Ela fechou os olhos e se debruçou contra o espelho quando ele começou a aplicar a nata na sua vagina. Os golpes eram excitantes, cada um fazendo com que apertassem os dentes, um pouco mais forte. Arreliando, suave, não duro o suficiente para atingir o clímax, cada toque a deixava mais louca de luxúria.

Vários tortuosos minutos mais tarde, ele afastou-se. Correu um dedo acima da pele nua e murmurou sua satisfação.

- Emmett e Jasper vão estar muito contentes - disse.

- E você? - perguntou suavemente.

- Oh bebê, eu não podia estar mais contente com você.

Ele a pegou, tirou de cima da pia e a levou para a sala do apartamento. Emmett e Jasper estavam sentados no sofá. Nus. Olhando isso, ficou absolutamente deliciada, ela queria correr a língua por cima daqueles corpos. E então se assustou. Ela devia estar sonhando. Nada disto era real.

Ela despertaria em algumas horas, de volta na bagunça que era sua vida, encharcada de suor no sonho mais maravilhoso jamais teria na vida. Deprimida como o inferno porque era tudo uma fantasia. Emmett deve ter visto o desânimo em seu rosto. Seus olhos escureceram preocupados.

- O que a está preocupando, boneca?

Ela olhou para os dois, então para Edward que ainda a segurava firmemente em seus braços.

- Isto é real?

Ela teve que perguntar. Que mulher podia acreditar uma coisa tão fantástica podia acontecer para ela? A mão do Edward deslizou pelo seu quadril e comprimiu seu membro duro contra seu sexo.

- Oh! - ela exclamou. - O que é isso? - Ele riu.

- Estou apertando você. Ainda pensa que está sonhando?

Ela agitou a cabeça assombrada.

- Se eu estiver, espero nunca acordar.

- Solte-a, Edward - Jasper ordenou. - Eu quero ver como ficou.

Ela deslizou pelo corpo do Edward até ficar de pé. Emmett a chamou com a mão, e ela caminhou para onde estavam no sofá. Sentia-se nua. Exposta. O ar tocava sua pele nua e formigava.

Emmett se debruçou para frente, correndo um dedo por sua barriga, ao redor do umbigo, abaixo de seu corpo para a pele recente barbeada de sua vagina.

- Ficou como imaginei. Bonita. Rosada. Tão suave. Mal posso esperar para saboreá-la.

Emmett a puxou até ele fazendo-a cair sobre seu corpo grande. Ele chupou mamilo tenso, a boca indo de um para o outro. Virou-a até colocá-la deitada no sofá entre ele e Jasper, a cabeça no colo de Jasper. Emmett deslizou a boca até seus quadris. Firmemente, com as mãos que enviou uma corrente de sensação ao corpo, ele separou suas coxas. Soprou suavemente a pele inchada. Um calafrio rastejado por toda ela, desde a espinha.

Viu a língua arremessada fora, e gemeu quando sentiu fazer contato com sua vagina. Ele usou os dedos para separar a carne, e fazer a língua ir mais fundo.

- Doce. Tão doce - ele murmurava.

Dobrou suas pernas e empurrou seus joelhos contra seu tórax, deixando-a completamente para seu toque e visão. Seus dedos a exploravam, então ele afundou um dentro dela. Retirou. Então dois tomaram o lugar de um. Tirou os dedos e chupou seu clitóris com a boca, rodando sua língua em torno da carne tensa. Ela gemeu e se agitou suas pernas ficando fracas, a barriga convulsionando.

As mãos de Jasper foram para seus seios, beliscando os mamilos até que eles ficarem duros e eretos. E Edward estava ao lado, com os braços dobrados sobre o peito largo.

Emmett continuou seu sensual assalto entre suas pernas, até que seu corpo inteiro ficou tomado de suor. Ela arqueou, então perto de gozar novamente. Então ele afastou a cabeça. As mãos de Jasper caíram para o sofá. Seu corpo levantou com esforço. Começou a protestar, mas Edward estava lá, puxando-a em cima.

- Fique de joelhos - dirigiu, ajudando-a a ficar na posição. – Assim. Ponha as mãos atrás do sofá. Deixe seus pés oscilarem fora da extremidade das almofadas.

Ela se posicionou de acordo com as instruções do Edward, ajoelhando-se com a cabeça no sofá. As mãos deslizaram na extremidade do sofá quando olhou os homens. Edward caminhou ao seu redor até parar com o pau a polegadas de sua boca. Ela se moveu na sua direção, querendo o saborear, querendo ele na boca para a parte de trás na sua garganta.

Passou as mãos por seu cabelo, acariciando seu rosto, correndo as pontas de seus dedos ao redor seus lábios. Atrás dela, sentiu o movimento de mãos nas nádegas, examinando superficialmente a vagina, afastando as pernas. Ela queimava de necessidade. Edward juntou seu cabelo em uma mão, formando um rabo-de-cavalo atrás de sua cabeça. Com a outra mão, guia o seu membro em sua boca. Ela fechou seus olhos e saboreou o gosto dele com a língua.

- Sim - Edward silvou. - Você faz tão bom, bebê. Assim. Tome bem fundo.

Quando Edward começou a trabalhar seu pau dentro e fora de sua boca, Emmett deslizou em sua vagina. Ela fez sons suaves de aprovação aos dois homens que trabalhavam em uníssono, eles eram perfeitamente gentis. Ela desistiu por completo de controlá-los, e permitindo que, estabelecessem a velocidade. Ela meramente sentia.

Apreciava a excitação da sedução. Edward deixa a mão cair, deixando o cabelo cair em cascata por cima dos ombros. Retirou-se de sua boca, e ela choramingou em protesto. Jasper veio para substituir Edward. Edward desapareceu do seu campo de visão quando Jasper afundou em sua boca. Emmett acariciava seus quadris, segurando-a enquanto lentamente punhalada dentro dela. Então ele se retirou, e ar fresco soprou sobre a vagina exposta.

Então sentiu as mãos de Edward fechando-se ao redor sua cintura. Eles passaram rapidamente pela superfície de sua pele e pararam possessivamente em suas nádegas. Ele massageou e espalhou as bochechas de seu traseiro e colocou o membro lubrificado na abertura anal. A cabeça larga do pênis penetrou o músculo apertado e afundou dentro com um suave estalo. Polegada por polegada, ele penetrou até que seu abdômen descansou contra ela.

Ela lambeu e mordiscou o pau de Jasper rodeando-o com a língua enquanto ele afundava os dedos em seu cabelo. Ela era esbofeteada entre os dois homens, seus membros profundamente dentro de seu corpo.

As mãos enroladas firmemente em torno da extremidade do sofá, os dedos descorados pela pressão. De repente Jasper retirou. A cabeça saiu deixando-a surpresa, então Edward a pegou pela cintura e a levantou, o membro profundamente acomodado dentro de seu traseiro.

- Calma, bebê, ele murmurou. - Eu não machucarei você.

Ele girou até afastá-la do sofá e então lentamente sentou-se a mantendo em cima dele. Ele se acomodou, afastando suas pernas. O prazer a estava consumindo. Quente. O beliscão de dor era arrojado. Ela tinha uma linha boa entre o prazer mais insuportável que já experimentara e a mordida de dor erótica. Jasper entrou entre suas pernas abertas segurando o membro numa mão. Ela finalmente entendeu a posição que Edward a pôs.

Relaxou o corpo contra tórax de Edward, deixando a cabeça encostar, no rosto dele. Jasper curvou-se e apertou a cabeça de seu membro na vagina, fazendo pressão até que deslizou lentamente. O prazer era mais que ela já experimentara. Jasper se aproximou até que ela ficou como um sanduíche entre ele e Edward. Então Jasper começou a empurrar.

Eles juntos eram um sonho. Edward embalou seu corpo com o dele, absorvendo o movimento das punhaladas de Jasper junto com Bella.

- Você é tão linda, tão gostosa – Edward sussurrou contra sua orelha. - Você é nosso maior prazer. - Ela voltou-se e abraçou o pescoço de Edward, estirada entre os dois homens. Fechou os olhos quando a boca do Jasper achou seu mamilo. Ela gemeu com a multidão de sensações que percorriam o corpo.

As correntes de fogo ardiam por ela como raios.

- Goza para mim - Jasper disse. - Eu quero ver você.

Embalada entre os dois homens, seus corpos a adorando, o Jasper sussurrando palavras cascudas com gosto de vinho bom. Ela deixou vir. Permitiu-se a queda livre no abismo escuro que reivindicava.

Ela se sentiu arrastada em quarenta direções diferentes como seu corpo saltou e estremeceu. Fechou seus olhos para escurecer os salpicos de cor brilhante em sua vista.

Era como se alguém cortasse uma faixa de elástico firmemente puxado. O corpo derretido contra Edward. Ouviu palavras calmantes contra sua orelha, mas não entendia o sentido delas.

As mãos soltas ao lado do corpo liso quando Jasper suavemente se afastou. Edward a virou para baixo dele, com a barriga no sofá. Ele empurrou adiante, empurrando devagar. Uma vez, duas vezes e então ela sentiu seu lance inundando-a. Então ele se afastou.

- Minha vez – disse Emmett enquanto a puxava para seus braços.

Ela caiu mole contra ele, perguntando-se o que mais eles podiam fazer para ficar melhor. Emmett a levou para o quarto e a deitou na cama. Colocou algo morno e liso sobre sua parte de trás. Então mãos gentis começaram massagear os músculos cansados. Ela gemeu em satisfação pura. Estava errada. Podia conseguir melhor.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... mais um capitulo pra vcs... e entao o que acharam... deixem reviews...parabens para mim... amanha fico mais velha... por isso dou um presente pra vcs... dois capitulos... ta vendo como sou boazinha... eu faço aniversario e vcs que ganham presentes...<strong>


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Bella enxugou as palmas das mãos na calça jeans enquanto eles esperavam na área de recepção do escritório do advogado. Estava nervosa com o que amigo deles lhes diria.

Logicamente, ela sabia que não existia nada que James pudesse fazer para evitar o divórcio. Tornar as coisas difíceis? Sim. Mas ele não podia evitar que acontecesse. Ela esperava que sua ameaça fosse suficiente para convence-lhe a não brigar.

Seu dinheiro era outro assunto, mas seus pais o puseram em confiança, e a menos que ela desse o dinheiro para James, ele não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de reivindicá-lo. Mas isto não significava que ele não tentaria.

Fechou os olhos e estremeceu. Iria ficar livre de seus horríveis enganos? Mornas, confortadoras mãos apertaram seus ombros. Emmett. Já podia reconhecer seu toque. Diferente do de Edward ou de Jasper.

- Você está se preocupando demais, boneca. Nós cuidaremos disto. Eu prometo. Ela voltou-se e sorriu fraca.

- Eu espero que ele seja capaz de resolver tudo.

- Eu sei. E ele será.

Um homem alto e bem vestido apareceu na sala de espera. Ele andou para onde Edward estava e estendeu a mão.

- Edward, é muito, bom ver você novamente.

- J, quanto tempo. – Edward retornou.

virou-se para apertar as mãos de Emmett e Jasper então fixou seu olharem em Bella.

- Você deve ser Bella - sorria calorosamente, e ela relaxou um pouco. Ela estendeu a mão e cumprimentou J.

- Obrigado por nos receber.

- É um prazer – virou e apontou na direção do corredor. - Se vocês me acompanharem a minha sala, nós podemos começar.

Edward segurou Bella, e ela aceitou de boa vontade em seu abraço. A mão apertava a cintura de forma reconfortante, enquanto seguiam J para sua sala. J gesticulou para eles sentarem, então ocupou a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

- Edward me contou a maior parte dos detalhes - olhou para Bella. - Eu posso chamá-la de Bella? De alguma maneira não acredito que gostaria de ser chamada Sra. Hunter.

- Não, por favor, chame-me Bella - ela disse trêmula.

Ele sorriu.

- Certo Bella - abriu uma pasta de papéis e retirou-se um bolo de documentos. Deslizou-os ao longo da superfície da escrivaninha na sua direção. - Eu preciso que você examine e assine estes papéis para conseguir dar entrada ao processo. Seu caso é bem simples. Se não existirem complicações ou objeções, você estará divorciada em aproximadamente noventa dias. Obviamente se surgirem problemas, irá demorar mais.

Bella olhou fixamente os documentos na frente dela. Soava tão simples. Noventa dias. Ela podia estar livre em três meses.

- E se… e se ele não concordar? - sussurrou. - Eu quero dizer e se ele não assinar os documentos?

Ela olhava para J, tentando manter o medo longe de sua expressão. Queria parecer tranqüila e confiante, mas por dentro dela estava se afogando.

- Então nós o matamos - Jasper resmungou.

J riu.

- Apesar de gostar da sua idéia Jasper, é melhor deixarmos isto nas mãos do sistema legal. Uma vez que seu marido for citado, ele pode fazer uma de três coisas. Ele pode assinar os documentos, ele pode ignorar ou ele pode contratar um advogado e apareça no tribunal para contestar.

Ele se inclinou para frente e fitou Bella.

- Não importa o que ele faça, não pode impedir você de divorciar-se dele. Tudo que ele pode fazer é postergar o inevitável. Lembre-se disto.

Bella soltou a respiração.

- Obrigada.

Era tudo que ela podia falar sem trair sua agitação. Queria levantar-se e gritar. Finalmente estava tomando uma tomando uma posição para decidir o curso de sua vida. E sentia-se muito bem. Ela olhou lateralmente para Edward, Emmett e Jasper, incapazes de manter o sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Então ela olhou de volta J.

- É tudo? Eu não tenho que fazer qualquer outra coisa?

- Não - J disse.

Ela esperou um momento e respirando várias vezes.

- Certo. Eu… eu terei que o enfrentar no tribunal?

- Não.

A resposta veio de pelo menos três fontes diferentes e ela virou em todas as direções. J riu.

- Não. Se ele optar por ir é sua prerrogativa, mas você não está pedindo a ele qualquer coisa. Não existe nada para disputar, então duvido que ele queira aparecer, e nesse caso, eu aparecerei no seu lugar como seu representante.

Ela sorriu sentido o rosto inteiro relaxar. Quanto mais ela tentava conter sua alegria, mais sentia seu rosto dividi-se num sorriso. Edward deslizou a mão por suas costas descansando a palma em seu ombro e apertando.

J olhava-a atentamente.

- Isto acabará logo, Bella. Você tem minha garantia.

Uma lágrima deslizada por sua face. Ela a enxugou impaciente, não sabia ao certo por que estava chorando. Estava emocionada. Estava aliviada.

- Obrigada - disse novamente.

Edward levantou ao lado dela e alcançou a mão através da escrivaninha para apertar e de J.

- Nós agradecemos por tudo, Jenks.

J também levantou.

- Eu estou contente por fazer qualquer coisa que possa. Você sabe disto. Estou á disposição.

* * *

><p>Bella seguiu os homens para fora do escritório. Jasper parou no corredor e imediatamente a puxou para seus braços. Ela o abraçou de volta, sentido, tão aliviada quanto ele.<p>

- Quer achar um salão de beleza agora? - Edward perguntou como eles saíram no ar frio. Ela concordou com a cabeça entusiasticamente. Eles chegaram ao jipe e Bella sentou na frente. Deu um longo suspiro e manteve os olhos fechados por alguns momentos.

- Sente-se melhor? - Emmett perguntou na parte de trás.

Ela abriu seus olhos e voltou á cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Você não imagina o quanto - disse suavemente.

- Eu sei que eu me sinto melhor - Jasper declarou. - Quanto mais cedo ela se livrar do nome daquele bastardo, melhor.

Bella franziu a testa. Não havia considerado essa parte do nome. Uma vez divorciada, voltaria ao nome de solteira? Ela não via como usa Cullen, já que não era exatamente legal casar com mais de um homem. Mas ao mesmo tempo, queria pertencer a eles, não queria ser vista como meramente uma amante ou uma namorada.

- No que você está pensando bebê? – Edward perguntou enquanto ligava o motor.

Ela não estava querendo admitir o tinha na mente. Parecia muito presunçoso. Odiou a insegurança que a invadia apesar de seus melhores esforços para mantê-la à distância. Abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguia pronunciar as palavras.

- Em nada – respondeu gaguejando levemente.

Edward diminuiu a marcha e parou ainda no estacionamento.

- Do que você tem medo? O que não quer dizer? Você deve saber que pode nos dizer qualquer coisa. - Ela engasgou.

- É ridículo.

Edward pegou seu queixo, roçando o polegar suavemente por sua mandíbula.

- Eu odeio que você se preocupe tanto. Agora me diga.

- Essa coisa do sobrenome. Eu estava me perguntando...

- Perguntando o que? - Emmett questionou inclinado para frente em seu banco.

- Eu gosto da idéia de ser uma Cullen – declarou as faces inflamando. – Mas sei que não é possível.

- O que? - Jasper exigiu. Ele inclinando também para encontrar-lhe o olhar. - Por que não é possível?

As expressões de Emmett e Edward também eram interrogativas.

- Eu não posso casar com todos vocês legalmente. Isto é se vocês quisessem casar. Oh inferno, eu estou fazendo uma bagunça - murmurou, fechando os olhos.

- Bebê, você duvida de quanto nós a queremos?

Ela hesitou por breves instantes, então finalmente maneou a cabeça.

- Assim que possível você terá nosso nome – Edward continuou. – Nós não somos antiquados, mas você pertence a nós. Queremos que seja uma Cullen.

- Mas como?

Ele sorriu.

- Você não precisa se preocupar, bebê. É bastante simples. Você casará com um de nós com todas as formalidades legais.

Ficou de boca aberta. Como fora estúpida! Aquela idéia nunca tinha lhe ocorrido e era perfeita.

- Inferno, eu gosto da idéia de que ela está finalmente conversando sobre nós em termos permanentes - Emmett disse.

Ela olhou para trás e percebeu seus olhos brilhando. Era verdade, se surpreendeu. Era ela uma masoquista para saltar de uma relação e embaraçar em outra após aquele desastre? Isto não era um engano. Não podia ser um engano. Ela se não permitiria achar isto. Edward retirou-se do estacionamento e seguiu rua abaixo. Poucos minutos mais tarde, parou num elegante salão de beleza. Bella o examinou surpresa. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Eu pedi recomendações. Falaram muito bem deste lugar.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou nos lábios, antes de sair apressada do jipe.

- Eh, foi minha a idéia de perguntar - Emmett murmurou enquanto também saia do carro. Bella sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo puro na face. Caminhou na frente deles para o salão, onde foram saudados por uma senhora que parecia ter uns quarenta anos.

- Eu não tenho hora marcada - começou Bella.

- Qual que é seu nome, mel? - a mulher perguntou.

- Bella… apenas Bella - disse.

A mulher anotou rapidamente algo em um bloco de notas, depois a encarou.

- Bem, você está com sorte, Bella. Eu posso atender você agora mesmo. Meu o nome é Angela. Vire-se para que eu possa vê-la direito. Então nós conversaremos sobre o que você precisa fazer desde já posso dizer que você definitivamente precisa de alguma cor.

Bella piscou quando a mulher a rodeou, tagarelando alegre o tempo todo. Viu seus homens sentados na pequena sala de espera.

Edward sorriu e piscou. Angela pegou uma capa e colocando-a em torno do seu pescoço, depois os dedos por todo o cumprimento de seu cabelo.

- Mel, eu odeio ter que lhe dizer isso, mas, você precisa despedir seu cabeleireiro. Este é um dos piores trabalhos de tintura que já vi.

Bella sorriu.

- Temo ter que admitir que eu mesma que o fiz. Estava com pressa. Joguei a tinta por cima. Pode consertá-lo?

- Você quer pintar de loiro?

- Não, eu gostaria de volta a minha cor natural.

Angela estudou a raiz do cabelo por um minuto.

- Certo, eu posso consertar isto, mel. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Venha até a pia e deixe-me lavar o cabelo para você.

Vários minutos mais tarde, Bella se sentou na cadeira, o cabelo úmido. Angela começou a penteá-lo e Bella relaxou. Angela inclinou e em um sussurro alto perguntou:

- Agora mel, eu não quero, parecer curiosa demais, mas você precisa me dizer qual daqueles magníficos pedaços de mal caminho é seu.

Bella congelou um sorriso pairando em seus lábios. Para um breve momento, considerando apontar para apenas um deles, mas por que devia se importar com o que esta mulher pensasse dela?

- Todos os três são meus – admitiu suavemente.

Angela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Os três? Oh mel, diz pra mim que você está brincando. Certamente nenhuma mulher pode ser tão sortuda! – deu-lhe uma piscada exagerada através do espelho.

Bella riu então confirmou.

- Você está falando sério, não é?

Bella tornou a confirmar com a cabeça.

Angela agitou a cabeça.

- Deus! Você tem que me dizer como você fez para conseguir isso. Eu daria alguns anos da minha vida para ter dois, muito mais três homens que me olhassem assim. - Bella olhou-a espantada. Não havia nenhum choque ou afronta na voz da mulher.

- Bem, não importa mel, você obviamente está dizendo a verdade. Basta ver o modo que eles estão olhando para você. Como se quisessem comê-la no almoço - Angela suspirou saudosa. – Há muito tempo, conheci um homem que me olhava assim.

- O que aconteceu? - Bella perguntou curiosa por causa do desejo que sentiu na voz da mulher. Oh, nós queríamos coisas diferentes. Ou pelo menos eu pensei que quiséssemos. Não podia acreditar no que via em seu rosto. Para trás, mel deixe colocar este algodão na sua testa.

Bella obedeceu se debruçou e esperou ela continuar.

- Ele finalmente ficou cansado de esperar, eu acho. Subiu na sua Harley, e nunca mais o vi.

- Oh, isto é muito ruim - Bella penalizou-se. - Você não sabe como encontrá-lo?

Angela pareceu surpreendida.

- Bem, eu nunca pensei em tentar encontrá-lo. Tudo aconteceu há anos atrás. Provavelmente ele está casado com um monte de filhos.

- Talvez - Bella murmurou.

Duas horas mais tarde, Angela virou a cadeira para Bella ver-se no espelho.

- Olha para você, mel. O que acha?

Bella olhou fixamente seu reflexo.

- Sou eu - ela sussurrou. Não um monte de blonde brilhado sobre o cabelo castanho claro. Os fios tinham sido aparados e estavam brilhando suavemente.

Angela olhou-a satisfeita.

- Eu sabia que você iria gostar.

Bella levantou e impulsivamente abraçou a mulher mais velha.

- Obrigada.

Angela a guiou em direção a sala de espera.

- Vá ver o que seus jovens homens acham.

Bella caminhou onde os irmãos estavam sentados. Edward levantou e pegou a carteira.

- Você está linda, bebê.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Olhou para Emmett e Jasper que também movimentam a cabeça com aprovação.

- Quer percorrer as lojas e comprar algumas roupas? - Emmett perguntou. Existem várias nesta rua.

- Quero sim - respondeu.

Ela também procuraria uma boutique especializada em lingerie, um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios mordeu a bochecha para não trair seus pensamentos. Ela adoraria comprar algo bem sensual para surpreendê-los.

Jasper segurou o casaco para ela vestir. Quando caminharam para fora, Bella encontrou o olhar de Angela, e a cabeleireira a lançou uma insolente piscada e mostrou os polegares para cima.

A princípio, Bella se apressou nas lojas, certa de que os homens ficariam logo chateados acompanhando-a de loja em loja, mas logo percebeu que eles gostavam de vê-la experimentar roupas novas.

Sua última parada foi na loja de lingerie, e ela deu a desculpa de que precisava de sutiãs. Do lado de dentro, escolheu dois equipamentos sensuais e se encantou com a idéia surpreendê-los quando retornassem para casa.

Quando saiu, Jasper e Emmett pegaram suas bolsas.

- Edward foi buscar o carro - Emmett explicou enquanto eles atravessavam a rua. Estavam andando depressa, quando Bella viu pelo canto do olho um sedan sair do local onde estava estacionado. Ela piscou surpresa quando se desviou da rua, vindo diretamente para eles. Jasper e Emmett estavam na sua frente e seriam atingidos em cheios ela lançou todo seu peso nas costas deles, desesperada para empurrar para longe.

À distância ouviu Edward gritar. Jasper e Emmett caíram para frente, desviando do carro. Ela sentiu uma dor explodir no quadril quando o pára-choque resvalou na sua perna. Ela foi arremessada, caindo sobre as mãos.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Edward assistiu horrorizado o carro atingir Bella e jogá-la longe. Gritou seu nome novamente enquanto corria para ela. Jasper e Emmett ajoelharam ao lado de Bella, e ele os empurrou para aproximar-se. Sua respiração estava presa na garganta quando os lindos olhos abrirem-se e o fixaram.

Com o rosto contorcido de dor, ela tentou levantar.

- Não! Ele gritou. – Não – repetiu mais baixo quando ela estremeceu com seu tom. - Fique sem mexer bebê. Oh meu Deus, você está bem?

Ele pegou o telefone celular do bolso e discou para o 911.

- Não, Edward, não faça isso - ela protestou, segurando-se para levantar. – Eu estou bem, realmente. É só meu quadril. O carro quase não me atingiu.

- Quase. Jesus. - Ela estava tentando dar a ele um ataque cardíaco?

- Que diabo aquele idiota estava fazendo? - Jasper exigiu, com voz trêmula, acariciando o cabelo de Bella.

Edward deu um olhar de advertência para Jasper. Não fora um acidente, mas não queria deixar Bella mais amedrontada do que já estava.

- Bella, nós precisamos chamar uma ambulância - Emmett pediu suavemente. - Você pode estar machucada.

Agora uma pequena multidão se juntava pela rua. Edward ouviu o gemido de uma sirene.

- Eu não quero ir para o hospital - Bella disse os olhos implorando fixos em Edward. - Deixe-me levantar. Eu só bati de raspão.

Ele vacilou por um momento, a preocupação com ela anulando todo o resto. Ela moveu-se contra a mão do Jasper, tentando virar-se.

- Calma ai bebê ele acautelou.

Edward passou os braços sob seu corpo e a ergueu com facilidade.

- Você pode caminhar? – perguntou pouco disposto a soltá-la.

- Eu estou bem, realmente. Só um pouco trêmula.

Com grande cuidado, ele a soltou. As mãos do Emmett a seguraram quando balançou um pouquinho. Ela esfregou o quadril com a mão, seus dedos tocando o material rasgado na perna.

- Este era meu par favorito de calça jeans - ela disse chateada.

Incapaz de permanecer sequer um momento mais longe, Edward a esmagou contra se, seus braços a segurando com firmeza. Ele exalou vários surtos de respiração, tentando acalmar a adrenalina que zunia por suas veias.

Um porco, filho de uma cadela acabara de tentar matá-la. Ele apostava tudo que tinha seu futuro ex-marido estava por trás de tudo. Olhou fixamente para os irmãos e percebeu a mesma ira em seus olhos. Ele pôs um dedo sobre os lábios e eles movimentaram a cabeça compreendendo.

Uma sirene de polícia rugiu, segundos depois, seguida por uma ambulância. As pessoas observaram os para-médicos examinarem Bella e os policiais interrogaram todo mundo.

Uma hora mais tarde, Bella assinou alguns documentos, foi liberada e a multidão começou a dispersar. O policial tomou a última declaração e foi embora. Os olhos de Bella estavam repletos de dor e cansaço. Edward soube que ela não tinha sido completamente sincera sobre a extensão dos danos, e ele planejava cuidar disse imediatamente.

Lançou as chaves para Emmett.

- Você dirige.

Ele abaixou-se e tomou Bella nos braços, suavemente a segurou contra seu tórax. Ela não protestou, só expeliu um suspiro cansado quando descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele entrou no jipe e sentou no banco com ela no colo. Jasper virou-se no banco da frente com os olhos brilhando de preocupação.

- Você está bem, Bella?

Ela se mexeu nos braços do Edward e estendeu a mão para tocar braço de Jasper.

- Eu estou bem. Eu juro. Só estou com o corpo todo tremendo.

Mas até mesmo enquanto ela garantia a Jasper estar bem, Edward podia sentir a tensão em seu corpo, ver a dor em seus olhos. Ele sabia que Jasper podia ver isto também. No hotel, Edward levou Bella para o apartamento e a deitou na cama. Queria ver seus machucados, ter certeza que ela estava verdadeiramente bem.

Emmett e Jasper observaram Edward lentamente puxar a calça jeans esfarrapada. As mãos ficaram trêmulas de raiva quando viu a grande mancha roxa formando-se no quadril e na coxa. Havia sangue coagulado de um corte sobre a pele pálida.

Bella continuava deitada na cama, os olhos fechados enquanto ele fazia o inventário de seus danos. Ele odiava perturbá-la, mas precisava saber se estava machucada em qualquer lugar outro.

- Bebê – chamou suavemente.

Ela abriu os olhos, os cílios tremulando delicadamente e a pele suava. Ela parecia extremamente vulnerável.

- Você está machucada em algum outro lugar?

Ela agitou a cabeça lentamente.

- Nós precisamos limpar isto - ele continuou. - Vou prepara-lhe um banho na banheira. Você me deixa limpar sua perna?

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

- Eu vou ligar a água – Emmett se ofereceu. Ele passou a mão pela sua face e depositou um beijo na testa. - Volto em um segundo, boneca.

Edward observou Emmett sair com os punhos cerrados. Seus irmãos estavam tão preocupados quanto ele. E com raiva.

- Vamos tirar você do resto de suas roupas – Edward disse.

Ele puxou a camisa pela cabeça, cuidando para não a mover mais que o necessário. Jasper sentou na cabeceira, alisando seu cabelo. Edward sentiu-a começar a tremer. Tremores a princípio, minúsculos pelo corpo, entretanto foi aumentando. Lágrimas escapavam por baixo de suas pálpebras. Sentiu o coração apertar-se. Curvou-se e puxou o corpo nu para seus braços.

- Você está segura agora, bebê.

Ela soluçou suavemente, puxando a respiração em golfadas.

- Eu não sei o que está errado comigo - disse esfregando o rosto.

Jasper consolou.

- Você teve um susto terrível.

- Seu banho está pronto - Emmett avisou da porta.

- Vamos, bebê. Um bom banho quente fará você sentir-se melhor.

Edward levantou-se e a levou ao banheiro. Suavemente a colocou na banheira. Ela gemeu de dor quando a água tocou a perna. Edward amaldiçoou com um suspiro.

- Eu sinto muito.

Ela afundou na água, de olhos fechados.

- Você estava certo. Está maravilhoso.

- Você vai sentir dor amanhã – Edward disse ajoelhando-se ao lado da banheira. Está doendo agora – respondeu ausente.

Edward pegou a esponja e suavemente começou a limpar o corte no seu quadril. Com olhos preocupados ela o fitou.

- Você acha que foi ele, não é?

Ele não fingiu entender mal.

- Sim, bebê, eu acho.

Ela afundou mais baixo na banheira, os ombros curvados em derrota.

- Ele podia ter matado Jasper e Emmett.

- Ele podia ter matado você - Edward rosnou.

- Eu não poderia suportar se qualquer coisa acontecesse com algum de vocês - ela disse.

- E nós não podíamos suportar se qualquer coisa acontecer com você. Agora vamos. Eu secarei você e a colocarei na cama.

Ele a ergueu da banheira e embrulhou em uma toalha fofa e grande. Quando deixaram o banheiro, Jasper pegou Bella nos braços e abraçado-a firmemente.

- Você me assustou - Jasper disse rouco.

Bella passou os braços pelo pescoço de Jasper. Ela se sentiu incrivelmente segura em seus braços, como se nada a pudesse tocar.

- Faça amor comigo - ela sussurrou.

- Eu não quero machucar você. Jasper disse contra sua orelha.

- Você será gentil – respondeu com certeza absoluta. Ela sabia melhor que ninguém, que estes homens nunca a machucariam. - Eu preciso de você.

- Venha para a cama - disse, levando-a.

Ela foi de boa vontade e permitiu que ele removesse a toalha que cobria seu corpo. Ele levantou as cobertas e gesticulou para ela entrar. Ela quase gemeu em voz alta quando sentiu o linho suave envolve-la.

Ela procurou até ver Edward e Emmett de pé ao lado de Jasper. Jasper encolheu os ombros fora da camisa e deitou ao lado dela. Edward caminhou para o outro lado da cama e deitou. Emmett estendeu-se através do fim da cama, escorando-se no cotovelo.

Eles não iam fazer amor com ela. Sentiu um pequeno traço de decepção a invadindo, mas conformou-se. Deitou contra o tórax duro do Jasper e suspirou de satisfação quando os braços a envolveram. Os lábios mornos de Edward lhe deram um arrepio quando beijou suavemente a perna contundida.

- Durma bebê - ele murmurou. - Nós estaremos aqui.

Ela fechou os olhos, envolvida em seu calor e sua força. Ela não podia permitir-se pensar sobre que podia ter acontecido hoje. Mesmo enquanto questionava a decisão de ficar com os irmãos, sabia que não podia mais viver sem eles. Mas e se ela ficando lhes causa algum dano?

* * *

><p>- Nós podíamos tê-la perdido hoje – Edward disse. A raiva ainda ardendo por seu sistema. Ele queria matar alguém. Com suas mãos nuas. Ele voltou o olhar fixamente para seus irmãos. - Nós não podemos ficar aqui. Nós não podemos proteja-la aqui na cidade. É muito aberto.<p>

- Eu concordo - Jasper declarou com voz de aço. - Nós devíamos voltar para casa. - Os três irmãos andavam pela sala de estar do apartamento, como feras enjauladas. Bella dormia a poucos metros no quarto, com a porta entreaberta para ouvirem se ela acordasse.

- A pergunta é o que nós vamos fazer sobre seu marido? - Emmett disse.

- Nós protegemos Bella e esperamos que J faça seu trabalho - Edward declarou. Jasper esfregou o cabelo impacientemente.

- Algo tem que ser feito. Nós não podemos nos sentar e esperar. Sabemos que isto não terminou.

- Eu estou bem ciente disto - Edward concordou, tentando reduzir sua irritação. Ele sabia que Jasper estava tão preocupado quanto ele estava. - Nós vamos para casa e nos manteremos alertas. Ele estará em uma desvantagem na nossa montanha. Ninguém conhece aquelas montanhas melhor que nós. Quando estamos aqui é que nos sentimos perdidos.

Emmett movimentou a cabeça de acordo.

- Eu vi algo em olhos de Bella que eu não gostei hoje à noite. Mais que medo. Era o conhecimento que algo que ela fizera podia ter nos prejudicado. Eu não a quero pensando deste modo.

- Ela não fez nada - Jasper discutiu.

Emmett levantou as mãos.

- Eu não disse que ela fez Jasper. Longe disso. Eu somente sei o que ela está pensando, e não gosto disto. Ela pensa que é culpada por tudo isso.

- É o bastante – Edward manifestou-se. – O mais importante é levarmos Bella de volta para a cabana e chegando lá á vigiamos o tempo todo. Nós não podemos fazer qualquer coisa que possa complicar esse divórcio. Ao menos até que isso acabe. Depois, podemos descobrir o melhor modo de lidar com esse sujeito.

Um som vindo do quarto de Bella pôs fim á conversa.

- Eu irei - Jasper disse. Antes que Edward ou Emmett pudessem responder, dirigiu-se rapidamente ao quarto.

- Ele a ama - Emmett declarou baixinho.

Edward movimentou a cabeça, a satisfação enchendo seu coração. Se aproximar de Jasper era tão difícil quanto segurar um touro pelo chifre, mas uma vez que permitia a alguém alcançá-lo, ele correspondia plenamente. E era ferozmente protetor daqueles que amava.

- Ele vigiará seu bem - Edward disse.

- Todos nós iremos - Emmett corrigiu.

Edward verificou seu relógio. Duas da manhã. Mas ele não iria dormir muito hoje à noite. Se não fosse pelo fato de Bella precisar descansar, os convenceria a viajar naquele momento. Para casa.

- Por que você não dorme um pouco. - Emmett ofereceu. - Eu sempre durmo pouco. Fico aqui cuidando para que tudo permaneça em silêncio.

Edward soltou um longo suspiro.

- Certo. Duvido que eu consiga dormir, mas vou deitar por algumas horas. Nós iremos para casa de manhã.

Edward caminhou para o quarto. Antes para ver Jasper abraçado a Bella, as pernas entrelaçadas, as mãos descansando possessivamente nos quadris dela, os dedos largados na curva do seu traseiro.

Abriu os olhos e fitou o irmão. Edward ergueu a sobrancelha em uma pergunta muda. Jasper movimentou a cabeça, sinalizando que tudo estava bem com Bella. Edward descalçou as botas, e tirou a calça jeans e silenciosamente rastejou na cama do outro lado de Bella.

Ela mexeu-se ao seu lado, fugindo do traseiro. Ele beijou seu ombro nu, aninhou o rosto no cabelo dela e relaxou sobre o travesseiro. Mas quando fechou seus olhos, tudo que via era o carro batendo na Bella. Repetidas vezes. O coração disparou e fez crescer o nó na garganta. Como um abrir e fechar de olhos eles podiam tê-la perdido. Ele tem sido negligente, eles todos tinham sido, mas não aconteceria novamente. Ele jurou proteger Bella no momento que ela apareceu em suas vidas. E ele não falharia novamente.

* * *

><p>Bella saiu da cama, estremecendo quando a perna atingiu o chão e sentiu seu peso. Contorceu o corpo, olhando para abaixo para a contusão roxa e o corte no quadril.<p>

Estava bem feio. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que se sentia como alguém que fora atropelado um carro. Pelo menos agora tinha uma boa referência para o clichê velho. Ela estirou e girou o ombro. Sentia-se velha e decrépita, como uma mulher de noventa anos de idade. Mas pelo menos estava viva. Não graças a Mason. Mancou em direção ao banheiro, perguntando-se onde eles estavam.

O relógio digital na mesa de lado da cama mostrou-lhe que era cedo. Vestiu-se cuidadosamente, escovou os dentes e os cabelos. Estava toda dolorida, como o inferno, mas pelo menos ela se sentiu muito melhor. Um barulho na porta a fez levantar o olhar. Jasper estava na entrada para o banheiro, olhando-a atentamente.

- Eu pensei ter ouvido você. Como está sentindo? - ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu.

- Dura e dolorida, mas considerando as circunstâncias, podia ser muito pior, então estou agradecida.

Emoções opostas rondaram os olhos de Jasper. Raiva, preocupação, e algo parecido com medo. Ela largou a escova e caminhou silenciosamente para seus braços. Ela se embrulhou ao redor ele, abraçando ele firmemente.

- Eu estou bem, Jasper. Realmente.

Os braços fortes quase a esmagavam. Contra sua face, sentia o coração disparado.

- Eu não sei o que faria se qualquer coisa acontecesse para você - ele disse angustiado. Ela se afastou, balançando sua cabeça até olhar para ele.

- Mas nada aconteceu – respondeu depressa.

Ele envolveu sua face nas mãos e inclinou-se para beijá-la.

- Eu amo você - murmurou contra seus lábios.

Ela abriu sua boca para responder, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Ao invés, ela o beijou de volta, permitindo a suas línguas para se enroscar e rodar. Ele afastou-se, descansando a testa na dela, os narizes e bocas muito próximos.

- Eu não senti esse tipo de medo desde que parti do Iraque - admitiu.

Ela levou as mãos ao cabelo dele, alisando-o, acariciando-lhe as orelhas. Encostou seu nariz no dele e os fez tocarem-se, depois o beijou nos lábios.

- Deixe-me arrumar as coisas para irmos para casa pediu.

Os olhos dele estavam queimando.

- Pelos barulhos que estou ouvindo, Edward e Emmett já estão prontos.

- Então me deixe arrumar o resto das minhas coisas.

- Você vai lá fora e mostrar aos outros que está bem. Eu termino de arrumar as coisas para você - ofereceu.

Sorriu e acariciou-lhe a face mais uma vez. Ele pegou sua mão e beijou a ponta de cada dedo antes de permitir que se afastasse.

Ela deixou o banheiro sorrindo. Nem mesmo a dor e dureza do quadril podiam obscurecer a felicidade que sentia. Quando chegou á sala, Edward e Emmett levantaram os olhos do sofá onde estavam sentados.

Emmett levantou e a encontrou no meio do caminho, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

- Como você está se sentindo hoje?

- Eu estou bem, só um pouco dolorida.

Ele a levou até onde Edward estava sentado, e sentou-a entre eles.

- Desculpe interromper nossa pequena viagem, bebê, mas acho é melhor nós voltarmos para casa nesta manhã - Edward disse, com a sobrancelha franzida.

- Eu estou pronta para ir para casa – ela declarou com firmeza.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu estou contente. Contente por você pensar nela como sua casa.

Jasper saiu do quarto, com mala e bolsa dela na mão.

- Peguei tudo que estava no quarto - anunciou.

Edward voltou-se para Bella.

- Eu pensei que nós podíamos para comer algo no caminho. Gostaria de sair da cidade assim que possível.

- Tudo bem - ela concordou. - Eu estou pronta se vocês estiverem. - Levantou do sofá. Emmett a acompanhou com um braço ao redor sua cintura.

- Jasper e eu levaremos a bagagem e aqueceremos o carro. Dê-nos alguns minutos então nos encontrem lá fora. Levarei o carro para a entrada - Edward disse. Emmett movimentou a cabeça, Edward e Jasper pegaram as bolsas e saíram.

-Você tem certeza que está se sentindo bem, boneca? - Emmett perguntou. Ela movimentou a cabeça.

- Eu estou dolorida, mas quanto mais me movo, melhor me sinto.

Ele beijou sua testa.

- Eu sinto muito que nós não cuidamos direito de você. Isso nunca devia ter acontecido. - Ela encostou-se nele.

- Não é culpa sua. De nenhum de vocês - suspirou e o abraçou. - Eu só espero que isso termine logo.

- Terminará boneca. Terminará.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... que bom que estão gostando... sinceramente quem não gostaria de estar no lugar da bella... flores... estou fazendo um esforço danado para postar dia sim dia não... mas estou sem pc... então... as vezes não consigo... estou amando todas as reviews que estou recebendo... continuem comentando... bjuxx^^ e até...<strong>


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Eles chegaram á Forks ao meio-dia e Edward parou no pequeno estacionamento do escritório do xerife. Bella olhou chateada quando percebeu onde pararam.

- Nós precisamos contar a Rosalie o que está acontecendo assim ela pode vigiar James - ele explicou. - Se o vir pode nos avisar. Ela nos dará proteção.

- Mas logo ela? - Bella perguntou suavemente, fitando-o nos olhos. - Digo, precisamos mesmo dela, eu quero dizer?

A pergunta pairando no ar entre eles.

- Eu não vejo por que precisamos envolve-la - Jasper falou mais alto.

Edward ignorou Jasper.

- Você confia em mim, bebê?

- Você sabe que eu confio - Bella respondeu. - É nela que eu não confio.

- Então saiba que eu nunca faria qualquer coisa para perder você.

Bella olhou-o fixamente por um longo momento, então movimentado a cabeça. A satisfação o envolveu, alcançou-lhe a mão e a apertou.

- Vamos isto não levará mais um segundo.

Bella inspirou profundamente e abriu sua porta para sair. Pessoalmente, preferia arrancar suas unhas uma por uma que ter de lidar com a ciumenta delegada.

Os quatro entraram no pequeno edifício e Rosalie levantou os olhou da escrivaninha atrás da qual estava sentada. Ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente para Edward quando este se aproximou. Bella hesitou, e Jasper deslizou o braço ao redor de seu pescoço, deixando a mão oscilando livremente acima de seu ombro.

Rosalie levantou seus olhos cautelosamente percorrendo Edward e o lugar onde Bella, Jasper e Emmett pararam.

- Edward - disse movimentando a cabeça. - O que posso fazer por você?

- Nós temos um problema, Rosalie. Precisamos da sua ajuda.

- Que tipo de problema?

- James – Edward disse severamente. - Nós temos razão para acreditar que ele está tentando matar Bella.

Rosalie se sentou novamente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Você é certo sobre isto, Edward?

- Eu estou certo. Agora nós podemos contar com sua ajuda?

Ela varreu Bella com um olhar de cima a baixo, depois voltou para Edward.

- Sim, para qualquer coisa que eu posso fazer. Você sabe isto.

- Eu preciso saber se você o vir novamente, nos fale - Edward disse. Imediatamente.

- Não quer que eu o detenha? - Rosalie perguntou. - Você quer resolver o assunto sozinho?

- Nós não temos provas. Ainda - adicionou.

- Você vai se manter na cabana então?

Edward movimentou a cabeça.

- Por enquanto. Até que estejamos seguros de que Bella não corre perigo.

Algo dolorido relampejou nos olhos da mulher. Bella sentiu um baque de condolência. Era óbvio que o que Rosalie sentia por Edward, e da mesma maneira era óbvio que ele não correspondia seus sentimentos.

- Eu manterei meus olhos abertos, e pedirei que meus subordinados façam o mesmo - Rosalie disse. - Mas se ele aparecer, não faça nada estúpido, Edward, me chame.

- Nós faremos o que for preciso para assegurar segurança de Bella – Edward garantiu. - Não farei qualquer promessa sobre como conseguir isso.

- Está bem assim. Eu verificarei como estão quando passar por perto.

- Obrigado, Rosalie. Nós agradecemos.

Ele colocou o Stetson e voltou-se para encarar Bella e os outros.

- Vamos para casa agora.

Bella olhou para Rosalie mais um tempo antes de segui-los para fora. Antipatia inconfundível reluzia nos olhos da mulher, e Bella não desviou o olhar, pouco disposta a ser intimidada. Finalmente Rosalie baixou os olhos, e Bella saiu.

- Nós devíamos parar e pedir ao Quil para manter os olhos abertos também - Emmett disse quando entraram no carro.

- Boa idéia - Edward concordou. - Eu paro e falo com ele. Vocês podem me esperar aqui.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, eles saíram para a cabana, tendo parado para falar com Quil. Quando eles finalmente entraram no caminho da cabana, Bella expeliu um longo suspiro de alívio. Ela nunca ficara tão feliz por chegar a algum lugar. Entraram e os rapazes, imediatamente jogaram-se no sofá. Ela passou as mãos pelos braços para espantar a friagem.

- Com frio, boneca? - Emmett perguntou.

Ela movimentou a cabeça e se aconchegou mais fundo no sofá.

- Eu acenderei o fogo.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada lá fora para ver se está tudo certo no perímetro - Jasper disse.

- Vou com você – Edward levantou. - Preciso verificar os cavalos de qualquer maneira.

Bella assistiu-os caminhar para a porta então voltou para Emmett com as sobrancelhas enrugadas.

- Verificar se está tudo certo no perímetro?

Emmett riu.

- É o modo de Jasper dizer que vai verificar a propriedade, ter certeza que está tudo certo e que não existem armadilhas.

- Armadilhas? - ecoou.

- Ele era do exército, boneca. Ele pensa como um soldado.

- Você acredita que ele virá me procurar aqui?

Seus olhos suavizaram.

- Não sei, mas se ele vier estaremos preparados – encaminhou-se para a porta dos fundos. Eu já volto, vou buscar lenha para o fogo.

Ela recostou-se nas almofadas do sofá e fechou seus olhos. Estava em casa entrara com o pedido para divorciar-se de Mason. A bola estava rolando, e tudo que tinha que fazer agora era esperar até estar livre. E então ela podia começar uma vida nova com três homens. E não saberia se poderia viver sem eles.

* * *

><p>Durante as semanas seguintes, Bella se tornou mais segura que tinha tomado á decisão certa. Sentia-se muito feliz com ela. Mais feliz do que já fora na vida. O sexo era maravilhoso, mas também se divertia de todas as formas na companhia deles. Aquela era a melhor época da sua vida.<p>

Eles jogavam. Conversavam sobre bons tempos. Partilhavam o passado. Qualquer reserva Bella tivera sobre viver com três homens, estava rapidamente desaparecendo.

Um dia depois de uma nevada, Bella foi cavalgar com os três. Tomaram o caminho que subia a montanha. Lá em cima de um local plano, Bella entendeu porque os irmãos gostavam tanto daquelas montanhas. Lembrou da declaração de Jasper de que não existia Outro lugar tão bonito quanto o Forks. Ele estava certo. Se existia ela não conhecia.

Sua vida dera uma guinada drástica. Nunca imaginara que sua fuga a levaria para uma cabana rústica em Forks. Só agora percebia como sua vida tinha sido falsa. A realidade a destituíra completamente. Lembrou como vivera sem meta, nenhuma direção, nenhuma pontaria. Aqui, nos braços de três homens, em vez de sentir-se aprisionada, se sentia viva e livre. Capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões. Encorajada a ser forte e conseguir o que queria.

Sentada sobre o cavalo, no alto do vale desviou a vista do horizonte. Atrás dela, Edward, Emmett e Jasper esperaram, mas eles não a apressaram, e ela não estava com vontade de abandonar a magnífica a visão.

Não existia nenhuma explicação para a mudança que sentia florescendo em seu interior. Surgiu e cresceu até tomá-la inteira. Exigiu coragem, aceitação. Precisava reconhecer isto.

Pela primeira vez em mais tempo que podia lembrar, sentiu-se completamente em paz com a direção de sua vida.

Edward trocou um olhar com seus irmãos. Eles todos estavam com expressões de satisfação. Bella mudara muito, não era mais a mulher assustada, cautelosa que ele salvara. Em seu lugar surgia uma mulher forte e confiante. Ele estava extremamente orgulhoso dela. Eles todos estavam. Não podiam imaginar uma companheira melhor.

Ela voltou-se na sela os olhos marrons suaves e quentes.

- Eu acho que nunca vi qualquer coisa mais bonita - ela disse.

Sua respiração terminou em uma nuvem visível no ar frio. Ele discordava dela. Vira algo mais bonito. Estava olhando para ela.

- Mal posso esperar ver isto no outono quando tudo estiver colorido - ela adicionou. Ele sorriu de volta. Sentia uma ridícula excitação toda vez que a ouvia mencionar o futuro. Sentia-se como um adolescente amando pela primeira vez. Sabia que seus irmãos não eram mais imunes que ele.

Ela levou o cavalo para longe da borda e aproximou-se dele e de seus irmãos.

- Eu podia ficar aqui para sempre.

Ele sorriu novamente em seu uso de "para sempre".

- Você vai ficar aqui, para sempre - ele assinalou. - Podemos voltar freqüentemente se você gosta.

Ela sorriu com doçura, encantando-o com o brilho em seus olhos.

- O que vocês acham de voltarmos? - Emmett falou mais alto. - Eu farei chocolate quente, e nós podemos jogar Monopólio. Eu quero revanche pela última vez, Bella me limpou totalmente.

O riso de Bella ecoou acima da montanha. Sentiu pequenas gotas brancas caindo sobre eles, e ficou encantada.

- Mais neve! - Eles sorriram com indulgência e voltaram os cavalos na direção da casa. Enquanto desciam, a neve começou a cair mais forte. Nevaria por várias horas, certamente. Acumulado com o que havia caído nos últimos seis dias, tudo estaria branco antes da noite terminar.

Parecia uma noite perfeita. A neve finalmente parou de cair, deixando a paisagem coberta por um cobertor branco. O fogo queimava na lareira, e Bella se sentou no chão jogando Monopólio com Emmett e Jasper. Edward desligou o computador e andou preguiçosamente até sentar-se atrás de Bella.

Ele acariciou seu cabelo, apreciando sua interação com seus irmãos. Sim, está era uma noite perfeita. Não devia ter se surpreendido quando o telefone tocou. Ele suspirou em desgosto e soltou a mão do cabelo de Bella.

- Não responda - ela disse rápido, sorrindo para ele com doçura.

Para um momento, ele quase atendeu seu pedido. Mas podia ser J chamando com notícias, ou podia ser a mãe e o pai.

- Eu volto já - disse, dando um beijinho nos lábios.

Forçou-se a levantar, mas o telefone parou de tocar antes que atendesse. Nem chegou a voltar ao seu lugar quando celular começou a zumbir. Droga. O que quer que fosse devia ser importante. Sentou na cadeira do computador e pegou o telefone.

- Edward falando – atendeu.

- Edward? É Rosalie. Olhe, preciso de sua ajuda. De todos se vocês puderem. Eu tenho uma criança perdida. Com toda essa neve é impossível encontrar o rastro. Preciso de seus conhecimentos.

Edward suspirou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo. Maldição. A última coisa queria fazer era sair naquele frio, mas não podia deixar uma criança perdida congelar até a morte.

- Onde nós precisamos ir? - perguntou a resignação.

- Encontrem-me na cidade. Nós estamos organizando a procura aqui na sede. E escute-me Edward. Traga seus rifles. Temos razão para acreditar que isto é um rapto.

Edward desligou o telefone e olhou para os três pares de olhos fixos nele. Bella esticou as pernas e levantou-se. Ela caminhou para ele, a preocupação dobrando sua sobrancelha.

- O que está errado? - perguntou.

Atrás dela, Emmett e Jasper também levantaram, toda a atenção em Edward.

- Era Rosalie - ele disse. Ele observou a reação de Bella.

Ela franziu a face ligeiramente, mas não disse nada.

- O que ela quer? - Jasper exigiu.

- Ela precisa da nossa ajuda. Está procurando uma criança perdida e com a nevada, eles não conseguem achar os rastros.

- O homem… - Emmett começou.

- Vocês têm que ir - Bella disse suavemente. - Eu quero dizer vocês precisam achar a criança. - Edward movimentou a cabeça. - Vocês podem ir. Eu ficarei bem – continuou passando os braços ao redor de si mesma.

- Um de nós deve ficar – Edward esperou a aprovação dos irmãos. - Bella não deve ficar sozinha.

Não queria alarmá-la, mas de modo algum a deixaria desprotegida com seu marido a solta. O incidente em Seatlle estava ainda muito fresco em sua memória.

- Eu ficarei - Jasper prontificou-se. - Você e Emmett podem ir.

Edward movimentou a cabeça.

- Certo.

Ele envolveu Bella em seus braços.

- Nós voltaremos assim que pudermos bebê.

Ela se ergueu e o beijou.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

Ele soltou-a e virou para Emmett.

- Você está pronto?

Emmett deu um beijo nos cabelos de Bella então se apressou até o armário onde mantinham o equipamento. Cinco minutos mais tarde, eles saíram e entraram no jipe. Enquanto desciam pelo caminho, sentiu um peso no peito. Não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo, mas a preocupação instalou-se nele.

Bella virou para Jasper quando a porta fechou e estendeu os braços.

- Só você e eu.

Ele concordou e a abraçou.

- Eu posso pensar em coisas piores.

Coração disparou nos peito.

- Oh, as coisas que eu vou fazer com você - ele disse maldosamente.

Ela sorriu e o empurrou brincando.

- Oh, não menino, más são as coisas que eu vou fazer com você.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Acredito que gosto da idéia.

- Encontre-me no quarto. Daqui a cinco minutos.

Ele tentou segurá-la, mas ela conseguiu fugir e correu para o quarto, rindo e gritando:

- Cinco minutos!

Fechou a porta e dirigiu-se ao armário onde tinha escondido á lingerie sensual que comprou em Seatlle, ela puxou o conjunto pêssego de seda pura. Depressa despiu a calça jeans e a camisa. Prendeu o cabelo e correu ao banheiro para um banho rápido. Estava rindo como criança quando parou em frente do espelho. Nada nela lembrava coelho esfarrapado e assustado de algumas semanas atrás. Passou a escova no cabelo agora castanho claro. Ela só teve mais ou menos um minuto antes de Jasper bater na porta. Ela soltou a escova e correu para a cama. Para sua surpresa, Jasper estava lá esperando por ela. Nu.

- Oh, você é mau - ela ralhou. - Você deveria esperar cinco minutos.

Ele riu e respondeu:

- Marcar o tempo nunca foi meu ponto forte.

Ela continuava parada na porta.

- Venha aqui – ele ordenou.

- Eu devia fazer você esperar – ela murmurou rastejando em cima a cama. Ele a abraçou e a fez deitar de costas. Ficou com os lábios a poucos centímetros de sua boca, observando-a por um momento, até encontrá-la.

- Você parece quente neste equipamento – provocou. - É uma maldita vergonha, mas vou ter que tirá-lo muito depressa.

Ela riu.

- Uma vergonha terrível.

Começou a brincar com seus seios.

- Eu amo seus mamilos. Eles são perfeitos. Rosas. Tão femininos.

Rolou a língua pela ponta enrugada.

- Tem um sabor tão doce quanto á aparência.

- Você é um miserável provocador - ela gemeu.

Ele arrastou a camisola para baixo dos ombros, depois continuou até deixá-la ao redor da cintura.

- Eu poderia chupá-los a noite inteira.

Lambeu e beliscou nos pontos duros. Sua língua circulou um, deixando uma trilha molhada. Então chupou e manteve-os entre os dentes, fazendo pressão com a boca. A mordida de dor misturada com o prazer quase insuportável a fez contorcer-se embaixo dele.

- Eu gosto de ter você sob meu domínio - ele murmurou. - Um dia destes, vou prender você e tê-la de um modo bem mau. Aposto que Edward e Emmett adorariam isto também.

Oh Jesus. Ela não pensou que fosse possível ficar mais excitada, mas estava tão errada. Imagens invadiam sua mente, ver-se sujeita á seus caprichos e desejos enviaram fagulhas de desejo por sua vagina até o fundo da pélvis.

- Você gostou da idéia - ele arreliou.

Sim, ela gostou daquela idéia. Sua reação o deixara muito claro. Ele abaixo o corpo e puxou o cós rendado com os dentes. Mordiscava e lambia a pele que ia descobrindo. Finalmente, terminou de retirar toda sua roupa íntima. Então recuou em cima de seu corpo, e afastou as pernas, entrando entre elas, o membro grande aconchegado na umidade quente de sua vagina. Ela gemeu em resposta, com os nervos pegando fogo.

- Foda-me – ela sussurrou.

Sentiu-o crescer entre suas pernas.

- Deus, eu amo quando você conversa sujo - ele murmurou.

Ela gritou e afundou os dentes em seu ombro.

- Maldição, mulher, você está tentando me fazer gozar, antes que eu consiga entrar em você?

- Se você se apressasse, não teria que se preocupar com isto.

- Você parece impaciente – arreliou.

Levou uma mão ao seu membro guiando-o para sua entrada.

- Muito melhor - ela suspirou ofegante.

- Eu devia fazer você esperar.

Ela o mordeu novamente.

- ME F-O-D-A! - implorou impaciente.

A penetrou com um golpe poderoso. Abraçou-a com firmeza, mantendo-a presa com os quadris que começaram a ondular entre as pernas.

- Mais forte - ela persuadiu.

- Você está tentando me matar? - ele reclamou.

- Bem duro...

Ele puxou seu cabelo.

- Observe moça.

Empurrou-se para fora e pegou as pernas dela com as mãos, dobrou-lhe os joelhos contra seu tórax, deixando-as elevadas. Deslizou para frente polegada por polegada agonizante até que ela ficou sem fôlego. Então mergulhou fundo, com as coxas duras tocando-a. Ela ofegou profundamente.

- Não pare - implorou quando ele parou.

Ele a olhou.

- Está gostando, não está?

- Eu quero muito mais de você ainda - sussurrou.

Ele puxou de volta e parou. Ela elevou os quadris, tentando acomodá-lo completamente novamente.

- Foda-me - ela implorou, novamente.

Ele gemeu e deslizou todo nela.

- Eu amo uma mulher com boca suja.

Ela riu. Ele começou a empurrar mais duro, atingindo um ritmo empolgante. Ela tentou se erguer, respirar, mas estava se ar.

Ele soltou suas pernas e elas caíram ao lado. Abraçou-o, puxando-o para tão perto quando podia. Circulou a cintura dele com as pernas, prendendo-o.

Beijaram-se ardentemente, ofegantes, as línguas imitando os movimentos do seu membro dentro e fora da vagina. Com as mãos em seu cabelo ele mantinha as bocas mais unidas.

Ela sentiu a urgência na virilha. Seu orgasmo vindo numa velocidade que nunca experimentara. Não existia nenhuma construção lenta para o fim. Explodiu ao redor dela em uma onda violenta. Todos os músculos do corpo estirados dolorosamente e então uma flechada final de gozo.

Jasper empurrava poderosamente contra ela, os quadris balançando para frente e atrás sobre a cama.

- Oh, maldição - ele ofegou.

Sim, maldição. Ela desmoronou embaixo dele quando sentiu penetrá-la profundamente novamente, estremecendo inteira. Os quadris continuaram a empurrar enquanto liberava os jatos de seu gozo.

Finalmente ele afundou entre suas pernas, a testa descansando sobre a sua. Suas respirações entravam em jatos, aos arrancos, tentando buscar fôlego.

- Você vai me matar - ele gemeu.

- Acho que você não poderia reclamar - ela disse.

Ele rolou para o lado dela e a aconchegou nos braços.

- Quer que eu lhe prepare um banho?

Ela sorriu.

- Não, eu não quero sair daqui.

- Você me destruiu - ele reclamou.

- Chorão.

Ele beliscou-lhe o mamilo com a mão livre.

- Feche a boca ou eu irei deslizar meu pau nela até fechá-la.

- Promessas, promessas - ela o repreendeu.

Ele riu e descansou o queixo em cima de sua cabeça.

- Durma.

Ela suspirou.

- Você vai apagar as luzes ou quer que eu vá?

Ele gemeu, mas deslizou para fora da cama e caminhou em direção ao interruptor. Antes de alcançá-lo, as luzes piscaram e apagaram, mergulhando o quarto na escuridão.

- Jasper? - ela gritou apavorada.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Medo glacial serpenteando pela espinha. Ela sabia que ele não sacudiu o interruptor. Ele nem chegou a tocá-lo. Jasper voltou rápido para a cama. Vestiu a calça jeans e lançou suas roupas sobre a cama.

- Vista - comandou.

Ela se apressou a sair da cama e puxou a camisola pela cabeça. Agarrou a roupa íntima e empurrou uma perna nela.

- Venha comigo - Jasper disse, agarrando seu braço.

Ele a apressou pelo corredor, o braço protetoramente ao seu redor.

- Será por causa do tempo? - ela perguntou quando entraram na sala de estar. Jasper curvou-se sobre a escrivaninha e pegou uma lanterna.

- Não, eu não acredito que seja por isso.

O medo formou uma bola dura em seu estômago.

- O que é então?

Ele voltou-se para ela, seu rosto apenas esboçado na escuridão.

- Escute-me. Eu quero que você entre no banheiro de visitas e tranque-se. Lá não tem janela. Fique até que eu venha buscá-la.

O terror a invadiu.

- Jasper, o que está acontecendo?

Ele se curvou e beijou-a duro, tirando-lhe o fôlego.

- Vá, - ela correu. Percorreu a sala de jantar e outro corredor onde o banheiro estava localizado. Sentiu a porta na escuridão, procurando com as mãos pela parede. Abriu-a e apressadamente entrou, passou a fechadura e olhou ao redor na escuridão. A pia, a beirada do banheiro.

Ela apalpou até a cadeira e silenciosamente sentou, curvando-se para frente, abraçou os joelhos juntando-os ao peito. Passaram horas ou apenas minutos? Sentia que era uma eternidade. Onde estava Jasper? Não ouvia nenhum som, só a capa sufocante de escuridão. Então ouviu passos. Passos, lentos, cautelosos.

Mais perto, eles vieram até que pararam do lado de fora da porta. Ela prendeu a respiração e lutou contra o pânico que ameaçava dominá-la.

- Bella, sou eu. Abra a porta.

Ela levantou do banheiro, abriu a porta e se lançou nos braços do Jasper.

- O que está acontecendo? - sussurrou.

- Eu não tenho certeza. Verifiquei a casa, lá fora. Os fusíveis estão bons, nenhum arame cortado. Deve ser problema na linha.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Eu estava assustada.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito. Venha para a sala de estar. Eu quero você onde posso vê-la. Vou acender o fogo.

Ela o seguiu pelo corredor, a mão segurava com firmeza na dele. Quando entraram na sala de estar, uma sombra surgiu em sua linha de visão. Antes que pudesse reagir, um tiro ecoou e Jasper desabou. Ele caiu no chão a polegadas de seus pés. Bella gritou.

Oh Deus, Jasper tinha sido atingido!

Ela saltou para o chão, indiferente ao perigo para ela.

- Jasper! Jasper! - gritou.

Percorreu as mãos pelo seu peito, saíram mornas e pegajosas.

Sangue.

A dor explodiu em sua cabeça como se alguém a tivesse agarrado pelos cabelos. Ela reagiu em fúria, chutando e batendo. A figura escura a afastou dele e ela bateu na parede. Antes de poder correr, ele estava segurando-a. Ele agarrou-a pelo rosto, jogando-a para o chão.

Ficou deitada lá, atordoada, dor relampejando em sua vista. O atacante puxou-lhe as mãos para as costas e a amarrou. Lutou de modo selvagem, mas ele a mantinha segura com o joelho. Ele agarrou as pernas, juntando-as e amarrou-as pelos tornozelos.

- Solte-me, seu bastardo! - ela gritou.

Ele virou-a novamente, então empurrou um pano em sua boca. Depois amarrou um lenço ao redor de sua cabeça, assegurando a mordaça. Com seu joelho firme nas costas dela, apalpou por um minuto então o ouviu discando de um telefone. Ele estava chamando alguém. Quem?

- Eu a tenho - disse. - Sim. Tomarei cuidado – escutou por um minuto. - Eu a estou levando para a cabana. É distante. Ninguém a achará, e eu não deixarei pistas.

Desligou telefone e agarrou seus braços, arrastando-a para cima.

- Você e eu vamos dar um passeio, cadela.

Ele a arrastou em direção à porta, e ela olhou fixamente de volta para Jasper, tentando vê-lo na escuridão. Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos.

Jasper.

Oh, Deus.

O bastardo o matou.

Soluços invadiam sua garganta, escapando pela mordaça. Sentiu uma explosão de ar frio nas pernas nuas quando o atacante a puxou para fora na neve. Seu pijama era insuficiente não oferecia proteção contra o frio.

Como se ela não fosse nada, o homem a lançou acima de seu ombro e dirigiu-se à estrada. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele parou e a jogou no fosso. Ela olhou até ver um veículo escuro, um SUV bem conservado. O homem abriu a porta, voltou-se e a pegou. Ele a lançou atrás, e ela aterrissou com um baque, sem respiração. Ele trancou a porta, e segundos, mais tarde, ela ouviu a porta do motorista abrir e o motor sendo ligado.

Pesar e ira caiam sobre ela, rodando, numa tempestade que não podia controlar. Ela ignorou o frio, seus danos, ela podia só pensar um Jasper caído inanimado no chão.

O SUV fez uma curva, fazendo-a cair. Algo liso e fresco deslizou em seu queixo. Levou um momento para perceber era um telefone celular. Deve ter caído quando ele a lançou atrás. Seu coração batia furiosamente enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de usar o telefone. Suas mãos estavam amarradas para trás, suas pernas também estavam presas, e sua boca estava amordaçada.

Primeiro precisava livrar-se da mordaça. Deslizou a cabeça repetidamente no chão, tentando mover o lenço para abaixo. Depois de vários e agonizantes tentativas, sentiu o lenço deslizar e soltar. Esfregou a bochecha até finalmente sentir o lenço baixar ao redor do pescoço.

Mastigou e trabalhou com a língua, empurrando o pano para fora da boca. Finalmente caiu e ela ofegou em respirações enormes, tentando fazer o pânico diminuir. Conseguir o telefone seria outra batalha.

Rolou e contorceu o corpo, sacudindo-se. Mexeu os dedos, até alcançar o telefone e puxá-lo. Os dedos deslizaram pela superfície até que conseguiu abri-lo. Passou os dedos em cima dos botões, tentando discar. Pacientemente, ela apertou um, então outro até finalmente ter a seqüência do número do telefone celular de Edward, introduzidos. Então ficou em dúvida sobre o botão para chamar, rezou para acertar.

Assim que ela apertou o último botão, ela rolou e torceu, girando até que sua boca e orelha ficaram perto do receptor.

Atenda, ela rezou.

Por favor, atenda.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... pelas reviews que recebi, percebi que muitas se apaixonaram pelo jasper... sorry fazer isso logo com ele... mas o que acharam... não deixem de comentar viu... estou amando todas as reviews que estou recebendo...<strong>

**amores da minha vida... o nome do livro e da autora vou postar no ultimo capitulo da fic...**

**e tento sempre postar dia sim dia não... é isso... não se esqueçam das reviews... bjuxx^^**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Edward puxou o pesado casado tentando afastar o frio cortante. Estavam subindo por aquela trilha a mais de uma hora. Ele e Emmett iluminando o caminho com os holofotes, movendo-se tão depressa quanto os ventos permitiam. Flocos pesados caíam, cobrindo os caminhos quase tão depressa quanto eles passavam.

- Existe um abrigo um pouco adiante – Edward gritou para Rosalie que vinha na retaguarda. Ele avançou pelo restante da distância contra o vento pesado até chegar bem próximo ao abrigo. Agarrou o rifle acomodando-o sobre o ombro, com a mão no gatilho.

Emmett aproximou-se o rifle apontado para a porta.

- Ilumine, eu entrarei – Edward determinou.

Contou até três e lançou o ombro contra a porta de madeira. Quebrou e Edward tropeçou para o lado de dentro. Emmett apressou-se atrás dele, luz levantada, arma de fogo varrendo a área.

- Lá, no canto! – Edward exclamou.

Rosalie entrou atrás deles, a pistola em punho.

- Acharam alguma coisa? - ela perguntou ofegante.

Edward não respondeu. Sua atenção estava enfocada na criança pequena amontoada no canto do abrigo. Ajoelhando-se na frente da menina, Edward alcançou e tocou a pele fria da criança.

Para seu alívio, a menina se mexeu e abriu seus olhos.

- Graças a Deus - Edward murmurou.

Rosalie imediatamente começou a dar ordens pelo rádio, informando sua posição. Ela solicitou uma ambulância e pediu para informar os pais que a criança tinha sido achada.

- Claire – Edward chamou suavemente. - Nós viemos para levar você para casa.

- O homem mau, disse que eu não podia ir para casa - Claire gaguejou fora. - Não até…

- Não até o que? - Rosalie perguntou. Com a sobrancelha franzida em confusão e os lábios tremendo do frio, Claire respondeu:

- Disse que eu ia servir ao seu propósito. Isso é mau?

Edward olhou para os outros e encolheu os ombros. Que maluco raptava uma criança e o deixava no frio para morrer congelada? Abaixou-se e levantou Claire, embalando-a em seus braços.

- Nós vamos levar você para casa agora, Claire. Sua mamãe está muito preocupada.

- Não deixe o homem mau a machucar - Claire murmurou contra o peito de Edward.

- Não se preocupe pequena. Ele não pode machucar sua mamãe.

Claire levantou a cabeça.

- Não a mamãe. A mulher. O homem mau, disse que ia cuidar de uma mulher.

Espinhos glaciais subiram pela espinha de Edward. Ele olhou para os outros, assustado com o pressentimento que sentia.

- Leve-a para mim - pediu a Emmett.

Depois de Emmett tomar a menina nos braços, Edward procurou seu telefone. Discou o número de casa e esperou enquanto chamava. Deixou tocar vinte vezes antes de desistir. Blasfemou baixinho.

- É tarde da noite - Rosalie consolou. - Eles provavelmente estão adormecidos.

- Sim e meu sinal está ruim – Edward disse, tentando dispersar o pesado pressentimento percorria seu corpo. - Tentarei novamente quando chegarmos, na cidade.

- Prontos para irmos embora? - Rosalie perguntou quando segurou a corda para do trenó.

Emmett deitou Claire no banco e organizou cobertores ao redor dela. Então, ele e Edward pegaram na corda e começaram a puxar o trenó pela neve. Levariam pelo menos uma hora, para chegar à cidade, e Edward sentiu, sua preocupação aumentando a cada segundo.

Quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde, sem fôlego e trabalhando muito lento por causa da neve, Edward e Emmett pararam um momento para descansar.

- Não falta muito agora - Rosalie disse.

Edward concordou com a cabeça, sem fôlego para falar. O repique de seu telefone celular tocou chamou a atenção no silêncio da noite. Edward soltou a corda e procurou freneticamente o telefone.

Atendeu:

- Edward falando.

- Edward... – a voz de Bella, parecia distante e trêmula.

- Bella? – sentiu o alívio percorrê-lo.

- Edward, graças a Deus – a voz parecia um pouco mais forte. - Eu não tenho muito tempo. - Ele podia ouvir lágrimas, a voz espessa, e sentiu a pulsação inflamar-se até a cabeça. - Ele matou Jasper - ela soluçou.

Sentiu o sangue gelar.

- Bella, Bella, bebê, onde você está? Você está bem? - gritou.

- Eu não sei onde eu estou – respondeu a voz mostrando seu desespero. - Ele me pegou. Por favor, venha me buscar – a voz foi sumindo.

- Você me paga cadela, dê-me isto!

Edward segurou o telefone, paralisado enquanto ouvia a cena que passava do outro lado do telefone. Bella clamou. Edward ouviu a bofetada. Então o telefone foi desligado.

- Jesus Cristo!

Emmett o agarrou pelo ombro.

- O que diabos esta acontecendo?

- Bella – Edward disse sufocado. - Ela disse que Jasper está morto. E que alguém a levou. Emmett soltou o holofote que levava.

- Nós temos que ir para a cabana. Jasper. Meu Deus. - Edward não podia formar outro pensamento coerente.

- Você dois vão - Rosalie disse. - Eu posso levar Claire daqui. Vocês irão rápido, sem o trenó. Eu peço auxílio pelo rádio se precisar, logo que chegarmos, ao carro. Meus auxiliares estão aqui perto.

Edward não esperou para ouvir mais. Ele e Emmett começaram a correr pela neve. Jasper. Morto. As palavras zumbiam repetidas vezes, enchendo sua mente como uma louca cantiga.

O bastardo os atraiu, seqüestrando uma criança, e agora ele tinha Bella. Seu sangue correu frio. Mais frio que a neve que embrulhou ao redor suas pernas. Bella morreria se eles não a encontrassem e salvassem rápido.

Adiante, o brilho das luzes da cidade aparecia fora da neve. Edward partiu em uma explosão de velocidade, querendo chegar ao jipe o mais rápido possível. Emmett mantinha-se ao lado dele, abstendo-se de verbalizar os medos que rondavam sua consciência. Alcançaram á parte de trás da loja do Quil e continuaram correndo para o estacionamento no lote do outro lado da rua onde o carro estava estacionado. Várias pessoas, inclusive os pais do Claire gritavam perguntas, mas Edward ignorou tudo exceto o jipe.

Lançou-se no banco do motorista, ligou o motor e deu a ré. Emmett entrou e Edward disparou rua abaixo. O caminho até em cima da montanha era longo e Edward o percorreu inteiro rezando. "Deus, não os leve de mim."

Agarrou o volante, fazendo as curvas mais rápido que qualquer outra vez. "Faça-o estar bem, não tome Jasper de nós."

Estacionou em cima da calçada, e saltaram para a porta. A casa estava escura. Edward precipitou-se porta adentro, gritando por Jasper. Emmett passou por ele, alcançando os interruptores.

Blasfemou quando as luzes não acenderam e seguiram chamando por Jasper aos berros. Edward parou em seco quando ouviu um gemido baixo. Ele saltou por cima do sofá em direção ao corredor.

- Consiga-me uma luz! - ele gritou para Emmett.

- Jasper! Jasper! – Edward lançou-se para o chão ao lado do irmão ferido.

Emmett apareceu com uma lanterna e iluminou o corpo de Jasper. Seu tórax estava coberto de sangue, mas suas pálpebras tremeram quando a luz bateu em seu rosto.

- Jasper, sou eu, Edward. Você pode me ouvir?

- Como posso não ouvir quando você está gritando no meu ouvido, maldição. - Jasper murmurou. Edward suspirou de alívio, sentindo o corpo relaxar.

- Você é um bastardo, esse susto deve ter me tirado uns dez anos de vida.

- Bella - Jasper começou a voz falhando. - Ele levou Bella.

- Onde você está ferido? – Edward exigiu, não enfocando em Bella por somente um momento. Tinha que cuidar de um de cada vez, e neste minuto, precisava ter certeza que Jasper estava bem.

- No ombro - Jasper respondeu a respiração ofegante.

- Você pode levantar?

Jasper tentou mover-se e gemeu de dor.

- Edward! - Rosalie chamou da porta. – Onde você está?

- Aqui - Emmett chamou, brilhando uma luz na direção dela. - Como você conseguiu chegar aqui tão rápido?

- Eu deixei a criança na cidade e vim tão rápido quanto podia. Jesus Cristo, que diabo aconteceu? – perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado de Jasper.

- Ajude-me, a levantar, droga - Jasper disse desesperadamente. - Ele pegou Bella.

- Quem a tem, Jasper? - Edward exigiu.

Ele e Emmett ergueram Jasper, e Edward passou um braço ao redor dele impedindo-o de cair. Guiaram Jasper para o sofá e o sentaram.

- Nós precisamos levar você para o hospital - Emmett disse.

- Não.

- Jasper, você precisa ir para o hospital. Não pode ir a qualquer outro lugar. É um ferimento na carne – ofegou.

- Eu não vou para qualquer lugar com Bella lá fora com esse bastardo – parou bruscamente. - Ele a machucou. Eu o ouvi batendo nela. - Edward apertou os dedos em punhos apertados. Ele também ouvira o bastando atingir Bella.

- O que mais você ouviu Jasper? Ele disse qualquer coisa? Nós temos que achá-la.

- Ele fez um telefonema. Disse algo sobre uma cabana distante e com pontas soltas.

- Cristo! - cabana distante. Como se existissem poucas em Forks.

- Ele agiu como se conhecesse o lugar - Jasper disse com a mão no ombro. O sangue escapando através de seus dedos.

- Você precisa chegar ao hospital. Rosalie, você consegue levá-lo até lá? - Edward perguntou.

- Eu não vou - teimou.

- Você só nos retardaria – Edward contatou. - Nós não temos condições de desperdiçar um minuto. Ele a matará.

Jasper olhou desoladamente para Edward.

- Eu falhei com ela, não pude protegê-la – lamentou.

- Ela pensa que você está morto – Edward disse. - A melhor coisa você pode fazer é ir para o hospital, para evitar que aconteça o que ela pensa.

Jasper levantou.

- Como você sabe o que ela pensa?

Edward explicou depressa o telefonema e combinou os detalhes com Rosalie para ela levar Jasper para o hospital. Sua mente trabalhava furiosamente, tentando formar um plano de ação.

- Vamos, Emmett.

Ele parou tempo suficiente para pegar mais munição para os rifles e correu para o jipe. Emmett saltou ao lado dele.

- Legal cabana distante. Você acha que ele podia estar levando-a para Volturi Cast? - Emmett perguntou enquanto tomavam a estrada.

- É um bom lugar – Edward concordou. - Certamente confere. Se não lá, talvez a velha cabana do lupino. Nós procuraremos em ambas.

Emmett desviou a vista da janela. Em silêncio, então olhou agoniado para o Edward. E se chegarmos muito tarde? Edward agitou a cabeça e apertou o pé no acelerador.

- Nós não podemos chegar muito tarde, Emmett. Nós não podemos.

* * *

><p><strong>ola flores... e então o Jasper esta vivoO...heeeeeeeee...^^... o que acharam desse capitulo... não esqueçam das reviews... estou amando cada uma que recebo...bjuxx^^<strong>


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente, surpreendida pelo esforço que precisou fazer. O ar era frígido ao redor ela, e sua mandíbula doída. Não reconheceu ambiente. Estava em uma cabana de um quarto, deitada no chão. Testou os braços e descobriu que estava livre das amarras.

Sombras pálidas de luz entravam pela janela. Amanheceu. Então ela estava ali há pelo menos duas horas. Lágrimas escaparam de suas pálpebras. Jasper. Ela nunca disse a ele que o amava. E agora não teria mais a chance de dizer. Um som a surpreendeu e a dor assaltou seu quadril quando raptor a chutou.

- Eu vejo que está acordada. Bom. Agora levante.

Olhou-o cautelosamente. Foi o primeiro olhar de verdade que conseguiu dar nele. Esperava encarar um, brutamontes, mas ela olhou fixamente para o que parecido ser um homem amável, de tamanho médio. Ele sorriu como se lendo seus pensamentos.

- Não deixe meu bom aspecto, enganar você, meu bem. Agora você pode levantar sozinha ou posso obrigá-la, e eu asseguro, não seria uma experiência agradável. - Ficou tomada pelo terror. Quis vomitar. Pôs as mãos no chão e conseguiu se firmar para erguer-se. Assim que levantou, o homem agarrou-lhe o braço e a empurrou em direção a uma cadeira.

- Sente-se.

Ela afundou na cadeira situada atrás de uma escrivaninha velha. A cadeira estava quebrada e gemeu quando abandonou seu peso nela, e por um momento, temeu que desmoronasse.

Usou a mão na escrivaninha para se equilibrar. Ela estava gelada. Mais gelada que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida. Não havia nenhum calor na cabana. Nenhuma proteção contra o frio. Sentia os membros congelando. Tremia incontrolavelmente. Depois que começou, não podia parar. O homem acendeu um cigarro os lábios sopraram fumaça. Debruçou-se contra a mesa e a observou com os seus olhos gelados.

- Não tenho paciência para ficar te embromando. Eu vou te matar.

O pânico a inundou. Sua garganta apertada, e por um momento pôde respirar. Ela não queria morrer.

- Não espere que eu concorde com isto.

Ele pareceu divertido com sua proclamação. Até emitiu um riso seco.

- Vou te oferecer uma escolha. Uma morte rápida e indolor, ou - pausou para fazer efeito -pode ser suja, prolongada, e muito dolorosa. Sua escolha.

Sentiu a boca ficar seca.

- Tudo que você tem que fazer é dizer para mim para quem mais contou o que aconteceu na noite do seu casamento. Muito simples. Sr. Hunter está muito ansioso para proteger seus interesses. O que seria difícil em uma cela de prisão, como eu estou certo que você pode imaginar.

Ele tirou uma grande e afiada faca à medida que falava. Acariciou o metal frio e lustroso com as pontas dos dedos, correndo-os da extremidade para a ponta. A mente de Bella ficou em pane, ele era um falador bastardo. Claramente apreciava a situação.

Obviamente, esperava terminar com o assunto em minutos, ela olhou para faca, e um terror miserável tomava-lhe todo o corpo. Fechou os olhos e tentou encontrar sua coragem. Lembrou de Jasper e mordeu a bochecha para afastar o choro. Não podia permitir que aquele bastardo escapasse depois do que ele fez.

- Então o que será Sra. Hunter? Podemos ter uma breve conversa antes de seu intempestivo falecimento?

Com as mãos abertas sobre escrivaninha, ficou de pé.

- Vá para o inferno - cuspiu.

Seus olhos endureceram. Cruzou o espaço entre eles e sem advertência, agarrou seu braço e o puxou para trás. Virou-a para a escrivaninha. Ela gemeu de dor e ele continuou a fazer uma pressão enorme em seu braço. Empurrou mais alto. Ela gritou em agonia e sentiu um estalar. Ele quebrou seu braço!

Ele deixou o braço cair, oscilando ao seu lado. Sentiu a vista escurecer cada vez mais até que temeu perder os sentidos de dor. Levou a mão na escrivaninha tentando se segurar de pé. As pontas do dedo encontraram um lápis e ela o pegou.

Sentiu-se tomada pela ira, á adrenalina zunindo pelas veias, virou-se, com o lápis na mão e mergulhou-o no rosto do seu torturador. Afundou em sua bochecha, e ele afastou-se com um uivo de dor.

Ela não desperdiçou tempo. Ignorando a dor horrorosa em seu braço, voou nele, levando o joelho em sua virilha. Uma vez, duas vezes e uma terceira até que ele caiu no chão. Ela não hesitou nem um momento. Ela correu.

Ela chegou na, porta da cabana e mergulhou para fora. Gelada a neve atingia seus quadris enquanto tentava caminhar.

Sentiu o coração doer. Nunca conseguiria sair dali. A neve estava muito alta. Muito funda. Com aquela roupa ela congelaria antes de encontrar um lugar seguro. Apertou a mandíbula até sentir dor. Não iria morrer nas mãos do bastardo. Se ela morresse, não seria sem lutar.

Ignorando a dor, o frio e o entorpecimento horrível que afetava seus membros, lutou para seguir em frente, determinada a pôr tanta distância quanto podia entre ela e seu raptor. Dirigiu-se às árvores, tentando se perder na área arborizada. Um riso histérico borbulhou de sua garganta.

Como podia se perder alguém com três pés de neve? Sentiu a cabeça ser puxada para trás. Foi agarrada por trás, a mão segurando com firmeza seus cabelos.

Não se intimidou, lutando com unhas e dentes. Sentia que a sobrevivência era possível.

O metal brilhou no início do sol matutino Então sentiu a dor explodindo no peito. Caiu na neve, vagamente ciente do homem segurando uma faca acima dela. O braço sadio afundou no gelo. A mão tateou até bater contra uma pedra. Agarrou-a firmemente, e se preparou para fazer sua última tentativa.

Com um grito de ira, arrastou o braço adiante e bateu na cabeça do homem com a pedra, enquanto a faca descia em sua direção. Desta vez atingiu abaixo do ombro, fazendo um longo corte abaixo do braço. Ele caiu com o rosto na neve, e ela não lhe deu tempo para recuperar. Rolou, levantando a pedra novamente e batendo tão forte quanto podia. Ele ficou quieto, e ela soltou a pedra. Rolou e fugiu para longe, desesperadamente tentando recuperar seu controle. O mundo balançou e balançou ao redor dela, estava se afundando na agonia.

Ele a apunhalou no tórax. Podia sentir o sangue quente correndo pela pele. O braço caído oscilou do lado. De alguma maneira tinha que achar um modo de chegar, em casa. Tropeçou colina abaixo, longe da cobertura das árvores. Precisava estar no claro agora. Sua esperança era ser encontrada e salva. Fechou os olhos. Nunca diria a eles que os amou. Lágrimas quentes caiam se misturando com o sangue que corria livremente do corpo. Se somente ela pudesse dizer a eles...

* * *

><p>Edward dirigia o jipe no limite. Por duas horas, eles procuraram por todo canto da montanha em que pudesse pensar. Existia só mais aquela possibilidade, e apesar de seus esforços, estava rapidamente perdendo a esperança.<p>

- Depois da próxima curva, saia da estrada - Emmett dirigiu a voz horrível. – Esperemos que a nevada não destruiu a trilha para a Volturi Cast.

Edward rasgou o caminho e freou apressado para entrar na trilha.

- Edward olha! - Emmett clamou.

Edward não perdeu tempo. Havia marcas frescas. Feitas recentemente. Por um veículo. Ele acelerou pelo declive áspero, deslizando e oscilando na neve. Controlando com dificuldade o carro pelo caminho até a velha cabana mineira. Um SUV preto refletiu na luz solar. Edward rugiu quando parou, agarrou ou rifle e pulou para fora do jipe. Emmett o seguiu depressa, a arma de fogo apontada e pronta.

Franziu a testa quanto viu a porta escancarada. Olhou pela janela e perscrutou dentro. Estava vazio.

Ele e Emmett entraram apressados.

- Alguém esteve aqui - Emmett murmurou. - Muito recentemente.

Pegou um cigarro caído no chão e jogou longe. O coração do Edward afundou enquanto procurava. Existiam sinais visíveis de uma briga. Sangue no chão. Voltou-se e correu para a porta, seus olhos procurando os sinais frescos na neve.

As trincheiras afundadas na neve levaram para longe da cabana até as árvores ao longe. Ele e Emmett saíram da varanda e começaram a seguir as pegadas. Alguns segundos mais tarde, Emmett levantou a mão para deter Edward.

- Olhe! Apontou para um corpo ao longe. Eles correram até achar um homem afundado na neve. O sangue escorria de um ferimento atrás da cabeça. Edward o virou. Estava inconsciente. A esperança aumentou o ritmo de seu coração. Bella tinha escapado?

Então seus olhos viram, sangue vermelho, e escuro que manchava a neve. Sangue que não veio do homem. Seus olhos seguiram os salpicos através da neve, ele seguia colina abaixo.

- Vamos! - ele gritou.

Foram descendo a colina, sempre seguindo a trilha de sangue. Edward rezando o tempo inteiro. Deus deixe-nos achá-la. Faça com que ela esteja bem.

- Edward, ela está ali! - Edward olhou adiante a tempo de ver Bella cambalear e afundar na neve. Ele correu as restantes, trinta jardas, seu coração gritando o tempo todo. Quando chegou a ela, segurou-a puxou até seu tórax.

- Oh Deus - gemeu.

Havia tanto sangue. Tomava sua frente inteira. O braço estava caído em um ângulo estranho, inchado e descorado.

- Bella! Bella! Bebê - ele chorou.

Emmett ajoelhou ao seu lado e ajudou a erguê-la da neve. Seus olhos tremeram levemente. A desorientação nublava-os. Começou a empurrar e empurrado, tentando levantar-se. Estava tomada pela adrenalina, e perdendo o controle. Começou a tremer violentamente.

- Ela está entrando em choque – Edward disse. - Nós temos que tirá-la daqui agora. Chame pelo rádio, diga a eles para ter o helicóptero esperando. Nós teremos que tirá-la dessa montanha o mais rápido possível.

- Jasper - clamou. - Oh Deus, Jasper. - Ela tentava lutar.

Edward sentiu as lágrimas deslizarem por sua face.

- Shhh, bebê. Está tudo certo com o Jasper. Eu juro.

Ela não pareceu o ouvir.

- Eu nunca disse que... nunca disse a eles que os amo - sussurrou.

Edward a segurou mais apertada contra ele. Enterrou os lábios em seus cabelos e piscou para afastar as lágrimas.

- Deus, eu amo você também, bebê. Eu amo você também.

Levantou-se, segurando-a cuidadosamente em seus braços. Não tinha idéia da extensão de seus danos, mas tinha que conseguir descer da montanha rapidamente. Emmett apressou-se adiante, fazendo um caminho na neve para Edward. Eles lutaram para subir a colina, cada passo dolorosamente lento. Finalmente avistaram o jipe. Emmett seguiu em frente, redobrando seus esforços.

- Pegue o kit de primeiros socorros – Edward pediu. - Eu me sentarei com ela atrás. Preciso tentar parar a hemorragia.

Emmett entrou e pegou o kit de primeiros socorros, vários cobertores e um chumaço de bandagens. Assim que Edward entrou com Bella, Emmett ligou o motor e seguiu pela trilha em direção à estrada principal.

- Como ela está Edward? Eu preciso saber algo - Emmett pediu o desespero presente na voz.

- O bastardo quebrou-lhe o braço. Parece que a apunhalou no tórax. Cristo tem tanto sangue!

Achou o ferimento, colocou um chumaço de bandagem e apertou firme. Levou um dedo para seu pescoço, sentindo-lhe o pulso. Era fraco e irregular, mas batia contra a pele.

Manteve as bandagens apertadas com firmeza contra o ferimento no tórax. Precisava diminuir a velocidade o fluxo de sangue.

- Jasper…

Bella estava só meio consciente e completamente desligada da presença dele e Emmett. Edward afastou o cabelo de sua face.

- Está tudo bem com o Jasper, bebê. Você me ouve?

Ela balançou a cabeça, pequenos gemidos ásperos escapavam de sua garganta.

- Frio… tão frio.

- Aumente o calor, maldição – Edward gritou para Emmett.

Juntou os cobertores mais apertados ao redor dela, tentando infundir calor em seu corpo. O barulho do rádio o interrompeu, e ele ouviu Emmett responder, mas sua atenção estava em Bella e no sangue que ensopava as bandagens em suas mãos.

- O helicóptero está quase chegando - Emmett avisou. - Eles vão aterrissar no pasto dos Clearwater. Nós estaremos lá em aproximadamente dois minutos.

Edward prendeu a respiração, aliviado. Eles estavam quase lá, e o mais cedo que Bella chegasse ao hospital, melhores seriam suas chances de sobrevivência.

- Alguma palavra sobre Jasper? - Edward perguntou.

- Rosalie disse que eles transportaram para Seatlle. No mesmo hospital para o qual enviarão Bella. Eles estavam preocupados com a quantidade de sangue que ele perdeu. - A voz do Emmett mostrava sua preocupação, os nervos de Edward chacoalharam ainda mais.

- Mas ele está bem, certo?

- Disse que ele perdeu a consciência antes deles decolarem. Não sabia nada mais que isto.

- Droga! - Fechou os olhos e quis uivar de fúria e frustração. Lágrimas escaparam de suas pálpebras, e ele fechou os olhos com firmeza para impedi-las de vazar. Nunca se sentira tão impotente em sua vida.

Duas das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida, retirando Emmett podiam ser tiradas dele. Agarrou-se ao banco para segurar-se quando o jipe parou abruptamente. A porta abriu imediatamente, e o médico do helicóptero começou a examinar Bella. O médico gritou instruções, e dois enfermeiros correram para, atende-las. Edward saiu do carro e deixou-os assumir o comando. Uma mão deslizou por seu ombro, e Edward voltou-se para ver Rosalie.

- Eu só quero que você saiba o quanto eu sinto pelo que aconteceu, Edward.

- Eu sei que você sente Rosalie.

- Existe qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer?

Ele voltou o olhar para ela.

- Nós deixamos o homem na velha cabana Volturi Cast. Ele está provavelmente morto agora. Você poderia pedir para um dos seus assistentes subir e trazê-lo. - Rosalie deu a ele um olhar afiado.

- Você não o matou, não é, Edward?

- Não, mas eu desejei fazê-lo - suavemente retornou.

Os médicos puxaram Bella para fora do carro e a deitaram na maca. Edward e Emmett correram para perto do para-médico.

- A situação é crítica, senhor. Eu sinto muito, mas nós não podemos desperdiçar nem um segundo.

Edward abriu a boca, querendo fazer a pergunta, mas não conseguiu. Não se permitiu verbalizá-la. Ao invés, ele observou enquanto eles apressavam a maca para o helicóptero. O médico do vôo entrou e sinalizou ao piloto para decolar. Segundos mais tarde, o pássaro erguia no ar e voava em direção a Seatlle.

- Vamos, Edward - Emmett chamou em uma voz cansada. Soava como ele estivesse contendo-se a duras penas também. – Levaremos algumas horas para chegar a Seatlle.

Edward arrastando-se seguiu Emmett e subiram no jipe. Ele estava com medo. Com medo do que descobririam quando chegasse ao hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores...mais um capitulo... o que estão achando da fic... que dó da bella... deixem reviews... bjuxx^^<strong>


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Edward conseguiu não agredir pelo menos seis pessoas antes de descobrir onde Jasper e Bella estavam. Andou pela ER até ser ameaçado de prisão se não se acalmasse. Bella tinha sido levada para cirurgia, mas Jasper estava ainda na ER recebendo uma transfusão de sangue.

A princípio, falaram a Edward e Emmett, que eles ainda, não poderiam ver Jasper. Quando foi dito isto ai Edward jurou que quebraria a sala de espera pedaço por pedaço, foi que a enfermeira cedeu e permitiu que entrassem. Edward abriu a porta, ansioso para ver seu irmão mais jovem. Ficou chocado com a aparência de Jasper. Ao lado dele, Emmett também prendeu a respiração. Pálido, linhas desfiguradas, olheiras ao redor dos olhos, Jasper parecia no inferno, claro e simples.

Seu ombro estava fortemente envolvido em bandagem, e tantos fios que dava para ligar a eletricidade de uma cidade pequena. Os olhos de Jasper tremeram antes de abrir quando os dois irmãos entraram. Levantou a cabeça, a dor enrugando sua sobrancelha.

- Onde está ela? Vocês a acharam? - exigiu.

Edward ao lado da cama, os joelhos enfraquecidos com o alívio. Não existiria nada de errado com Jasper que alguns dias no hospital não consertariam.

- Nós a achamos – Edward respondeu baixinho.

- Onde está ela? - Jasper friccionou por detrás dos dentes.

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando desesperEdwardente manter a compostura.

- Ela está aqui. No hospital - Emmett falou mais alto.

Com os olhos brilhando ele questionou:

- Como ela está?

- Nós não sabemos - Edward disse.

Jasper voltou o olhar em direção a Edward, tragou fortemente então perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

Edward fechou seus olhos.

- Ele a apunhalou no tórax e quebrou seu braço. Ela está fazendo uma cirurgia. Eles trouxeram-na de helicóptero até aqui. Nós não sabemos muito.

Jasper afundou de volta contra os travesseiros, o rosto branco. Lágrimas deslizaram por suas bochechas. Edward sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no coração. Não via Jasper chorar desde que eram crianças.

- Ela… ela ficará bem? - ele murmurou.

Edward trocou um olhar com Emmett. Não queira mentir para Jasper, mas Jasper não estava em condições de enfrentar este tipo de fardo.

- Eu acredito que ela ficará boa – Edward disse, rezando para que não fosse mentira.

- Eu não a protegi. Eu falhei - Jasper disse desordenadamente.

- Eu também os desapontei - Edward disse. – Não devia tê-los, deixado sozinhos. Mas nós não podemos pensar sobre essas coisas agora.

Emmett pôs uma mão no ombro bom de Jasper.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Eu estou possesso - Jasper furiosamente disse. – E não vou permitir que mais ninguém me pique.

- O que o médico disse sobre seu ombro? - Edward perguntando, empurrando o rapaz firmemente de volta aos travesseiros.

Jasper fechou os olhos novamente e afundou no travesseiro.

- Disse que vou ficar bom. Deu-me sangue, remendou o ferimento. Quer que eu fique um dia ou dois, mas no geral, disse que eu sou um bastardo sortudo. - Abriu um olho para olhar fixamente para Edward. - Como vocês a acharam? O que aconteceu? Você não me contou nada.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde – Edward pediu. Tinha certeza que não precisava aborrecer Jasper mais de que ele já estava.

- Não me poupe - Jasper disse ferozmente. – Diga-me o que exatamente aconteceu lá, porra!

- Se você não se acalmar, eles vão nos expulsar daqui - Emmett disse.

Eles foram interrompidos quando a porta foi aberta e uma enfermeira colocou a cabeça no vão.

- Sr. Cullen? A Sra. Hunter está fora da sala de cirurgia. Eu pensei que você iria querer saber. Ela está em recuperação, mas o doutor descerá em alguns minutos para conversar com você.

- Quando nós podemos vê-la? - Edward exigiu.

- Você terá que pedir ao doutor. Ele já sabe que você está aqui. Não vai demorar. -Edward suspirou frustrado.

- Você pelo menos sabe como ela está?

A enfermeira amavelmente sorriu.

- Ela passou bem pela cirurgia.

Sentiu estômago soltar, e por um momento, pensou que estava doente. O alívio desceu por ele tão pesado, que achar um lugar para se sentar rápido ou cairia. Afundou na cadeira situada ao lado da cama do Jasper e segurou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Graças a Deus - ouviu Emmett sussurrar. Edward não tinha percebido o quanto estava assustado. Não até agora. Sua respiração entrava aos trancos e lutou para tranqüilizar as emoções furiosas. Cerrava os dedos em punhos e soltava.

Passaram vários minutos com os irmãos sentados, em silêncio então a porta abriu e um homem mais velho vestindo verde entrou. Ele olhou-os e ajustou os óculos.

- Você está aqui pela Sra. Hunter?

- Não a chame assim - Jasper rosnou. - Seu nome é Bella.

O doutor piscado surpreso.

- Eu tomo isso como um sim.

Edward levantou e esticou a mão.

- Edward Cullen. E sim, nós estamos aqui por Bella. Como está ela?

O médico agitou mão de Edward.

- Dr. Eleazar. Eu fiz a cirurgia na Sra.… Bella - corrigiu.

- Ela está bem? - Emmett perguntou ansiosamente.

- Ela está bem considerando a condição em que chegou. Ela perdeu uma grande quantidade de sangue. Sofreu uma fratura, uma dilaceração de seis polegadas no ombro esquerdo, bem como um ferimento de faca severo no tórax. Eu consertei o tecido danificado e fechei o corte. Afortunadamente a lâmina não atingiu órgãos importantes. Dois centímetros mais à direita e teria perfurado o pulmão.

Edward caiu sentado novamente.

- Quando nós podemos vê-la?

- Ela está se recuperando, nós estaremos a movendo para a unidade de baixo, um nível abaixo de UTI e um pouco acima do normal. Eu quero monitorar seu progresso por alguns dias. Não vejo razão que vocês não possam vê-la quando for movida da recuperação.

- Você nos avisa quando ela chegar? - Emmett falou mais alto.

- Eu pedirei a enfermeira vir avisá-los – o Dr. Eleazar prometeu.

- Obrigado – Edward disse. - Nós agradecemos.

O doutor movimentou a cabeça e caminhou para a porta, fechando-a ao sair. Edward voltou-se para Jasper.

- Quando eles vão levar você para um quarto?

- O inferno se eu soubesse - Jasper murmurou. - Eles cutucaram e picaram em mim o tempo todo.

Edward viu a dor nos olhos de Jasper. Ele olhou para Emmett para verificar se ele também notara. Este tinha os lábios em uma linha reta.

- Você tomou alguma coisa para dor amigo? - perguntou.

Jasper lhe dirigiu um olhar irado.

- Porra não. Eu quis ficar acordado e consciente até saber que Bella estava segura.

- Bem, agora você sabe que ela está bem, então eu vou chamar a enfermeira para ela te dar algo.

- Eu não preciso disto - Jasper disse por seus dentes.

- Jasper, você levou um tiro. Não pode se fazer de tão forte - Emmett falou alto. - Deixe de ser um idiota teimoso e toma o remédio.

- Você pode tomar de boa vontade ou eu juro por Deus que segurarei você enquanto a enfermeira pega uma agulha em seu traseiro - Edward disse.

- Foda-se – Jasper disse erguendo-se.

Mas, depois se afundou na cama, os olhos cansados e cheios de dor. Edward apertou o botão da campainha. Alguns minutos mais tarde, uma enfermeira entrou, com seringa na mão.

- Está na hora de você deixar-me medicá-lo, mocinho - ela disse com o olhar repreensivo na direção do Jasper. Curvou-se para a bolsa de soro e rapidamente injetou o medicamento contra dor. Bateu levemente no seu braço.

- Tente e consiga dormir um pouquinho, agora.

Edward sentou e ficou observando Jasper.

Emmett pegou a outra a posicionou ao no pé da cama.

- Diga a Bella… diga a ela que eu a amo – Jasper pediu com a voz sumindo.

- Eu direi – Edward prometeu baixinho. - Agora tente descansar para ficar melhor e poder dizer a ela você mesmo.

A cabeça do Jasper afundou e seus olhos fecharam por fim. Edward sentou-se novamente e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Fixou o teto, analisando o forro. Estava tão cansado. Envelhecera uma década durante aquela noite.

Tinha sido na noite anterior que ficara refletindo sobre o quanto era boa á vida que levavam com Bella. Olhou para Emmett. As coisas mudaram de um momento para o outro. Continuaram, sentados, em silêncio sentindo os minutos passarem. Emmett observou o quarto, sentia-se tão cansado quanto Edward. Mas não descansariam enquanto não vissem Bella. Ele deve ter momentaneamente cochilado porque a porta sendo aberta o surpreendeu.

- São Edward e Emmett? - uma enfermeira perguntou.

Edward levantou.

- Sim enfermeira, somos nós.

Ela fez um gesto para que a seguissem. Uma vez no corredor, observou os olhos preocupados deles.

- Nós removemos a Sra. Hunter da recuperação, mas ela está bastante agitada. Está chamando por vocês. Não queremos dar-lhe nada muito forte logo após a anestesia. Talvez a presença de vocês a acalme.

- Vamos – Edward pediu.

Seguiram a enfermeira e Edward teve que controlar seus passos para não deixá-la para trás. Sua impaciência aumentou enquanto vagarosamente a acompanhavam até o elevador.

Toda uma vida mais tarde, a enfermeira entrou em um quarto grande com vários cubículos pequenos. No centro havia uma enfermaria, onde permaneciam as profissionais monitorando os pacientes, havia outras duas atendendo as suas necessidades, caminhando rapidamente de um lado para o outro.

- A Sra. Hunter está lá no final - a enfermeira indicou. Caminhou na frente, puxou para o lado a cortina e gesticulou para que Edward e Emmett se aproximassem.

Edward passou por ela. Prendeu a respiração quando viu Bella sobre a cama, presa por uma multidão de tubos e fios que vinham de todos os lugares.

Soluços baixinhos vinham dela, e lágrimas escorriam pela face. Olhava para o outro lado e ele deu a volta para encará-la.

- Bella. Bella, bebê, eu estou aqui - disse quando chegou perto da cama.

Emmett o seguiu, indo para o outro lado de Bella. Ela fechou os olhos e afastou-os de Edward. Emmett deslizou uma mão por seu cabelo curvou-se e beijou-a.

- Você está partindo meu coração - Emmett disse em uma voz rouca.

- Jasper - ela sussurrou. - Oh Deus, Jasper.

Edward mordeu o interior da boca para evitar desmoronar. Debruçou precisando, tocá-la, para assegurar-se por si mesmo ela estava viva.

- Bebê, Jasper está bem, eu juro. Ele está no ER, esperando por um quarto. - Ela agitou a cabeça e gemeu, a agonia escapando pela garganta.

- Boneca, nos escute - Emmett pleiteou. – Você não precisa ficar preocupada.

Edward a observava, o pânico crescendo rápido dentro dele. A enfermeira pairou na entrada, com a preocupação no rosto. Bella não estava consciente do que se passava a seu redor. Estava presa no seu pesar. Ela pensava que Jasper estava morto.

Edward virou para a enfermeira enquanto Emmett continuou a confortar Bella.

- Nosso irmão, Jasper Cullen está no ER esperando por um quarto. Precisam trazer um leito para colocá-lo aqui.

A enfermeira levantou a sobrancelha.

- Absolutamente não. Nós não temos como instalar um quarto duplo aqui. Isto é unidade especial. Temos que monitorar nossos pacientes, com a máxima precisão.

- E eu estou dizendo a você que o único modo de acalmá-la é trazer meu irmão para cá – Edward insistiu. - Eu não me importo com o que você tem que fazer para fazer isto acontecer. Só tem que fazer isto.

- Eu não tenho autoridade para fazê-lo - a enfermeira protestou. - Terei que chamar o médico de plantão para dar um sedativo a ela.

- E eu virarei este maldito hospital de cabeça para baixo se fizer isso - Edward teimou. - Não teime comigo. Não neste momento. Ele precisa de um quarto. Ele precisa ser cuidado. Ele pode ficar aqui. Existe espaço para outra cama. Inferno, você poderia colocá-lo próximo da porta e tirar a cortina. Eu não me importo como você fará, só quero que faça!

- Eu não posso autorizar algo assim - a enfermeira disse. - Só o médico pode.

- Então o chame aqui – Edward exigiu. - Eu quero conversar com ele. Faça isto agora. Nós estamos desperdiçando tempo.

A enfermeira retrocedeu, e alguns segundos mais tarde, Dr. Eleazar chegou ao pé da cama.

- Sr. Cullen, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Edward depressa explicou seu pedido. Quando falou, o médico apressou-se para lado da cama de Bella e assistiu seus soluços contidos. Ele olhou em torno do quarto como se considerando pedido do Edward. Então suspirou.

- Eu não sei bem o que fazer Sr. Cullen. O que você está pedindo é altamente irregular. Porém, tenho que concordar que talvez a melhor coisa para essa jovem seja ver seu irmão. Talvez ele a acalme. Terei que chamar o médico do ER e organizar isto com ele, mas eu não vejo por que nós não podemos fazer uma exceção desta vez. Muito dependerá do estado do seu irmão. Eu sei que ele sofreu um ferimento de tiro.

Edward inundou-se de alívio.

- Obrigado, Doutor.

Retomou para próximo de Bella, segurando sua mão sadia. O outro braço estava cercado por curativos, seu tórax e ombro esquerdo estavam embrulhados em bandagens pesadas. Nunca a tinha visto tão vulnerável. As lágrimas continuavam a escapar de seus olhos fechados, e sentiu o coração apertado em resposta, ele se debruçou adiante e beijou sua testa.

- Eu amo você, bebê - ele sussurrou. - Sinto muito nunca ter dito a você.

Enquanto ele e Emmett mantinham a vigília, Bella dormiu. A respiração se tornou mais pesada, e o fluxo de lágrimas finalmente parou. A cabeça contra o travesseiro, o rosto pálido com manchas grandes e vermelhas de chorar. Em alguns minutos mais tarde volta á mesma enfermeira para preparar o quarto. Ela o, olhou aborrecida.

- Eu fui instruída abrir o cubículo ao lado do da Sra. Hunter. Como imagino que vocês não concordarão em ir para casa, eu estou trazendo uma cadeira e um sofá pequeno também. Edward relaxou a expressão.

- Obrigado – disse com sinceridade. - Isto significa muito para nós.

A expressão da enfermeira suavizou.

- Eu sei que vocês estão preocupados com ela. Mas nós estamos fazendo nosso melhor para cuidar bem dela. - Então olhou travessamente. - Além disso, as chances que seu belo irmão teria acabaram todas. Todos admitem que ele, precisa de cuidado, e apesar de não ser um candidato para ICU, é bom que fique aqui. E pelo que ouço, ele não é exatamente cooperativo.

Os lábios de Edward distenderam-se em um sorriso.

- Sim, este é Jasper. Mas ele irá se endireitar, principalmente quando puder ver Bella. Ele tem estado muito preocupado com ela.

Dentro da hora, as cortinas entre os dois quartos tinham sido puxadas e haviam trazido uma cadeira e um sofá que deixaram entre as duas camas.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, uma enfermeira dobrava a esquina, empurrando Jasper em uma cadeira de rodas. Ela os olhou parecendo infeliz com sua carrega, e Jasper não pareceu mais animado.

Ela o encaminhou em direção à outra cama, mas ele usou a mão livre para segurar a cadeira. A enfermeira apertou os lábios, e agitou a cabeça.

- Já para cama, Sr. Cullen. Você conseguiu o que queria. Deveria vir de maca, veio de cadeira, não devia estar fora da cama, ou deita imediatamente ou o levo de volta para o ER.

Jasper a ignorou, os olhos assombrados em cima de Bella.

- Ajude-me – pediu rouco para Edward.

- Jasper, você devia estar na cama - Edward começou.

- Eu tenho que vê-la - Jasper disse.

Edward olhou para a enfermeira que encolheu os ombros em derrota.

- Faça o que ele quer e conseguirá colocá-lo na cama mais depressa - ela disse.

- Dê-me uma mão, Emmett - Edward dirigiu. - Vamos fazer isto rápido.

Edward curvou-se sobre Jasper, e Jasper passou o braço bom ao redor do se pescoço, enquanto o irmão o levantava. Inesperadamente o suor apareceu na testa de Jasper e ele tremeu contra Edward. O rosto de Jasper ficou branco pastoso, e Edward soube o quanto lhe custava gastar tanta energia. Ele e Emmett levaram Jasper para a cama onde Bella estava deitada. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas Jasper a olhou e levou a mão para tocar-lhe a face, depois secou o próprio rosto.

- Eu sinto tanto - ele desabafou.

Ela se mexeu no sono.

- Jasper - murmurou. Então lágrimas deslizaram por suas pálpebras uma vez mais. Jasper finalmente perdeu a batalha para ficar em pé, caiu e Edward e Emmett levantaram para pagá-lo. O arrastaram para a cama com a ajuda da enfermeira. Ela o medicou e acomodou antes de deixá-lo a sós com os irmãos.

- Prometam-me, que me chamarão quando ela despertar - Jasper pediu, olhando com firmeza para Edward, completamente esgotado.

- Eu te chamo - Edward respondeu. - Agora descanse um pouco. Você não fará nenhum bem para ela nestas condições.

Jasper movimentou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ele estava adormecido antes de sua cabeça descer completamente sobre o travesseiro.

Edward virou e afundou no sofá enquanto Emmett tornou a sentar na cadeira.

- Nós estivemos perto de perde-los – ele disse baixinho.

Emmett movimentou a cabeça.

- Muito perto.

- Algo tem que ser feito sobre o bastardo.

Novamente Emmett movimentou a cabeça.

Edward cerrou os dedos até ficarem brancos. Repetiu, a ação repetidas vezes. Eu matarei o filho de uma cadela eu mesmo antes de deixá-lo se aproximar de minha família novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>ola flores... viram... eu não ia fazer tanto mal ao lindinho do Jasper... e a bella tbm esta bem... o que estão achando... não se esqueçam das reviews... bjuxx^~<strong>


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou para afastar as teias de aranha. Por um momento, não lembrou onde se encontrava ou por que estava naquele lugar desconhecido. E quando lembrou, uma dor maior que já sentira voltou junto. Jasper.

Fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar-se de todos os acontecimentos, mas tudo que lhe vinha na memória era Jasper caindo, a mão sobre o peito coberto de sangue. Lágrimas quentes encheram seus olhos e escaparam das pálpebras. Sentiu-as caindo pela face. Uma mão morna pegou seu rosto e suavemente enxugou a umidade.

Abriu os olhos para ver Edward de pé junto dela, um olhar preocupado em seu rosto. Piscou novamente para enfocar. Lentamente tomou conhecimento do resto do ambiente. Ela estava em um quarto de hospital. Olhou para o outro lado onde viu Emmet adormecido em uma cadeira.

A ausência de Jasper era visível enviado mais agonia para seu coração. Um soluço escapou-lhe pela sua garganta – um soluço que tentou segurar, mas que ameaçou sufocá-la com sua intensidade. Foi forçada a deixá-lo vir. Soou severo e feio, até para suas próprias orelhas. E uma vez soltou o primeiro, vieram outros até transforma-se quase num grito.

- Bella, me escute, bebê. Você tem que me escutar. Jasper está bem. Ele não está morto. Ele está aqui. Edward segurou seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar para ele, e olhando pra ela com seus penetrantes olhos verde. - Você entende o que eu estou dizendo? - ele exigiu.

Então ela ouviu alguém no fundo.

- Deixe-me, mostrar isto!

- Jasper? - ela sussurrou. Não podia ser. Ela o vira cair. Ela ouvira o tiro. Sentiu seu sangue. Lutou para se sentar e quase desmaiou com a dor que se espalhou por todo o tórax. Edward blasfemou acima dela e a forçou a deitar com a mão.

- Tenha calma, bebê. Não se machuque.

Atrás de Edward, Jasper surgiu, o rosto desfigurado, olhos sanguinolentos, suas partes superiores em bandagens, ele apareceu antes que seus olhos ficassem cheios de lágrimas. Ela nunca teria uma visão tão bonita em sua vida.

- Cristo, Jasper, você não devia ter levantado - Edward protestou.

Jasper empurrou Edward para o lado, e no momento seguinte, Bella se sentiu abraçada contra o corpo dele. Ela apertou a face em seu tórax, as bandagens tocando em seu rosto. Ela não se importou. Não importava o quanto a machucaria estar em uma posição tão desajeitada. Ele apertou os lábios em sua testa.

- Graças a Deus que você está bem - ele sussurrou.

Ele afastou-se e Bella agarrou-se a sua mão.

- Não vá.

- Eu odeio interromper – Edward começou. - Mas vocês dois estão com muita dor e ambos deviam estar descansando. Isso significa colocar seu traseiro de volta na cama, Jasper. Eu quero vocês dois bem, assim nós podemos ir para casa.

Bella ouviu a preocupação em sua voz. Ela também viu a dor nos olhos de Jasper. Sua própria dor estava rapidamente assumindo o comando de todo o resto. Mas ela tinha que dizer algo primeiro. Levou a mão para tocar o rosto de Jasper.

- Eu amo você. Eu devia ter dito a você antes.

Ele pegou sua mão e apertou os lábios na palma.

- Eu amo você, também.

Edward passou um braço ao redor Jasper e o afastou. Jasper apoiou-se contra seu irmão. Bella olhou até onde o Emmet estava de pé ao seu lado.

- Ele está bem? Perguntou em voz baixa.

- Ele está melhor que você - Emmet disse secamente. Afastou o cabelo de sua testa. - Você nos assustou, boneca.

Ela não respondeu. Como podia ela dizer que eles não podiam ter ficado mais assustados que ela estivera? Nunca mais estaria tão apavorada em toda sua vida. Ela não queria morrer com tanto remorso. As coisas se tornaram claras naqueles horríveis minutos na neve, quando teve certeza que nunca mais veria Edward, Emmet ou Jasper novamente.

- Eu amo você - disse, permitindo que toda a emoção escapasse naquelas três pequenas palavras. Emmet curvou-se para encostar a testa na dela.

- Eu amo você, também, boneca. Amo muito. Eu nunca mais quero correr o risco de perdê-la. Ela fechou os olhos quando ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios.

- Eu estou com dor - ela disse baixinho.

Emmet imediatamente levantou-se.

- Eu chamarei a enfermeira.

Ela sorriu, estremecendo pelo esforço. Sentiu a mão lisa de Edward em seu braço e ombro. Ele ternamente empurrou seu cabelo para trás da sua orelha.

- Descanse bastante, bebê. Nós estamos bem aqui. Nós não vamos a qualquer outro lugar.

Bella ouviu a enfermeira entrar, sentido a picada da agulha quando aplicou o remédio, e segundos mais tarde, percebeu a consciência escapando.

- Eu amo você - disse inarticulada, vendo o rosto de Edward tornar-se desfocado.

- Eu amo você, também, bebê. Descanse agora.

Nos dias seguintes, Bella dormiu a maior parte do tempo. Jasper ficou mais torcido e mais torcido até que finalmente as enfermeiras desistiram de tentar mantê-lo na cama. No quarto dia, eles oficialmente o liberaram.

No mesmo dia, Bella foi movida para o quarto comum. Edward finalmente relaxou. Jasper e Bella estavam fora de perigo. Logo ele teria sua família de volta em casa, á qual pertenciam. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Bella enquanto ela dormia e esticou o pescoço. Esfregou os olhos cansados e se perguntou quando voltaria a dormir sossegado sem a ameaça do marido dela. Do outro lado do quarto, Jasper estava sentado no sofá, escorado em várias almofadas.

Seu irmão mais novo não havia descansado o suficiente depois de seu ferimento, Edward sabia, mas com falta de espaço para outra cama, Edward não sabia como fazer Jasper deitar-se. Emmet se sentou numa uma cadeira, próximo a Jasper, o cansaço tocando os olhos. Eles estavam tão malditamente cansados. Eles queriam a mesma coisa. Ir para casa. O telefone celular do Edward tocou, e ele atendeu depressa para não acordar Bella.

Ele levantou e caminhou para a porta, longe da cama de Bella.

- Edward falando.

- Edward, é Rosalie. É um momento ruim?

- Não, o que está deseja?

Rosalie hesitou por um momento.

- Como estão Jasper e Bella?

- Melhores. Eles deram alta para Jasper hoje e removeram Bella para um quarto. Ambos precisam descansar muito, mas eles ficarão bem.

- Eh, ótimo, Edward. Olhe, eu chamei porque eu pensei que você devia saber que nós achamos o sujeito que atirou em Jasper e tentou matar Bella. Ele está morto.

- Droga. Sim, me conte sobre isto.

- Eu queria o bastardo vivo. Edward, você sabe o quanto será difícil acusar James Hunter de qualquer coisa.

- Sim, eu sei - Edward rosnou.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

Ele suspirou e correu a mão por seu cabelo.

- Não faça nada ainda. Eu preciso conversar com J, e também Jasper e Emmet. Nós não podemos fazer nada que possa colocar Bella em perigo.

- Eu informarei se descobrir qualquer outra coisa - Rosalie prometeu.

- Obrigado - Edward agradeceu antes de desligar o telefone.

Ele virou para ver Bella o estudando.

- Eh - caminhou em direção à cama. Curvou-se e a beijou na testa e afastou o cabelo de sua face. - Como você está se sentindo?

Os olhos de chocolate olharam-no apreensivos.

- Quem era no telefone?

Ele não queria chateá-la, mas ele também não iria mentir.

- Era Rose. O homem que machucou você… ele está morto.

Algo selvagem relampejou através de seu rosto.

- Bom. Ele quase matou Jasper - ela soltou.

- Ele quase matou você, bebê.

- Como está Jasper? - ela perguntou.

Edward piscou com a mudança abrupta de assunto. Entretanto a exclusiva preocupação de Bella quando acordada era o bem-estar de Jasper. Ele sabia que ela ainda estava lidando com o susto de quase o perder. Era um sentimento que lhe era intimamente familiar. Ele olhou para trás e viu que Emmert e Jasper estavam profundamente adormecidos.

- Ele está descansando.

Bella fechou os olhos por um momento então os abriu e aprovou com a cabeça.

- Ele não devia estar fora da cama.

Edward se debruçou para beijá-la novamente. Ele não podia tocá-la o suficiente. Ele a beijava a toda hora, aproveitando cada chance que tinha.

- Eu quero ir para casa - ela sussurrou.

- Eu sei que você quer bebê. Logo. Eu prometo.

Acariciou seu cabelo e sentou na extremidade da cama, cuidando para não balançá-la demais. Ela pareceu se retirar para dentro dela mesma. Algo que ele vinha notando cada vez com freqüência. Ficou preocupou. Ele tinha nenhuma idéia do que ela estava pensando.

Começou a perguntar a ela, mas seus olhos estavam trêmulos, e ela lentamente os fechou. Sentou-se com ela até que ouviu pela respirando bem suava que estava adormecida. Acomodou-se na cadeira para tentar cochilar um pouquinho.

Bella olhou fixamente para o teto, seus pensamentos num caos. Edward, Emmet e Jasper estavam adormecidos. Eles pareciam desconfortáveis como no inferno, mas ela não queira fazer nada para despertá-los. A culpa pesou uma tonelada em seu peito. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, via Jasper caindo novamente. Seu pior medo tinha sido o perigo que ela estava trazendo para os irmãos. Um medo que agora tinha sido justificado.

Estava na hora de tomar uma atitude para evitar que algo de mal acontecesse com eles. Especialmente Jasper. Ela os amava a todos, tanto! A idéia de perder algum deles criava uma dor insuportável em seu coração. Olhando para Edward só alguns pés longe e seu telefone celular estava deitado na mesa próxima a sua cama. Observou-o fixamente por um momento longo então lentamente pegou o telefone.

Ela sabia que o número de Rosalie tinha sido o último e que devia estar armazenado. Bella devagar abriu o telefone e apertou nos botões para parar no último telefonema recebido. Então ela fez a ligação.

Segundos mais tarde ouviu a voz filtrada de Rosalie pela linha.

- Rose? Aqui é… é Bella Hunter - disse em uma voz mais forte.

Houve uma pausa longa.

- O que eu posso fazer para você, Sra. Hunter?

Bella respirou fundo e verificou para ter certeza que não tinha acordado os homens. Eu preciso de você para contatar o advogado de distrito do Município de São Francisco – pediu quase num sussurro.

Outra pausa longa.

- Edward sabe que você está me ligando? - Rose perguntou.

- Não, e eu quero manter isto deste modo - Bella declarou com firmeza. – Olhe Rose... Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas sei que gosta de Edward. O que vai fazer se acontecer a ele o mesmo que a Jasper? Eu tenho que fazer o que eu posso para, o manter seguro, para manter todos seguros.

- O que você quer que eu diga para o D.A.?

- Diga a ele que eu tenho algumas informações sobre James Hunter que lhe interessariam muito. Diga-lhe onde me achar. Eu não vou discutir por telefone. Tem que ser pessoalmente.

- Você tem certeza que isto é sábio? - Rose perguntou.

Se Bella não conhecesse os fatos, juraria existia preocupação real na voz da outra mulher.

- É minha única opção. Eu não posso deixar-los serem mortos por minha causa. - O silêncio cresceu entre as duas mulheres. Finalmente Rose falou.

- Certo, eu farei o telefonema.

- Obrigado - Bella agradeceu suavemente.

Ela fechou o telefone e cuidadosamente o colocou no lugar. Então afundou nos travesseiros, esvaziada de energia.

Dois dias mais tarde, o D.A. chegou, dois oficiais de patrulha flanqueando-o. Eles caminharam para o quarto de Bella, produzindo imediatas reações nos irmãos. O medo apertou o tórax dela, apertando-o até obrigá-la a lutar pela respiração. Ela sabia quem ele era e por que estava ali.

- O que diabos esta acontecendo? – Edward exigiu quando ele entrou no quarto, levantando-se em toda sua altura. Emmet e Jasper também levantaram. A tensão pesada nublou o quarto, tão espessa que poderia ser colhida por uma colher.

- Calma meu filho, meu nome é David Masterson. Eu sou o advogado distrital do Município de São Francisco.

Edward cruzou os braços e parado, as pernas separadas, continuou olhando fixa e desafiadoramente para o D.A.

- Isso não explica por que você está aqui.

- Eu pedi para ele vir - Bella disse devagar.

Todos os olhos viraram para ela. Jasper aproximou-se da cama, pairando protetoramente acima dela. Parecia cômico. O peito e os ombros cheios de bandagens, que lembrava uma múmia.

- Talvez eu possa ter um momento a sós com a Sra. Hunter- o D.A. falou mais alto.

- Como inferno você irá - Jasper protestou.

Bella pôs a mão no braço dele.

- Eu ficarei bem, Jasper.

Edward a olhou fixamente, não desviando o olhar.

- O que você fez Bella?

- Por favor, entenda Edward. Eu não posso permitir que algum de vocês volte a ser prejudicado por minha causa.

Ele blasfemou longo e duro. Ela estremeceu com sua ferocidade. David Masterson gesticulou aos dois policiais.

- Se vocês não se importarem, escolte os cavalheiros para fora assim a Sra. Hunter e eu podemos conversar reservadamente.

- O inferno que você vai fazer! - Emmet o desacatou.

- Emmet, por favor - Bella pediu. - Deixe-me fazer do meu jeito. Eu estou pedindo para você sair. Por mim.

Os olhares que lhe lançaram mostravam mágoa misturada com raiva, mas os três finalmente viraram, e saíram. O D.A. aproximou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar especulativo.

- Se importa se eu me sentar? - perguntou.

Ela agitou a cabeça e assistiu quando ele sentou na cadeira que Edward desocupou.

- Meu escritório está procurando por você há algum tempo, Sra. Hunter. Alguma razão particular para seu desaparecimento?

Ela fixou o olhar duro nele. Não permitiria que ele bancasse o superior. Esta reunião seria nas suas condições e só nas suas condições.

- Eu pedi que você viesse aqui, Sr. Masterson. Eu farei as perguntas.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Muito bem. O que eu posso fazer para você?

- Você não teria vindo e nem tão rápido se não estivesse sutilmente interessado em, Jamens Hunter- ela começou.

Ele movimentou a cabeça.

- Isto é verdade.

- Eu o vi assassinar um homem na noite do nosso casamento - ela disse rapidamente. O D.A. levantou e se inclinou para frente, a urgência iluminando seus olhos.

- Você o viu? Tem certeza?

Ela estremeceu e fechou os olhos momentaneamente.

- Não existe possibilidade de ter entendido errado o que vi Sr. Masterson. Ele atirou em um homem.

- Houve alguma outra testemunha? Pense bem sobre isto, Sra. Hunter. É muito importante.

- Por favor. Não me chame de Sra. Hunter– disse devagar. - Meu nome é Bella. E sim, existia outra pessoa presente. Seu companheiro de negócios Laurent Goins.

David se sentou de volta, um cintilar de triunfo em seus olhos.

- Você está disposta a testemunhar sobre o que viu?

- Foi por isso que pedi que viesse até aqui - ela disse. - Mas tenho condições. Novamente ele ergue a sobrancelha.

- De que tipo de condições nós estamos falando?

- Eu quero proteção. Ele é o culpado por eu estar neste hospital. Por culpa dele Jasper Cullen quase morreu. Ele não hesitará em me matar ou a eles.

- Claro, nós tomaríamos todas as precauções necessárias – concordou depressa.

- Eu quero os três protegidos também. Eles não gostarão nada disto. Eles não quererão isto. Mas eu não porei o pé no palácio da justiça a menos que você garanta que alguém estará tomando conta deles até isso terminar.

- Bella, se você me ajudar a colocar James Hunter no seu devido lugar, eu cuido pessoalmente deles não importando o que queiram. Nós estamos atrás dele há anos. Ele está até o pescoço envolvido com uma organização de crime na área da Baía de São Francisco. Até agora, nós não tínhamos qualquer coisa conta ele. Quando a Xerife Hale me chamou e disse que você queria me ver, peguei o primeiro vôo até aqui, torcendo, que você diria a mim o que você está dizendo.

Bella ficou pálida.

- Crime organizado?

David movimentou a cabeça. Ele a estudou por um momento.

- Este provavelmente não é o melhor momento para dizer a você, entretanto eu não posso imaginar um momento ideal para contar uma coisa dessas, bem, nós temos fortes suspeitas de que ele teve envolvido na morte de seus pais.

Ela abriu sua boca em choque.

- Mas eles morreram em um acidente! Foi um acidente!

- Realmente foi. Um acidente bastante suspeito. Ele estava envolvido em vários investimentos com eles. Os investimentos foram muito ruins. Uma semana antes do acidente, eles vieram para meu escritório dizendo que tinham evidências de que ele estava envolvido em fraude.

Bella soltou a cabeça sobre seu travesseiro. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos e ela as enxugou furiosamente.

- E você nunca fez qualquer coisa sobre isto?

Sua voz ficou mais suave.

- Nós nunca tivemos evidências suficientes para fazer uma acusação. Acredite em mim tivéssemos, teria feito tudo que fosse possível para condená-lo.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? - ela perguntou. - Eu quero o bastardo na prisão por tudo que fez.

- Bem, eu tomarei sua declaração. Então eu pedirei um mandado de prisão para o Sr. Hunter. Nós a moveremos para um esconderijo, onde permanecerá até a audiência. Organizarei também a proteção da polícia para os Cullens.

- Quanto tempo isso demorará? - suavemente perguntou.

- Isso eu não sei. Eu não mentirei para você. Pode se prolongar por algum tempo, mas farei o melhor que posso para conseguir terminar rápido.

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta. Quanto tempo iria ficar, separada dos seus amores, e iriam querê-la de volta quando tudo terminasse? Apesar de odiar a idéia de ficar separada deles, sabia que tinha que fazê-lo. Pelos seus pais, pelos homens que amava, e mais importante, por ela mesma.

- Vamos fazer isto - sussurrou. - Faça os acordos.

Ele se debruçou pegou sua mão.

- Obrigado, Bella. Você está fazendo uma coisa muito corajosa.

Corajosa? Ou estúpida? Ela não estava certa. Ela só sabia que teria que enfrentar três homens muito bravos. Os homens que ela amava mais que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. E aqui ela estava fazendo o que menos queria fazer. Partindo.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... mais um capitulo... o que acharam... tadinha da Bella ter que ir embora... a fic ta acabando ...mais não se esqueçam das reviews...bjuxx^^<strong>


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

Edward se sentou em chocado silêncio, seus pés apoiados no peitoril do quarto do hospital. Depois que o advogado de distrito terminou e saiu do quarto, Bella adormeceu claramente exausta pelo encontro.

O hospital entrou em agitada atividade, dirigida pelos dois policiais que acompanhavam o D.A. Agora, um policial estava vigiando a porta, e ninguém exceto o pessoal do hospital e os irmãos Cullens tinham permissão para entrar.

Edward podia sentir o relógio andando, e ele não gostava de nada disto, maldição. Ele olhou para o rosto de pálido de Bella. Ela estava muito fraca, longe de estar recuperada o suficiente para enfrentar seu marido bastardo. Ela precisava descansar, para se recuperar.

- O que você acha que está acontecendo? - Emmet questionou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Não fiquem conversando em vozes baixas, pensando que eu não ouvirei - Jasper disse soturno. - Se existe algo para ser dito, eu quero ouvir.

- Nós estamos tentando não despertar Bella - Edward disse intencionalmente. Ele virou para Emmet. - Eu queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça. Ela se culpa pelo que aconteceu a Jasper, e age movida por essa culpa.

Jasper soltou um palavrão que teria feito sua mãe lavar sua boca com sabão.

- Então o que nós fazemos? - Emmet perguntou.

Edward agitou sua cabeça. Ele se sentia muito impotente.

- Eu não sei. Tem que ser sua a decisão. Nós não podemos decidir isto por ela.

- Eu não quero perdê-la - Jasper disse em uma voz apertada.

- Você acha que nós queremos? - Emmet perguntou.

Raiva e frustração chiavam em seus olhos. Edward esfregou as mãos no rosto. Eles estavam trocando alfinetadas e agulhadas. Cansaço. Frustração além da imaginação. E o aterrorizante medo de perder aquela mulher que significava tudo para eles.

- Como nós podemos deixá-la ir embora? - Jasper exigiu. – Como podemos ter certeza que aquele marido bastardo não vai, machucá-la novamente?

Edward virou a cabeça para a cama quando ouviu Bella trocar e suspirar suavemente. Os olhos tremeram e abriram, e ele se debruçou adiante em sua cadeira.

- Como você está se sentindo, bebê?

- Cansada - sussurrou.

Ele se sentiu culpado pelo que estava para fazer, mas não iria deixar as coisas acontecerem sem uma briga. Ela não precisava ser pressionada, mas era isso exatamente o que ele iria fazer.

- O que está acontecendo, bebê? Por que você chamou o D.A.? Eu não gosto do que isso implica.

Ela olhou-o fixamente para com seus olhos bonitos. Os olhos que estavam nublados de tristeza. E medo. Quase como se ela tivesse medo de como ele reagiria quando respondesse suas perguntas. Seu intestino apertou incontrolavelmente.

- Tinha que ser feito - ela disse.

- Não, não tinha - Jasper refutou. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

- Você quase morreu. Por minha causa. Faz você alguma idéia do que isso fez para mim? Como me machuca? Eu não posso aceitar o pensamento de perder algum de vocês. Eu os amo demais.

Edward olhou para Jasper. Seu irmão estava perto de perder todo o controle. A ira e o pesar o tomavam inteiro.

- Eu sou a pessoa que desapontou você - Jasper disse em um grito. Você não entende isto? Eu deixei aquele bastardo entrar na nossa casa. Eu deixei-o levá-la de nós. Eu deixei-o quase matar você. Eu desapontei você sozinho como desapontei aqueles prisioneiros no Iraque.

Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Bella.

- Jasper…

- Eu não a deixarei fazer isto, Bella. Eu não a deixarei se sacrificar por nós - Jasper disse ferozmente.

Ela lutou para se sentar, e Edward inclinou-se para envolver seu ombro com o braço.

- Fiz um acordo com o advogado do distrito - ela disse. – Um acordo, do qual não posso desistir. É algo que eu tenho que fazer. Por todos nós.

O gelo invadiu o estômago de Edward, ele e Emmet trocaram olhares apavorados.

- Que tipo de acordo? - Emmet estupidamente perguntou.

- Eu vou testemunhar contra James.

Edward agitou a cabeça.

- Não. Não, não, não! É muito perigoso. Ele irá para cima de você depois com toda a força que tem.

- Eu estou indo embora - Bella suavemente adicionou. - Até a audiência. Eu estarei em custódia protetora.

Edward levantou. Juntou os dedos em bolas apertadas. Deus, ele queria bater em algo, bater na parede.

- Por que, por que você está fazendo isto? - ele exigiu. Ele não mais se importou de soar tão bravo. Não podia obrigar-se a tratá-la com suavidade quando ela o estava despedaçando por dentro.

- Eu estou fazendo isto por você.

A declaração era firme. Acentuada pelo queixo levantado. Fogo reluzia em olhos estavam tão cansados momentos atrás.

Edward fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a raiva. Ele queria gritar. Ao invés, virou-se e saiu. Não podia confiar em si mesmo pra falar quando tudo que queria fazer era gritar. Bella assistiu-o partir e sentiu todo o corpo partir-se em milhares de minúsculos pedaços. Ele estava mais bravo que jamais o veria. Bravo com ela. Olhares de traição partiam dos olhos de Emmet e Jasper. Fizera-os odiá-la?

- Siga-o – pediu suavemente. - Ele precisa de você.

- Ele precisa de você - Emmet assinalou.

- Não o deixe fazer qualquer coisa estúpida - ela continuou.

- Eu preciso de ar - Jasper disse na voz mais derrotada que ela já ouvira.

Emmet agitou a cabeça e Jasper o seguiu porta fora.

Bella levou a mão ao rosto quando os soluços que tentou tão fortemente conter vieram borbulhantes. Tentava respirar, mas parecia que seus pulmões não obtinham ar suficiente, e sons severos saiam de sua garganta. A enfermeira entrou pela porta, uma expressão preocupada no rosto. David Masterson seguido logo atrás.

- Você precisa de algo para dor? - a enfermeira perguntou.

Para dor? Se existisse alguma droga simples que levaria a agonia que inundava seu coração. Bella agitou sua cabeça. Ela queria estar consciente. Precisaria estar completamente consciente e desperta nos próximos dias.

- Sra. Hunter… Bella, eu falei com seu médico, fizemos os acordos para transferi-la para uma instalação privada em outro estado. Se você estiver de acordo, a transportaremos dentro de uma hora.

Bella ficou de boca aberta.

- Assim rápido?

- É imperativo movermos você para um lugar seguro assim que possível. Seu marido já provou que é capaz de qualquer coisa. Ele não teve qualquer dificuldade em, achá-la. É só questão de tempo para ele achá-la aqui.

Os irmãos. Jamestambém acharia os três. Onde ela estava, estavam eles. Se ele pode, achá-la muito facilmente, o que faria com os Cullens?

- Eu estou pronta - disse em uma voz sem emoção.

* * *

><p>Edward soube algo estava errado no minuto que saiu do elevador. A enfermeira que atendia Bella neste turno não estava no seu lugar. De fato, ela corria na direção oposta tão rápido quanto suas pernas permitiam. Ele rosnou debaixo de sua respiração. Levara cerca de duas horas para acalmar-se suficientemente para pensar racionalmente.<p>

Emmet e Jasper não o ajudaram. Conheciam-no e sabiam que era melhor deixá-lo acalmar-se sozinho. Os três andaram a passos largos pelo corredor em direção ao quarto dela. Edward notou a ausência do guarda que tinha sido postado mais cedo. Quando abriu a porta, foi saudado por uma cama recentemente feita. Uma cama vazia. Entrou apressado pela porta, encostando-se contra a parede.

O quarto estava vazio. Completamente vazio. Não havia nenhum rastro de que Bella estivera ali. Voltou ao corredor, seus irmãos junto com ele. Caminhou até a sala das enfermeiras.

- Onde está ela? - ele exigiu.

Uma senhora mais velha, a enfermeira chefe, talvez, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para aplacá-lo.

- Ela foi transferida para outra instalação. Uma que tem melhor segurança que nós fazemos aqui.

- Onde? - Edward rosnou.

- Ela não podia dizer a você.

Edward virou para ver David Masterson há alguns metros. Sentia a mão coçar de vontade de levar o punho sobre o nariz do D.A.

- Ela deixou isto para você - David disse, estendendo uma nota dobrada. - Não fique preocupado, Sr. Cullen. Nós cuidaremos bem dela.

Edward o observou atordoado, quando David virou e caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao elevador. Olhou fixamente para o papel em sua mão, seu o estômago rolando e caindo. Com apertar as mãos, ele abriu isto. Três palavras. Tão simples. _"__Eu __amo __vocês._" Amassou a nota e jogou na parede. Seus irmãos estavam com as mesmas expressões de desespero. Jasper esmurrou na parede, fazendo um buraco no gesso.

- O que nós fazemos agora? - Emmet perguntou devagar.

- Nós voltamos para a cabana. E esperamos ela voltar para casa - Edward disse.

* * *

><p><strong>oi flores... o que acharam da Bella indo embora pra proteger os tres... o proximo é o ultimo capitulo... então só vou postar se receber 10 reviews... portanto mandem nem se for pra me xingar...^^... bjuxx<strong>


	23. Epilogo

epilogo

Bella chegou ao fim da calçada sinuosa, olhando fixamente para a cabana. O verão chegou ás montanhas. Em todos, lugares ela percebeu que a terra estava infestada de verde. Só tinha visto esta paisagem quando estava coberta de branco e pensara naquele no momento não podia ser mais bonita. Ela estivera errada. Possivelmente, não podia ser mais maravilhosa que agora quando ela estava voltando para casa. Estacionou na estrada de baixo, exatamente como fez da outra vez. De alguma maneira queria reproduzir a jornada que fez tantos meses antes. Sorriu quando a brisa ergueu seu longo cabelo e soprou suavemente ao redor de seus ombros. Deslizou a mão sobre a protuberância de seu abdômen, acariciando com gentileza.

Com um suspiro, começou a subir pela colina até a frente da porta. Borboletas dançavam em seu estômago. Em resposta, o bebê chutava e virava. Parou e pôs uma mão no estômago novamente até a sensação passar. Sorriu e continuou em frente, quando alcançou a varanda dianteira, hesitou. A porta estava a poucos centímetros, e ainda, não bateu.

Devia simplesmente entrar? Não. Ela tinha ido há muito tempo. Eles lhe dariam as boas-vindas de volta? Eles ainda a adorariam? A incerteza abalava sua confiança. Edward tinha estado tão bravo na última vez o viu. Fechou os olhos para afastar o olhar de traição que havia visto em sua expressão. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Sentira terrivelmente a falta deles. Passara inúmeras noites acordada desejando seus toques. Baixou os olhos e os enxugou. Este era o momento. Estava finalmente livre para viver a vida que desejava. Precisava apenas reivindicá-la. Precisava bater na porta.

Lentamente, levantou a mão e devagarzinho bateu. Esperou um o momento então reuniu coragem e bateu mais forte. O coração balançou quando ouviu passos firmes do lado de dentro. A porta abriu e Jasper permaneceu na entrada, uma expressão atordoada no rosto.

- Bella?

Ela olhou fixamente para ele, rezando para não virar as costas e fechar a porta. Antes de ela poder dizer qualquer coisa, se achou envolta em seus braços. Ele a ergueu e a girou ao redor, enterrando seu rosto no seu tórax. O bebê rolou e chutou entre eles e ele congelou. Ele a soltou lentamente e afastou-se. Alcançou a barriga inchada com a mão trêmula.

- Isto é… é este que…? - parou bruscamente, a voz rouca com emoção.

Ela cobriu a mão dele com a sua, segurando-a contra seu estômago.

- Sim - ela sussurrou.

Ele a olhou fixamente em um silêncio atordoado. Então a abraçou novamente. Enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo e levantou-a. Depois levou a mão entre eles para espalmar seu abdômen novamente como se não pudesse acreditar apesar da evidência na sua frente.

- Nosso bebê - ele sussurrou.

A arrastou para o sofá e se sentou. Agarrou suas mãos e a puxou até que estivesse sentada no seu colo. Então colocou ambas as mãos em seu estômago, um olhar maravilhado nos olhos. Olhou-a, inteira, as mãos passeando pelo braço que tinha estado quebrado, então até onde tinha estado o ferimento de faca no tórax.

- Você está bem?

- Eu estou bem. Agora que eu estou aqui - adicionou.

Ergue-se e emoldurou seu rosto com as mãos grandes puxado-a até beijá-la.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta - disse emocionado.

As lágrimas deslizaram pelas faces.

- Eu senti falta de você também.

Um barulho do outro lado da sala fez com que ela movesse a cabeça naquela direção. Ficou tensa quando viu Edward e Emmet de pé na entrada para a sala de estar. O rosto do Emmet estava tomado por um largo sorriso, mas Edward a olhava fixamente em chocado silêncio. Seu coração disparou e seu estômago protestou. Ele não a tinha perdoado por partir.

Ela levantou do colo de Jasper e ficando de pé ao seu lado, os dedos apertados. Edward começou caminhar em sua direção.

- Prometa-me – os olhos fixos diretamente nela, penetrado na pele. - Prometa que nunca mais fará uma coisa assim estúpida. Jure para mim que nunca nos deixará novamente.

Ela voou para ele, lançando-se em seus braços. Ele a pegou com firmeza contra o corpo. Segurou-lhe a cabeça contra o peito. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça, deixando os lábios lá por um longo momento.

Quando se afastou, foi arrastada para os braços do Emmet.

- Bem-vinda a casa, boneca.

Ele a beijou ligeiramente então a abraçou novamente.

- Você tem algo que quer nos contar? - Edward perguntou os olhos movendo-se para seu estômago.

Ela sorriu.

- Vocês vão ser pais.

Emmet soltou um grito e a girou em torno da sala de estar.

- Ponha-a no chão - Jasper disse assustado. - Ela não precisa que você a lance ao redor como um saco de grão.

Emmet a colocou no chão e levou a mão para sua barriga.

- Você está com fome? Quer que eu faça algo você para comer?

- Estou morrendo de fome - admitiu. - Eu não quis parar nem por um momento até chegar aqui.

Eles a levaram para a cozinha e Edward se sentou com Bella no banco, acariciando-a com uma mão.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou suavemente.

Ela deu um suspiro.

- Foi mais rápido, que todos nós pensamos. Mason não mostrou nenhum sinal de cooperação nem com a ameaça da minha declaração. Então na noite anterior a data da audiência começar, ele entrou com um apelo perante o advogado do distrito. Pleiteou diminuição de pena e fez um acordo.

- E ele não é mais uma ameaça? - Jasper perguntou.

Ela agitou a cabeça.

- Ele estará na prisão por muito tempo.

- Você fez uma coisa corajosa, bebê – Edward disse. - Eu estou furioso que você tenha feito isto, mas precisou de uma coragem incrível de sua parte.

Ela deu a ele um sorriso triste.

- Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês. Eu fiquei tão só sem vocês.

Edward a abraçou.

- Você nunca estará sem nós novamente, bebê. Isso eu prometo – olhou para sua barriga. -Quando você soube?

Ela também olhou não muito certa de que devia responder honestamente. Ele cutucou seu queixo até que o olhou mais uma vez.

- Você soube antes de partir.

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

- Foi um choque. Com toda a perda de sangue, os danos, quando eles fizeram os exames rotineiros, constataram que eu estava grávida. Acreditavam que iria abortar, mas não abortei.

Ela parou, depois continuou.

- Eu sabia que… eu sabia se eu dissesse a vocês, que vocês nunca me deixariam ir. E sabia que tinha que fazer o que fiz para proteger vocês e o nosso bebê.

Emmet trouxe um prato com um copo de leite. Ela enrugou o nariz.

- Leite?

- Para o bebê - ele disse.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu odeio leite.

- Beba tudo - ele disse com um sorriso. - Você precisa, então faz um pequeno esforço.

Ela sorriu, permitindo que o júbilo a envolvesse. Estava em casa, era quase como se ela nunca tivesse partido. Uma lágrima solitária deslizou pela faze e sorriu mais forte. Edward levou a mão ao seu rosto e secou a lágrima.

- Não passou um dia em que nós não pensássemos em você, nos preocupando com você. Amaldiçoando você - ele adicionou com um sorriso torto. - Bem-vinda casa, bebê – declarou em um tom mais sério. Então curvou e depositou um beijo na sua barriga. - Bem-vindo a casa, bebê Cullen.

- Obtive meu divórcio - ela sussurrou.

- E não pense que vamos esperar para fazer você nossa - Emmet comentou quando se sentou do outro lado da mesa.

Um arrepio serpenteou pela espinha de Bella.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que nós vamos amanhã mesmo conseguir uma licença. Um amigo nosso que é juiz cumprirá a formalidade. Ele está ciente da nossa situação. Então na quarta-feira você será legalmente nossa esposa, ele está disposto a organizar a formalidade para acomodar seu compromisso com todos nós - Edward falou mais alto.

Bella olhou fixamente para eles por um longo momento então sentiu seu coração inchar até temer que, estouraria diretamente de seu tórax. Eles ainda a queriam. Agiam como se ela nunca os tivesse deixado, como se não tivesse passado quase seis meses.

- Eu realmente serei de vocês? Ela disse temerosa.

Jasper bufou.

- Você sempre foi nossa. Não cometa nenhum engano quanto a isto.

- Você casará conosco? - Edward perguntou, pegando seu cabelo, embrulhando na mão. - Você ficará conosco para sempre? Nos, amará tanto quanto nós a amamos? Será a mãe das nossas crianças?

Ela levantou e abraçou Edward tão fortemente quanto podia. Puxou-o pelo pescoço querido.

- Eu amo você tanto - sussurrou. - Sim. Sim, eu casarei você. Com vocês.

Emmet soltou um grito e Jasper voltou a sentar na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em um gesto de satisfação suprema.

Edward lhe deu um beijou longo e duro, deixando-a ofegante. Pela primeira vez em seis meses, ela permitiu-se relaxar e curtir o momento.

Amanhã ela legalmente seria deles, emocionalmente já pertencia completamente aos três irmãos, e mais importante, eles pertenceriam a ela.

A vida era cheia de ironias. Quando fugira do passado repleto de enganos, achara futuro perfeito, tão brilhante que ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar que era sua realidade.

- Alguém quer jogar Monopólio? - ela perguntou.

Mais tarde, quando se sentaram na varanda para assistir o por do o sol acima das montanhas, fizeram Bella se sentar confortavelmente e ela, novamente sentiu-se realmente em casa, pela primeira vez desde a morte dos pais, tinha a sensação de pertencer a alguém e a um lugar.

Edward pegou sua mão, o dedo polegar massageando-lhe a palma.

- Eu amo você, bebê, - ela sorriu.

- Eu amo você, também - movido o olhar para Emmet e Jasper, ambos com relaxadas, calmas. - Eu amo todos vocês.

Emmet sorriu.

- Nós sabemos boneca. Afinal, você voltou para nós.

* * *

><p>Edward pegou uma mecha de cabelo marrom de Bella, à medida que ela adormeceu. Ela estava recostada em seu tórax, e de encontro a sua virilha. Ele permitiu a sua mão deslizar de seu cabelo até seu ombro e então passou a mão em sua barriga. Debaixo de seus dedos, o bebê moveu, e seu tórax apertou na satisfação feroz tão arraigada nele.<p>

Ela mexeu inquieta, e ele puxou sua mão longe, não querendo perturbá-la dormir. Ela cansava mais facilmente nestes dias, com o bebê sendo esperado só algumas semanas do parto. Com relutância, ele deu um beijo na sua cabeça então cuidadosamente desembaraçou-se da cama. Ele vestiu então foi á procura de seus irmãos. Ele achou Emmet e Jasper tomando café da manhã na cozinha. Eles olharam para cima quando entrou Edward. Com seus olhares interrogativos.

- Bella adormeceu quieta? - Emmet, perguntou. Edward movimentou a cabeça. - Ela até não mexeu quando eu escapei da cama.

- Ela tem, estado muito cansada ultimamente. - Jasper falou mais alto, acima de seu tom normal.

- Quis conversar com vocês dois enquanto ela está dormindo, - Edward disse quando ele sentou-se no bar próximo a seus irmãos. Levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Algo está errado? - Emmet perguntou

- Não. Eu acabei de pensar se nós não devíamos levar Bella para Denver, bem antes do parto. Eu estava pensando duas semanas pelo menos. Eu não gosto da idéia, dela, entrar em trabalho de parto mais cedo e ficando presa na montanha.

- Eu penso que é uma boa idéia. - Jasper disse. - A idéia dela entrando em trabalho de parto aqui me assusta muito.

Emmet movimentou a cabeça concordando.

- Se você quiser, eu telefono para alugar um apartamento.

- Faça isto, - Edward disse. - Eu falarei com o Riley para tomar conta dos cavalos, enquanto estivermos fora.

Com o barulho ao redor deles não ouviram Bella, aparecer na entrada da cozinha e estava com os cabelos desordenados, e com círculos escuros em baixo dos olhos.

- Bom dia, - ela murmurou.

Ela deslizou para os braços do Edward e levantou seu rosto para seu beijo. Ele cobriu sua boca, apreciando o gosto de seu lábio doce. Depois de um momento, ela aliviou de seus braços e girou para Jasper, que lhe deu um abraço apertado, e passou ternamente a mão em sua barriga.

- Bom dia, - ele murmurou e deu seu um beijo gentil.

Ela descansou um momento nos braços do Jasper antes de ir para Emmet.

- Como você está sentindo, boneca? - Emmet perguntou quando ele deslizou seus braços ao redor ela.

- Cansada, - ela admitiu. - Este, pequeno aqui tem misturado o dia com a noite e estou sem dormir.

- Ele mantém você em cima hein, - Emmet disse simpaticamente. - Sente e eu farei algo para você comer.

Ela agitou sua cabeça.

- Eu não estou tão faminta. Vou ver se tem algum suco, e vou me sentar na varanda da frente um pouco.

Edward trocou olhares preocupados com seus irmãos à medida que ela dirigiu-se a geladeira para tirar um copo de suco. Ela gingou de volta para fora da cozinha, e alguns segundos mais tarde, eles ouviram a porta da frente abrir então fechar.

- Vamos alugar um apartamento, - Edward disse severamente.

- Nós vamos depois de seu próximo exame com a parteira.

Bella saiu da porta da frente e fechou seus olhos com a fresca brisa de setembro que acalmou seu rosto. Ela passou sua mão livre na barriga e massageou enquanto ela andava para a grande e confortável cadeira que eles conseguiram para ela. Ela afundou na almofada rechonchuda e suspirou em alívio à medida que ela escorou seus pés em cima do banco. Ela só estava sentada por alguns minutos, e eles estavam gritando em protesto.

Quem disse que gravidez era toda maravilhosa claramente nunca experimentou isto. Ela bebeu seu suco para dar ao montículo inchado em seu estômago. Em resposta, o bebê chutou e rolou, trazendo um sorriso para rosto dela.

Ela não tinha sido exatamente verdadeira com eles. Certo, o bebê tem mantido-a acordada de vez em quando, mas ultimamente seu sono tem sido recheado de pesadelos. Desde que retornou para eles ela os amou mais que qualquer coisa, ela tem medo que algo aconteça para separá-los novamente.

Existiam noites que ela despertava, banhada em suor, e olhava para ter certeza que eles estavam ainda lá. Especialmente Jasper, ele não levantava mais para retornar ao seu quarto. Ele parecia tão ansioso quanto ela para ter certeza nada ficaria entre eles novamente. Ela freqüentemente o tocou, tentando combater as imagens do pesadelo que vinha tendo dele, sendo alvejado pelo tiro. Da mesma maneira Edward e Emmet estavam fazendo em relação a ela pelo medo de quase terem a perdido.

Todos eles lutavam contra seus demônios de modos diferentes. E francamente, ela estava pronta para sair deste medo que a paralisava para adaptar-se com os homens que ela amava e que pretendia viver sua vida junta. A porta abriu e ela lateralmente olhou para ver Emmet olhá-la com preocupação. Ele andou e sentou na cadeira larga próximo a ela, colocando um braço ao redor seus ombros.

Ele se debruçou e beijou sua testa, e ela fechou seus olhos em prazer.

- o que está acontecendo com você, boneca? - Ele perguntou com a uma voz gentil. Ele colocou sua mão em sua barriga e foi passando-a de cima abaixo em um movimento confortante. Ela suspirou e se debruçou mais em seu abraço. Ele beijou o topo sua cabeça, quando ela veio para descansar contra seu tórax. Ele começou a massageá-la e amassando seus músculos suavemente e um gemido baixo de prazer saiu de sua garganta.

- Está bom? - Ele perguntou.

- Uh huh. - Sua língua pareceu muito espessa para formar palavras. Por fim ela começou a relaxar contra seu tórax quando ele continuou com a massagem. As noites que passou acordada assumiram o comando quando Emmet trabalhou magicamente, com suas mãos. Seus cílios tremulavam e ela tentou ficar acordada. ele olhou para abaixo e viu a luta de Bella para, ficar acordada. Ele continuou a massagem apreciando senti-la em seus braços. Ele, Caladamente, a persuadia a dormir. Deus soube que ela precisava disto.

Ele odiava ver que ela ainda lutava contra os pesadelos. Oh, ela nunca iria admitir isto, mas ele ouvia seu choro quieto e sentido, em seu sono agitado. Os outros eram da mesma maneira ciente disto.

Eles a seguravam, tendo a certeza que ela nunca estive só durante a noite. Quando os pesadelos começavam, eles a seguravam confortavam-na, mas eles se sentiam impotentes que o seu terror continuava.

Ele olhou para baixo novamente para ver seu rosto enterrado em seu tórax. Ainda, ele esperou, querendo ter certeza que ele não a despertaria quando ele a levasse para dentro. Ele girou a cabeça quando ele ouviu a porta da frente abrir. Ele levou seu dedo aos lábios pedindo silêncio quando, Jasper deslizou do lado de fora, os olhos azuis de Jasper escureceram de preocupação, quando olharam para Bella.

- Eu vou levá-la para cima, - Emmet quietamente disse. - Abra a porta, por favor. Com grande cuidado aliviou seu braço ao redor Bella e ficou em pé, então ele curvou e colocou seus braços debaixo dela, erguendo-a contra seu tórax. Ele moveu devagar para a porta, parando quando ela colocou seu rosto em seu pescoço. Quando ela voltou com a cabeça para baixo, ele prosseguiu pela porta e Jasper segurou a porta aberta para ele. Ele caminhou para o quarto e a deitou na cama. Ela fez um som de protesto quando ele afastou-se dela. Ele levou só uns segundos para tirar seus sapatos, ele rastejou na cama com ela e abraçou-a. Ela deu um suspiro de satisfação quando se aconchegou em seus braços. Ele retomou a massagem em suas costas como ele esteve fazendo na varanda até que ela relaxasse completamente em seus abraços. Dando um suspiro Jasper fechou seus olhos, e ficou lá com a mulher ele amava em seus braços. Quando Bella acordou, a primeira coisa que viu era que Emmet não estava mais com ela. Mas ela era embalada por atrás e uma mão descansava possessiva em seu abdômen arredondado. Ela sorriu. Jasper.

Ela piscou a nevoa de sono de seus olhos e ficou satisfeita quando viu que se sentia melhor, em parte, pelas horas extras de sono que ela precisou, mas a outra parte era a certeza que ela sentiu com Jasper e enrolou em seu corpo. Ela lutou para virar, um feito não tão simples estes dias, mãos gentis a ajudaram. E lábios que encontrou sua boca logo que ela virou na cama. Ela suspirou de satisfação absoluta quando Jasper aprofundou seu beijo, sua língua tocando a sua. Ela deslizou o olhar para seu tórax nu até seu ombro e a cicatriz enrugada de seu ferimento pelo tiro. Lágrimas inesperadas nadavam em seus olhos quando ela uma vez mais reviveu o horror daquela noite. Condenado hormônios de gravidez. Ela era um caos estes dias.

- Você não me vai perder, - Jasper murmurou quando parou de beijá-la.

Uma lágrima caiu em sua bochecha. Deus, ela precisou desta certeza. Seu coração apertava toda vez que ela olhava para ele ultimamente.

- Eu amo você, - ela verbalizou com inesperada emoção.

- Eu amo você, também, - ele disse.

O bebê chutou e rolou entre eles com o rosto relaxado Jasper deu um sorriso.

- Ele está ativo hoje não é?

Ele moveu sua mão no cós de sua calça, de moletom e abaixando até aparecer sua barriga, seus dedos, alisou com reverencia acima da pele tensa. Então ele curvou até apertar seus lábios para o pequeno que batia debaixo de suas costelas.

- Isto é seu pé? - Ele perguntou.

Bella riu.

- Pode ser. Eu não já posso afirmar, ele move tão rápido. - Ele deslizou seu sua mão para cima, empurrando sua camisa e colocou-a no seio. Então ele curvou novamente e beijou o mamilo inchado.

- Eu estou em falta com você, - ele disse simplesmente, e ela soube que ele quis dizer com o sexo. Ela gemeu suavemente como ele rodou uma ponta do dedo em torno da ponta enrugada, saído úmido de sua língua.

- Eu estou em falta com você também, - ela murmurou.

Em realidade, ela estava para gritar de frustração. Eles não fizeram sexo com ela tem muitas semanas, ela soube que eles estavam considerando seu desconforto, mas ele era uma restrição desnecessária de sua parte. Eles têm sido nada além de dolorosamente gentis desde que ela retornou para eles, nunca a levando no modo que eles tiveram antes. Eles a tocavam com reverencia quase como se eles tivessem medo que eles a machucassem sem querer. Certo, inferno eles a tocavam e a cariciavam e enchiam-na de ternura, mas, não era o mesmo que fazer amor para ela.

- Eu não quebrarei, - ela disse intencionalmente.

Um suspiro roto de frustração quebrou de tórax do Jasper.

- Não queremos machucar você ou o bebê. Edward, Emmet e eu discutimos isto. Nós pensamos que seria melhor esperar até depois do bebê nascer.

Ela franziu as suas sobrancelhas. Ela rebelou-se e deu uma cotovelada em Jasper.

- Deixe-me ver isto diretamente. Você e seus irmãos decidiram não fazer sexo sem me consultar, que vocês estariam se privando até depois de nosso bebê nascer?

Ele de olhou para ela cautelosamente.

- Hum... sim.

Ela apertou seus lábios em uma linha.

- Entendo. E nunca passou pelas suas cabeças que talvez eu não tivesse desejo para me privar?

- Desde quando vocês tomam decisões para mim?

Ele olhou para ela em completo desamparo, o olhar de um homem que soube que ele era encurralado e não tinha nenhuma idéia de como sair disto. Ela quase riu, mas se fizesse isto arruinaria completamente o olhar duro que ela estava tentando fazer. Ao invés ela se debruçou e apertou seus lábios em seu tórax. Ela lambeu as linhas entre seus músculos duros, imergindo até explorar seu rígido, tórax. Sua respiração escapou em um longo silvo.

- Bella, eu penso que…eu penso que isto não é uma boa idéia.

Ela levantou sua cabeça para olhar para os seus olhos.

- Isto é seu problema. Você está pensando demais.

Ela deslizou para fora da cama tomando tempo suficiente tirar suas roupas antes dela rastejar de volta em cima dele. Seus dedos foram para o botão de sua calça jeans.

- O modo que eu vejo isto, você tem duas escolhas, - ela começou. - Um você pode tirar sua calça jeans como um bom menino, ou você pode sofrer a ira do hormônio louco de uma mulher grávida, bem, quando você puser isto aquele modo.

Suas mãos passaram a apalpar sua calça jeans. Ele se agitou quando ela abriu e puxou sua calça de seus quadris. Alguns segundos mais tarde ele estava nu, seu membro puxando para cima. Uma onda de desejo passou por seu sistema, deixando sua respiração ofegante. Não dando á ele qualquer chance para mudar de idéia, ela põe suas mãos em seu tórax, e então lançou uma perna acima de seus quadris.

Colocou suas mãos, em seus ombros quando ela colocou seu membro na entrada de seu vagina, então ela afundou embainhando-o completamente em um movimento. Jasper lançou de volta sua cabeça, olhos fecharam quando ele apertou seus dentes. Ela sorriu. Ela poderia estar um pouco gulosa, mas isso não era exatamente sua culpa.

Que eles não tinham exatamente estado dispostos ultimamente, mas ela iria curar isto. Começando agora. Suas mãos deslizaram abaixo de seu corpo, acima das curvas e inchações até ele mexer com seus quadris. Ela começou um passeio lento, sensual, determinada a castigá-lo por ocultar os fatos. Ele pediria clemência antes dela ter acabado. Ela se debruçou adiante, deixando seu cabelo cair sobre seu tórax com ela continuando a rolar seus quadris. Primoroso e dolorido, prazer começou em sua pélvis, passando como fogo em seu abdômen. Deus, ela sentiu falta dele também. Seus dedos enrolados em seu tórax. Ela arquejou quando sentiu a subida lenta de seu orgasmo. Não, ela não concluiria isto muito depressa. Ela afundou novamente e parou, apreciando o sentir muito profundamente dentro dela.

- Jesus, Bella, você não pode parar agora. - O som desesperado baixo de sua voz enviou uma excitação por seu tórax. Ela olhou fixamente em seus olhos e travessamente. Ela levantou seus quadris uma polegada minúscula e balançou para frente e para trás.

- Está, aproveitando, muito do fato de fazer você pagar por isto Jasper - murmurou. Suas mãos foram de seus quadris, para o seu traseiro. Ele arqueou empurrando mais fundo nela.

Ele soube que ela não iria durar muito tempo. E então ele moveu uma de suas mãos entre suas pernas. Seu dedo foi para seu clitóris e começou a massagear o botão. Ela desistiu de fazê-lo sofrer e levá-lo no seu passo.

Seus joelhos de cada lado de seu corpo apertado com todos os músculos cansados, alcançando, mendicância para lançar. Sua respiração rasgou seus pulmões como fogo. Jasper surgiu para cima e alargou um grito quando sua colocação morna a inundou. Alguns segundos mais tarde, seu orgasmo estoura acima dela, lançando mil minúsculas bolhas, cada um estalando em uma punção de prazer. Ele a pegou quando ela afundou adiante. Suavemente, ele a aliviou para seu lado, passando seus braços ao redor dela segurando-a. Eles dois com a respiração ofegante e como resultado seus corações batendo irregularmente. Ele beijou seu cabelo, passando a mão em suas costas à medida que ela estremecia.

- Eu machuquei você? -Ele perguntou na sua orelha.

Ela agitou sua cabeça e aninhou mais íntimo a ele.

- Edward e Emmet vão chutar meu traseiro por causa disto - ele disse esquisitamente.

Ela sorriu e arredou para olhar para ele.

- Não, eles não irão. Não vou dar a eles oportunidade, eu tenho planos para eles.

* * *

><p>Bella não deixou de ver os olhares fixos com suspeitas de Edward e Emmet quando ela reapareceu na cozinha na hora do almoço. De olhares interrogativos, virou para caras fechadas quando Jasper andou a passos largos atrás dela, com um sorriso satisfeito curvado seus lábios. Eles continuaram, com a cara fechada durante a comida inteira até que finalmente Jasper se desculpou, murmurando algo sobre verificar os cavalos. Bella sorriu para ela mesma e olhou para baixo para que não vissem sua reação.<p>

- Eu vou tomar banho - Emmet disse quando ele colocou no lugar seu prato. Edward continuou a comer sua comida e olhou fixamente Bella por algum tempo.

Ela esperou até Emmet sair por alguns minutos antes de colocar casualmente no lugar seu próprio prato. Ela evitou o olhar fixo e cismado do Edward em direção ao banheiro.

Os espelhos do banheiro não estavam embaçados quando ela entrou. O som do chuveiro ecoou no banheiro grande, e ela podia sentir o frio no banheiro. Ela reprimiu uma risada. Um banho frio não o faria sentir-se bem, uma vez que ele saísse e achasse-a nua esperando. Ela tirou toda a roupa e ficou esperando-o. A água do chuveiro foi desligada e então Emmet saiu, pegando uma toalha na prateleira. Ele ainda não a viu, e ela ficou num ângulo para surpreendê-lo. Ela andou para encurtar a distância entre eles para, cariciar seu traseiro. Ele ficou tenso quando, ela o abraçou nos quadris, e sua mão indo para sua virilha. Pegando seu membro inchado em sua mão, ela sorriu. Ele suavemente gemeu.

- Você não está colaborando boneca.

Ela pressionou um beijo para o centro de suas costas, mordiscando um caminho em cima de sua coluna.

- Nem você esta, - ela murmurou.

Ele estremeceu contra seus lábios então girou para enfrentá-la, colocando a toalha encima de sua virilha. Ele pegou o seu rosto com as mãos e curvando a beijou. Ela soube que isto era uma rejeição sumaria. Para o inferno com isto.

Ela arrancou a toalha para longe e com as mãos em forma de concha pegou a sua ereção e corajosamente passou seus dedos acima do comprimento.

- Eu darei a você as mesmas duas opções que eu ofereci a Jasper, - ela disse, nivelando um olhar duro para ele. - Pode, ceder, e gostar como um bom menino ou sofrer a ira de uma mulher grávida cheia de hormônio. - Ele respirou fundo e segurou isto então soltou uma maldição.

- Eu sempre soube que ele era um bastardo. - Ele falou maldosamente.

- Olha só como você está!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha então sua expressão suavizou.

- Boneca, eu não faço porque não quero machucar você ou nosso bebê. Você está cansada. Nenhum modo eu estou colocando mais exigência sobre você. Eu posso esperar.

Ela se levantou na ponta do pé e o beijou.

- Mas eu não posso, - ela sussurrou.

Ele olhou fixamente para ela, a indecisão enrugando sua sobrancelha. Então ela foi para a matança.

- Por favor.

Ele fechou seus olhos, e ela soube que ganhou. Manipulação? Provavelmente.

Mas ela não iria desperdiçar tempo parecendo culpada quando os três estavam abrigando medos extraviados sobre a machucar. Ele a puxou em seus braços, beijando ela profundamente. Ela gemeu quando ela derreteu em seu corpo. Ela precisou disto. Quis isto. Almejou isto.

- Eu não vou fuder você no box do banheiro novamente, - ele falou e a pegou suavemente e saiu do banheiro Ela deu uma risadinha quando ele a levou para o quarto.

* * *

><p>Bella andou para fora da cozinha e fechou seus olhos brevemente como, a brisa á acalmou. Ela se sentiu vigorada. A fadiga que ficou tão pesada em cima dela nas últimas semanas dissipou e em seu lugar, uma renovada energia tomou conta. Ela se sentiu mais leve mais livre, e ela dormiu maravilhosamente bem as duas últimas noites depois que ela fez sexo com Jasper e Emmet.<p>

Edward… bem, ele era outra história. Ele a evitou nos últimos dois dias. Se ela não estivesse tão certa o porquê, estaria machucada, mas, ela soube por que ele estava correndo. Mas ele não podia esconder dela para sempre. Ela o achou no celeiro era como se tivesse protelando.

Ela permaneceu assistindo-o, sem camisa músculos inchando quando ele trabalhava. Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou como que sentindo a sua presença. Franzindo a sobrancelha de preocupação quando a viu perguntou.

- bebê, esta tudo certo? - Ela sorriu e movimentou a cabeça.

Ele fez cara feia.

- você não devia estar fora aqui. Você devia estar do lado de dentro descansando.

Existia mais ênfase na parte descansar, era quase, em tom de acusação desde que ele soube bem, que ela fez amor com os outros dois.

- Eu quis algum ar fresco, e honestamente, Edward, você se preocupa também muito. Eu estou bem. Eu me sinto muito bem.

Ele a pegou em seus braços e segurou bem lá por um longo momento. Sua batida de coração contra sua bochecha e ela aninhou mais em seu abraço.

Ela deslizou a mão para baixo e passou na protuberância coberta entre suas pernas. Ele separou dela depressa e a afastou dele. Seus olhos verdes escureceram.

- Só porque você tem aqueles dois bobos embrulhados ao redor do seu dedo mindinho não significa que você vai chegar á qualquer lugar comigo.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Então você dizendo que eu não tenho você embrulhado ao redor meu dedo? - Ela perguntou por ingenuidade.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu daria a você a lua se você me pedisse.

- Então faça amor comigo, - ela suavemente pediu. - Eu não quero a lua. Eu queiro você.

Ele suspirou e agitou sua cabeça.

- Bebê, eu não posso. Não pergunte a mim isto. Por favor. Eu não posso me conter. Eu machucarei você e isso me matará. Você fique sabendo, eu sou áspero. Eu estou exigindo. É melhor esperar até depois que o bebê nascer.

- Merda!

Ele olhou surpreso. Com licença?

- Merda! - Ela repetiu. Ela cruzou seus braços acima de seu tórax e bateu seu pé em irritação, -Isto é tal carga de BS e você sabe isto. Você nunca me machucaria. Você nunca fez nada que eu não poderia agüentar.

Ele olhou para ela completamente chocado. Ela virou depressa, soltou um palavrão e saiu do celeiro.

O homem, exasperante! Pensariam que ela o pediu para doar um rim, entretanto ele provavelmente teria concordado com aquilo. Mas pergunte a ele, sobre sexo? E o mundo parecia que ia acabar. Não, eram os homens que supostamente vivia, respirava e sonhava com sexo vinte quatro horas por dia? Claramente não compartilharam esta pequena informação com o Edward. Ela estava ainda controlando seu temperamento e exasperação trinta minutos mais tarde quando ela pisou na cozinha, e batendo os pratos. Ela estava quieta já que não podia consertar, mas pelo menos ela, dominava a limpeza. Ela estava atacando a pia e a deixando brilhando, quando,por trás recebeu um abraço e uma boca beijou seu pescoço.

- Edward que não cooperar com seu esquema de sedução louca? - Jasper murmurado contra sua orelha.

Ela suspirou e se debruçou de volta em seus braços.

- Ele é muito rígido, e uma dor em meu traseiro, - ela murmurou. - E até onde eu estou preocupada, ele pode dormir no sofá hoje à noite.

Jasper riu e a girou em seus braços.

- Deixe-o relaxar. Você sabe como ele é quando, consegue colocar uma idéia, na sua cabeça.

- É uma idéia estúpida.

Jasper a puxou contra ele e descansou seu queixo em sua cabeça.

- Ele é não fácil. Ele nunca foi fácil. Mas ser duro com você, para ele é como um tolerar um espinho em sua pata.

Bella saiu de seus braços olhando fixamente em Jasper.

- Mas ele não tem que ser! É isso que me irrita, ele está se auto-sacrificando e para que? Ele não tem muito prazer e, eu não tenho muito prazer.

- Um pé massageado faz você feliz?

Ele perguntou por ingenuidade. Ela parou seu delírio. O pé massageado? Ele falou se você entrar na sala de estar, eu darei a você a melhor massagem nos pés que você já teve.

Ela agarrou sua mão e o arrastou através da cozinha. Ele Seguiu junto, rindo.

* * *

><p>Ele estava sendo o pior tipo de asno. Edward permaneceu na entrada da sala de estar e olhava fixamente para o resto de sua família. Uma família que pelo jeito não fazia mais parte, ele evitou pelos últimos três dias.<p>

Bella deitada no sofá, sua cabeça no colo do Emmet e suas pernas esticadas no colo de Jasper. Emmet passava seus dedos por seu cabelo, enquanto ele via o filme que passava na televisão. Jasper fazia massagem nos pés dela e ela estava dormindo. Ele estava sentindo falta dela em seus braços. Ele sempre estava ao redor ela e estava sentindo dor tangível. Ele quis levá-la para a cama e fuder ela em todos os modos diferentes. E nisso que estava o problema.

Emmet olhou para ele então, levantando sua sobrancelha numa pergunta muda. Apesar de seu desejo para virar e ir embora da cena terna que estava na sua frente, ao invés, ele se sentiu compelido conquistá-la. Ele não tinha a intenção de machucá-la. Deus soube que ele faria qualquer coisa para não machucá-la, mas seu afastamento dela fez isto.

- Você pode levantar sem a despertar? - Edward sussurrou para Emmet.

Ele sorriu.

- Agora mesmo pode passar manada de elefantes e ela não mexeria.

- Eu gostaria de um tempo a sós com ela, - Edward indecisamente disse.

Os três exigiam o seu tempo. A parte do relacionamento não estava abrigando ciúme ou fazendo-a escolher entre eles. Mas de vez enquanto cada um deles precisava de um tempo só com ela. Era uma necessidade que cada um deles, que reconhecia e respeitavam.

- Certo, - Emmet suavemente disse.

Ele suavemente levantou e a tirou do seu colo e colocou sua cabeça na almofada. Jasper também levantou os dois deixaram a sala.

Edward por um tempo olhou fixamente para ela e logo em seguida ele sentou no sofá próximo a ela. Quando ele ergueu sua cabeça, ela mexeu e aconchegou mais perto dele. Ele correu sua mão para o comprimento de seu corpo, apreciando o sentir sua suavidade, suas curvas, o montículo inchado de sua barriga. Ele quase não podia esperar pelo nascimento de sua criança. Depois de uma longa espera a sua família seria completa. Ela mexeu contra ele, e depois abriu seus olhos. Ela piscou então sorriu seus olhos ficaram suaves e carinhosos. Aquele olhar diretamente nele sempre fazia sua respiração parar.

Seu amor era o maior presente que ele sempre recebeu, e ele não teve intenção de pisar em cima,

- Eu senti a sua falta - ela sussurrou.

Ele curvou e beijou sua fronte seus dedos estavam em cima de sua bochecha.

- Eu sou um asno. Eu sinto muito.

Ela levantou sua cabeça e seus, lábios encontrou o seu.

- Eu amo você. Você não é um asno.

- Nós podíamos ir para a cama? Só você e eu hoje à noite? Eu quero segurar você e nosso bebê, - ele disse.

Seus olhos arderam e ela movimentou a cabeça. Ele ajudou-a a se sentar e ela tirou suas pernas acima do sofá quando ele se levantou. Ele passou a puxar para o lado dele então com ela em seus braços dirigiu-se para o quarto. Suas mãos cruzaram ao redor de seu pescoço. O bebê chutou e rolou contra seu tórax, e ele a abraçou forte com a emoção que sentiu. Cuidadoso para não a empurrar, ele a colocou na cama. Ele agarrou as cobertas e cobriu-a trabalhando ao redor de seu corpo. Quando ele acabou, rastejou ao lado dela e puxou o acolchoado de volta em cima deles. Ele a puxou para perto dele, apreciando sentir sua pele suave contra a sua.

- Eu sentirei muito se eu machucar você e o bebê, ele murmurou. Eu não quero que, você pense que tem algo errado por que eu não faço amor com você.

Ela fez careta e então, seus lábios, aumentaram o sorriso.

- Você é muito protetor, mas eu amo você - ela disse afetuosamente, - E eu entendo por que. Eu não concordo, mas eu não estou tomando isto pessoalmente.

- Bom. Porque, bebê, se eu quisesse você mais, eu iria á combustão espontânea. Mas se eu machucar você… Nunca me perdoaria - ela passou sua mão em seu rosto.

- Pare de torturar você mesmo. Só me segure. Eu preciso de você tanto. - Seu coração parou quando sentiu, naquelas palavras um amor forte por ele.

- Eu preciso de você, também, bebê. Você nunca saberá quanto. Eu faria qualquer coisa para você. Eu espero que você saiba isto.

Ela rebelou-se para, o beijar.

- Se eu prometer não tentar estuprar você mais, você pararia de me evitar?

Ele desatou a rir. Ele segurou-a mais forte, em seu tórax, agitando-os de tanto que ele riu.

- Eu farei um trato com você. Assim, que você tiver nosso bebê e se recuperar eu deixarei você me estuprar do jeito que você quiser.

* * *

><p>Bella moveu na cozinha satisfeita com ela mesma,quando ela guardava o último prato, ela verificou seu relógio. Os rapazes estavam lá fora exercitando os cavalos e iriam demorar um pouco nisto. Ela quis fazer um pequeno passeio para sentir a brisa fresca. Suas costas tinham doído á manhã toda, talvez se ela pudesse sair e esticar, talvez ela se sentisse melhor. Ela saiu da casa e partiu no caminho além do celeiro. Ela amava explorar a terra que cercava sua cabana. Existia sempre uma visão espetacular para ser visto, não importava que direção ela fosse.<p>

Hoje, ela circulou atrás do celeiro e andou até as árvores onde ficava um declive suave. Ela soube uma vez que ela alcançasse o topo do declive, ela veria de cima um vale pequeno e o rio que corta isto. Ela parava em intervalos variados e aumentava a intensidade. Deus, ela se tornou cansada desde que ficou grávida. Ela debruçou contra uma árvore como suporte quando ela respirou fundo.

Ela olhou em cima e mediu a distância restante. Não estava muito longe e então ela se sentaria em sua pedra favorita e apreciaria a visão. Quando ela alcançou o topo, ela parou um momento, pondo uma mão na suas costas enquanto ela olhou fixamente para o rio. Ela virou a cabeça para ter coragem, mais coragem que ela normalmente sentia quando uma câimbra ondulada passou por seu abdômen, tirando-a de equilíbrio.

Ela apavorou quando seu pé deslizou acima da extremidade. Ela estava precariamente, lutando por equilíbrio. Por um momento, ela pareceu que estava suspensa no ar. Então ela caiu para trás. Seus dedos ficaram no chão, batendo contra pedras e raízes e ela aterrissou com uma pancada e deslizou rapidamente pelo declive abaixo em direção ao rio. Uma dor cresceu rapidamente em sua perna quando seu pé ficou entre duas pedras e seu tornozelo torcido. Mas foi parando sua descida até que ela parou com força, quando ela estava certa que não mergulharia mais para baixo ela colocou seus braços ao redor de sua barriga, sentindo pena dos movimentos do bebê. Mentalmente, ela fez o inventário onde ela estava machucada.

Seu tornozelo pulsou, e ela olhou até ver seu pé solidamente preso entre duas pedras grandes. Quando ela tentou tirar os pés empurrando as pedras com as mãos seu ombro protestou veementemente.

Condene isto. Ela estava certa, ela estava razoavelmente certa que nada estava quebrado. Pela intensidade da dor nos ombros ela achava que tinha saído do lugar. E ela tinha torcido o tornozelo. Se ela pudesse tirar seu pé entre as pedras ela podia rastejar e voltar para cima do declive. Outro tremor começou em suas costas e espalhou e foi pra frente em sua barriga, apertando desconfortavelmente. Ela esfregou com sua mão livre e tentando manter seu ombro direito imóvel. Bem, isto era uma boa de uma confusão. Mas ela soube que ela não devia se preocupar. Ela poderia ter que ficar aqui por um pouco mais de tempo, mas ela sabia que eles a achariam. Eles retornariam e provavelmente ficariam desesperados quando, não a vissem.

Uma pontinha de culpa a estava importunando. Ela não devia ter ido caminhar, enquanto eles não tivessem retornado. Mas ela não imaginou cair, não quando ela tinha caminhado tantas vezes por este caminho antes deste incidente.

Eles estariam preocupados até que eles a achassem, mas ela achou que eles iriam. E ela era confiante. Até então, ela só teria que mentir de volta e tentar relaxar. Talvez até cochilar um pouco para conseguir tirar sua mente de seu dolorido tornozelo torcido. Seu abdômen apertou novamente e ela tentando ajeitar a barriga.

Ela voltou a se deitar para ficar confortável. Então ela fechou seus olhos e tentou ser paciente e relaxar. Bella abriu seus olhos e rapidamente piscou, tentando sentir seu ambiente. Ela viu como o ar fresco da noite acalmou sua pele. Uma dor crua, centrada, em seu estômago e depois em sua virilha. Suas costas eram como se alguém tivesse apunhalando com fogo.

Ela levantou, tentando sentar, mas depressa deitou de novo quando seu corpo protestou. O sol se pôs no céu e a noite não ia demorar chegar. No momento ela estava sentindo muito medo. Por que eles não a encontravam? Ela não tinha nenhum desejo de estar aqui depois de escuro. Condene isto, ela quis ir para casa, e gastar a noite nos braços dos homens que ela amava. Um som leve a fez voltar sua cabeça para cima. Ela tentou ouvir. Ela ouviu seu nome? O grito forte se fez ouvir.

Ela lutou para livrar seu pé sem proveito. Sabendo que ela não tinha escolha, mas, esperava que a ouvissem, ela voltou sua cabeça e gritou o mais alto que podia. Segundos, mais tarde, sujeira e pedra rolavam acima de sua cabeça.

- Bella? - Era a voz frenética de Jasper.

- Jasper! Eu estou aqui! - Ela gritou aflita.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, Jasper deslizou para baixo. Antes dela, poder articular um som, ele a puxou em seus braços.

- Oh meu Deus, Bella, você está bem? O que aconteceu? - Ele falou quando a puxou para longe. Sua mão estava tremendo quando a tocou. Ele foi passando as mãos nela para se assegurar que ela estava bem. – Edward, Emmet, eu a achei. Ela caiu pelo declive atrás do Celeiro, em cima de onde ela gosta de se sentar.

Ele colocou o rádio ao lado até quando os outros responderam que eles estavam a caminho

- Você esta machucada? - Ele ansiosamente perguntou. - O que aconteceu?

- Meu pé ficou preso - ela disse. - Eu torci meu tornozelo. Eu não podia soltá-lo. E acho que torci meu ombro, mas eu posso mover assim ai penso que não esta de todo ruim.

Jasper curvou acima de seu pé preso e suavemente o soltou. Ele passou seus dedos em cima das áreas afetadas.

- Acho que não, está quebrado, - ele falou. O alívio era evidente em sua voz. - Está inchado e pode ser só um deslocamento.

Sua respiração ofegou novamente com a contração, e está doendo mais que á outra.

- Oh!

Jasper olhou carrancudo para ela, preocupado, franziu sua sobrancelha.

- O que está errado?

Uma erupção súbita de umidade surgiu entre suas pernas. Seguido por ainda outro espasmo em sua barriga. Oh Deus, ela era tão estúpida. Ela estava em trabalho de parto. Não deveria ter machucado mais que isto? Tudo que ela sentiu era um desconforto aprazível, era sem importância, mas o problema era que ela sentiu isso o dia todo. Ela tinha estado em trabalho tão longo?

- Jasper, eu penso que a bolsa d'água estourou.

Ela tentou manter a ansiedade na voz quando falou, mas soube que ela miseravelmente falhou. E ela machuca.

- Eu acho que estou em trabalho. - Jasper empalideceu.

- Quanto tempo?

- O dia todo, eu acho.

Ele amaldiçoou longo e duro.

- Por que você não disse nada? - Ele falou. - Por que você terminou aqui?

Mais lágrimas juntaram em seus olhos quando outra contração a deixou ofegante.

- Eu não sabia, - ela ofegou quando uma lágrima caiu em sua bochecha. - Eu não percebi. Eu sinto muito.

Ele a pegou em seus braços e balançou de um lado para outro.

- Eu sinto muito, amada. Eu só estou muito assustado. Deus, nós não podíamos achar você em qualquer lugar. Eu estava com tanto medo de perder você.

Ele levantou sua cabeça e procurou. Deus, onde estão eles?

Ela endureceu em seus braços novamente e gemeu suavemente quando outra contração á atingiu. A mão de Jasper agitou quando ele verificou seu relógio.

- Isso não levou nem dois minutos depois da outra contração.

- Jasper! - Bella e Jasper olharam para cima quando Edward gritou por eles.

- Aqui em baixo! Eu precisarei ajudar segurar suas costas, - Jasper falou. Ele olhou para Bella e apertou sua mão. - Não se preocupe amor. Nós iremos cuidar de você. - Ela apertou de volta.

- Eu sei que você irá.

Edward deslizou para baixo alguns segundos mais tarde e ajoelhou ao lado de Bella, com a preocupação em seu rosto.

- Você esta bem, bebê?

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

- Ela está em trabalho de parto, - Edward olhou para Jasper.

- Você está certo?

- Eu estou certa, - Bella disse secamente.

- Fudeu! - Edward falou. - Nós precisamos tirá-la da montanha depressa.

Ela levantou uma mão e suavemente colocou sua bochecha.

- Não tem tempo!

- O que você quer dizer com não tem tempo? - Edward falou.

- Suas contrações estão muito perto uma da outra, - Jasper severamente disse. - Eu acho, ela já está tendo o bebê.

Edward ficou com o rosto branco e os olhos entraram em pânico, Emmet gritou do topo, e Edward olhou para cima.

- Não desça. Nós a estamos levando para cima. - Edward curvou e suavemente pegou Bella em seus braços. Ele movimentou a cabeça em direção a Jasper, - Vai, andando nós teremos que revezar com ela para cima. Eu não, quero ter chance de cair com ela.

Jasper foi subindo o declive, ele firmou seus pés na terra e pegou Bella. Edward cuidadosamente moveu para cima até que ele alcançou Jasper. Então ele pegou-a dos braços de seu irmão antes de subir à frente dele. Quando eles alcançaram o topo, Emmet chegou perto dela, abraçando-a firmemente contra seu tórax. Sua respiração falhou e seu coração batendo rápido contra sua bochecha.

- Agradeço Deus por você está bem, - Emmet sussurrou quando ele a beijou na fronte.

- Ela está em trabalho de parto, - Edward disse brevemente quando ele e Jasper subiram ao lado de Emmet. Ethan apertou-a mais em seus braços

- vá pegar suas coisas. Eu a levarei para o hospital.

- não dá tempo.

- O que você quer dizer não dá tempo? - Emmet falou.

- Terá que ser aqui, - Edward disse. - Suas contrações estão vindo muito perto uma da outra. Nós não temos tempo de ir para a cidade.

Bella gemeu quando veio outra contração, esta foi muito mais forte que a última. Emmet resmungou e quase voou do chão em um passo rápido. Edward e Jasper se apressaram adiante em direção à cabana.

- Emmet, eu estou bem, - ela ofegou, - você não precisa se preocupar.

Ele deu outro beijo na sua fronte quando eles chegaram á cabana.

- Eu irei sempre preocupar com você, boneca.

Quando eles entraram na casa, Edward e Jasper apressaram para o quarto.

- Ponha ela aqui, - Edward dirigiu, em direção à cama. - Nós precisamos avaliar a situação. Jasper, você pega no telefone e vê se consegue que a parteira venha aqui em cima rápido.

Emmet a deitou na cama quando outra contração veio. Ela fechou seus olhos, trincando seus dentes. Para algo que não tinha sido doloroso ao longo do dia, certamente estava ficando doloroso. Adam acariciou o seu preocupado rosto, empurrou seu desordenado cabelo de seus olhos.

- Eu vou tirar sua roupa bebê. Eu preciso ver o que estar acontecendo.

Ela movimentou a cabeça e segurou a respiração de dor quando outra contração veio em seguida da outra.

Edward tirou sua roupa com cuidado por causa das contrações. Emmet chegou perto da cama, com seu rosto em pânico.

- Oh Deus, Edward, eu sinto como eu preciso empurrar!

Edward colocou de lado suas calças olhou para o seu apavorado olhar fixo nele. Ele próprio estava com tanta ansiedade que nem podia pensar direito. Mas ele sabia que tinha que ficar tranqüilo para Bella e tentar fazê-la se sentir o mais a vontade possível.

- Escute-me bebê. Eu preciso que você tente se acalmar e respire fundo. Não empurre ainda se você pode afastar isto.

Jasper andou a passos largos de volta para o quarto.

- Ela está, a caminho, mas ela vai demorar um pouco para chegar aqui.

- Nós não temos tempo, - Edward falou.

- O que nós vamos fazer? - Emmet perguntou quando ele foi para junto de seus irmãos.

- Eu não tenho pista nenhuma sobre como fazer bebês nascerem! - Edward encolheu os ombros, trabalhando para tirar o pânico de sua voz. - Nós entregamos potros. Não pode ser tão diferente.

Bella levantou sua cabeça da cama e deu um olhar aborrecido para ele.

- Você não acabou de não me comparar a um cavalo.

Ele sentiu a tensão retrocedeu de seu tórax só um pouco. Eles podiam fazer isto. Eles fariam isto. Bella estava dependendo deles.

- Jasper você vai ficar atrás dela e faz o melhor para mantê-la tranqüila, ele disse em uma voz baixa. Emmet você e eu precisamos nos lavar, então você tem que achar um pouco de material. Eu preciso de algo para amarrar o cordão umbilical, E preciso de uma daquelas seringas de bolbo que nós temos na caixa médica. Consiga qualquer outra coisa que você pensa que nós precisamos porque eu não posso pensar direito nem para salvar minha vida. E se apresse inferno.

Jasper sentou-se atrás de Bella, seus braços ao redor dela, suas mãos descansavam em sua barriga. Ela se debruçou em seu tórax, suas costas embaladas em sua pélvis. Ele moveu a mão para cima e tirou o cabelo do seu rosto quando outra contração veio. Ela tremeu em seus braços, e ele podia não permitir que o seu o medo atrapalhasse.

Quando ele retornou para casa depois de exercitar os cavalos, e ele não tinha sido capaz de achá-la em qualquer lugar, naquele momento, ele ficou inteiramente apavorando, argumentos param em sua mente. Idéias loucas, loucas, mas que o assustaram totalmente.

Que seu ex, marido escapou da prisão. Ou talvez ele, contratou alguém para matá-la. Revolveu as memórias da noite que ele esteve impotente no chão. Quanto Bella tinha sido tirada dele. Sua inabilidade para salvá-la, e que ele falhou quando ela mais precisou dele.

Ele fechou seus olhos e enterrou seus lábios em seu cabelo. Com os olhos ardendo por causa das lágrimas, ele respirou várias vezes para se controlar emocionalmente. Ele não se descontrolaria. Não agora. Não quando ela precisava dele para ser forte. Ele não a falharia novamente.

- Respire bebê. Respirações profundas, isto, - Edward encorajou se posicionando entre suas pernas enquanto Emmet pairava acima de seu ombro.

- Oh Deus, isto machuca! - Ela chorou. Suas costas estavam curvadas e Jasper podia sentir a tensão em seu corpo, era como um elástico em extensão máxima,

- Você está coroando, bebê. Nós estamos quase lá. Feche sua boca. Aspire por seu nariz então segura isto e um empurre. Um empurrão longo. Vamos ver nosso bebê.

Com a voz tranqüila do Edward, ela quietou. Jasper podia senti-la tomar uma respiração funda e então ela empurra.

- Isto, isto, amor, - Jasper sussurrou em sua orelha. Ele estava com mãos em sua barriga, tentando infundir sua força nela.

- Isto, é isto! - Edward disse em uma voz excitada. - Vamos, bebê, mais um bom empurrão. Você pode fazer isto.

Um som agoniado rasgou a garganta de Bella e Jasper sentiu por ela e isto o machucou sentido seu esforço. Viveu isto com ela. Deus, ele desejou que ele pudesse levar a dor. Ele faria qualquer coisa para ela não sofrer como isto.

- Aaaaah!

- Certo, descanse um minuto, - Edward persuadiu. - A cabeça está fora. Isto é a pior parte. Deixe-me respirar e então nós trabalharemos para fazer nosso bebê nascer.

Jasper olhou até ver um sorriso largo no rosto intenso do seu irmão mais velho. Atrás dele, Emmet estava com o rosto assombrado, e com temor.

- Eu preciso empurrar novamente, Edward.

Existia pânico em sua voz era como se ela não estivesse bastante certa o que ela estava fazendo Jasper beijou seu cabelo e esfregou sua barriga com suas mãos, querendo fazer algo para oferecer seu conforto. Edward levantou e apertou uma de suas mãos.

- Continue, e empurre bebê. Mais um bom empurrão e terá acabado.

Bella volta a curvar mais uma vez e todo músculo em seu corpo ficou tenso. Então ela relaxou, e ficou como um balão murcho. Ela ficou em seus braços, como um talharim flácido. Em farrapos, ela respirou seu tórax subindo e descendo com esforço.

Jasper olhou para baixo mais uma vez e encontrou os olhos do seu irmão.

- É um menino, - Edward sussurrou. - Nós temos um filho!

Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha de Jasper e ele apressou encolher os ombros e limpar na camisa. Emmet olhou para o Edward que segurava o escorregadio bebê.

- Você pode cuidar do cordão? - Edward perguntou. - Eu precisarei ter certeza que saiu a placenta. - Emmet olhou com reverencia para o bebê que gemia.

E ele Tinha lágrimas, nos olhos também. Os três irmãos trocaram olhares emocionados. Jasper a apertou em seus braços, cheio de amor e sentiu pena era tudo que ele podia fazer para conter ele mesmo. Emmet amarrou e cortou o cordão umbilical e então embrulhou um cobertor em torno do bebê. Ele se conteve e suavemente abaixou o pacote para Bella que estava com os braços estendidos. Jasper conseguiu seu primeiro vislumbre de seu filho. Bella o embalou em seus braços, seus dedos ligeiramente explorando seu rosto e dedos minúsculos.

- Ele é bonito. - ela verbalizando pesado com emoção.

Jasper sentou lá, segurando ambos em seus braços. Ele segurou-os, perto dele, contra seu coração. Outra lágrima caiu em seu rosto e desta vez ele não enxugou.

- Eu amo você, - ele disse contra seu cabelo. Emmet curvou e beijou a testa de Bella, então ele abaixou seu rosto e beijou a sobrancelha do bebê.

- Obrigado, - Emmet sussurrou.

- Ele é absolutamente lindo bonito. - Bella levantou o rosto e olhou para Jasper e Emmet, e falou - não é? - Ela tornou o bebê em seu peito, oferecendo a ele seu mamilo. Depois de um tempo o bebê estava mamando contente.

Depois veio barulho de passos no corredor e um segundo mais tarde a parteira entrou. Ela assistiu a cena e então andou para perto de Bella.

- Bem, eu diria vocês todos estão bem sem mim.

Ela apressou e tomou controle da situação. Ela espantou os homens para longe, dando a cada um deles uma tarefa diferente, assegurando que eles não podiam voltar mais cedo antes dela ter a mãe e o bebê limpos e verificar se tudo estava bem.

* * *

><p>Bella estava em uma cama limpa, um vestido limpo e seu bebê em seus braços. A parteira exagerou em cima dela, conseguiu que ela e o bebê estivessem limpos e antes da parteira declarar que eles estavam bem. Ela se sentiu cansada. Vazia realmente. A parteira enfaixou seu tornozelo e falou que ela teria que ficar em repouso vários dias.<p>

Não que Bella contava de sair da cama a qualquer momento. Ela poderia só dormir uma semana. Mas ela nunca seria mais feliz que neste momento.

A parteira saiu, dizendo que a verificaria e o bebê no dia seguinte. Imediatamente depois, os três foram para o quarto onde ela estava deitada. Eles ficaram no quarto, e deitaram junto com ela e tomando cuidado para não a empurrar. Eles olharam fixamente com temor para o bebê, tocando seu rosto e seus dedos minúsculos.

- Ele é bonito, - Emmet sussurrou com reverência.

Jasper passou um braço em seus ombros e a abraçou.

- Você está bem? Como você está se sentindo?

- Sim, bebê, como você está sentindo? - Edward perguntou, referindo-se ao escurecimento em seus olhos.

Ela suspirou. As lágrimas nadaram em seus olhos quando ela se lembrou da cena mais cedo.

- Eu estou bem - ela falou. - Eu nunca estive melhor.

E era a verdade. Como a vida melhorou neste momento? Isto nunca seria perfeito novamente. Este retrato estaria para sempre em sua memória. Como isto a assustou agora que estava terminado, ela não podia imaginar que se sentiria bem. Nenhum ambiente de hospital estéril. Nenhum estranho trazendo seu filho no mundo. Apenas os homens ela amava mais que vida. Apenas do modo que devia ser.

Ela olhou para Jasper que estava ainda estudando o bebê com uma expressão de espanto.

- Você quer segurá-lo? Você é o único que não fez isto ainda.

- Eu adoraria isto, - ele disse alegre.

Ela ergueu o pacote para cima e Jasper pegou com suas mãos grandes em torno do bebê minúsculo. Ele o embalou para seu tórax e assistiu com fascinação quando seu filho abriu seus olhos.

- Como nós vamos chamá-lo? - Emmet falou mais alto.

- Seth, - Bella respondeu. - Eu gosto do nome Seth.

- Seth Cullen. É um nome bom, - Edward disse, seus olhos ficaram suaves quando ele encontrou os de Bella. - Obrigado.

Ela levantou sua cabeça, e sorriu para ele.

- Por quê?

- Para nosso filho. Por amar-nos. Por nos compreender - ele falou.

Sua garganta apertou e por um momento ela não podia falar nem se quisesse. Ela lutou contra a onda de emoção que construiu e inchou-a por dentro. De repente era demais e não suficiente tudo no mesmo tempo. Ela era segura. Ela era amada. Ela amava com todo seu coração. Ela estava em casa.

* * *

><p><strong> flores... o nome do livro e autora... espero quer tenham gostado...bjuxx^^<strong>

**_A MULHER DOS COLTERS_ **

**MAYA BANKS**

* * *

><p><strong>ja estou escrevendo uma fic nova... então deem uma passadinha po lá...<strong>

**escolhido da paixão**

_Como um dos guerreiros escolhidos de Rá, Edward deve proteger os mortais dos mortos-vivos que os caçam. Dotado do deus do sol Rá, Edward nunca tinha lutado com a tarefa, até que salva uma mulher de três mortos-vivos, e se encontra em necessidade de protegê-la. Algo sobre a mulher mexe com ele, e ele é consumido por sua necessidade não apenas de seu corpo, mas também do seu sangue._

_ Bella pode ter sido salva por um homem misterioso, mas a sua reação à sensação de seus braços em volta dela e a forma como seus olhos percorriam seu pescoço, não a fazia sentir-se mais tão segura. Quando foi levada ao seu quartel-general contra sua vontade, e presa. Mas quando ele libera a paixão diferente de qualquer outro que ela já conheceu, percebe que fará qualquer coisa para ficar aprisionada._

_ Mas Bella não é o que parece. E Edward encontra-se na luta de sua vida para salvar a mulher que ama do mal que anseia possuir._


End file.
